I'm not the Doll Princess
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Namikaze Hinata adalah gadis dengan segala perbedaan. Karena suatu kejadian, ia memiliki gangguan mental yang orang awam menyebutnya gila. Banyak rahasia yang terkubur dibalik alasan kegilaannya. Hidup dengan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sang kakak yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun bagaimana jika cinta hadir di tengah mereka? Cinta yang bahkan Hinata tak tahu apa artinya.
1. Chapter 1 : Namikaze Hinata

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 1 : Namikaze Hinata

 _ **Summary : Namikaze Hinata adalah gadis dengan segala perbedaan. Karena suatu kejadian, ia memiliki gangguan mental yang orang awam menyebutnya gila. Banyak rahasia yang terkubur dibalik alasan kegilaannya. Hidup dengan selalu bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sang kakak yang selalu ada untuknya.**_ ** _Namun bagaimana jika cinta hadir di tengah mereka? Cinta yang bahkan Hinata tak tahu apa artinya._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di bulan April. Musim dingin sudah berlalu dan kini sudah memasuki musim semi. Namun sedikit sensasi dingin masih terasa. Di kota Konoha, salah satu kota metropolitan elite dari kelima kota metropolitan lain, di sebuah Mansion besar milik keluarga Namikaze, keluarga terpandang di kota yang memiliki usaha dibidang _Public Relation_ dan beberapa bisnis lain yang tergabung dalam Namikaze Corp _._

Seorang pemuda melangkah dengan langkah seribu menuju sebuah kamar. Tanpa permisi atau sekedar mengetuk, ia lebih memilih nyelonong masuk ke kamar bernuansa lavender tersebut. Ditariknya selimut tebal yang bermotif bunga lavender dengan kuat, namun seseorang dibalik selimut menahan selimutnya. Gemas, sang pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menarik selimut dengan sangat kuat hingga seseorang di balik selimut terbangun dan hampir terjungkal kalau tidak lengan kekar Naruto menahannya. Didekapannya, seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna indigo. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang bergerak diantara mereka, namun detik berikutnya, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan gadis tersebut perlahan-lahan. Terlihatlah wajah putih tanpa noda milik sang gadis, poninya yang rata membuatnya terlihat manis meski tanpa make up.

"Hari ini hari pertama setelah libur panjang, kau tak ingin terlambat kan, Hinata" kata Naruto seraya mengelus surai Hinata dengan sayang

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada sang kakak.

"Gendong" pinta Hinata

"Ya, Hime-sama" jawab Naruto sabar kemudian menggendong Hinata ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi

Bagi Naruto, sudah biasa Hinata bermanja-manja padanya karena bagaimanapun Hinata adalah adiknya. Tak ada kata tidak untuk Hinata-nya.

Di dudukkannya Hinata di toilet duduk. Naruto melepas jas almamater Konoha International High School miliknya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Dengan sabar Naruto membasuh wajah Hinata dan membasuh tangan serta kakinya. Hinata hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara, mata polosnya fokus mengamati sang kakak yang tampak serius. Naruto mulai membuka kancing piyama Hinata, namun langkahnya terhenti lantaran sang adik menahan tangannya. Mata keduanya bertemu, saphire Naruto mempertanyakan maksud sang adik.

"Aku sudah besar, Naruto-nii" kata Hinata mengalun merdu

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Naruto polos

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri" jawab Hinata

"Kau tidak bisa, Hinata" tegas Naruto

"Aku bisaaaa" rengek Hinata menatap memelas pada saphire Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit tak yakin. Pasalnya sang ibulah yang biasanya memandikan Hinata. Namun karena sang ibu kesiangan dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan, ialah yang harus melakukannya.

"Onii-chan" rengek Hinata dengan puppy eyesnya

"Baiklah, kau menang Hime" kata Naruto menyetujui

"Aku tunggu dibawah, jangan lama-lama" lanjut Naruto

Kini, Naruto sudah berada di meja makan. Kepala keluarga Namikaze, Minato duduk dengan khusyuk menikmati sarapan dan kopi sambil membaca koran pagi. Kushina yang melihat Naruto turun sendiri sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya.

"Naruto, dimana adikmu! Kau tidak membangunkannya! Huh!" teriak Kushina

"Ia bisa sendiri, ibu" jawab Naruto sabar

"Bisa sendiri apanya, ia bisa terlambat!" kata Kushina panik sambil mengayunkan spatula

"Pagi, Ibu, ayah, Naruto-nii" sapa Hinata menghentikan Kushina

Naruto menatap Hinata, memastikan jika sang adik bersiap dengan benar. Rambut indigo dikucir twintail dengan karet yang mengikat bak sosis. Berponi rata, make up super tebal, eye shadow bak _suzana,_ bulu mata _anti badai_ , lipstik merah merona, serta jangan lupakan dua bulatan merah dipipinya, bukan blush on melainkan lipstik atau apalah yang berbentuk merah bulat. Seragamnya juga dipakai dengan baik, meski dasi yang Hinata ikatkan masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya, setidaknya Hinata memiliki sedikit kemajuan.

"Hinata-chan. Pagi, duduk-duduk, sarapanmu sudah siap" kata Kushina over perhatian

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. Semuanya sudah siap di bangku masing-masing. Hinata sudah hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Begitu Minato selesai memimpin doa, Hinata langsung menyambar omelet buatan ibunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia makan dengan brutal bagaikan orang yang tidak pernah makan setahun. Bukannya marah, Minato dan Kushina hanya terkekeh geli. Naruto menghela nafas, dengan cepat ditariknya piring Hinata hingga gadis yang menyandang status sebagai adiknya itu mendelik tajam padanya.

"Naruto-nii, berikan" titah Hinata

SETT

Naruto mengelap bibir Hinata lembut dengan tissue. Hinata masih komat-kamit, memarahi dan menyumpahi sang kakak.

"Me-nyhe-bhlakhan-pi-rhang-je-yek" umpat Hinata

"Makan dengan benar, Hinata. Tak ada yang akan merebut makananmu" nasihat Naruto

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya, tak mengindahkan nasihat Naruto. Ekor matanya malah melirik omelet yang masih setengah. Sadar kalau Hinata tak menghiraukannya, Naruto menjauhkan omelet tersebut namun dengan sigap Hinata menariknya.

"Hoho, mau kau kemanakan omeletku, Naruto-nii" kata Hinata

"Janji dulu kau mau makan dengan benar" kata Naruto

"Ini sudah benar" kata Hinata

"Itu tidak benar" tegas Naruto

Hinata men- death glare Naruto. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus mengalah, karena jika ia meladeninya, tak akan selesai satu atau dua jam. Diberikannya omelet itu pada Hinata yang langsung disabet dengan sangat kasar.

.

Lamborghini Aventador berwarna merah melaju dengan kencang di jalanan. Naruto mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat. Di jok belakang, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli. Gadis indigo itu sibuk bermain dengan boneka rubah berekor sembilan hadiah dari Naruto saat acara perayaan tahun baru. Melihat sang adik tenang-tenang saja, Naruto menambah kecepatannya.

Konoha International High School atau KIHS, sekolah yang hanya didominasi oleh kaum elite. Tak semua anak bisa masuk, hanya kalangan borjuis saja yang mampu, bahkan beasiswapun disabet oleh anak kalangan berada pula, sungguh tak memberi celah pada siapapun untuk sekedar menjamahkan kakinya disana. Kecuali seseorang yang mampu membeli semua itu. Seperti keluarga Namikaze yang mampu memasukkan seorang Namikaze Hinata kesana.

Mobil Naruto masuk ke halaman sekolah yang luas, para siswi yang baru datang mulai histeris, pasalnya salah satu pengeran mereka baru datang. Teriakan demi teriakan dilancarkan.

" _Kyaak, Naruto-kun datang"_

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya diantara ratusan mobil-mobil lain. Ia keluar, menyibakkan poninya, membuatnya tampak berantakan. Namun hal itu malah menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

" _Kyaaak, kerennya"_

Pemuda yang diteriaki menulikan pendengarannya, ia memutar, membuka jok belakang dan kini terlihatlah sosok gadis boneka yang sanggup membungkam teriakan _fangirling_ para fansnya, digantikan cibiran demi cibiran.

" _Sebal. Kenapa sih harus ada Namikaze yang seperti itu!"_

" _Gadis gila!"_

" _SLB"_

" _Merusak imej Naruto-kun saja"_

SETTT

Naruto menatap tajam gerombolan siswi yang mencibir adiknya itu. Sekali tatap, tubuh mereka serasa ditenggelamkan di dasar samudra pasifik hidup-hidup. Manik Saphire itu sangat mengerikan, merekapun berangsur-angsur menjauh dan membungkam mulut mereka. Siapa yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto? Putra Namikaze Minato yang kini menjadi ketua OSIS?

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, namun gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Turunlah, mereka sudah pergi" bujuk Naruto lembut

Hinata malah menekuk lututnya, mendekap boneka rubah berekor sembilan dengan erat. Naruto mencoba menariknya, namun Hinata malah semakin beringsut ke belakang.

"Kalau Hinata mau keluar, nanti pulang sekolah Naruto-nii belikan kue" bujuk Naruto

"Tidak mau" jawab Hinata

"Bagaimana kalau dua?" bujuk Naruto

"Lima" pinta Hinata

"Hinata, kau akan gendut kalau makan terlalu banyak" komen Naruto

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, Naruto-nii pergi saja, aku akan tetap disini sampai pulang sekolah" rajuk Hinata

"Baiklah, lima" Naruto mengalah

"Oke?" Hinata mengacungkan kelingkingnya

"Oke" jawab Naruto menautkan jari kelingkingnya, menarik Hinata keluar

Gadis itu keluar, dan Naruto baru sadar kalau tadi ia lupa merapikan dasi Hinata. Dengan telaten diraihnya dasi biru bergaris hitam tersebut, menyimpulkannya dengan benar. Saphirenya juga tak luput memastikan kalau tak ada yang kurang dari Hinata. Ia tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

Ia-pun mengambil tangan mungil Hinata, menggandengnya menuju gedung sekolah. Sepanjang jalan, banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Pemandangan biasa yang terjadi di KIHS, seorang pangeran dan putri boneka. Seorang kakak dan adik yang akan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Hinata menatap punggung lebar Naruto dengan tatapan polosnya. Sepanjang koridor, Hinata bisa mendengar bisikan demi bisikan namun ia tidak menghiraukannya karena ia memang tidak mengerti. Orang-orang itu menyebutnya ini itu tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa artinya jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti sang kakak.

Setelah membaca dimana kelasnya tahun ajaran ini, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke kelas. Entah kebetulan atau perbuatan orang tuanya ia bisa sekelas dengan Hinata.

Kelas 2-1. Naruto membaca susunan tempat duduk, dan ia tersenyum tipis tak kala susunannya masih mirip dengan tahun lalu. Iapun membawa Hinata menuju deretan bangku yang berada dipojok kiri kelas, dekat jendela. Disana, seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang memejamkan mata seraya memakai headset. Entah apa yang sedang didengarkannya.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di bangku depan pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata, ia meletakkan tasnya tepat disamping sang pemuda. Ia duduk dengan perasaan was-was. Pasalnya teman atau sahabat sang kakak itu memiliki aura yang Hinata rasa mengancam nyawanya. Yang sialnya satu kelas lagi dengannya dan yang paling buruk sebangku dengannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke" sapa Naruto

"Hn" sahut Sasuke datar

"Pa-pagi, Sa-sa-suke-kun" sapa Hinata terbata

"Pagi juga" jawab Sasuke datar

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut nanas datang. Matanya setengah sadar dan ia masih menguap. Ciri khas seorang Nara Shikamaru, penyandang gelar pemuda termalas se-KIHS. Namun jangan ragukan otaknya yang sanggup menembus olimpiade sains tahun lalu dan tangan kanan Naruto di organisasi OSIS.

"Pagi" sapa Shikamaru ogah-ogahan

Shikamaru duduk, namun ia langsung kembali tidur dengan tas sebagai bantalnya. Melihat itu, Hinata langsung meletakkan tasnya dimeja dan mengikuti jejak Shikamaru. Dan itu mengundang perempatan siku-siku Naruto. Dengan kasar ia menarik rambut Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu terduduk dengan mata melotot sempurna.

"Jangan contohkan yang tidak-tidak" kata Naruto tajam dan dingin, sanggup membuat rasa kantuk seorang Shikamaru melayang

Naruto melepaskan Shimakaru. Berpuluh pasang mata yang melihatpun membuang muka, tak ingin melihat pangeran sekolah yang telah bertransformasi menjadi rubah di pagi hari. Kalau menyangkut Hinata, Naruto yang bertutur sopan dan ramah akan menjadi orang lain. Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata tambah dibenci oleh kaum hawa di sekolah. Apalagi jika mereka tahu kalau Hinata duduk dengan pangeran lain, Uchiha Sasuke?

Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Naruto memang jago menghilangkan kantuknya. Bahkan ia tak yakin kalau nanti malam bisa tidur karena semua kantuknya sudah lari entah kemana.

"Merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru

"Hinata" kata Naruto membangunkan sang adik lembut

"Nggh" lenguh Hinata

"Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi" bisik Naruto

Hinata malah semakin pulas, ia bahkan menepis tangan Naruto yang menyentuhnya.

"Hinata, bangunlah" bisik Naruto lagi

"Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu" pinta Naruto sedikit frustasi

Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya, membuka kedua matanya dan kini Onyx hitamnya melirik malas gadis yang tidur dengan pulasnya di meja. Kalau bukan karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya, ia pasti sudah menendang gadis gila itu dari sana. Ia berdecih pelan sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan memposisikan bibirnya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"— "

Hinata mengerjap, ia langsung bangun dengan badan tegak nyaris mematung. Matanya mengedar dan disamping kirinya sudah ada Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya. Alis Hinata mengernyit tak suka, namun belum sempat satu kalimat keluar dari mulutnya, sang kakak sudah memotongnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Hinata" kata Naruto

"Terimakasih, Sasuke" lanjut Naruto kemudian

"Onii-chan" kata Hinata memegang lengan Naruto

"Dia menakutkan" adu Hinata

"Sasuke tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Naruto

"Dia memang tidak menyakitiku. Tapi auranya mencekikku. Aku serasa mau mati. Dia menyeramkan. Dia seperti sadako" adu Hinata lagi tak suka dengan Sasuke yang tampak cuek setelah mengganggu tidurnya

"Tenanglah, mana ada Sadako dengan rambut seperti itu, Hinata" kekeh Naruto

"Ada, ini buktinya. Pokoknya aku mau duduk dengan Naruto-nii" rengek Hinata

"Berisik" gumam Sasuke membungkam Hinata

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke. Ketika Onyx hitam itu bertemu dengan amethyst Hinata, Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Dan ketika Onyx hitam itu perlahan menyipit, Hinata-pun histeris.

"KYYAAAAKKK!" teriak Hinata

Hinata terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. Teriakannya mengundang berpuluh pasang mata yang sempat berpaling. Dengan sigap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata, namun yang ia dapat malah pukulan demi pukulan. Semakin Naruto berusaha menenangkan dan memeluknya, Hinata makin histeris dan gencar melancarkan serangan. Ia juga tak segan-segan menendang sang kakak hingga terlempar satu meter darinya. Dan ketika melihat sang kakak merintih memegangi perutnya, Hinata diam. Amethystnya berair, di detik berikutnya ia sudah menangis.

"Naruto-nii, maaf. Maafkan aku" isak Hinata

"Hinata, tak apa. Tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu" kata Naruto mendekati sang adik kemudian memeluknya

.

Bel berbunyi. Para siswa berbondong-bondong pergi ke aula guna upacara penyambutan. Di acara itu, Naruto memastikan Hinata berada didekat Sasuke, meski gadis itu lagi-lagi menolak. Perlu waktu bagi Naruto membujuknya hingga Hinata mengalah. Sedangkan dirinya dan Shikamaru harus pergi. Ya sebagai ketua Osis, Naruto lumayan sering terlambat dalam kegiatan dikarenakan sang adik. Tak ada yang berani menegurnya, siapa juga yang mau melihat rubah bangun dari tidurnya?

Naruto bergabung dengan anggota Osis lain. Disana sudah ada Temari, Utakata, Sai, dan Shino. Naruto datang dengan cengirannya. Shikamaru yang mengekor di belakangnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya.

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru

Di tempatnya, sosok Hinata yang berada disamping Sasuke menuai cibiran. Banyak yang mencibir kenapa sang ningrat seperti Sasuke mau menjaga Hinata. Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau sang Uchiha...

" _Tch! Aku juga tidak mau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Sasuke dalam hati_

"Kalau bukan karena Naruto-nii, aku tidak mau" kata Hinata

"Eh?"

" _Tidakkah itu terbalik? Nona?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati_

"Hn. Terserah" kata Sasuke kemudian

Upacara dimulai. Setelah menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan dan sambutan dari kepala sekolah, Naruto maju ke podium. Baru saja ia buka suara teriakan dari para gadis tak terelakkan. Jauh disana Sasuke memutar mata bosan, sedangkan Hinata tampak antusias meski tak ikut berteriak.

Diakhir sambutan, Naruto membungkuk seraya tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat siapapun bakal meleleh.

Belakang panggung.

"Kau selalu menjadi pusat perhatian" kata Sai

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, apalagi a–" kata Sai yang langsung dibekap Utakata

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas" tanya Naruto

"Dia ingin tanya bersama siapa adikmu sekarang" kata Utakata disertai senyum canggung

"Oh, dia bersama Sasuke" jawab Naruto

"Oh ya, aku harus kembali" lanjut Naruto

.

Pelajaran dimulai. Meski tadi Hinata ngotot ingin duduk dengan Naruto, setelah kejadian tadi ia dengan suka rela tetap duduk ditempatnya. Sepanjang pelajaran Matematika oleh Kurenai-sensei, Hinata duduk disangat pinggir. Sesekali melirik Sasuke yang duduk tenang. Bahkan Hinata menulis dengan tangan gemetar, membuat angka-angka jyang tercetak dibukunya menjadi tak karuan karena tulisannya memang pada dasarnya jelek.

Jam istirahat. Para murid melepas penat dengan menyandarkan punggung mereka ke sandaran kursi. Kebanyakan dari mereka-pun mulai keluar kelas, menuju kantin berkelas bintang lima di gedung bagian barat. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah beranjak dan mengajak Naruto untuk segera pergi. Namun pemuda itu lagi-lagi masih disibukkan dengan membujuk sang adik untuk ikut makan. Hinata menolak, ia beralasan belum menyelesaikan catatannya, meski menurut Sasuke yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah mencoret-coret bukunya dengan abjad. Ya, Hinata menulis menggunakan alfabet, bukan kanji, hiragana atau katakana.

"Hinata, ayolah" bujuk Naruto

"Aku menyusul. Tenang saja, akan kuselesaikan sepecat kilat" kata Hinata mantab

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto perhatian

"YUP" jawab Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

Ahirnya rela tak rela Naruto-pun pergi karena kedua sahabatnya sudah berkicau, terutama sang Uchiha yang menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

Kini, Hinata sendirian di kelas. Ia menyelesaikan catatannya seperti yang ia katakan. Tak lama kemudian, ia-pun selesai. Dengan semangat ia keluar kelas, melewati koridor demi koridor, namun berhubung akan sangat jauh lewat dalam, ia memutuskan untuk lewat luar gedung. Sepanjang jalan, banyak orang yang lagi-lagi mencibirnya, Hinata tak mendengarnya, karena dalam otaknya, sudah terngiang . . .

 _MAKAN_

Hingga ketika ia berada tepat di depan gedung yang merupakan kantin sekolah, tiba-tiba saja air jatuh dari atas dan mengguyur seluruh badannya. Spontan saja ia berhenti, ia menengadah dan mengernyit karena langit sangat cerah.

"Hujan?" tanya Hinata

"Apakah hujan?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Hei, hujan, hujan" Hinata kegirangan

"Lagi, lagi airnya" lanjut Hinata berjingkrak-jingkrak memohon diguyur air lagi

Sementara diatas sana, seorang gadis berdecih dan meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis gila itu benar-benar sanggup menghipnotis semua pasang mata untuk melihatnya meski dalam tanda kutip bukan hal yang baik. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ritual memanggil hujan belum selesai. Ia masih berteriak meminta hujan. Membuat puluhan orang kembali mencibir.

" _Hei apa Hinata lagi?"_

" _Lihatlah betapa memalukannya dia, benar-benar gila"_

" _Heran, bagaimana mungkin ada Namikaze yang cacat"_

" _Hahaha, dia tidak waras"_

" _Siang bolong berharap hujan? Apakah si gila itu kesurupan?"_

" _Hantu mana yang mau merasukinya? Hahahaha"_

Sedangkan Hinata, ia tidak peduli atau memang tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang membicarakannya. Sudah setahun sejak ia masuk sekolah dan ia masih mempertanyakan kenapa orang-orang memandangnya aneh dan selalu berbisik padanya. Namun urung bertanya. Sejauh yang ia pahami hanyalah mereka tidak menyukainya.

Di kantin, Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya mengernyit tak kala mendengar suara gaduh-gaduh diluar. Sasuke yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang diributkan memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Mungkin adikmu" jawab Sasuke datar

BRAKH

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya dengan cara menggebrak meja. Bahkan saking kencangnya gebrakan itu, semangkuk ramen yang awalnya tersaji manis di meja sampai terpental dan jatuh dilantai. Begitupula dengan nasib makanan sang Uchiha dan Nara.

"Merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru

SETT

Sasuke ikut menyusul Naruto. Nafsu makannya mengudara.

Diluar, Hinata jadi tontonan dan dikerumuni banyak orang. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan ketika ia sudah berada disana, saphirenya membulat melihat Hinata. Bukan karena apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, melainkan rambut dan seragamnya yang basah kuyup.

"Hujan hujan datanglah" kata Hinata memanggil hujan, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya seorang cenayang memanggil hujan. Namun aktivitasnya harus berhenti lantaran sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dengan sangat kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto marah

"Eh? Naruto-nii?" kata Hinata senang

"Tadi ada hujan, lihat airnya segar sekali" cerita Hinata

Mata Naruto menyipit, mengedar guna mencari biang keladi yang berani membully sang adik namun semua tampak mencurigakan dimatanya. Tatapan mereka tidak ada yang bersahabat. Semua yang berada disana meneguk ludah. Mereka melupakan fakta kalau Naruto akan selalu ada dimana Hinata berada. Dan berangsur-angsur bubar daripada terkena cipratan api amarahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia naik pitam, diseretnya Hinata namun gadis itu tak mau beranjak.

"Naruto-nii, aku mau tunggu hujan" rengek Hinata

"Jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti aku" titah Naruto

"Tapi aku mau hujan" rengek Hinata lagi

"Hinata, kau tahu? Air itu bukan hujan. Jadi kumohon mengertilah" kata Naruto sesabar mungkin, meski nada bicaranya sudah terkesan sangar

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kakak bilang hujan itu air yang turun dari langit? Lalu kalau bukan hujan ini apa?" tanya Hinata polos

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Sejauh ini, Hinata tidak tahu kalau dirinya dibully. Gadis polos itu juga tidak tahu kalau dia tidak diinginkan oleh kebanyakan orang di sekolah ini. Tangannya yang menggenggam Hinata-pun tanpa terasa mengerat, namun Hinata tidak merintih, ia hanya menatap polos mata sang kakak. Meminta jawaban.

Dari jauh, Sasuke yang melihat adegan adik dan kakak itu hanya menatap dengan datar. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri tatapannya berfokus pada pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tampak memerah akibat cengekraman Naruto. Tapi ia hanya diam, tak berusaha melerai karena ia tak mau dan takkan pernah mau.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto melembut

Namun Hinata tak menyahut panggilan itu. Ditatapnya saphire sang kakak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya memintanya untuk pergi. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa wajah sang kakak tampak marah, padahal ia hanya minta tinggal.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto lagi

Akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Ia mengangguk dan tertunduk. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membelot dari sang kakak yang senantiasa menyayanginya.

.

Setelah berganti seragam dan merapikan kembali dandanannya, Hinata kembali ke kelas. Naruto izin untuk pergi sejenak setelah memastikan Hinata tiba dikelas dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Baru saja duduk di bangkunya, sapaan khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke menggema ditelinganya. Sang Uchiha bungsu itu menatapnya tajam dan mengeluarkan segala aura satannya. Badan Hinata bergetar karenanya, mencoba berteriak atau meminta tolong-pun percuma, karena Sasuke sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang memerah dan matanya mengisaratkan akan menguburnya hidup-hidup jika berani melawan.

"Haruskah kau seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke ambigu

"Se-se-perti apa ma-maksud-mu Sa-su-suke-kun?" tanya Hinata balik dengan terbata

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya dengan jelas?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ak-aku ti-tidak mengerti" jawab Hinata

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti" kata Sasuke ketus dan menghempaskan tangan Hinata kasar

Sementara itu, Naruto memasukkan sebuah flashdish ke sakunya seraya melangkah pergi ke kelas 1-8 yang berada satu lantai di bawah kelasnya. Salah satu teman semasa Junior High School-nya Kiba, Lee dan Chouji menghentikan aktivitas panco mereka. Ketiga orang itu terdiam melihat Naruto tiba-tiba masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas dengan segala aura iblisnya. Dan kelas yang awalnya ramai itupun jadi hening.

"Katakan, siapa yang sudah menyiram adikku dengan air?" tanya Naruto datar

"Etto, Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit halus. Ini kelas orang" bisik Kiba seraya mendekat

"Halus? Aku sedang tak mengenal kata itu" jawab Naruto sarkastik membuat langkah Kiba berhenti ditengah jalan. Ia meneguh ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Mengakulah, karena aku akan mengampuninya. Tapi jika kalian tidak mengaku, aku tidak segan-segan bermain seperti yang kalian inginkan" lanjut Naruto tajam

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai musim semi masuk kelas lewat pintu belakang. Ia adalah Haruno Sakura, Ketua kelas sekaligus ketua klub Voli di KIHS. Ia terbebong melihat seorang Namikaze Naruto berada di kelasnya.

"Mengaku atau aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan" kata Naruto dengan wajah iblisnya

" _Eh? Mengaku? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sakura dalam hati_

"Naruto! Tidakkah tuduhanmu itu perlu bukti? Dan beginikah sikap seorang ketua Osis?" tanya Karin yang merupakan sepupu Naruto

"Aku tak butuh ceramahmu, Karin" jawab Naruto sinis

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sakura melangkah maju

"Apa kau ketua kelasnya?" tanya Naruto datar

"Hmm" jawab Sakura

"Katakan pada temanmu. Aku tak suka diganggu, terutama adikku. Dia hanya berbeda, jadi jangan menghakiminya seenak kalian" kata Naruto

"Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya Sakura

"Kau fikir?" tanya Naruto balik, membuat Sakura meradang

"Tidakkah anda terlalu sopan, Namikaze-san?" sindir Sakura

"Ini peringatan pertama. Jika sampai aku menemukan kejadian yang kedua. Temanmu itu, tidak. Maksudku meski salah satu teman kalian yang melakukannya, kalian sekelas akan kena akibatnya" kecam Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sakura kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa salam atau apapun

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Sakura menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Amarahnya sudah diujung tanduk. Dan begitu Kiba baru mau mendekatinya, sang gadis musim semi itu sudah memukul meja dengan kuat hingga menggetarkan seisi ruang. Matanya berkobar penuh amarah. Namun ketika amarah tengah menggelayutinya, seorang gadis tanpa dosa nyelonong masuk dan melewatinya begitu saja. Entah feeling dari mana, Sakura menatap tajam Miku Shion. Gadis itu malah dengan anggun mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau! Itu kau kan!" tuding Sakura

"Aku, kenapa?" tanya Shion innocent

"Kalau kau membuat masalah, jangan libatkan kami" kata Sakura menahan diri agar tidak menonjok wajah innocent Shion

"Aku membuat masalah apa?" tanya Shion

"Namikaze-san mengancam kami dan itu semua pasti ulahmu. Tidak bisakah kau tidak kekanakan, Shion? Jika kau memang ingin memperjuangkan perasaanmu, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang merugikan orang lain" kata Sakura panjang lebar

"Apa aku merugikanmu secara finansial?" tanya Shion datar

"KAU!" tuding Sakura yang langsung ditahan Ino dan Tenten

"Sabar, Sakura" kata keduanya

"Bukankah aku lebih baik darimu, Sakura? Setidaknya aku berjuang menyingkirkan satu-satunya pengganggu. Daripada kau yang hanya diam" kata Shion sukses menohok ulu hati Sakura

"KAU! MAU MATI HUH!" ronta Sakura hingga Kiba dan Lee harus ikutan menahannya karena Ino dan Tenten kewalahan

.

Sepulang sekolah. Sesuai janji, Naruto membelikan Hinata kue di salah satu toko roti ternama di Konoha, _Cakesomnia_. Gadis bermata amethyst itu terlihat sangat bahagia tak kala tiga buah Crinamon Roll _(Begini bukan tulisannya?)_ terhidang di hadapannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit tak sabar ingin menyantap kue itu. Naruto memotongnya kue itu menjadi kecil-kecil agar Hinata mudah memakannya. Semakin antusias Hinata, semakin lama pula Naruto memotongnya. Diam-diam ia menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Menjahili Hinata sesekali tak apa, fikirnya.

Mata Hinata mengikuti tiap gerakan pisau tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya agar air liurnya tidak menetes. Tapi ia rasa ada yang aneh, kakaknya lama sekali memotongnya. Namun urung untuk bertanya. Melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas dan mencoba bersabar, Naruto menahan tawanya. Akibatnya wajahnya memerah. Para pengunjung yang melihat mereka mulai berkicau bak burung kelaparan.

" _Kalian lihat itu? bisa-bisanya pemuda setampan itu mau dengan gadis gila sepertinya"_

" _Hust! Nanti dia dengar"_

" _Hei, tapi apa benar dia pacarnya? Apa mungkin pemuda itu iba saja?"_

Hinata mendengarnya, ia menoleh mau tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala Naruto sudah menahan wajahnya kemudian menyuapinya dengan sepotong Crinamon Roll. Dan itu sukses mengalihkan atensi Hinata.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan" kata Naruto memberikan garpu disertai senyum tulusnya

Sementara Hinata tengah makan dengan khusyuk, Naruto permisi sebentar. Ia tersenyum pada para pelayan toko. Langkah demi langkah ia disertai dengan senyum. Ketika ia tiba di segerombolan ibu-ibu yang menggunjing adiknya, ia menunduk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat sore. Apakah bibi sedang menikmati kue?" tanya Naruto

"Uhm" mereka salah tingkah melihat senyum lima jari Naruto

"Saya harap kalian bisa menikmatinya karena hari ini cocok sekali untuk makan kue. Bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto masih disertai senyum

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian mencoba menikmati kue ditempat yang lebih bagus. Aku punya beberapa kupon gratis. Ini silahkan" kata Naruto memberikan tiga buah kupon pada tiga ibu-ibu itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka begitu saja

"Amaterasu, 16 April 2017. PR, Namikaze Corp" baca salah satu

"Ya ampun!" ketiganya shock ditempat

Pemuda barusan adalah putra Namikaze Minato, pria yang memiliki ciri khas rambut pirang dengan mata saphire adalah seorang Namikaze dan gadis indigo gila itu tak lain tak bukan pastilah gadis yang digadang-gadang putri keluarga mereka. Ketiganya menoleh, namun tak ada dua orang Namikaze disana. Karena Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum adiknya mendengar gunjingan tersebut. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah mendorong Hinata untuk masuk Aventadornya. Hinata tak mempermasalahkannya, karena enam buah Crinamon Roll sudah berada digenggamannya.

.

Malamnya, Setelah makan malam dan menghabiskan kuenya, Hinata masuk ke kamar. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur ukuran Queen size-nya. Niatnya mau tidur, namun tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang hingga ia terduduk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kakak. Naruto menyeretnya ke meja belajar.

"Naruto-nii, mau main kartu bridge?" tawar Hinata

"Nanti setelah kau belajar" kata Naruto

"Main dulu ya" rengek Hinata

"Kau harus meningkatkan nilaimu, Hime. Kau tak mau kan tahun ini tinggal kelas? Kemarin kau nyaris tak naik kelas bukan?" tanya Naruto

"Masih banyak waktu untuk belajar" elak Hinata

"Masih banyak waktu pula untuk bermain" balas Naruto

"Tidak, tidak, itu tidak benar. Bermain itu terbatas, jadi ayo kita main kartu bridge" ajak Hinata

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Tentu ada, ayo ayo, aku janji akan belajar kalau kakak bisa mengalahkanku" kata Hinata

"Jangan menyesal jika kau harus belajar selama seminggu" kata Naruto menyetujui

Akhirnya mereka bermain kartu bridge. Duduk di karpet bermotif bunga matahari yang sudah tersedia meja pendek. Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja. Mereka terus bermain, sesekali Hinata tersenyum miring padanya, mengundang decakan kesal sang kakak. Kalau sampai ia kalah, maka Hinata akan terbebas dari belajar selama seminggu penuh dan kalau sang ibu tahu, nyawanya bisa terancam. Tapi mundurpun percuma, Hinata pasti akan selalu menyeretnya kedalam dunianya.

"Yatta!" Hinata berjingkrak girang, Naruto kalah telak

Lelah, pemuda pirang itu merebahkan punggungnya ke karpet. Memandang langit-langit kamar hinata yang dihiasi awan-awan dan gambar peri. Matanya menerawang, entah apa yang ia fikirkan.

Bermenit-menitpun berlalu, ia masih diam. Hinata yang mendapati sang kakak hanya diam setelah kekalahannya-pun mendekat. Ia duduk bersimpuh disamping sang kakak dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menghalangi saphire Naruto untuk menatap langit-langit. Namun mata itu hanya menatap wajah Doll Princess Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Meski begitu jika diperhatikan betul-betul ada arti berbeda dari pandangan itu, seperti perasaan bersyukur atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Perlahan-lahan diraihnya wajah mungil itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengusapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dapat ia rasakan betapa tebalnya make up Hinata, dan dapat ia rasakan betapa polosnya mata sang adik. Hatinya berdesir, ada perasaan takut disana hingga tiba-tiba ia menghentikan usapannya.

"Naruto-nii? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir

"Aku sangat baik, Hinata" dusta Naruto

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto, namun dengan sigap Naruto meraihnya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto, Hinata hanya diam. Yang ada difikiran ceteknya adalah Naruto sedih karena kalah bermain kartu. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa Naruto katakan, tapi yang jelas itu bukan cinta.

Dalam hati, Naruto merasa takut. Seolah Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya yang pastinya tidak mungkin karena bagaimanapun Hinata adalah adiknya. Adik yang akan selalu ia sayangi disetiap helaan nafas dan denyut nadinya. Tak akan ia serahkan Hinata pada siapapun kecuali jika orang itu benar-benar menyayangi Hinata melebihi ia menyayanginya. Apalagi gunjingan serta pumbullyan yang sering diterima Hinata karena gadis itu berbeda. Baginya Hinata tidak gila, ia hanya berbeda. Proses pendewasaannya terlambat dan ia memang sangat sensitif, tapi entahlah karena ibunya memang sering membawa Hinata keluar untuk berobat yang ia tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas itu demi kebaikan Hinata.

"Naruto-nii" panggil Hinata lembut

Narutu mempererat pelukannya, ia memejamkan mata sebelum menjawab.

"Tetap seperti ini Hinata" pinta Naruto

"Onii-chan" gumam Hinata

"Apa . . . Kau suka sekolah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Uhm. Sangat suka" jawab Hinata

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Dimanapun kau berada, jangan pernah dengarkan perkataan orang lain. Apa yang mereka katakan belum tentu benar. Kau anak baik bukan?" kata Naruto lembut

"Uhm" angguk Hinata

"Jangan pernah menyakiti orang lain pula. Kau tak ingin sekolah di rumah lagi kan?" lanjut Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Hinata

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"Ya?" sahut Hinata

"Dan jangan membelot lagi. Kau tahu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu seperti tadi" kata Naruto kemudian

"Onii-chan tidak menyakitiku" elak Hinata

SETT

Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyibakkan lengan panjangnya. Terlihatlah rona yang kini sudah membiru. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi sayu. Ia menyesal sudah memperlakukan kasar sang adik hanya karena Hinata yang keras kepala.

"Maafkan aku" kata Naruto seraya mengecup memar di lengan Hinata

.

Dilantai bawah, Kushina yang tengah menonton berita malam tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah telfon. Ada jeda sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari sang penelfon. Raut sumringahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sayu. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar suara di ujung sana. Dan diakhir pembicaraannya yang lebih ke seperti mendengarkan, ia mengangguk.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja" jawab Kushina sebelum sambungan telfon terputus

Tangan Kushina mendadak lunglai, namun gagang telfon itu masih setia berada digenggamannya. Dan genggaman itu-pun mengerat. Matanya mengkilat, bukan amarah tapi seperti kesedihan yang tak terbendung dan siap meluap dan membanjiri lembahnya kapan saja.

Kushina naik ke kamar Hinata dengan membawa segelas air. Ia juga harus memastikan kalau putri kesayanganya belajar dengan benar. Ia masuk begitu saja dan mendapati Naruto tengah menyelimutinya. Kushina tersenyum tipis karenanya. Ia senang mempunyai anak yang saling menyayangi meski Hinata memiliki perbedaan diantara mereka dan kebanyakan orang normal. Ditatapnya Naruto sebentar menagih apakah sang kakak mengajari adiknya dengan benar. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk penuh kebohongan. Ia pergi meninggalkan sang ibu bersama sang adik.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Kushina duduk di samping ranjang Hinata. Diusapnya rambut Hinata yang masih dikucir twintail. Dengan lembut ia melepas kuciran itu satu persatu, dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya dengan pembersih dan kapas yang berada diatas nakas. Ia terus membersihkannya hingga tak terasa wajah Hinata sudah seperti sedia kala. Cantik bak boneka. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan terluka. Diguncangnya tubuh mungil itu perlahan.

"Hinata, minum dulu obatmu sayang" kata Kushina lembut

"Nggh" lenguh Hinata

Hinata bangun dengan mengucek kedua matanya, ia benar-benar mengantuk. Namun suara ibunya yang menyuruhnya meminum obat masih ia dengar. Hampir saja lupa. Ia tidak boleh tidak minum obat itu. Kushina mengulurkan segelas air pada Hinata. Gadis itu membuka laci di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil dua buah pil kemudian menelannya bersamaan dengan air. Kushina mengelus surai Hinata sayang hingga tak terasa Hinatapun kembali terlelap.

"Sampai kapan kau harus menjalani pengobatan seperti ini? ...?" gumam Kushina

.

Esoknya. Aktivitas pagi dikeluarga Namikaze masih sama. Hinata sudah siap dengan segala keperluannya. Mulai dari seragam dan tak lupa make up yang masih sama dan rambut yang dikucir twintail dengan banyak ikatan bak sosis. Setelah sarapan, Naruto dan Hinata-pun kembali berangkat ke sekolah.

Konoha International High School. Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, kali ini gadis itu menurut. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji. Tapi yah, kalau ia tidak lupa. Dari jauh seorang gadis bernama Shion mengamati penuh benci. Sejak ada Hinata, Naruto berubah. Pemuda itu tak seramah dulu ketika Junior High School. Ia selalu mengabaikan fans dan sekitarnya. Seolah dunianya hanya berpusat pada Hinata.

Baru saja keduanya hendak beranjak, sebuah Lamborghini Huracan berwarna Dark Blue terparkir disamping mobil Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu keluar dari mobil dengan jas yang disampirkan dipundak. Ia melihat sang sahabat berdiri didekatnya, dan tak lupa dimana ada Naruto disitulah ada . . .

 _Hinata_

"Yo, Sasuke" sapa Naruto disertai senyum lima jarinya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kau lebih awal, dobe" lanjut Sasuke seraya berlalu

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku" sahut Naruto menyamai langkah Sasuke tentu dengan menggandeng Hinata

"Kudengar kemarin kau . . ." tanya Sasuke tertahan, pasalnya senyum lima jari Naruto luntur seketika

"Lupakan" kata Sasuke

"Oh ya, bulan depan ada pertandingan basket. Jadi mulai hari ini kita akan lebih sibuk" kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Kau ketua Osisnya, harusnya kau lebih mengerti" lanjut Sasuke

"Aku belum mengecek lagi, teme" sahut Naruto

"Naruto-nii mau bertanding lagi?" tanya Hinata antusias

"Begitulah" jawab Naruto

"Aku mau nonton" kata Hinata senang

"Tidak boleh" sahut Sasuke

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos

"Tiketnya sudah habis" sahut Sasuke

"HEHHH?" Hinata tak percaya

"Teme, jangan menggodanya" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak menggodanya. Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, Naruto" jawab Sasuke

"Dia bercanda, jangan dengarkan" kata Naruto pada Hinata

"Hmm. Makanya aku benci dengannya" kata Hinata sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke

"Hinata, jangan pancing amarah Sasuke" kata Naruto menasihati

Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia malah melenggang pergi dengan seenaknya, meninggalkan Hinata dengan kekesalannya. Melihat itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke sangat tidak bersahabat dengan Hinata. Setiap keduanya bertemu, Hinata akan ketakutan atau kadang mendelik tak suka. Entah apa yang doktrin yang sudah masuk ke otak sang adik hingga membenci dan takut dengan sosok Sasuke. Makanya jika Hinata tertidur dikelas cara terbaik membangunkannya adalah . . .

 _Suara Sasuke_

Di perjalanan menuju kelas, Sasuke uring-uringan. Paginya kacau oleh celotehan tidak penting Hinata. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan, namun sejak menjajaki SMA, hidupnya tak tenang. Naruto, sahabatnya menjadikannya orang kepercayaan untuk menjaga Hinata jika tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Meski ia sudah mengenal Hinata sejak kecil, ia tidak suka ketika harus berada didekatnya. Hinata itu aneh, gila. Namun tentu ia tak berani mengatakannya. Entah karena Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya atau alasan lain yang hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu.

Masih dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba di tikungan tangga ia ditabrak seorang gadis yang membawa setumpuk buku. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan buku yang berhamburan.

"Kau kemanakan matamu? Huh?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok jangkung dihadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Buru-buru ia bangun dan membungkuk minta maaf. Tak luput ia segera memunguti semua buku-bukunya dan berlalu dari sana.

"Tch, menyebalkan" umpat Sasuke

.

Pulang sekolah. Naruto ada rapat Osis sebelum latihan basket. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga adiknya. Dan mau tidak mau pemuda raven itu menurutinya. Sasuke dan Hinata kini berjalan menuju lapangan indoor. Sepanjang perjalanan itu keduanya diam. Hinata yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari Sasuke dan Sasuke yang tak memikirkan apapun. Gadis itu tak tahu saja, sebenarnya langsung kabur-pun Sasuke juga tidak apa. Malah ia bersyukur.

Saking membisunya keduanya, suara angin yang sedari tadi berhembus pun mulai terdengar. Membisikkan nyanyiannya dan menggoda sang bunga musim semi untuk berdendang. Lihatlah diluar sana, buktinya sang bunga tak bisa mengelak. Ia ikut bergoyang ketika angin itu berhembus melewatinya. Hinata-pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mengamati bunga-bunga tersebut. Tatapan polosnya seakan bertanya bagaimana caranya sang angin bisa membujuk sang bunga. Dan semua itu tak luput dari Onyx hitam Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap datar Hinata. Cukup lama ia menatap hingga ketika angin kembali berhembus meniup poni hinata, ia sadar. Bodohnya ia, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba...

"Hujan" gumam Hinata sangat lirih

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke

"Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" jawab Hinata

"Jangan menghayal. Ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah. Lagipula kau bukan cenayang yang bisa meramalkan kapan turun hujan" jawab atau lebih tepatnya cibir Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-nii" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ralat Sasuke

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke, tatapan polos itu melembut dan gadis itu tersenyum. Tepat saat itu angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan bunga musim semi hingga berterbangan memasuki koridor dan sekitar Hinata. Sasuke pun membisu. Nafasnya memberat. Aneh. Bahkan ingin bicara pun rasanya urung. Dan sang Uchiha hanya mampu diam, mematung.

Ruang Osis. Mereka mengadakan rapat tentang pekan olahraga yang akan diadakan di sekolah. Naruto memulai presentasinya. Tentang olahraga apa saja yang akan dipertandingkan. Ia melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan sangat mudah diterima dan cara penyampaiannya sangat menarik jadi tidak akan ada yang mengantuk, bahkan seorang Shikamaru. Naruto memiliki pesona sebagai seorang Leader. Kata demi kata ia lontarkan dan seiring itu pula tiba-tiba awan mulai berkelabu. Dan seketika hujanpun turun dengan derasnya.

JDEARR

Jauh darinya Hinata menunduk dihadapan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh makna. Gadis itu... Menangis.

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto

"Ada sesuatu? Naruto?" tanya Utakata

"Tidak, kita lanjutkan rapatnya" jawab Naruto mulai fokus lagi

Setelah selesai rapat, Naruto segera melesat keluar. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kostum team basket. Dan pergi ke lapangan indoor. Ketika ia disana, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Tadi disana" tunjuk Sasuke diikuti tolehan Naruto

"Mungkin ke toilet" lanjut Sasuke tak membuat Naruto curiga

Mereka mulai latihan, dan Naruto sama sekali tak konsen, ekor matanya mencari Hinata. Berkali-kali Sasuke dapat merebut bolanya. Kesal karena Naruto tak serius, Sasuke menghentikan permainan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Maafkan aku" jawab Naruto merasa bersalah

"Apa karena Hinata?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia belum kembali sejak tadi" kata Naruto

"Tidakkah kau terlalu memanjakannya? Lagipula dia sudah besar" kata Sasuke

"Hinata berbeda, Sasuke" sangkal Naruto

"Bagaimanapun dia sudah kelas dua" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Aku tahu kau bukan sister kompleks, Naruto" kata Sasuke

SETTT

Sasuke melempar bola ke Naruto yang langsung ditangkap sigap.

"Kita lanjutkan" kata Sasuke

"Aku harus pergi" kata Naruto melempar kembali bola ke Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja

Anggota team basket yang lain hanya menghela nafas. Kiba dan Lee mendekati Sasuke, menenangkan sang Uchiha muda tersebut yang sudah menahan kesal. Dan semua itu tak lain tak bukan berakar dari seorang Namikaze Hinata. Sasuke pun menghela nafas kasar.

Naruto menuju toilet perempuan tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Ia mengernyit. Dan dengan langkah seribu ia menuju kelasnya dan hasilnya sama. Hujan semakin deras dan langit begitu gelap. Namun Hinata tak ada. Nafas Naruto mulai memburu. Lagi, perasaan takut menggelayutinya. Ia segera menggeledah setiap ruang yang mungkin didatangi Hinata. Mulai dari ruang musik, perpustakaan, namun nihil. Ditariknya surai pirangnya kasar.

Sementara itu, yang dicari tengah berada di depan lobi. Ia berjongkok dan menatap tulisan ditanah yang terkikis oleh hujan. Matanya menatap sendu bekas tulisan itu dan iapun mulai menatap hujan. Tangannya terulur, merasakan betapa dinginnya air itu dan ia coba menggenggamnya. Namun percuma, air tak bisa digenggam. Mustahil.

" _Tidak kemarin atau hari ini, tanganku tak bisa menggenggam" kata Hinata dalam hati_

" _Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi, dan dilindungi tanpa bisa melindungi"_

" _Benar_ _ **katanya**_ _, aku hanya menambah beban Naruto-nii saja"_

Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata mendadak sakit. Ia merintih dan memegangi kepalanya, nafasnya mulai memburu. Dengan tangan gemetar, dirogohnya sebuah botol obat dari sakunya. Sebutir, dua butir, dan ia menenggaknya tanpa air. Segera dimasukkannya obat itu ke saku dan menetralisir deru nafasnya. Masih belum bisa menstabilkannya, sebuah suara pun menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto disertai deru nafas yang memburu

"Naruto-nii?" jawab Hinata seraya mendongak

"Kenapa ada disini? Bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Hinata lagi

Naruto maju dua langkah. Ia menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum kembali berucap.

"Sudah selesai. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu?" tanya Naruto

"Maaf" ucap Hinata seraya menunduk

Naruto pun menghela nafas. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya pada Hinata, mengkodekan sang adik untuk berdiri namun Hinata hanya menatap tangan itu tanpa mau meraihnya. Perlahan-lahan diarahkannya amethystnya ke saphire sang kakak. Mengajaknya untuk beradu.

Tak ada tuntutan dari Naruto. Ia membisu melihat bola mata Hinata. Pasalnya pandangan Hinata begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan Hinata menyembunyikannya.

Dari jauh, Sasuke ikut berlari mencari Hinata. Perasaan tidak enak hati pada sang sahabat yang menuntunnya. Bukan Hinata bukan. Nafasnya sudah memburu. Dan begitu dari posisinya ia melihat sepasang anak manusia tengah diam di depan lobi, ia berhenti. Matanya menyipit melihatnya.

"Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan?" gumam Sasuke

Sementara itu...

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. Kedua tangannya melemas. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Namun bukannya bertanya apakah sang kakak baik, Hinata hanya diam.

Sore itu hujan menjadi pengiring kebisuan keduanya. Bahkan ketika dinginnya udara menusukpun, Hinata tetap tak bergeming. Perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya menggerogoti perasaannya. Ditambah denyut tanpa henti dikepalanya membuatnya tak bisa berfikir. Perkataan Sasuke tadi begitu menohoknya. Dan itu sangat sakit. Kepalanya pun serasa berputar. Jadi diam adalah option satu-satunya yang ia punya.

" _Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus saat Naruto-nii ada?" kata Hinata dalam hati_

.

.

.

 _Siang dan malam_

 _Orang-orang terus bicara_

 _Mereka boleh berkata semau mereka_

 _Tapi yang kutahu semuanya akan baik saja_

 _Hingga hari ini_

 _Aku tidak tahu jelas_

 _Tapi sejauh yang kupahami_

 _Aku hanyalah seorang yang tak diinginkan_

 _Namikaze Hinata_

.

.

.

To be Continue

Hai semua. Perkenalkan namaku Nao Vermillion biasa dipanggil Nao. Nao adalah author baru di fandom ini. Dan ini adalah cerita ketiga setelah menamatkan dua fic di fandom Fairy Tail.

Jika kalian merasa pusing bacanya atau merasa aneh lantaran ceritanya nggak nyambung, feel kurang, typhos atau lain-lain. Mohon dimaafkan karena Nao juga tahap belajar. Dan harap di maklumi kalau wordnya banyak. Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide dsb. Maaf juga bagi fans Hinata karena Nao telah menistakan karakter. Yang jelas semua demi kepentingan cerita.

Jujur saja Nao sedikit kesulitan membuat karakter Naruto disini. Karena Nao jarang buat karakter utama baik. Tapi semoga kalian menyukainya.

Banyak sekali hal-hal janggal di chapter ini dan membuat sebagian bertanya-tanya. Dan disinilah misterinya. Yang jelas semua akan Nao kupas satu demi satu dan perlahan-lahan.

Ditunggu feedback dari kalian semua. Kritik dan saran, tapi maaf Nao tidak menerima flame.

Baca juga _A voice to you_ dan _Good morning, vampire._ Bagi pecinta Hurt/Comfort.

See you next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	2. Chapter 2 : Image

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 2 : Image

Terimakasih untuk para readerd yang membaca, memfollow dan favorit. Cerita ini memang sedikit kurang feelnya dan kekurangan lain. Tapi Nao akan berusaha memperbaikinya seiring berjalanya waktu, karena bagaimanapun tak ada yang instan. Nao ingatkan, perhatikan betul-betul setiap kata karena akan banyak misteri yang akan Nao ceritakan disetiap chapternya.

 **Balasan Review**

 **666-qwaser :** iya dilanjut kok.

 **Krama kp :** makasih, dan ini dia chapter kedua. Selamat membaca.

 **Oortaka :** akan Nao ceritakan sedikit demi sedikit. Tunggu saja. Dan apakah mereka saudara kandung? Tunggu kisahnya dan temukan jawabannya. Ne?

 **THOMBHIB12 :** iya siap.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki :** Iya, maaf makasih atas jawabannya. Tentu akan penuh misteri dan sangat kompleks. Mereka bisa jadi tidak saudara kandung atau saudara kandung? Yang jelas semua akan diungkapkan sedikit demi sedikit.

 **L :** Ya, silahkan tanya tak apa. Meski Nao tidak kasih spoiler, hehehe. Nao belum pernah buat sad ending kok tenang saja.

 **Yukiyo :** Ya, sepertinya ini akan jadi multi chapter yang lumayan panjang.

 **Deandra :** makasih, baca juga fic Nao yang lain dan temukan sensasinya. Hehehe. Makasih atas penyemangatnya dan selamat membaca.

 **Rezlan :** iya, karena sangat susah buat chapter awal. Karena bagaimanapun menentukan kedepannya. Memang kurang karena Nao masih belajar. Tapi silahkan diikuti dan semoga nantinya kamu bisa merasakan feelnya.

 **Onpu885 :** Iya, ingin coba. Benarkah? Kalau GMV, ya itu fic yang berat karena banyak sekali genrenya. Ikuti Nao terus ya?

 **HariwanRudy :** iya, oke

 **Akayuki1479 :** Iya, setelah beberapa minggu fakum akhirnya bisa buat lagi dan semoga nggak mengecewakan. Nantikan terus ya dan temukan banyak misteri di dalamnya.

 **Edachan02 :** terimakasih dan harap jangan baper dulu karena kedepannya akan ada yang lebih bapet dan menguras emosi.

 **Yechize :** Ya, begitulah. Dan kamu orang peryama yang tanya apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke. Kenapa tak tanya apa yang ditulis Hinata sebelum hujan mengguyur tanah?

 **NillaariezqysekarrSarry470 :** maaf namanya panjang banget ya? Hehehe. Ini baru permulaan deritanya Hinata. Dan tetap ikuti ya, karena nanti Hinata akan lebih mendetita lebih dari ini.

 **Guest :** iya makasih. Dan ini dia chapter dua, dozou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan?" gumam Sasuke

Sementara itu...

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. Kedua tangannya melemas. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Namun bukannya bertanya apakah sang kakak baik, Hinata hanya diam.

Sore itu hujan menjadi pengiring kebisuan keduanya. Bahkan ketika dinginnya udara menusukpun, Hinata tetap tak bergeming. Perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya menggerogoti perasaannya. Ditambah denyut tanpa henti dikepalanya membuatnya tak bisa berfikir. Perkataan Sasuke tadi begitu menohoknya. Dan itu sangat sakit. Kepalanya pun serasa berputar. Jadi diam adalah option satu-satunya yang ia punya.

" _Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus saat Naruto-nii ada?" kata Hinata dalam hati_

...

Naruto menunduk, menutupi pandangan matanya yang mulai menggelap dengan poni. Dan perlahan-lahan, tangan yang lemas itu mulai mengepal. Amat keras hingga otot-otot di sekitar lengannya menyembul. Melihat reaksi Naruto, mata Hinata pun melembut. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia berdiri.

"Kita harus pulang" kata Hinata memecah keheningan dan melangkah ke dalam hujan

Namun, baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menariknya hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu berbalik. Baru saja Hinata hendak melayangkan protes, namun ametyhs-nya membulat tak kala melihat kedua belah mata saphire sang kakak yang kini berubah menjadi tajam.

DEGH

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar. Mata itu begitu mengerikan hingga sanggup menggetarkan setiap inchi dari urat-urat sarafnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kau seperti ini" kata atau lebih tepatnya ancam Naruto sarkastik

"Ak-" kata Hinata tergagap

"Diam" potong Naruto

"Diam dan jangan pernah katakan apapun, aku tidak mau dengar dan tidak akan pernah mau dengar. Kau dengar itu, Namikaze Hinata" lanjut Naruto penuh dengan penekanan

Hinata-pun tertunduk, dengan segala ketakutannya akhirnya ia menggangguk. Dan berikutnya dapat ia rasakan sang kakak menyeretnya kedalam mobil mewahnya. Naruto bahkan tak segan-segan mendorong Hinata di jok belakang. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang dalam mood tidak bagusnya. Ia menancap gas, melajukan mobil membelah jalanan kota Konoha di tengah hujan. Dan jauh disana, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maunya?" gumam Sasuke

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hinata hanya menunduk. Gadis itu bahkan tak berani menatap pantulan wajah sang kakak dari kaca. Ia beringsut di sudut, mendekap boneka rubah berekor sembilan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana hingga ia terlelap. Sedangkan Naruto, ia acuh tak acuh melihat kondisi Hinata. Yang terpenting dalam otaknya adalah . . .

" _Hinata tidak akan kemanapun dan bagaimanapun tanpaku"_

Egois memang tapi begitulah adanya. Demi Hinata, ia bahkan rela menjadi egois lebih dari ini. Karena bagaimanapun Hinata adalah adiknya, perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, gadis itu adiknya. Alasan ia bisa bertahan hidup dan alasannya untuk hidup.

Tak terasa merekapun sudah sampai di mansion Namikaze. Naruto memutar dan membukakan pintu belakang. Diraihnya tubuh sang adik dan digendongnya Hinata di punggung lebarnya ke dalam rumah. Baru saja ia masuk, sang ibu sudah menghampiri dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Kenap-"

"Sst, dia tertidur" potong Naruto kemudian menuju lantai dua

"Aa, begitu ya" gumam Kushina melihat kepergian Naruto

Kini, Naruto membaringkan Hinata di ranjangnya. Kali ini ia memperlakukannya dengan lembut, sebagaimana ia memperlakukan Hinata biasanya. Ditariknya selimut tebal guna menyelimuti tubuh sang adik. Diamatinya wajah Hinata sejenak, ia mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh wajah itu namun tangannya berhenti begitu saja diudara tak kala mengingat tutur kata dan perilaku kasarnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata" gumam Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata

.

Malam ini, mansion Namikaze cukup sepi. Tak ada celoteh dan keributan di ruang makan lantaran Hinata sudah tertidur dan lelah. Ya, Naruto berdalih Hinata kelelahan belajar di sekolah. Sebuah alibi yang ia ciptakan agar sang ibu tidak khawatir. Padahal jika ditelaah dengan benar, itu hanyalah alasannya agar sang ibu tidak tahu sikap kasarnya pada Hinata. Setelah makan malam yang cukup hening itu, Naruto naik membawakan makan malam untuk sang adik.

Naruto mengetuk pintu, sekali, dua kali tak ada sahutan. Iapun masuk begitu saja dan dilihatlah kalau Hinata tidur membelakanginya bahkan masih belum mengganti pakaiannya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memberanikan diri untuk mencoba menyentuh Hinata, namun sekali lagi tangannya berhenti diudara. Naruto-pun tersenyum hambar, ia menarik tangannya dan memilih memanggil sang adik saja.

"Hinata" panggilnya

"Hinata, bangunlah. Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu dan makan malam" lanjut Naruto

"Hinata" panggil Naruto lagi

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak tadi, hanya saja rasa ketakutan akan sang kakak menahannya untuk tidak beranjak. Naruto yang seperti tadi begitu mengerikan baginya dan itu melebihi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mengingat nama itu, sontak saja darah Hinata mendidih, rasa perih akibat sayatan pemuda raven itu serasa kembali tertiup angin dan itu teramat perih. Dan gara-gara pemuda itu pula, ia menjadi seperti ini begitupula dengan kakaknya.

"Hinata" pangggil Naruto yang kesekian kalinya

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto lembut

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata-pun tersadar dan menggeleng perlahan. Naruto menghela nafas karenanya.

"Baiklah, jadi bangun dan makanlah. Oh?" kata Naruto seraya beranjak dari sana, namun sebuah kalimat menghentikan langkahnya

"Aku... tidak membenci Naruto-nii" kata Hinata

Naruto terhenyak sebelum pada akhirnya ia tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum hambar, namun senyum penuh dengan ketulusan. Hanya sayangnya ia tidak memperlihatkan itu dan memilih pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap punggung lebarnya dengan perasaan sulit diartikan.

Jam terus berputar. Kediaman Namikaze sudah sepi dan banyak lampu yang sudah dimatikan. Tertanda bahwasanya sang pemilik rumah tengah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Namun diantara anggota keluarga tersebut, Naruto belum bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Kejadian yang terjadi pada Hinata semenjak gadis itu masuk sekolah benar-benar menggelayuti fikirannya. Pemuda itu menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi akan bintang-bintang. Sebuah efek yang terjadi ketika lampu utama kamarnya dimatikan.

"Apa keputusanku salah?" gumam Naruto

"Apa membiarkan Hinata sekolah adalah kesalahan?" tanya Naruto lagi

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto pulang setelah sesore latihan basket bersama teman-temannya. Ia menenteng dua tas dimana yang satunya berisi kostum serta bola basket. Karena masih berada di Junior High School, ia tidak diizinkan untuk mengandarai mobil atau motor. Bisa saja ia meminta diantar jemput tapi ia tidak menyukai hal yang menurutnya merepotkan tersebut.

Ia menengadah tak kala saphirenya melihat sosok gadis bersurai indigo dengan segala dandanan anehnya berjongkok di depan gerbang rumahnya seraya mencoret-coret jalan dengan kapur warna yang ia punya. Bibirnya pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan ia mempercepat langkahnya. Hinata yang semula asik, menghentikan kegiatannya lantaran melihat sepasang sepatu kets yang sudah ia hafali pemiliknya. Ia menengadah dan tersenyum lebar melihat sang kakak sudah pulang.

"Naruto-nii?" panggil Hinata seraya berdiri

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm" angguk Hinata riang

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk" ajak Naruto seraya merangkul pundak Hinata, menggiring gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam mansion

"Aku pulang" sapa Naruto ketika sampai di dalam

"Mau orange jus atau air mineral?" tawar Hinata

"Air mineral saja" jawab Naruto

Hinata pun langsung melesat pergi ke dapur. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah konyol Hinata. Baginya Hinata adalah sosok pelepas penat. Hanya dengan tingkah dan senyumannya saja sudah benar-benar membuat seorang Naruto bertekuk lutut. Tentu bukan mengarah pada hal yang bernamakan cinta, melainkan lebih ke kasih sayang.

Dikamar, Naruto selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam sedangkan setengah badannya dalam keadaan toples. Rambutnya yang masih setengah basah ia acak dan membuat air bercipratan disana-sini, namun ia tidak peduli. Baru saja ia duduk dan menyentuh ponselnya, pintu diketuk dan Hinata pun masuk seraya membawa segelas air dingin. Gadis itu mendekat, menyodorkan air dingin itu pada Naruto yang diterima dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata

"Apanya? Air putih tetap terasa air putih" jawab Naruto ala kadarnya

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hinata

"Memangnya kau mau aku jawab apa? Hmm? Dasar" kata Naruto seraya mengapit hidung Hinata dengan kedua jarinya, membuat gadis itu memekik dan menggembungkan pipi gembilnya

"Sakit tahu" keluh Hinata lucu

"Kau marah?" goda Naruto

"Kalau aku marah sudah ku pukul kepala Nii-chan dari tadi" sewot Hinata

"Ara ara, anak ini" kata Naruto mengacak poni Hinata gemas

Naruto menandaskan isi gelas itu dan mengembalikannya lagi ke Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tak kunjung pergi. Ia masih duduk anteng disamping Naruto. Naruto yang merasa heran kenapa Hinata tak langsung pergi, menoleh. Ia mengerutkan dahinya seolah bertanya dan itu menjadi kode bagi Hinata untuk bicara.

"Naruto-nii" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"Ya?" jawab Naruto

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" pinta Hinata

"Katakan" jawab Naruto

"Tapi jangan marah" kata Hinata was-was

"Tak akan" jawab Naruto

"Janji?" Hinata mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung dikait oleh jari kelingking Naruto. Tanda bahwasanya pemuda itu menyetujui.

"Sebenarnya . . . jika boleh, tidak maksudku apa boleh jikalau aku . . ." kata Hinata memberi jeda, membuat satu alis Naruto naik karena penasaran

"Sekolah?" lanjut Hinata seraya menunduk dalam

DEGH

Mata Naruto membulat. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan kecelakaan maut terlintas dikepalanya. Bayangan akan darah dimana-mana kembali memasuki ingatannya dan itu cukup untuk menaikkan parameter kemarahannya. Dada Naruto bergemuruh dan memanas. Kerja jantungnya juga mulai menggila. Desiran itu, rasa takut itu juga kembali menyerangnya. Menghantamnya dalam sekali pukulan hingga rasanya dadanya sesak. Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Ingin sekali ia memarahi Hinata atas permintaan konyol itu, namun mengingat ia sudah berjanji tidak akan marah, ia hanya mampu diam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Menahan diri dan segala gejolak mengerikan itu.

Hinata yang semula menunduk-pun perlahan-lahan mendongak. Ia tersentak tak kala melihat tatapan datar sang kakak. Dengan segala keberaniannya, ia pun mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh wajah sang kakak dan mengusapnya perlahan. Dan tahukah ia, perlakuannya itu membuat dinding amarah seorang Naruto melunak, dan dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik mencair.

"Apa Naruto-nii baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto datar

"Aku . . . hanya ingin punya banyak teman. Dan aku juga ingin merasakan satu sekolah dan melihat kakak belajar setiap hari" jawab Hinata ala kadarnya hingga ia menghentikan usapan lembut itu

"Apa kau sudah membicarakannya pada ayah dan ibu?" tanya Naruto lagi yang dijawab gelengan Hinata

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan kalau kakak tidak mengizinkanku" jawab Hinata sedih, bahkan tanpa terasa kedua mata mutiara itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang tak tega melihatnya, menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung sang adik dengan lembut.

"Tak apa. Kalau Hinata mau, Hinata bisa sekolah" kata Naruto memutuskan

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Mata bening itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan perlahan-lahan bibir Hinata pun melebar. Gadis itu tersenyum senang seraya memejamkan mata dengan penuh syukur. Naruto ikut tersenyum, diraihnya wajah sang adik dan diusapnya dengan lembut sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Belajarlah yang rajin agar kau bisa diterima di SMA yang sama denganku" lanjut Naruto kemudiah

HUP

Hinata menerjang Naruto hingga pemuda yang menjadi kakaknya itu terjengkang dan punggungnya menghantam ranjang. Mata Naruto membulat. Pasalnya Hinata memeluknya tiba-tiba dan ia tidak siap dengan itu. Tapi karena ekor matanya menangkap senyuman manis Hinata, ia terdiam. Cukup lama ia membiarkan Hinata memeluknya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu. Mendekap Hinatanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Menghalau mata saphirenya dari bintang-bintang yang semula menyinari inderanya.

"Tch. Kepalaku pusing" umpat Naruto

Malam semakin larut. Hujan sudah reda sejak tadi. Naruto bahkan tanpa sadar sudah terlelap. Denting jarum jam terus berputar, memecah keheningan malam dan menjadi melodi tersendiri. Hingga ketika detiknya bertemu dengan menit tepat diangka dua belas, sebuah bunyi menggema, membengkakkan telinga dan makhluk malam. Kelelawar yang bertengger di pepohonan sekitar pun mulai melakukan protesnya. Mereka berterbangan kesana kemari kemudian menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam.

Di kamarnya, Hinata terlelap. Wajah gadis itu sudah dibersihkan begitupula dengan rambutnya yang sudah tergerai. Sekujur wajah Hinata mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Alisnya bertaut dan ia menggigil ketakutan.

 _ **Hinata's Dream**_

Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya, membuka kedua matanya dan kini Onyx hitamnya melirik malas gadis yang tidur dengan pulasnya di meja. Kalau bukan karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya, ia pasti sudah menendang gadis gila itu dari sana. Ia berdecih pelan sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan memposisikan bibirnya tepat di telinga Hinata.

" _Sampah"_

DEGH

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak. Meski ia tidak pintar, meski kecerdaasanya bisa dikatakan dibawah rata-rata. Meski ia tidak memahami banyak suku kata dan kalimat. Ia sangat tahu apa karti kata itu. Sampah. Adalah sebuah kata untuk menggambarkan sesuatu yang mengganggu dan wajib disingkirkan pada tempatnya.

Hinata mengerjap. Menahan segala gejolak yang orang sebut dengan amarah. Matanya mengedar dan disamping kirinya sudah ada Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya.

Mimpi Hinata berlanjut. Dan berikutnya adalah saat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan menatapnya tajam. Mata hitam yang sangat familiar. Mata yang mampu mengintimidasinya dan membuatnya terasa dalam ruang kedap tanpa udara. Mata yang pernah –

Hinata histeris. Ia berteriak dan mulai menggila.

Mimpi Hinata terus berlanjut dan kini salah satu pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Sasuke.

"Haruskah kau seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke ambigu

"Se-se-perti apa ma-maksud-mu Sa-su-suke-kun?" tanya Hinata balik dengan terbata

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya dengan jelas?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ak-aku ti-tidak mengerti" jawab Hinata

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti" kata Sasuke ketus dan menghempaskan tangan Hinata kasar

Dan selanjutnya, Hinata berhadapan kembali dengan Sasuke. Kali ini di koridor.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-nii" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ralat Sasuke

"Kecuali jika ia memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai" lanjut Sasuke membuat Hinata mengernyit tak paham

"Asal kau tahu. Naruto, dia belum pernah sekalipun merasakannya. Ia terlalu disibukkan olehmu hingga tanpa sadar sudah membuang masa mudanya hanya untuk mengurusimu" jelas Sasuke

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" jawab Hinata

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Dan itulah yang akan membuat dirimu suatu saat ditinggalkan. Naruto tidak mungkin akan selamanya bersamamu, ia juga memiliki hidup sendiri" papar Sasuke entah dengan maksud apa

"Tidak mungkin" geleng Hinata

"Tentu tidak mungkin karena kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Dan biar kutebak. Naruto bukan yang mengatakannya?" tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran, lihatlah kedua mata mutiara Hinata yang bergetar dan membulat sempurna. Sasuke-pun menyeringai tipis, sebelum bibirnya yang biasanya irit bicara mulai mengumbar.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya, mengapa ia mengatakan itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Karena ia menyayangiku" jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar

"Kau yakin ia menyayangimu? Buktinya ia melukai pergelanganmu" tunjuk Sasuke

"Dia tidak menyakitiku" sanggah Hinata

"Dia menyakitimu. Alasan ia tidak membiarkanmu mendengarkan orang lain mungkin untuk menjaga perasaanmu. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau itu membuatmu menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh" lanjut Sasuke

"Bodoh, dan tidak diinginkan. Sampah" tukasnya tajam

JDEAR

Tepat saat itu, guntut menggema. Membelah langit dengan kilatnya. Membuat koridor gelap menjadi sedikit bercahaya. Namun itu hanya sedetik. Dan didetik itu pula, setetes liquid bening berhasil menetes di wajah Hinata. Tak ada simpati sedikitpun dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Dan hujanpun kembali mengguyur dengan derasnya

 _ **End of Hinata's Dream**_

Suara Sasuke menggema di telinga Hinata, memukul bak gong yang dipukul denga kekuatan super. Sangat keras dan itu berulang seolah meledeknya lagi dan lagi.

"Tidak" racau Hinata dalam tidurnya

"Tidak" racaunya lagi

Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri sekujur tubuh Hinata, ia kembali meracau. Terus meracau hingga . . .

"Tidaaaaak" teriakanya

Hinata terengah, ia menyentuh wajahnya, dan matanya bergetar ketika menyadari setetes liquid membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya pun mulai bergetar, ia bangkit dan menggeledah laci. Tangannya yang terus gemetar, membuat segala apa yang disentuhnya berjatuhan. Bahkan laci yang ditariknya terlepas dari tempatnya. Dikegelapan kamarnya, ia meraba. Mencari sesuatu yang akan menenangkannya disaat seperti ini.

"Dimana, dimana obatnya?" racau Hinata

Tak kunjung menemukan yang dicari, Hinata semakin gemetar ketakutan. Perkataan Sasuke kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Bodoh, dan tidak diinginkan. Sampah"_

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. Semakin berdenyut hingga rasanya mau pecah. Ia merintih, meringkuk di lantai seraya menahan agar tidak berteriak. Meski begitu tangannya yang lain masih mencoba meraba mencari obat penenang yang biasa ia konsumsi. Ketika ia berhasil meraihnya, dituangkannya obat itu namun karena tangannya yang tak hentinya bergetar, obat itupun berhamburan dilantai. Hinata mencoba bangkit, diraihnya tiga butir obat sekaligus dan ia menenggaknya tanpa air.

"Huh, huh" Hinata mencoba menetralisir nafasnya yang tidak beraturan

"Aku, benci Uchiha" kata Hinata kemudian

"Aku tidak akan ditinggalkan, Naruto-nii tidak akan meninggalkanku asal aku terus menurutinya. Ya, aku akan terus bersamanya" racau Hinata

"Uchiha hanya pengganggu. Jahat. Dia penjahat" racau Hinata lagi sebelum kantuk menyerangnya

Hinata mulai mengantuk. Ia merasakan pandangannya kabur dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah obat yang masih berserakan dilantai.

.

Fajar telahh menyingsing. Saatnya untuk setiap orang memulai aktivitasnya kembali setelah terlelap semalaman dan terbuai oleh mimpi bagi yang bermimpi indah. Namun bagi Hinata, pagi ini benar-benar berat. Setelah kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan dengan sang kakak, mimpi buruknya tambah membuatnya tak bersemangat. Ia sudah menenggak satu butir obat pagi ini, berharap ia menjadi lebih baik. Tapi tidak bisa dibohongi, karena wajahnya tampak lesu dan kelelahan.

Di meja makan, Kushina menatap Hinata khawatir. Pagi ini gadis itu tak banyak bicara dan makan dengan sangat tenang. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, namun gelengan Naruto menghentikannya. Kushina hanya tersenyum dan mafhum saja. Naruto yang lebih mengerti Hinata.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Eh?" Hinata menolehkan kepala, namun ketika amethysnya bertabrakan dengan saphire sang kakak, ia buru-buru menunduk. Mata Naruto sedikit menyipit menyadarinya. Hinata masih kikuk dengan kejadian kemarin. Dan jujur saja, Naruto jadi semakin bersalah. Meski ada alasan lain yang tambah membuat Hinata tak berani menatap mata sang kakak.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi khawatir

"Tidak" jawab Hinata singkat

"Apa kau mau aku menyuapimu?" tawar Naruto

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawab Hinata

Naruto mengambil roti sandwich selai bluberry kesukaan Hinata dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Hinata. Gadis itu melirik sandwich tersebut, ia teringat mimpi semalam atau lebih tepatnya kejadian kemarin. Saat Sasuke mengatakan Naruto sengaja membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh. Diam-diam ia mencengkeram roknya dan itu tak luput dari saphire Naruto. Dadanya kembali berdesir, namun ia menahannya. Ia tidak boleh kelepasan lagi atau Hinata akan membencinya meski kemungkinannya kecil. Dan sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan senyum tulusnya. Hinata melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, sekilas ia bisa melihat wajah sang kakak yang tersenyum tulus dan dengan segala keraguannya akhirnya ia melahap sandwitch itu. Mengunyahnya perlahan meski rasanya sangat sulit.

Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Makan pelan-pelan dan habiskan. Kau perlu tenaga untuk belajar" kata Naruto membuat mata Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca hingga gadis itu memilih mengangguk seraya menunduk

" _Naruto-nii sangat perhatian padaku. Tidak mungkin dia sengaja membuatku menjadi orang bodoh" batin Hinata_

Kini kedua Namikaze itu menuju sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil Naruto. Hinata sudah tidak semurung tadi. Tapi gadis itu masih banyak diam. Naruto melirik melalui kaca dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh keras kepala.

"Hinata, apa terjadi sesuatu? Jika kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin aku minta maaf" tanya dan kata Naruto

"Tidak ada kak, aku hanya kurang semangat saja. Lagipula jangan difikirkan, aku sudah memaafkan kakak meski kakak tidak memintanya" jawab Hinata sedikit berbohong

"Apa kau mau tak masuk sekolah saja?" tawar Naruto

"Tidak. Aku ingin bersama kakak di sekolah" jawab Hinata mengundang senyum tipis Naruto

Konoha International High School. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia keluar diikuti Hinata yang juga keluar. Naruto yang hendak membukakan pintu jadi berhenti. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang dibilang ekstrim. Karena wajah Hinata sudah berada di depan dada Naruto.

DEGH

Hinata tersenyum kemudian beringsut ke samping.

"Jalanan lebar Nii-chan" candanya menyadarkan Naruto yang mematung

"Eh?" Naruto mengedar dan mendapati Hinata sudah melenggang pergi

"Hinata, tunggu. Akan kuantar kau ke kelas" kata Naruto mengejar Hinata

"Bukankah pagi ini kakak ada piket?" tanya Hinata mengingatkan

"Ya, tapi aku harus memastikan kau sampai ke kelas. Bagaimana kalau ada yang –"

"Aku bisa kak. Percayalah" kata Hinata berusaha tampak semangat dan membalikkan tubuh tegap Naruto

"Eh, ayolah Hinata, akan kuantar. Tidak akan ada yang protes kalau aku telat" kata Naruto menahan kakinya namun Hinata tetap mendorongnya

"Pergi sana. Tidak baik seorang ketua osis sering telat" kata Hinata

"Hinata" rengek Naruto

TAP

Hinata berhenti mendorong Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena merasa rengekannya berhasil. Namun begitu ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, Hinata menahan bahunya agar tetap menghadap ke depan. Ia mengernyit tak paham. Hinata mendekat, sangat dekat hingga wajahnya kini berada tepat di punggung Naruto.

CUP

"Pergilah" dorong Hinata setelah mengecup singkat punggung Naruto yang dilapisi jas sekolah dan berbalik meninggalkan sang kakak yang berdiri penuh dengan tanda tanya

"Eh? Apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto

Tak tahukah mereka. Jika sedari tadi ada seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan tingkah keduanya. Sasuke. Ia melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana interaksi kedua Namikaze itu. Matanya menyipit tak kala melihat Hinata mengecup punggung Naruto. Meski mereka kakak dan adik. Ini terlalu ambigu baginya. Walaupun ia sudah sering melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Gadis gila itu semakin gila rupanya. Apa peringatanku kemarin tidak cukup?" gumam Sasuke tersenyum sinis

"Haruskah aku bertindak?" gumamnya lagi

Di kelas 2-1. Hinata duduk dan menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke belum datang. Mata mutiaranya melihat ke luar jendela. Melihat sang kakak yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya. Hinata tersenyum karenanya. Ya, pagi ini kalau bukan karena sang kakak yang mulai ia mungkin masih kikuk. Diluar sana, dapat Hinata lihat. Betapa tegas dan wibawanya Naruto ketika mentertibkan siswa. Sesekali pemuda itu mengacak surainya dan cemberut namun takkan melunturkan ketampanan yang ia miliki. Hinata tersenyum lagi hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya. Menghalau matanya untuk melihat sang kakak. Karena yang ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah dingin dan mata hitam kelam setajam elang. Hinata terkejut. Matanya terbelalak dan otaknya memerintahnya untuk segera meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia langsung berdiri.

"Mau pergi, eh?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata

"Aku mau ke toilet" jawab Hinata cepat namun Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan entah bagaimana pemuda itu melakukannya yang jelas Hinata kembali duduk di tempatnya

"Jangan mengindariku. Aku benci diacuhkan apalagi oleh gadis sepertimu" kata Sasuke

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah menanyakannya? Apa jawaban kakakmu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocentnya, beruntunglah kelas masih sepi jadi ia bisa leluasa untuk menganiaya Hinata secara batin

"Dia tidak melakukannya" dusta Hinata

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, Doll Princess" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak sudi" jawab Hinata ketus seraya menghempaskan tangannya agar tangan Sasuke lepas, namun cengkraman pemuda itu malah mengerat

"Wow, kau belajar darimana kosakata itu, nona?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum miring, membuat Hinata menahan nafasnya hingga nafasnya naik turun

"Ah, kalaupun kau tidak ingin. Jangan cari aku kalau suatu saat apa yang kukataka kemarin terjadi padamu. Karena cepat atau lambat mungkin akan terjadi. Kau boleh mengatakan aku membual tapi segala kemungkinan itu ada kan?" kata Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti dan melepaskan cengkeramannya karena bertepatan dengan itu ia melihat Shikamaru memasuki kelas

Sasuke mengambil headset yang tergantung di lehernya. Memasangnya kembali dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Ia tidak ingin Shikamaru mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. Jahat memang tapi entahlah ia menyukai ekspresi marah Hinata. Jika ada yang tanya alasan yang lebih kuat dari itu, mungkin Sasuke akan menjawab kalau ia membenci gadis itu. Atau lebih tepatnya ia benci gadis lemah yang selalu minta dilindungi. Heck!

Bel berbunyi. Naruto kembali tepat sebelum kakashi-sensei masuk. Beruntunglah karena guru sejarah itu suka sekali terlambat. Naruto duduk ditempanya. Ia melihat Hinata baik-baik saja duduk disamping Sasuke. Sepanjang pelajaran, lagi-lagi Hinata gelisah. Pasalnya Sasuke selalu menatapnya melalui ekor matanya. Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak namun tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke membungkamnya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap punggung sang kakak. Berharap hal itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

Jam istirahat. Kantin Sekolah. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk berempat. Para siswi perempuan sudah berkasak-kusuk melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk bersandingan. Hinata yang baru mau menyendokkan sesuap nasi menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh namun kelapanya langsung diarahkan ke depan oleh Naruto.

"Makanlah dan jangan pedulikan mereka" kata Naruto

"Tapi..." kata Hinata hendak protes

"Kemarikan sumpitmu" kata Naruto meraih sumpit Hinata dan membuangkam mulut gadis itu dengan nasi

Shikamaru tak banyak bereaksi melihat kemesraan kakak beradik itu, lain halnya Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya tak suka. Bukan cemburu. Tapi yang jelas ada perasaan kesal ketika Hinata mau saja dibodohi oleh Naruto.

Hinata meraih sumpitnya kembali dan kali ini ia makan dengan lahap. Menandakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Cara makannya yang tidak biasa membuat sekitar bibirnya lagi-lagi belepotan. Naruto pun menghela nafas, ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit mengerjap karena terkejut. Dan yang paling membuat mata Sasuke hampir copot adalah saat Naruto menyesap ibu jarinya setelah membersihkan bibir Hinata. Bahkan seorang Shikamaru hampir tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto innocent

"Uhuk, uhuk, ya" jawab Shikamaru hendak meraih jus-nya namun ia kalah cepat dengan seseorang disampingnya

Ya, Sasuke menyerobot dan menenggak habis jus Shikamaru dikarenakan jus tomatnya belum cukup untuk mengatasi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba mengering.

"Hei!" protes Shikamaru

"Ini jusku saja" kata Hinata menyodorkan jusnya yang tinggal setengah pada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu hampir menyentuh jus Hinata namun lagi-lagi sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Naruto menepis kasar tangan Shikamaru, dan sebagai bonus pemuda dengan IQ 200 itu dihadiahi tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Akan kubelikan yang baru" kata Naruto kemudian beranjak

Naruto berdiri di mesin penjual minuman. Ia memasukkan sebuah koin ke dalam mesin dan tidak menyadari seorang gadis musim semi yang juga berdiri di mesin sebelahnya telah melakukan hal yang serupa. Naruto mengernyit, pasalnya jusnya tak kunjung keluar padahal uangnya sudah masuk. Sakura menenggak jus strowberry miliknya, matanya tak sengaja melihat sang ketua osis memandang mesin penjual jus dengan tatapan heran dan mungkin sedikit kesal? Ia mendengus sebentar sebelum mendekatinya. Ia ingin sedikit membalas perlakuan Naruto tempo hari.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Sakura

"Eh? Kau?" tanya Naruto

Sakura mendekati mesin penjual minuman dan berdecak.

"Kau laki-laki tapi seperti ini saja tidak tahu? a~ apa yang kau tahu hanya mengancam saja tuan ketua osis?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihat Naruto, ia malah melihat-lihat mesin dihadapannya tersebut laksana seorang mekanik melihat mesin garapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat membantu sebaiknya kau pergi" jawab Naruto tak meladeni sindiran Sakura

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura membalikkan diri dengan tampang innocent

BRAKKH

GLUDAK

Sebuah jus jatuh setelah Sakura menggebrak mesin tersebut dengan kuat menggunakan pukulannya. Sontak saja Naruto terkejut bahkan matanya melotot sempurna. Sakura mengambil minuman tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang masih mematung tak percaya.

"Lain kali mungkin kau akan melihat lebih dari itu, jadi jangan macam-macam denganku" kata Sakura berbisik tepat di depan wajah Naruto

"Lagipula urusanmu hanya dengan satu orang. Jadi jangan ikutkan kami kalau kau memang seorang laki-laki" tukasnya kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dengan menyenggol pundaknya kasar secara sengaja

Sementara Naruto yang awalnya diam, perlahan ia mulai terkekeh. Dipandanginya mesin penjual minuman dengan pandangan sulit diartikan kemudian beralih ke minuman yang diambilkan gadis musim semi tadi. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia diancam terlebih oleh seorang perempuan. Ia menoleh, melihat gadis yang sudah membuatnya terpana dan kesal secara bersamaan. Ia harus tahu namanya. Kalau tidak salah gadis itu adalah ketua kelas 2-8.

.

Sepulang sekolah. Seperti biasanya, Naruto dan team basketnya berlatih. Dan jangan ditanyakan lagi Hinata. Gadis itu mengikuti Naruto. Team basket tak ada yang komentar karena memang tak berani kecuali sang Uchiha yang akan main belakang. Begitu mereka sampai di lapangan indoor, langkah merekapun terhenti. Disana, team voli tengah mengadakan latihan. Naruto mengernyit. Bukankah seingatnya hari ini masih schedule team basket? Didekatinya team voli tersebut dan matanya sedikit terhenyak ketika melihat gadis musim semi yang tadi siang mengancamnya.

"Permisi" sapa Naruto menginterusi

Sakura dan teman-temannya yang sedang pemanasan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengernyit tak suka melihat batang hidung Naruto, namun ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri, ia terhenyak. Ia lupa kalau sang Namikaze itu teman akrab Sasuke. Pemuda yang diam-diam ia kagumi tanpa alasan. Naruto yang melihat Sakura hanya diam, berdehem dan berhasil menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Maaf, bisakah aku bicara dengan ketua team?" tanya Naruto dan Sakurapun maju

" _Dia lagi?" batin Naruto_

"Silahkan bicara padaku" kata Sakura

"Maaf, uhm, ..." kata Naruto tak tahu harus memanggil gadis di depannya siapa

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura singkat padat dan jelas

"Baiklah. Haruno-san. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau hari ini adalah jadwal team kami latihan. Jadi bisakah kau dan team-mu ..." kata Naruto tertahan, ia tak mau mengulang kejadian yang sama karena sudah dapat _warning_ yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Jangan bergurau. Hari ini jadwal team kami" tegas Sakura

"Tidak, hari ini team basket, Haruno-san" sanggah Naruto

"Aku dapat shedulenya tadi dari osis. Kau ketua osisnya jadi kurasa kau yang lebih tahu. Bukan begitu?" kata Sakura

"Mungkin kau salah lihat. Setahuku shedule team voli kamis dan jumat" papar Naruto

"Aku dapat suratnya, Namikaze-san" tegas Sakura kemudian mencari kertas yang diberikan Temari sebelum jam istirahat berakhir tadi. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, dengan segera ia membukanya di depan mata Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan di sana. Mata Naruto dengan cepat membaca informasi yang berada disana.

"Sai, apakah ini benar?" tanya Naruto dan Sai-pun mendekat

"Hmm, kurasa ini benar" jawab Sai setelah meneliti suratnya

"Tapi team kami juga hari ini. Apa Temari melakukan kesalahan?" lanjut Sai

"Sebaiknya kau konfirmasi dulu karena aku dan teamku tidak akan pergi" tegas Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Naruto disertai dengusan meremehkan

"Hoh" Naruto tidak percaya, ia dihina dua kali oleh gadis seperti itu

"Naruto-nii, kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata

"Eh?" Naruto segera sadar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir

Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. Menandakan bahwasanya dirinya baik-baik saja meski itu adalah dusta karena bagaimanapun ia merasa kesal atas tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Ia kan hanya melakukannya sekali dan gadis itu sudah membalasnya. Tapi kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti itu lagi?

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat adu mulut sang teman dan seorang gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Sakura sedikit mengernyit. Jujur saja ia juga terkejut melihat ada gadis yang tak tertarik dengan Naruto bahkan dirinya dilirik saja tidak. Apakah gadis itu alien? Sasuke mengamati Sakura dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi ia lupa dimana dan kapan.

Naruto mengubungi Temari yang juga merangkap sebagai manager team basket, namun tidak diangkat. Ia mencoba beberapa kali namun hasilnya sama. Ia berdecak sekali dan mencoba yang kesekian kalinya namun hasilnya nihil. Temari tak mengangkat telfonnya.

"Huh. Kurasa kita pergi saja hari ini" kata Naruto

"Kalian pergi saja. Aku masih mau disini" jawab Sasuke

"Kau ingin menunggu mereka selesai?" tanya Kiba

"Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh kemudian berjalan menuju bangku penonton

Team basket pun akhirnya pergi dengan Sasuke yang tinggal. Pemuda itu memilih tiduran di bangku penonton seraya mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya.

.

Seperti biasanya Naruto dan Hinata pulang bersama. Diperjalanan, Hinata melihat kuil ramai akan banyak orang. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di jendela hingga jika dilihat dari luar wajahnya tercetak dengan anehnya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu memperlambat laju mobilnya. Ia sedikit terkekeh namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan untuk tidak tertawa keras. Meski wajahnya sudah tak bisa dibohongi, lihatlah kedua belah pipi tannya yang memunculkan semburat merah tipis.

"Apa akan ada festival?" tanya Hinata dengan suara anehnya karena bibirnya menemplok di kaca mobil

"Katanya malam minggu ini" jawab Naruto singkat

"Wuah, benarkah? Aku mau pergi" Hinata menoleh dan memohon dengan puppy eyesnya

"Kau tidak bosan? Setiap tahun kita pergi kesana" tanya Naruto yang dijawab gelengan Hinata

"Aku menantangmu lagi, Naruto-nii. Pertandingan tahun lalu kita belum selesai. Aku memang kalah tapi kali ini tidak akan" kata Hinata mengacungkan kepalan mungilnya

"Yakin? Eh?" goda Naruto

.

Malam minggu. Hari dimana Naruto akan pergi ke festival musim semi di kuil yang terletak agak jauh dari mansion. Naruto sudah bersiap. Ia sudah berdandan rapi, mengenakan kaos putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan sepatu kets hitam. Ia tersenyum sebentar melihat pantulan dirinya. Dan senyum itu semakin mengembang tak kala mengingat tantangan Hinata. Tentu ia tak akan kalah. Tahun kemarin saja adiknya itu kalah telak dari berbagai macam permainan. Tahun ini pun hasilnya tetap akan sama. Namun keoptimisan Hinata patut diacungi jempol.

Baru saja Naruto keluar kamar, Hinata juga keluar. Ia menoleh dan dilihatnya sang adik mengenakan Yukata putih bermotif bunga lavender. Namun rambut dan dandanannya tak ada yang berubah. Rambut indigo itu masih dikucir twintail dan wajahnya masih sama pula. Dengan make up tebal, bulu mata tebal, serta bulatan merah bak badut di pipi kanan kirinya serta lipstik merah merona.

"Cepat juga" puji Naruto

"Tentu. Kau akan kalah malam ini, Naruto-nii. Dan jatah jajanmu bulan ini akan menjadi milikku" kata Hinata optimis

"Bagaimana kalau aku menang?" tanya Naruto

"Uhm, tentu uang jajanku untukmu. Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata balik

Naruto tersenyum sejenak sebelum menarik pinggang Hinata. Gadis itu sontak terkejut, apalagi jarak wajahnya dengan sang kakak yang dibilang ekstrim. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, membuat Hinata spontan memejamkan mata. Dan apa yang terjadi? Sang sulung Namikaze itu tersenyum di samping kepala Hinata. Sebelum membisikkan . . .

"Kau fikir aku mau? adikku?" tanya Naruto retoris, Hinata pun membuka mata dengan kesal. Naruto menggodanya. Ia mendorong sang kakak kuat namun Naruto tak mau melepaskannya. Pemuda itu semakin tersenyum lebar. Memojokkan Hinata adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya, contohnya seperti saat ini.

"Aku mau hal yang lebih dari itu" lanjut Naruto

"Lepaskan aku" pinta Hinata kesal

"Tidak, adikku" jawab Naruto semakin membuat darah Hinata memanas. Bahkan jika diperhatikan betul-betul, wajah Hinata sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Selain amarah, ada perasaan aneh lain yang menyerangnya. Menggelitikinya, seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Juga entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Reaksi yang akan selalu muncul tiap kali sang kakak menyentuhnya.

"Kau harus menuruti apa mauku" kata Naruto kemudian melepaskan Hinata begitu saja hingga membuat gadis itu hampir terjungkal. Alih-alih menolong, Naruto malah terkekeh seraya melenggang dengan enaknya menuju lantai bawah. Hinata mendengus kesal, meski detak jantung dan darahnya mengatakan hal lain.

Di tempat lain. Rumah mewah bergaya eropa dengan nuansa biru milik keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha sang nyonya rumah sudah siap dengan yukata berwarna merahnya. Rambut Hitamnya ia gelung ke atas dengan tusuk konde khas Uchiha. Malam ini ia juga akan pergi ke festival. Aneh memang wanita paruh baya pergi ke tempat seperti itu tapi yang jelas ia punya alasan.

"Sasuke, cepat turun. Kita sudah hampir terlambat" teriak Mikoto

"Tch, aku malas ibu. Kenapa tidak dengan Aniki saja?" balas Sasuke yang masih malas-malasan di ruang tamu. Padahal ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Kaos hitam dengan jaket training biru navy serta celana jeans hitam.

"Itachi sudah terlalu tua untuk jalan-jalan dimalam minggu" jawab Mikoto ngawur

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Ayah juga ada. Kenapa tidak dengan ayah?" tolak Sasuke lagi

"Kau tahu kan kalau ibu tak suka melihat putra ibu menyedihkan di malam minggu?" kata Mikoto dengan dramatis membuat si bungsu berdecak. Mau tidak mau kalau sudah begini ia harus menurut. Dan iapun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ayo ibu" ajak Sasuke seraya menekan remote mobilnya

"Eh? Siapa bilang kita naik mobil?" tanya Mikoto

"Apa?"

"Kita jalan kaki, Sasuke" kata Mikoto tersenyum manis namun terasa sangat pahit dimata Sasuke. Ibunya benar-benar sangat pandai membuat moodnya rusak. Tapi tidak mungkin ia marah pada wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu. Karena bagaimanapun ia sayang ibunya meski sang ibu cukup aneh.

Festival. Di kuil yang sudah direhab sedemikian rupa, dengan banyak stand yang berjejer rapi serta lampion-lampion yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan bahkan pepohonan, orang-orang berdatangan. Meski jauh, mereka tak akan melewatkannya. Terutama bagi remaja. Karena ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau pasangan melihat kembang api bersama maka cinta mereka akan langgeng. Setidaknya itulah bualan yang diucapkan oleh seorang gadis bernama Ino yang menyeret sang sahabat. Ya, Ino menyeret Sakura ke festival karena gadis itu bosan di rumah dan tidak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak pergi. Ino bahkan memaksa Sakura untuk mengenakan Yukata yang ia benci. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura sulit berjalan dengan pakaian yang dibanggakan kaum perempuan itu. Rambutnya juga sudah entah diapakan oleh ino. Kalau bukan karena mereka sahabat, Sakura takkan pernah mau.

"Sakura, jangan cemberut begitu. Kecantikannmu nanti luntur hlo" canda Ino

"Kau terlalu banyak membual" kata Sakura ketus

"Eh? Meski itu bualan buktinya banyak pasangan yang kesini" elak Ino

"Mereka bersama memang karena cinta mereka, bukan karena mitos" sanggah Sakura

"Ayolah jangan begitu. Nanti kita bisa buat permohonan dan menggantungkannya di kuil" kata Ino bersemangat

"Tahun kemarin kita tak bisa menggantungnya karena sudah penuh. Aku tak mau lagi" jawab Sakura malas

"Eh? Kau tak ingin membuat permohonan agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura

"Sudah kubilang kebersamaan ada bukan dari mitos" jawab Sakura kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum mengejek. Ia tahu Sakura tak akan melewatkannya setelah kejadian tahun kemarin dimana mereka tak bisa melakukannya dikarenakan alasan yang dikatakan Sakura. Sudah penuh.

Naruto dan Hinata sampai setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit. Melihat keramaian dan lampion disana-sini, membuat mata Hinata berbinar. Bahkan bibir gadis itu sudah membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna. Naruto mendekat dan dengan kejahilannya ia mengetuk pelan bibir sang adik dengan telunjuknya. Hinata langsung sadar. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sudah terkekeh. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, menahan malu juga kesal. Oh jangan lupakan dentuman yang selalu menggema didadanya.

"Tidak usah senyam-senyum. Kau akan kalah malam ini" tuding Hinata kemudian

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Darimana kau mau mulai?" tanya Naruto

"Kita mulai dari menangkap ikan" kata Hinata pasti

Kedua kakak adik yang tidak mirip itu berjalan beriringan menuju stand yang sudah mereka hafal tempatnya. Tak ada acara menggandeng tangan diantara keduanya. Malahan guntur tak kasat mata yang selalu dilemparkan satu sama lain.

Selang lima menit, Sasuke dan sang ibu akhirnya sampai. Sasuke sudah kelelahan. Bayangkan saja, butuh dua puluh menit untuk bisa sampai.

"Sasuke, beli minuman ya. Ibu tunggu disini" kata Mikoto menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada sang ibu

Sasuke menurutinya. Ia masuk kedalam keramaian dan mencari stand minuman. Tapi sialnya ini kali pertama ia ketempat seperti ini jadi ia tak tahu harus mencari dimana. Tahun kemarin-kemarin ia masih bisa kabur keluar rumah sebelum ibunya mengajaknya namun kali ini karena ia ketiduran setelah pulang sekolah, alhasil ia harus rela diseret ke sini.

"Tch, menyebalkan sekali" umpat Sasuke

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di stand yang dituju. Keduanya sudah memegang jaring dan pada hitungan ketiga, mereka mulai beraksi. Hinata sangat berhati-hati, dan tak lama jaringnya sudah hampir menangkap satu ikan. Ia menjaringnya, namun begitu jaring itu naik. Ikannya terjatuh lantaran jaringnya jebol. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Degan sekali gerak, ia mengangkat jaringnya dan ...

HUP

"Dapat" kata Naruto

"Huft" dengus Hinata

 _Hasilnya, 1:0._

"Kita ke stand berikutnya" ajak Hinata berdiri

"Hei, Hinata. Minum dulu ya" tawar Naruto yang merasa haus

"Kutunggu disini" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah, jangan kemana-mana" pesan Naruto kemudian pergi

Naruto pergi. Namun karena semakin ramai, ia jadi sulit menemukan jalan. Dirinya harus rela dihimpit dan menabrak banyak orang. Sesekali ada yang mengumpatinya dan ia berkali-kali pula minta maaf. Malangnya ia karena ketika ia berhasil melewati segerombol orang, ia menabrak seseorang. Orang itupun terjatuh. Naruto yang merasa bersalah segera mengulurkan tangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala . . .

"Kau!" tuding gadis yang ternyata adalah Sakura

Naruto cukup terpana melihat penampilan gadis itu. Gadis temperamental dengan kekuatan diatas normal itu terlihat cukup feminim malam ini. Apalagi Yukata pink bermotif bunga Sakura dan rambut yang dikucir samping dengan pita berwarna merah. Menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Hampit saja ia terbuai kalau saja gadis itu tidak membentaknya, sekali lagi.

Sakura berdiri, menepuk-nepuk Yukata-nya.

"Apa yang kau lihat! Huh!" bentak Sakura menyadarkan Naruto

"Eh?"

"Kurasa aku terkena sial karena bertemu denganmu lagi, Namikaze" celetuk Sakura

"Jaga bicaramu, aku kan tidak sengaja" elak Naruto

"Kau bahkan tak minta maaf" sahut Sakura sewot

"Iya aku minta maaf" kata Naruto kemudian

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Apa aku terlihat berdusta?" tanya Naruto balik membuat mata Sakura menyipit

"Tidak juga" jawabnya membuat Naruto menghela nafas

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Naruto

"Aku bersama temanku. Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Sakura ketus

"Aku hanya tanya. Tidak perlu pakai rotan" kata Naruto

"Menyebalkan" komen Sakura

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, nona" kata Naruto tak terima

"Tch! Dasar" decih Sakura

"Aku dengar" kata Naruto tambah membuat Sakura kesal

Sementara Hinata, gadis itu menunggu cukup lama. Bukankah sang kakak hanya membeli minum? Batinnya. Hinata jadi mulai gelisah. Sesekali ia berniat pergi, tapi melihat banyaknya orang ia kembali beringsut pada tempatnya. Tak mau ambil resiko sang kakak memarahinya lantaran mengabaikan pesannya.

Di lain sisi pula, Sasuke kesulitan menemukan stand yang menjual minuman, Banyaknya orang membuatnya sulit melihat. Terlebih badannya yang didorong sana sini membuat otaknya jadi tak fokus. Segala macam umpatan sudah ia teriakkan dalam hati. Dan arus manusia itu membawanya hingga ia terhempas menabrak seseorang. Ia hampir ambruk, kalau saja tak ada tangan mungil yang menahan tubuh kekarnya. Hal yang pertama menyapa penciumannya adalah harum lavender. Harum yang menenangkan.

Diamatinya Yukata berwarna putih dengan bunga lavender, tangan putihnya serta . . .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang gadis

Bagaikan angin malam. Suara sang gadis entah kenapa terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Mengalun dengan lembutnya hingga menyusup ke segala sarafnya, menggelitiknya dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Namun . . .

" _Tunggu dulu" batin Sasuke_

Perlahan Sasuke mendongak. Hal berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah dagu sang gadis yang terlihat ramping, tapi kenapa bibirnya merah merona bak boneka? Sasuke buru-buru mempercepat penglihatannya. Dan ketika melihat wajah penuh seseorang yang sudah menolongnya, matanya terbelalak sempurna. Didorongnya gadis yang ternyata Hinata dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Sasuke

"Eh? Sa-sasu-ke-kun?" panggil Hinata terbata

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia membatin kesal karena hampir saja ia terbuai akan kelembutan yang tadi menyapa inderanya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau tadi ia hanya terbawa suasana. Bukan karena ia menikmatinya. Di tatapnya Hinata dengan tajam, membuat gadis yang sudah gugup itu menjadi ketakutan.

"Maaf" ucap Hinata seraya berjalan mundur dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke

SETT

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih kembali pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan badannya. Baru saja ia ingin melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terhempas ke dada bidang pemuda itu. Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia sungguh tidak percaya ini. Jantungnya mulai berdentum aneh. Menggetarkan dinding hatinya hingga merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Yang jelas yang ia tahu ini bukan kasih sayang seperti yang ia rasakan ketika di peluk Naruto, melainkan perasaan ketakutan akut. Ya, fantasi liar Hinata mulai berjalan. Ingatan akan ucapan kejam Sasuke kembali menghantuinya. Dan malam dimana ia tersiksa akan ucapan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Hinatapun bergetar. Bibirnya mendadak kaku dan bisu. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Sasuke mendelik pada segerombolan anak seusianya yang hampir saja menabrak Hinata. Tapi perlu ditekankan, ini bukan simpati atau kepedulian. Tapi reflek. Ya, hanya reflek.

Dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya bergetar, tapi ia yakin kalau ia tidak sedang gemetar. Sasuke menunduk, dan ia menyadari kalau gadis yang berada dipelukannya inilah yang bergetar ketakutan. Seolah ia adalah malaikat maut yang datang untuk merenggut nyawanya. Dilepaskannya Hinata dengan kasar sekali lagi, dan naasnya banyak pasang mata langsung melihatnya.

"Tch" desihnya

Didekatinya Hinata sekali lagi. Ia menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

Dari jauh, Naruto berjalan dengan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sedikit melunak. Mungkin karena Naruto yang menawarinya mencari temannya. Keduanya mengobrol ringan. Dan disinilah Naruto sedikit mengerti bahwasanya Sakura memang gadis yang berbeda. Ia pemberani, mirip sang ibu. Diam-diam Naruto terkekeh, mengundang decak tak suka dari Sakura. Namun kekehan dan senyumannya memudar tak kala melihat pemandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Bahkan kedua matanya saja tak mau percaya.

Dari tempatnya, Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu. Mata Naruto memanas karenanya hingga tak terasa dua buah minuman yang ia genggampun menjadi korban. Ia mencengkeram kedua gelas plastik itu, tak peduli jika isinya tumpah dan dinginnya es menyapa inderanya. Dadanyapun serasa dicubit tak kasat mata. Kecil namun sakit. Nafasnya juga mulai naik turun. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau sosok disampingnya mengalami hal serupa. Namun bedanya Sakura sudah meneteskan air mata, menatap kedua sejoli itu yang tengah . . .

Berciuman.

" _Bukahkah dia sudah berjanji tidak mengabaikan perkataanku? Bukankah dia berjanji untuk tidak berubah? Lalu kenapa? Apa dia ingin membangkang? Atau dia ingin bebas dari rantai ini?" kata Naruto dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai.

Setelah dua hari berkutat akhirnya selesai, meski sering ketiduran saat cari inspirasi akhirnya dapat selesai. Maaf telat update.

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana semua? Apa kalian suka ceritanya?

Disini sudah sedikit author singgung mengenai Hinata dan Naruto. Jika kalian perhatikan betul-betul ada yang janggal diantara keduanya. Begitupula Sasuke. Jika ada yang merasa feel kurang, maaf. Karena akan ada saatnya dimana konflik menyatu dan bom waktu dilemparkan. Tunggu saja, dan nikmati maka kalian akan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Jika ada yang tanya ini pair siapa? Tentu jawabannya NaruHina. Tapi versi Nao tentunya.

Maaf jika kalian menemukan ketidaknyambungan cerita, tokoh, percakapan atau hal lain yang jelas disini Nao hanya ingin menghibur.

Bagi yang sudah baca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Karena review kalian sangat berarti untuk author, menjadi penyemangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita dan menentukan alur.

Kiranya sekian dari Nao, dan see you next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	3. Chapter 3 : Fissure

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 3 : Fissure

 **Balasan Review**

 **Mey lovenolaven :** Ya, Sasuke sedikit kasar tapi dia memiliki sisi baik yang tidak dibayangkan atau mungkin nanti jadi titik balik semuanya. Untuk tebakanmu? Ehm, sedikit benar tapi yang jelas Hinata berbeda bukan karena hal itu. Ada rahasia lain lagi.

 **Deandra :** Iya, Nao update seminggu sekali biasanya di akhir pekan kalau tidak ada halangan. Sasuke? Entahlah, nanti saja lihat kelanjutannya. Dan ini pairing NaruHina kok tenang saja. Tapi untuk kissu nya Hinata? Hoh, aku juga suka kalau yang pertama milik Naruto.

 **NillaariezqysekarrSarry470 :** Iya, salam kenal dan selamat datang di fic Nao. Pairing ganti? Tidak bisa sayang, karena Naruto sangat berperan disini dan semuanya berpusat pada dirinya.

 **Edachan02 :** hehehe. Entahlah. Yang jelas kisah cinta antar karakter utama begitu rumit dan tak akan Nao katakan sekarang. Sedikit demi sedikit pasti kamu akan mengerti bagaimana jalan cerita ini mohon ikuti terus.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki :** Terimakasih banyak. Maaf, Nao tidak punya kamus bahasa indonesia dan terlalu malas untuk sekedar googling. Maklum nilai bahasa indonesia Nao waktu sekolah selalu rendah. Dan selamat tebakan anda benar, mereka no . . . ya begitulah.

 **Namikazexo :** Iya, ingin mencoba suasana baru dan belajar hal baru. Naruto? Entahlah yang jelas ia tidak sesadis Natsu. Nantikan saja bagaimana cara main Nao disini, dan mari kita nikmati ceritanya, ne?

 **Oortaka :** pertama ada hal yang membuatnya berbeda. Dan masalah obat-obatan itu juga termasuk misterinya. Apa obat itu? nantikan saja kelanjutannya dan temukan kejutannya entah chapter berapa. Dan ya, mungkin Naruto akan jatuh cinta dengan Sakura, dan jadilah cinta segi empat?

 **Mawarputih :** Hmm, iya kilat kok karena panjangnya chapter dan kesibukan Nao dengan lima hari kerja jadi akan update secepatnya akhir pekan.

 **Ana :** yosh, anda tepat

 **Hinata hime :** Makasih, jadi tersanjung Nao. Bukannya sombong tapi banyak yang bilang cerita Nao antimainstream. Ini NaruHina kok, tapi tentu diselangi dengan scene lain. Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini.

 **Tsukikohimechan :** Ya, nikmati permainannya dan silahkan menerka-nerka. Masalah Naruto? Selamat membaca chapter ini dan temukan jawabannya.

 **Cemilan :** sama-sama dan nantikan terus ya . . .

 **Akayuki1479 :** terimakasih sudah kembali mau baca cerita Nao. Ya maklum, Nao suka yang baper baper jadi beginilah. Pokoknya nantikan dan ikuti kelanjutannya karena akan ada banyak misteri antara Naruto dan Hinata, tak terkecuali keluarga Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Namikaze?

 ** _Warning : Don't Like Don't Read_**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Dari tempatnya, Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu. Mata Naruto memanas karenanya hingga tak terasa dua buah minuman yang ia genggampun menjadi korban. Ia mencengkeram kedua gelas plastik itu, tak peduli jika isinya tumpah dan dinginnya es menyapa inderanya. Dadanyapun serasa dicubit tak kasat mata. Kecil namun sakit. Nafasnya juga mulai naik turun. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau sosok disampingnya mengalami hal serupa. Namun bedanya Sakura sudah meneteskan air mata, menatap kedua sejoli itu yang tengah . . .

Berciuman.

" _Bukahkah dia sudah berjanji tidak mengabaikan perkataanku? Bukankah dia berjanji untuk tidak berubah? Lalu kenapa? Apa dia ingin membangkang? Atau dia ingin bebas dari rantai ini?" kata Naruto dalam hati_

...

Sasuke mendelik pada segerombolan anak seusianya yang hampir saja menabrak Hinata. Tapi perlu ditekankan, ini bukan simpati atau kepedulian. Tapi reflek. Ya, hanya reflek.

Dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya bergetar, tapi ia yakin kalau ia tidak sedang gemetar. Sasuke menunduk, dan ia menyadari kalau gadis yang berada dipelukannya inilah yang bergetar ketakutan. Seolah ia adalah malaikat maut yang datang untuk merenggut nyawanya. Dilepaskannya Hinata dengan kasar sekali lagi, dan naasnya banyak pasang mata langsung melihatnya.

"Tch" desihnya

Didekatinya Hinata sekali lagi. Ia menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata seraya berbisik . . .

"Diamlah atau aku akan membuatmu diam dengan cara yang tak kau bayangkan" kecam Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Hinata, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau nafasnya menghembus wajah gadis itu dan bibirnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja

DEGH

Sebuah degup jantung terdengar diantara keramaian. Tak ada yang tahu degup milik siapa itu, yang jelas hal itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Mata putih bak mutiara tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan antara takut dan terkejut, sementara mata Sasuke masih mengintimidasinya. Bibir Hinata terbuka, menyebabkan hembusan nafas lembut menerpa permukaan bibir Sasuke.

DEGH

Mata Sasuke membulat. Pasalnya tubuhnya mulai merasakan hal aneh. Seperti jantungnya yang kini serasa dipompa dengan pompa super, mempercepat aliran darahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan aliran tersebut. Begitu cepat, dan kini wajah stoic tersebut sudah memunculkan rona tipis meski hampir tak terlihat.

Hinata semakin membuka bibirnya, hendak merangkai kalimat untuk pemuda dihadapannya. Namun ketika kalimat tersebut sudah berada di ujung bibirnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik dirinya ke belakang dengan sangat kasar. Memisahkan dirinya dari sang Uchiha yang shock ditempatnya.

"HINATA" panggil Naruto keras

Mata Hinata membulat. Pasalnya ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara baritone yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nada sayang. Namun kini yang ia dengar dari suara tersebut adalah nada amarah. Dengan cepat ia menoleh, memastikan dan berharap jika seseorang itu mungkin hanya memiliki suara yang sama saja. Dan hasilnya, percuma. Naruto sudah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Bahkan tatapan itu lebih tajam dari seorang Uchiha yang selalu mengintimidasinya. Jika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan benci, maka Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan marah, terluka, kecewa dan . . .

Cemburu?

Bibir Hinata bergerak, hendak menjawab panggilan sang kakak, namun tubuhnya tersentak tak kala . . .

"Diam" desis Naruto

Bahkan Naruto tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Hinata tak mengerti. Dan dirinya semakin tak mengerti ketika Naruto sudah menariknya ke belakang punggungnya. Sang Namikaze tersebut memandang Sasuke dengan penuh selidik dan sarat akan menahan amarah. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti menatap Naruto dengan alis bertaut. Otaknya menduga, ketika dugaan itu sudah terangkai dalam kalimat, ia mencoba membuka suara menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau –"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, Sasuke" potong Naruto

"Ini benar-benar –" kata Sasuke dengan sulit

SETT

Naruto pergi begitu saja melewati Sasuke dengan menyeret Hinata. Bahkan pemuda itu juga tidak memberi kesempatan untuk sang sahabat menjelaskan. Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan kesal, dapat dilihatnya Naruto dengan beringas menyeret sang adik dengan tidak berperasaan. Sasuke mendengus. Ia sungguh tak percaya seorang Naruto yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata bisa berfikir secetek itu. Dan dapatkah kalian percaya jika dengusan sang Uchiha berubah menjadi kekehan? Ya, Sasuke terkekeh seraya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia jadi geli. Sikap Naruto seperti seorang pria yang kekasihnya direbut pria lain. Sungguh kekanakan dan memalukan? Padahal jelas-jelas mereka Saudara. Suatu saat jika waktunya tiba mungkin Hinata juga akan menikah. Meski Sasuke akui tak akan ada yang mau menikahi gadis gila macam Hinata.

Sakura yang sedari tadi berada disana, menyaksikan Drama yang tidak ia ketahui genre-nya namun membuat perasaannya terseret, segera menghapus air matanya yang dengan seenaknya keluar tanpa ia perintah. Hatinya sedikit teremas, menyadari Sasuke tak mengindahkan atau sekedar merasakan kehadirannya. Apakah memang eksistensi seorang Sakura hanyalah angin lalu? Bahkan pemuda itu bersikap tidak mengenalnya setelah menabraknya.

Setelah kiranya cukup terkekeh, Sasuke kembali diam. Ia kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. Diredamnya segala amarah dan kekesalan yang menggelayutinya dan merengek padanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, meski matanya masih mengkilap tajam. Dan disitulah ia menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain kedua Namikaze bersaudara tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kebetulan bersama Naruto tadi" jelas Sakura berusaha sebiasa mungkin

Sasuke mendekat, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Entah kenapa langkah Sasuke tersebut membuat Sakura merasa terancam. Sakura tersenyum janggal, sebelum ia mencoba untuk pergi. Namun dasar Uchiha, pemuda egois itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa? tidak ada" elak Sakura

"Jangan bohong. Kau melihatnya bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa tanya?" tanya Sakura balik

SETT

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura begitu saja. Ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyuman miring.

"Lucu sekali. Kupikir takkan ada di dunia ini yang cukup idiot percaya kalau aku mencium gadis sepertinya" kata Sasuke

"Ap-apa?" Sakura tak percaya

"Jika aku menginginkan ciuman, tentu aku akan lebih senang melakukannya dengan gadis normal atau ya~" kata Sasuke tertahan

SETT

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Jari-jemari Sasuke sudah menyentuh dagunya, mengangkatnya hingga membuatnya mendongak menatap onyx hitamnya.

"Minimal sepertimu" kata Sasuke kemudian melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. Dan selanjutnya pemuda itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan segala tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura

Sementara itu, dilain pihak Naruto menyeret Hinata menuruni tangga kuil dengan langkah jenjangnya. Hinata yang notabane menggunakan yukata harus bersusah payah mengikutinya. Sudah berkali-kali nama sang kakak ia panggil, namun menoleh saja tidak. Yang ada genggaman tangannya semakin kuat dan kuat. Hinata merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan. Dengan langkah tergesa ia mendekati sang ibu yang tengah duduk seraya tersenyum dan meminum segelas jus jeruk yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Ibu, kita pulang" kata Sasuke melewati ibunya seraya berdecak kesal

"Sasuke, tidak minum dulu?" tawar Mikoto

"Lupakan" jawab Sasuke ketus. Bagaimana ia tidak ketus, disaat semua yang ia alami disini berawal dari permintaan sang ibu yang memintanya membeli minum sedangkan sekarang dengan wajah tanpa dosa ibunda tercintanya sudah menengguk jus bahkan membeli dua?

Mikoto mengejar si bungsu yang entah kenapa wajahnya berubah jadi masam dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Dilain tempat.

Naruto terus menyeret Hinata, sementara di belakangnya gadis itu terseok-seok dan sesekali tersandung bahkan hampir jatuh. Mana peduli dia. Dadanya terlanjur panas. Ingatan akan masa lalu kembali memenuhi otak Naruto. Darah dimana-mana dengan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya menghantamnya, teriakannya serta tangisnya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Rahanyapun ikut mengeras, dan otot-otot lehernya sudah menyembul. Sarat kalau ia benar-benar berada pada puncak amarah dan kerentaannya. Hingga ketika mereka berada di pinggir sungai, ia menghentikan langkah.

"Hah, hah, Onii-chan" panggil Hinata seraya menetralisir nafasnya yang terengah

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya. Pemuda itu melepaskan jaketnya dengan kasar kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Naruto-nii?" panggil Hinata lagi

Namun Hinata tak dapat melihat jelas wajah sang kakak. Kakaknya itu tertunduk dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajah bahkan saphirenya. Baru saja Hinata hendak memanggil lagi, namun sapuan keras dibibirnya menghentikannya. Ya, Naruto mengusap bibir Hinata dengan jaketnya.

"Hapus" kata Naruto dingin

"Kau harus menghapusnya" lanjutnya dingin

Naruto mengusap bibir Hinata dengan sangat kasar, terus mengusap dan tidak peduli jika sang adik akan terluka. Hinata mencoba berontak. Namun tangan Naruto menahan tengkuknya. Pemuda itu semakin beringas. Tenaganya yang tidak main-main membuat lipstik merah merona Hinata menghilang dan bibirnya sudah terasa sangat perih diakibatkan gesekan tersebut.

"Hen-ti-khan" pinta Hinata

SREKK

"Diam! aku akan menghapusnya" jawab Naruto dingin

Naruto semakin menekan kain jaketnya dan menggesekkannya kasar di bibir sang adik. Matanya sudah benar-benar buta. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau perbuatannya sudah membuat bibir Hinata bengkak dan lecet.

Dada Hinata terasa sesak. Amethysnya bergetar melihat sebetapa mengerikannya sang kakak. Ingin sekali ia lari dari sini. Melarikan dari sosok kejam tersebut namun ia tidak bisa. Janjinya sudah membuat rantai tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Dan Naruto-lah yang memegang kunci dan kendali. Bak seorang budak yang akan selalu terjerat dengan tuan yang sudah membelinya.

TES

Setetes cairan merah menetes dari bibir Hinata. Sontak saja tangan Naruto berhenti. Saphire kelam itu berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula dan ketika kesadaran serta akal sehatnya sudah benar-benar pulih, barulah ia terbelalak. Ia mengarahkan mata saphirenya pada mata sang adik, begitu melihat buliran bening di sepanjang belahan pipi Hinata, tangan Naruto pun bergetar hebat.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto dengan suara parau sarat akan rasa bersalah dan ketakutan

"Hiks, hiks, sakit" isak Hinata

Dengan liar Naruto melihat bibir Hinata lagi, dan bagai disambar petir tubuhnya kaku seketika. Bibir sang adik yang mungil kini berubah menjadi tebal karena bengkak atas perbuatannya, dan tak luput dari itu darah kental sudah menetes dari sana. Dengan ragu, ia menyentuh bibir itu, Hinata tersentak dan hampir mengelak namun lagi-lagi dengan egois Naruto menahan tengkuknya kemudian mengusap darah di bibir Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kali ini, dengan sangat lembut. Matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, maafkan aku" ucap Naruto parau

Mata Hinata semakin meneteskan cairannya. Hatinya yang semula teremas kini dipaksa untuk bangun. Puing-puing kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang ditorehkan sang kakak belum pulih dan kini dengan paksa pemuda itu menyuapinya dengan obat tanpa segelas air. Pahit dan menyakitkan. Inilah Naruto. Sosok kakak yang selalu melindungunya. Sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, bahkan meski sikapnya bisa kelewat kasar, hatinya takkan pernah bisa membencinya. Dan ia hanya bisa merapal dalam hati.

" _Aku benci ini" kata Hinata dalam hati_

"Maafkan aku" ulang Naruto

"Uhm" dustanya

Hinata masih terisak. Di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan, Naruto merengkuh tubuh sang adik. Sekali lagi ia mendekapnya, dalam kehangatan yang akan selalu membuat Hinata terbuai dan memaafkannya lagi. Dielusnya punggung Hinata, dikecupnya pucuk mahkota indigo itu dengan ciuman lembut nan membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Gadis itu membenamkan wajah ke dalam dada bidang itu. Meredam dentuman bak simfoni yang mengalun bertalu-talu di dadanya. Dan setahunya, jika hal seperti ini terjadi yang perlu ia lakukan adalah . . .

Diam dan pendam semuanya.

Keduanya akhirnya pulang. Naruto yang merasa bersalah menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. Gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, berpegangan agar tidak jatuh. Sementara tangan Naruto yang menopang tubuhnya memegang sandal miliknya. Mereka berjalan tanpa ada satupun pembicaraan. Gadis itu masih terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, karena setiap kali mereka bertengkar maka Narutolah yang berinisiatif mengembalikan suasana. Namun kali ini pemuda itu hanya diam. Dan disaat seperti inilah Hinata diam-diam menatap wajah sang kakak dari samping. Wajah dengan mata saphire, hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya, serta tiga goresan yang menjadi tanda lahir sungguh membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan. Tak heran banyak yang tergila-gila dengan sang kakak. Menyadari itu, entah kenapa hati Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

" _Seumur hidup mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayangmu" kata Hinata dalam hati_

Hinata memejamkan mata, menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu sang kakak. Menghirup aroma khas seorang Naruto yang menenangkan. Ia membuka matanya lagi, dan kini amethys itu menatap kilauan bintang-bintang yang berada di atas sana.

" _Sampai kapanpun, aku takkan melepaskanmu, Hinata. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu. Tak ada yang boleh menyakitimu" kata Naruto dalam hati_

Keduanya sampai dirumah. Beruntunglah Naruto karena sang ayah dan ibu sudah terlelap, kalau tidak pasti ia bisa babak belur karena membawa Hinata sampai selarut ini. Ia menggendong sang adik ke kamar, meletakkannya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia menatap sendu Hinata, jelas sekali kalau mata itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang dalam. Aneh memang disebut ketakutan karena pada kenyataannya Hinata masih berada disisinya.

Naruto mulai melepaskan ikatan rambut Hinata, rambut sang adik yang halus sangat mudah disisir meski tidak menggunakan sisir sekalipun. Ia mengambil kapas dan pembersih wajah, dan membersihkan wajah sang adik tentu dengan sangat hati-hati. Terlebih ketika ia membersihkan dagu Hinata, disana masih tercetak bekas darah yang sudah mengering. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Darahnya kembali memanas. Dibuangnya kapas itu dengan kasar. Kemudian ia mengacak surainya.

"Tch! Aku menyakitinya lagi" umpatnya

"Kakak macam apa aku ini?" tanyanya bermonolog

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata yang kini sudah kembali normal. Gadis itu terlihat cantik tanpa make up anehnya, sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang putih mulus nyaris tanpa noda, hidung bangir, bulu mata lentik, dan bibirnya yang . . . Naruto kembali berdecih. Bibir mungil sang adik kini terlihat begitu mengerikan. Dan itu karena perbuatannya. Tak tahan, Naruto segera beranjak dari sana sebelum ia lepas kendali.

Di kamarnya, yang terletak disamping kamar Hinata ia sedikit membanting pintu. Dan beruntunglah ia karena setiap ruang di mansion tersebut kedap akan suara. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Naruto berdiri berkacak pinggang seraya menetralisir nafasnya. Ingatan dimana Sasuke, sahabat yang ia percaya untuk menjaga sang adik malah mengkhianatinya. Dikeramaian seperti tadi, Sasuke berani mencium Hinata. Hinata yang harusnya tak boleh dijamah oleh orang lain. Hinata yang harus ia jaga dari segala ancaman dan mara bahaya.

"Sialan Sasuke" umpatnya

" _Hiks, Hiks, sakit"_

DEGH

Mata Naruto berubah, saphire itu tidak lagi mengkilat sarat akan amarah, melainkan menyendu mengingat rintihan kesakitan Hinata nan menyayat hatinya. Iapun menggigir bibir bawahnya, sedikit kasar hingga setetes darah keluar dari sana.

"Tch! Bahkan aku lebih sialan darinya" lanjutnya kemudian

"Brengsek dan tidak punya hati. Kakak yang gagal" lanjutnya mulai mengumpati diri sendiri

Naruto beranjak menuju nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, ia membuka laci paling bawah dengan kunci yang ia selipkan dibawah kasurnya. Disana terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang terbalik dan sebuah kotak. Diambilnya kotak itu dan percaya tidak percaya, sebuah belati tersemat manis disana. Ia memandang sendu belati itu dan menatap benci kedua tangannya yang sudah menyakiti sang adik.

"Tangan yang penuh akan dosa" rapalnya dingin

"Khe, tangan yang menjijikkan" katanya lagi

SRASH

Naruto menyayat telapak tangannya. Tak ada rintih kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan menerawang jauh. Tak mempedulikan tetesan demi tetesan darah yang keluar dari telapak tangannya, membasahi lantai.

.

Malam itu, Naruto bermimpi setelah tertidur akibat kelelahan. Darah di telapak tangannya sudah berhenti menetes dan dibalut perban asal. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur wajahnya.

 ** _Naruto's Dream_**

Naruto kecil menatap tubuh yang tergeletak tidak berdaya didepan sana. Tubuh kecil itu berlimpah darah dan tragisnya hujan mengguyur tubuhnya serta tubuh tak berdaya itu. Membuat kukunya memutih dan nyawanya seakan dicabut dari tempat. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangan kewajahnya. Matanya membulat dengan mengerikan.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" teriaknya

Bayangan putih menyilaukan menghalau matanya, dan mimpi mengerikan itupun sirna.

Kini, Naruto kecil tengah memeluk gadis berambut indigo yang terbangun dari ranjang di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Ia terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu dan mendekap gadis kecil itu dengan erat. Seolah tak mau kehilangannya sekali lagi. Gadis kecil itu hanya berkedip, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun ketika merasakan bahunya basah, matanya melembut dan iapun membalas pelukan tersebut.

Mimpi Naruto berlanjut. Dan kini Naruto kecil tengah menemani sang gadis kecil yang merupakan adiknya bermain. Gadis itu berpenampilan aneh. Dengan rambut dikucir dua, bedak tebal, bulatan merah di pipi dan bibir merah. Sungguh tak menampilkan kesan anak-anak. Aneh memang seorang anak kecil bersolek, namun Naruto tak peduli. Yang penting adiknya kini berada didepannya dan memanggilnya merdu dengan sebutan . . .

"Naruto-nii"

"Ya, Hinata" jawab Naruto kecil lembut disertai senyum

 ** _End of Naruto's Dream_**

Dan di dalam tidurnya, seorang Naruto meneteskan air mata di mata kanannya. Hanya setetes namun hal tersebut menerjemahkan bahwasanya ia menanggung beban atas kejadian tersebut, bahkan ketika tahun sudah berganti sekalipun.

Keesokan harinya. Tradisi di keluarga Namikaze masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sarapan pagi. Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat bibir Hinata bengkak serta merta menatap si sulung dengan tatapan menyelidik, meminta penjelasan. Dan tentu saja sang sulung akan dengan mudah menjelaskannya dengan kebohongan yang tak sanggup Hinata bantah.

"Dia terjatuh, ibu. Maafkan aku" jelas Naruto penuh rasa bersalah

"Naruto-nii tidak salah, ibu" bela Hinata cepat-cepat

BOHONG

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa berbohong seperti ini. Tapi melihat kakaknya yang tidak terlihat baik pagi ini, mau tidak mau ia ikut menutupinya. Karena bagaimanapun perlakuan kasar sang kakak akibat dirinya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Kushina dengan menyeramkan

"Tidak baik mencurigai anak sendiri, Kushina" nasihat Minato dan membuat Kushina mau tidak mau diam

Naruto menghela nafas, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dari balik meja dan kini ketiga orang di meja tersebut tersentak.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" pekik Kushina

Hinata juga terkejut, dengan segera ia menyentuh tangan sang kakak namun dengan kasar pemuda itu malah menepisnya. Membuat Kushina dan Minato terdiam ditempat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang mengantuk semalam jadi saat terbangun dan iseng mengupas apel tanganku tidak sengaja melakukannya" dusta Naruto

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ibu atau pelayan?" tanya Kushina khawatir

"Untuk hal sepele? Aku tidak setega itu, ibu" jawab Naruto lembut

"Naruto-nii?" panggil Hinata yang dijawab senyuman Naruto

"Jangan khawatir, ini tak sakit Hinata. Tapi jangan menyentuhnya untuk sekarang ini" kata sang kakak mengusap pipi Hinata dengan tangannya yang lain

"Bukankah itu berarti sakit?" tanya Hinata

"Aku laki-laki, Hinata" jawab Naruto menenangkan

Kushina mendekat, dan tanpa mempedulikan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto, ibu yang masih awet muda itu dengan cepat memukul tangan Naruto hingga pemuda itu memekik dan mendelikkan matanya pada sang ibu.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan? huh?" protes Naruto

"Kau bilang tak sakit, tapi nyatanya sakit. Jangan berbohong, Naruto. Dan Hime, kau juga. Bibirmu bengkak dan pecah-pecah. Jadi jangan pakai lipstik dulu setidaknya hari ini. Ayo ikut ibu, akan ibu bersihkan" ajak sang ibu yang diikuti Hinata

Naruto masih diam seraya mengelus-elus tangannya yang berdenyut. Sungguh sialan. Padahal ketika ia melakukannya semalam ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Kau juga, Naruto. Kalian takkan bisa makan dengan keadaan seperti itu" kata Kushina

Kushina membawa kedua anaknya ke ruang keluarga yang menghadap ke halaman. Dengan pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca, membuat siapapun didalam sana bisa melihat betapa indahnya taman keluarga mereka. Taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga matahari dan lilac ungu. Perpaduan yang manis dan sempurna. Ketiga anggota keluarga itu duduk dikarpet. Kushina mulai dengan mengambil kapas dan pembersih untuk membersihkan perona bibir Hinata. Setelah bersih, ia mengoleskan antiseptik. Gadis itu sesekali memekik tertahan dan merintih. Sementara diam-diam Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang serupa, sedari tadi amethysnya tak bisa lepas dari perban di tangan sang kakak. Sungguh, apa gerangan yang merasuki sang kakak hingga mengupas apelpun bisa terluka?

"Yosh, sekarang giliranmu, Naruto" kata Kushina dengan senyumnya

Naruto masih diam, ia masih sibuk mengamati wajah Hinata.

"Naruto?" panggil sang ibu menyadarkan Naruto

"Ya?" sahutnya

"Kemarilah" kata Kushina

"Tidak-tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" kata Naruto

"Kau yakin? Ibu sedang tidak ingin memarahimu, Naruto" pinta sang ibu

"Tentu ibu, apa aku sedang ingin membuat ibu marah? Tidak kan? jadi biarkan aku mengobatinya sendiri" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ibu akan pergi ambilkan sarapan untuk kalian" kata sang ibu seraya beranjak

Kini tinggallah ia dan Hinata seorang. Sang adik masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Memandang khawatir telapak tangannya yang dibalut perban. Naruto pun menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung, ia beringsut mengambil kain kasa dan obat merah dengan tangannya yang lain namun langkahnya terhenti lantaran Hinata menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Naruto-nii, biar aku saja" tawar Hinata

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sentuh untuk sekarang ini" kata Naruto kembali menegaskan dengan nada lembut

"Kenapa? kenapa aku tak boleh menyentuhnya?" tanya Hinata

"Apa karena aku ini menjijikkan? Atau karena aku hanyalah bakteri?"

NGIIINGGGG

Sebuah dengungan keras berdesis di telinga Naruto hingga kepalanya rasanya berdenyut kencang. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sedikit kabur, namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan Hinata. Ia meredam dengungan itu, dan berusaha mengenyahkannya secepat yang ia bisa. Perkataan Hinata akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa selalu menyulut amarah serta segala kerapuhannya. Membuatnya secara tidak sadar akan terseret hingga berujung melukai sang adik. Teringat akan kejadian semalam, Naruto berusaha untuk tenang. Meski nyatanya ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu kosakata itu?" tanya Naruto dengan amarah tertahan

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Hinata balik

"Dan sejak kapan kau mulai bertanya disaat aku bertanya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu, tidak lebih" ucap Hinata

"Dan kalau aku tidak ingin, apa kau akan terus memaksa? Seingatku kau tak pernah seperti ini. Jangan buat aku marah padamu lagi, Hinata. Kumohon" pinta Naruto dengan suara seraknya

"Naruto-nii selalu memperhatikanku dan melindungiku. Apa kesalahan namanya jika aku memperhatikanmu?" tanya Hinata

"Ya, salah. Kau bukan pihak yang harus melindungi. Kaulah yang harus kulindungi" tegas Naruto seraya merampas kain kasa dan obat merah kemudian beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Hinata dengan . . .

Mata berkaca-kaca.

Kediaman Uchiha. Pagi ini sang bungsu Uchiha tak mau beranjak dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tubuhnya layaknya ulat yang tengah kedinginan. Matanya menerawang. Dan lihatlah kantung mata yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mungkin itulah alasan ia tak mau mengabsenkan diri. Akan jadi bahan olok-olokan ia kalau sampai sang kakak tahu. Sasuke berdecih, ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa sampai semalam sulit sekali tidur dan ia baru bisa tidur sekitar jam tiga.

Sebenarnya, hal yang sangat mengganggu Sasuke adalah bagaimana mata putih bak mutiara milik Hinata menatap dirinya dengan pandangan antara takut dan terkejut. Namun itu memiliki efek yang sangat luar biasa. Mata itu seakan menghipnotisnya, menggodanya untuk memasuki dan menyelaminya. Apalagi ketika bibir mungil merah merona Hinata terbuka, menyebabkan hembusan nafas lembut menerpa permukaan bibirnya. Jujur sata saat itu jantungnya seolah dipacu meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengecap bibir itu saat itu juga namun otaknya masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu terlebih pada gadis gila? Big No!

Pintu diketuk, diluar Itachi membawa nampan yang berisi roti dan segelas jus tomat kesukaan sang adik. Merasa tak ada sahutan, Itachi mencoba memutar knop pintu yan ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia masuk dan onyxnya melihat keadaan yang tidak biasa dari sang adik. Diletakkannya nampan di nakas sebelum bicara.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Itachi sukses mengembalikan segala terawangan Sasuke

"Bukan urusanmu" ketusnya

"Kau tidak sedang mengidap penyakit yang orang timur sebut _galau_ kan?" goda Itachi

BUAKHH

"Kau pikir aku ini perempuan! Baka Aniki" marah Sasuke seraya melempar bantal pada sang kakak

"Ups. Maaf saja, Sasuke tapi dari dulu aku memang tak pernah mengharapkan adik laki-laki" jawab Itachi asal

"Dan sayangnya aku laki-laki! Tch! Kau menyebalkan!" umpat Sasuke

Itachi malah terkekeh. Sasuke sudah duduk seraya membuang muka. Segaris rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Tapi tak ada siapapun di belahan dunia ini yang akan menyadari hal itu kecuali sang kakak. Hei asal kalian tahu, Itachi adalah dokter psikolog di rumah sakit keluarganya, hal macam ini sangat sepele. Ia juga bisa menangkap kantung mata hitam di mata Sasuke. Sebuah seringaian pun tersungging di wajahnya. Matanya sedikit menyipit menatap sang adik.

"Hoh, begitukah?" goda Itachi lagi membuat mata Sasuke memicing

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau seperti Sadako yang tengah dimabuk cinta saja" goda Itachi kemudian melesat pergi dan segera menutup pintu sebelum Sasuke melemparinya perabotan. Diluar kamar, iapun kembali berteriak

"Rona merah di pipimu itu menjelaskan semuanya, Sasuke" teriak Itachi dan kabur dengan kekehan yang menggelitik perutnya

Sepeninggalan Itachi, Sasuke mendengus. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena kesal tingkat akut. Sepertinya dirumah ini yang memiliki tingkat kewarasan maksimal hanya dirinya selain sang ayah. Karena kakak dan ibunya perlu dipertanyakan. Ia jadi heran kenapa bisa keluarganya mendirikan rumah sakit bahkan ayah dan kakaknya spesialis psikologi. Diusapnya wajahnya kasar, kalau saja bukan karena Hinata ia tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Semua salah Hinata.

"Aku benci dia" gumamnya

.

Hari senin. Konoha International High School. Naruto memarkirkan Aventador merahnya disamping Huracan Dark Blue yang sudah ia ketahui pasti siapa pemiliknya. Sasuke duduk di bagian depan mobil. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantung, dan hal yang tidak pernah absen darinya adalah headset putih yang selalu bertengger di sekitar lehernya. Onyx hitam itu menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto yang sudah berdiri di pintu jok belakang terdiam. Hinata yang tak mengerti membuka pintu mobil itu namun tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menutupnya kembali dengan kasar. Seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk keluar. Naruto-pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang belum kukatakan saja, tak lebih" jawab Sasuke datar

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau dengar apapun kan" kata Naruto mengingatkan

"Tapi kau harus dengar. Jadi dengarkan aku" kata Sasuke

"Aku . . . tidak mencium Hinata" aku Sasuke

"Tch! Itu hak asasimu, Sasuke" desis Naruto sedikit kesal

"Hak asasi? Kenapa aku harus mengedepankan hak asasi untuk hal itu? kuingatkan sekali lagi, Naruto. Aku, tidak tertarik dengan adikmu. Se-di-kit-pun" jelasnya penuh penekanan mengundang tatapan tajam nan tidak suka dari Naruto.

"Jangan mengatakan hal macam-macam" ancam Naruto

"Apa aku pernah mengatakannya? Tidak kan? Jadi kau tak perlu sesensitif itu" kata Sasuke seraya berdiri dan memasangkan sebelah headsetnya

"Dan kusarankan satu hal padamu. Jangan terlalu kentara, kau akan membuat orang lain salah paham nantinya" kata Sasuke kemudian pergi

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu? Kentara? Salah paham? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah niat awal pemuda itu hanya menjelaskan, kenapa jadi dia yang serasa dihakimi?

Kelas 2-1. Pelajaran berlangsung dan sejak tadi pagi datang, tak ada tegur sapa sedikitpun antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Shikamaru mengernyit bingung. Sesekali ia menatap kedua sahabat yang sudah berteman sejak bangku sekolah dasar itu bergantian. Naruto yang tenang dan Sasuke yang stoic. Memang sih biasa, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan atmosfer berat diantara keduanya. Bahkan ketika bel berbunyi, Sasuke melesat pergi begitu saja tanpa seucap kata.

"Hei, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Entah. Dia memang seperti itu kan" dalih Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi juga tanpa mengajak sang adik

"Eh? Di-dia pergi begitu saja? bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hinata?" panggil Shikamaru

"Aku bawa bekal" kata Hinata lirih seraya menunduk

Naruto pergi ke greenhouse belakang sekolah. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tadi pagi. Jadi siang ini ia memilih menyendiri, jika Hinata bersamanya ia takut kalau-kalau ia menyeret sang adik ke dalam kekalutannya. Masalahnya kemarin dengan Hinata masih belum beres. Ia belum bisa bersikap normal sepenuhnya, meski ia sudah mencobanya. Pagi ini saja ia hanya berucap beberapa patah kata saja, bahkan untuk menatap mata mutiara itu rasanya ia belum sanggup. Naruto mengambil nafas, dan membuangnya kasar.

Hinata keluar dari kelas dengan membawa bekalnya. Awalnya Shikamaru mengajaknya ke kantin, namun dengan halus ia menolaknya yang mau tidak mau Shikamaru turuti. Sepanjang koridor, lagi-lagi semua pasang mata menatapnya. Dan jika boleh dikatakan, mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan risih dan jijik. Seolah ia adalah seonggok kotoran yang wajib disingkirkan.

" _Hei, lihat-lihat. Dia sendiri. Tumben sekali"_

" _Doll Princess itu sepertinya kehilangan sang kakak"_

" _Hahaha, kakaknya pasti muak juga dengannya"_

" _Dia seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya"_

Berbagai cibiran demi cibiran Hinata dengar, cukup untuk membuat telinganya panas. Sedikit flashback, selama ini ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan omongan orang karena sang kakak selalu disampingnya. Dan ketika Naruto tidak ada, maka inilah yang ia dengar. Hingga Tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Bodoh, dan tidak diinginkan. Sampah"_

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya, dan ia mempercepat langkahnya. Seiring itu pula, kalimat Sasuke terus terngiang, seolah mengejeknya lagi dan lagi. Meski hati kecilnya sedikit membenarkan, nyatanya logikanya menolak keras. Ia masih percaya kalau sang kakak tidak pernah bermaksud membuatnya bodoh. Naruto meninggalkannya karena suatu alasan. Meski alasan itu ia yakin dari dirinya juga.

Kini, dengan nafas terengah-engah Hinata tiba di sebuah pohon cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah. Daunnya yang lebat membuat siapapun yang berada di bawahnya akan merasa nyaman dan tenang. Begitupula dengan Hinata, gadis itu mendongak, menatap rerimbunan pohon yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Sedikit hawa lega menyeruak di benaknya. Ia merasa nyaman dan sedikit aman. Paling tidak ia tidak akan diganggu atau dicibir disini. Iapun mulai duduk di rerumputan. Membuka kotak bekalnya yang ternyata ada dua. Ditatapnya sendu kedua kotak bekal itu.

Tadi pagi, untuk memulai komunikasi dengan sang kakak ia berinisiatif membuat bekal meski sebagian besar karya sang ibu. Dan ia akan mengajak sang kakak untuk makan bersama dan bercengkrama. Namun ketika Naruto pergi begitu saja tadi, rasanya niatan itu sirna. Ia terlalu takut untuk meminta mengingat akhir-akhir ini sang kakak sering sekali marah. Ia menghela nafas, mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan bekalnya.

Dari jauh, Shion dan komplotannya yang kebetulan sedang menuju kantin melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di bawah pohon besar yang sepi. Gadis bermata mirip dengan Hinata itu menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat jarinya dan mengkodekan temannya untuk mengikutinya.

Baru saja Hinata menghabiskan setengah bekalnya, tiba-tiba sebuah air mengguyurnya. Gadis itu gelagapan. Rambut dan seragamnya basah, begitupula dengan bekalnya yang bernasib sama. Shion dan teman-temannya sontak tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Maaf, aku hanya membantumu saja. Karena kulihat kau sulit sekali menelannya" kata Shion innocent

"Hah, hah" Hinata masih terengah-engah

Tak mendapat sahutan, sontak Shion menjadi kesal. Ditendangnya bekal Hinata hingga berhamburan.

"Aku bicara padamu, autis" gertak Shion

Hinata menatap nanar bekalnya yang sudah berhamburan. Ia mencoba untuk meraihnya namun tangannya langsung diinjak oleh Shion. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan, namun terlalu takut untuk melawan.

"Kau menghiraukanku? Apa kau tuli? Nona?" tanya Shion

SETTT

Shion menarik sebelah rambut Hinata yang dikucir ke atas. Teman-temannya juga tak tinggal diam. Mereka mengelilingi Hinata guna menyembunyikan aksi bejat mereka.

"Le-phas-khan-akh-ku" pinta Hinata

"Kau fikir aku mau? kalau kau janji melepaskan Naruto dan enyah dari hidupnya maka aku akan melepaskanmu dengan senang hati" kata Shion

"Aku, tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-nii" jawab Hinata

"Kau menantang rupanya" geram Shion

PLAK

Shion menampar wajah Hinata hingga gadis itu tersungkur. Tatapannya penuh benci. Tak puas ia juga menginjak kaki Hinata, gadis itu memekik namun dagunya dicengkeram oleh teman Shion yang bernama Fuu.

Jauh dari mereka. Sakura dan Ino keluar dari ruang Osis setelah menerima jadwal baru dari Temari. Mereka mengobrol ringan. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura membahas kenapa Ino meninggalkannya di festival. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya nyengir tidak jelas dan meminta maaf seraya membungkuk sesekali. Sakura mau tidak mau mengangguk dan memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun Ino sahabatnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Di festival aku sempat melihat Sasuke hlo" cerita Ino

DEGH

Sakura membulatkan mata. Tangannya yang menggenggam selembar kertas, mengerat. Perkataan Ino memancing ingatannya dimana Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi dan sukai terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Sakura mencoba tertawa

Mereka kembali berjalan dan mata Ino tak sengaja melihat kelompok Shion tengah mengerubungi seseorang. Iapun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Hei, bukankah itu adiknya Naruto? Siapa ya namanya, Hi- ah pokoknya ada ta-ta-nya gitu" kata Ino

"Apa dia dibully?" gumam Ino lagi

SETTT

Sakura segera melesat, meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong bingung.

Ditempatnya, wajah Hinata sudah berantakan. Lipstiknya belepotan dan riasannya kacau. Rambutnya bahkan tak karuan dan beberapa helai sudah mengiasi rumput. Menunjukkan sebetapa mengerikannya Shion menganiaya dirinya. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya namun tak ada rasa iba sedikitpun dari Shion. Dalam hati, ia memanggil, memanggil sang kakak.

" _Naruto-nii, selamatkan aku" panggilnya dalam hati_

" _Aku takut" katanya lagi_

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!" gertak Sakura

Shion dan gengnya menoleh. Melihat sang ketua kelas, Shion berdecak kesal. Acaranya diganggu. Iapun beranjak, meninggalkan Hinata daripada ia harus kena imbas pukulan maut dari Sakura.

"Hei! Sialan! Jangan pergi kau!" umpat Sakura, namun ketika ia mau mengejar Shion, atensinya lebih memprioritaskan untuk menengok keadaan Hinata. Didekatinya Hinata dan matanya terkejut bahkan hampir menangis melihat keadaan mengenaskan gadis itu. Hell! Apa sebegitu tingginya egoisme di sekolah elite ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura

"U-uhm" angguk Hinata dengan sulit

"Sakuraaa" teriak Ino mendekat, dan bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksinya. Ya, sama halnya dengan Sakura.

"Hei, hei apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Oh astaga!" Ino berucap panik

"Kau harus ke UKS" kata Sakura menyentuh tangan Hinata

"Bekalnya" isaknya

"Bekal? Maaf, tapi sepertinya itu sudah tak bisa dimakan lagi" kata Sakura ikut sedih

"Tenanglah. Kami akan mengantarkanmu" kata Ino menangkan

Kedua gadis itu memapah Hinata menuju UKS. Dalam hati, Hinata merasa sangat sedih. Entah kenapa ia jadi mulai takut sekarang. Kalimat Sasuke yang mengatakan Naruto akan meninggalkannya seolah menjadi kutukan dan kini ia mulai bisa melihatnya. Semua nyata. Tapi kenapa ia baru bisa melihatnya sekarang? Kalau dunia terlalu kejam untuk gadis gila sepertinya. Mata Hinata bergetar, meski tangisnya sudah mereda, dadanya malah semakin sesak.

UKS. Ino celingukan mencari penjaga UKS, pasalnya Shizune-sensei yang biasanya _stand by_ malah tak ada ditempat. Akhirnya daripada membuang waktu mencarinya, ia dan Sakura mulai mengobati luka Hinata. Tangannya lecet dan wajahnya sedikit membiru seperti bekas tamparan. Sakura mendudukkan Hinata di ranjang, ia mulai mencari obat merah dan kapas sementara Ino malah menggeledah laci pribadi Shizune-sensei. Sakura mendengus kesal, disaat seperti ini sahabatnya malah bertindak diluar keadaan.

"Namamu Hinata kan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang bicara baik padanya selain Shikamaru di sekolah ini.

"Apa kau takut? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tenang saja" lanjut Sakura seraya tertawa garing

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" ucap Hinata lembut membuat Sakura terperangah

"Aaa~ ngomong-ngomong bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melawan saat Shion membullymu?" tanya Sakura namun Hinata hanya diam

"Maksudku aku tak berniat menekanmu. Tenang saja" kata Sakura buru-buru

"Yatta! Ini dia" kata Ino seraya mengacungkan pembersih wajah

"Ino, kau berisik. Tak tahukah kau kalau ini UKS?" geram Sakura tertahan untuk tidak menjitak kepala Ino

"Ups, maaf" Ino menutup mulutnya seraya nyengir kuda

"Ah iya, tapi ini sangat penting. Kau tidak akan bisa mengobati lukanya tanpa membersihkan wajahnya dulu, Sakura. Kau tahu kan kalau kosmetik dan antiseptik tidak boleh dicampurkan terlebih di wajah?" kata Ino kemudian mendekat

"Yosh, kita bersihkan dulu wajahmu" kata Ino memulai aksinya

"Ta-tapi. . ." Hinata terbata hendak mencegah namun melihat kesungguhan dan senyum bersahabat gadis yang bernama Ino jadi diam. Jarang sekali ia diperlakukan layak di sekolah.

"Katakan sakit kalau sakit ya" kata Ino seraya membersihkan wajah Hinata

Sedikit demi sedikit, bedak tebal yang menyelimuti wajah Hinata mulai tersapu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tak kala pipinya terasa sedikit perih. Ino mengernyit dan bergumam maaf, sementara Sakura menatapnya was-was. Ino terus menyapukan kapasnya, pipi, hidung, dahi, kelopak mata, dagu bahkan bibir. Mata Sakura terperangah, dan ketika Ino melepaskan bulu mata palsu Hinata dan karet yang mengikat rambutnya, kedua pasang mata itu membulat sempurna. Bahkan tangan Ino melemas hingga tak sadar kapas ditangannya terjatuh.

Satu kata . . .

Cantik.

Gadis yang berpredikat Doll Princess itu membuka matanya perlahan. Rambutnya yang halus tergerai sempurna meski kini sedikit bergelombang akibat karet yang telah menjeratnya. Wajah yang biasanya bermake up aneh itu telah tergantikan dengan kulit porselin. Putih bersih nyaris tanpa noda. Bulu mata aslinya lentik dan bibirnya berwarna peach. Sungguh sempurna. Bahkan kedua gadis itu mematung melihatnya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat seseorang secantik itu.

"Hi-hi-nat-ta" Sakura terbata

"Ka-kau-ca-can-tik" Ino ikut terbata

Sontak saja wajah Hinata memerah. Kedua pipi gembil itu merona dan sungguh, itu membuat Ino ingin memeluknya dan mencubitnya. Hinata benar-benar bak boneka berjalan. Jika Ino adalah laki-laki maka ia pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Terlebih sikap malu-malunya pasti akan membuat lelaki manapun gemas dengannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" gumam Hinata takut membuat Sakura dan Ino sadar dari lamunan mereka

"MARVELOUS! Kau cantik Hinata! Kau benar-benar cantik!" kata Ino antusias seraya memegang kedua pundak Hinata

"Ya, baru kali ini kami melihat gadis secanti dirimu. Jujur saja aku tak menyangkanya" sahut Sakura

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kau tak tahu kalau wajahmu itu pasti akan membuat lelaki manapun bertekuk lutut padamu?" tanya Ino ambigu

"Tekuk? Lutut?" Hinata tak paham

PLAK

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Ino. Dia masih suci. Jangan racuni dia dengan bisamu" kata Sakura setelah memukul kepala Ino

"Hei, aku mengatakan fakta" sangkal Ino

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa bibirmu bengkak? Dan sedikit pecah-pecah?" tanya Ino

DEGH

Hinata tekejut. Perilaku sang kakak kembali teringat di otaknya dan iapun menunduk sedih. Ino langsung panik, ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung Hinata tentunya.

"Ak-aku terjatuh" dustanya

"Begitu ya" kata Ino seraya nyengir seperti biasanya

Sakura mengambil alih, ia mulai mengobati wajah dan tangan Hinata. Dan mulai bicara ringan agar gadis yang ia tahu memiliki gangguan mental itu rileks. Ia tahu tekanan bisa membuat gadis itu histeris terutama kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Yosh, selesai" kata Sakura

Tepat saat itu, bel berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino beranjak dari tempatnya. Tentu mereka tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas. Mereka menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata ke kelas namun ditolak gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku tak mau kembali" jawab Hinata lirih

"Kakakmu pasti khawatir" kata Sakura

"Jangan beritahu dia kalau aku disini. Jangan beritahu juga apa yang terjadi" pinta Hinata sedikit menaikkan oktafnya, seperti menggertak Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu terkejut namun berikutnya ia mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak kabur karena aku akan dapat masalah kalau kakakmu salah paham" kata Sakura

"Anou . . . Terimakasih banyak" kata Hinata seraya membungkuk namun kakinya terasa nyeri, dan ia baru sadar kalau ia terkilir

"Sama-sama" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan kemudian pergi dari UKS

Sepeninggalan keduanya, Hinata mencoba untuk duduk meski sulit. Ia kembali merintih dan menurunkan kaos kakinya dan terlihatlah kakinya yang merah dan membengkak. Ia kembali terisak. Satu demi satu liquid-pun berjatuhan membasahi lantai.

"Hiks, hiks, Naruto-nii" isaknya

Di bilik samping Hinata yang sedari tadi tertutup, seorang pemuda membuka matanya, memperlihatkan onyx hitamnya. Dilepaskannya headset yang mengalunkan musik kesukaannya. Ia berdecak kesal. Segera ia menyingkap tirai yang membatasinya dengan bilik sebelah.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam!" bentaknya

Hinata menoleh, dan ketika ia sudah menoleh sempurna, sepasang mata onyx itu membelalak sempurna.

Sasuke terdiam. Suara yang harusnya memaki gadis dihadapannya seakan direnggut dan pita suaranya seolah mati. Wajah itu, wajah putih bak porselin itu begitu terluka, dan mata mutiara itu begitu sayu. Liquid bening membasahi wajahnya dan bibirnya ia gigit guna menahan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak hanya itu guncangan yang melanda batin seorang Sasuke, melainkan sebuah dengungan halus yang memanggilnya . . .

"Sasuke-kun"

Jam pelajaran terakhir berlangsung. Namun di kelas 2-1 dua orang siswa yang kebetulan berada di bangku yang sama tak ada ditempat. Naruto tentu merasa curiga, dan entah kenapa firasatnya tak nyaman. Ingin sekali ia keluar namun begitu ia berdiri, Mei-sensei sudah memelototinya, mengkodekan dirinya untuk duduk. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan terpaksa duduk.

Sepulang sekolah. Naruto melesat begitu saja keluar kelas dan didepan kelas seorang gadis musim semi menghadangnya. Naruto menggeser tubuh Sakura namun tangannya langsung ditahan kuat oleh gadis itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Naruto

"Kau mencari adikmu kan?" tanya Sakura

"Dia terjatuh tadi dan sekarang istirahat di UKS" paparnya seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto

Naruto hendak pergi namun perkataan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Tunggu"

"Katakan padanya kalau kau mencarinya, jangan beritahu kalau aku yang memberitahu" lanjut Sakura

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"Dia, tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" jawab Sakura kemudian Naruto melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata terimakasih

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tentu ia masih ingat akan keposesifan Naruto pada sang adik dan raut amarahnya saat melihat adiknya tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke meski sebenarnya itu kesalahpahaman. Sedikit ia mulai bertanya, apakah Naruto dan Hinata memang saudara kandung mengingat tak ada kemiripan fisik dari keduanya. Merasa otaknya sudah sedikit mengelana, Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala. Itu bukan urusannya. Yang penting ia sudah menyampaikan maksud baiknya.

UKS. Naruto membuka pintu dengan sedikit tenaga berlebih namun tidak kasar. Ia segera masuk dan mencari sang adik. Raut wajahnya yang serius kentara sekali menunjukkan kalau ia sedang panik dan khawatir. Kalimat Sakura yang mengatakan kalau Hinata tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah. Kalau saja ia tidak egois dan tidak meninggalkan Hinata maka tidak akan seperti ini. Kilasan akan kecelakaan tragis kembali menggelayutinya, menyerangnya layaknya ia adalah penantang perang. Rasa cemas semakin melandanya tak kala tidak menemukan sang adik dimanapun. Yang ada diruangan bernuansa putih itu malah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tergerai sempurna sedang membelakanginya. Mirip dengan sang adik atau memang adiknya? Naruto sedikit terhenyak menyadari hal itu.

Hinata menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam dengan mata sayu. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk disini. Sudah kesekian kali ia berhitung dalam hati, menghitung angka guna meredam perasaan sesaknya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang saat ini hanya karena hal sepele.

Memikirkan sang kakak.

" _Kenapa?" tanya Hinata_

Dan detakan itu semakin cepat tak kala hidungnya mencium aroma citrus. Bunyi langkahnya dan suara deruan nafasnya. Hinata mengenalinya. Tangan mungilnya gemetar. Perilaku dingin sang kakak sejak kemarin menghantuinya. Terlebih dengan tega sosok itu tak ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Bibir yang selalu mengucap sumpah dan janji itu, mengingkarinya. Meninggalkannya layaknya ia ini sampah.

Sampah.

Badan Hinata semakin gemetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto semakin mendekat, dan kini ia sudah berada didepan Hinata. Menghalau gadis itu untuk melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Mata Naruto menyelidik, memastikan keadaan sang adik meski gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk. Dan terbelalaklah Naruto ketika menyadari perubahan yang amat kentara dari wajah itu.

Bukan luka, bukan juga memar yang sedikit kebiruan. Melainkan . . .

Wajah Hinata yang kini tanpa make up.

DEGH

"Hi-na-ta" panggil Naruto terbata

"Jangan lihat!" tegas Hinata semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap menuangkan kembali liquidnya

Hinata menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menghalau sang kakak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan lihat aku" pintanya dengan suara serak

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan iapun menggenggam kedua tangannya, mencengkeram bagian samping celananya hingga kusut. Sekali lagi dadanya bergemuruh, bak guntur yang membelah angkasa. Bergema hingga menggetarkan seluruh saraf dan nadinya. Mengusik sudut hatinya. Dapat ia rasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas, tentu bukan efek yang kebanyakan orang sebut dengan cinta, tapi hal lain yang tak dapat ia terjemahkan.

TES

DEGH

PLUK

Naruto menutup kepala Hinata dengan jas sekolahnya. Gadis itu semakin terisak. Sikap Naruto, sang kakak benar-benar membuat kerja jantungnya semakin aneh dan perasaan sesak serta sakit itu menjadi-jadi. Kemarin mengacuhkannya dan sekarang ia memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan Naruto? Dan kenapa dengan dirinya?

"Maaf" ucap Naruto lirih namun tak ada sahutan dari sang adik

Satu detik, dua detik, tak ada sahutan. Hinata terus menangis.

Menyadari isakan Hinata semakin keras, Naruto pun geram. Ia menghela nafas kasar kemudian menarik kerah jas sekolahnya yang dipakai di kepala Hinata. Membuat kepala gadis itu tertarik hingga mendongak dan mau tidak mau wajahnya harus berhadapan dengan sang kakak yang berdiri. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sementara wajah Hinata ia sembunyikan di balik jas. Ditatapnya manik mutiara itu dengan pandangan melembut. Darah Hinata berdesir, bibirnya gemetar dan air matanya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mata Naruto menyipit, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata, semakin dekat dan dekat hingga gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas memburu milik sang kakak menggelirik permukaan bibirnya. Dan secara perlahan-lahan mata Hinatapun mulai tertutup dengan lelehan bening yang senantiasa masih menemaninya.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke mata kanan Hinata dengan lembut. Seolah mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk berhenti menangis. Namun hal itulah yang membuat lelehan demi lelehan air mata Hinata tak kunjung reda. Ciuman itu bak pemicu bom. Membobol pertahanan seorang Hinata, merusak sarafnya Hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap . . .

"Naruto-kun?"

Dan dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan, Sasuke menyembunyikan diri. Pintu yang terdapat sebuah kaca tembus pandang itu menghantarkannya pada sebuah adegan yang harusnya tidak ia lihat dan suara yang harusnya tidak ia dengar.

"Naruto-kun?"

To Be Continue

WOAAAAA Mina-san. Entah kenapa Nao jadi histeris sendiri baca part ending chapter ini. Okey, abaikan.

Ehem. Bagaimana kabarnya semua? Baik kan? semoga selama kalian membaca chapter ini bahkan cerita ini kalian tak bosan. Karena beberapa part yang sengaja atau tidak disengaja diulang.

Maaf alur lambat, thypos, salah eja, atau kesalahan lain yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Yang penting kalian mengerti maksud Nao.

Sekedar informasi saja, ini cerita **_NaruHina_**. Nao sangat suka pair itu jadi jika disini ada scene SasuHina atau NaruSaku harap dimaklumi. Semua demi kelancaran cerita. Dan disini sudah sedikit Nao ulik keberbedaan Hinata atau kejanggalan dalam dirinya. Atau mungkin juga karakter lain?

Jujur saja Nao _melting_ sendiri dengan karakter Naruto disini. Greget juga dengan karakter Sasuke. _Kok bisa?_ Entahlah.

Sekian cakap-cakap dari Nao. Dan sekali lagi Nao ingatkan, bagi kalian para reader yang sudah membaca cerita, harap apresiasi karya tersebut dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, favorite atau follow. Karena disini author tidak digaji. Anggaplah itu sepele tapi bagi seorang author itu sangat teramat berarti untuk penyemangat.

Ingat, kami memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan setiap cerita yang dibuat bahkan untuk Nao, saat kerja dikejar deadline masih bisa berfikir ini fic. Hehehe, harap jangan dicontoh.

Sekian and See you next week.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	4. Chapter 4 : Punch

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 4 : Punch

 **Balasan Review**

 **Mihawk607 :** Yups, selamat bertemu lagi juga. Setelah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya. Makasih sudah nak tilik fic Nao.

 **Miji695 :** Terimakih. Pokoknya ada janji yang mengikat mereka, dan entah chapter kapan Nao beritahu. Sedikit-sedikit pokoknya akan terungkap.

 **Namikazexo :** Makasih dan ini dia chapter 4, selamat membaca. Douzo.

 **Edachan02 :** Ya, Sasuke berusaha mengelak. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai panah Hinata menancap di hatinya. Hahahaha.

 **Hinata hime :** Virus cintanya belum menyebar. Kita lihat nanti sebetapa out of caracter seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya karena Hinata.

 **Ana :** Ini Naruhina, so meski mungkin nanti Hinata dekat dengan Sasuke pada akhirnya cintanya tetap berlabuh ke Naruto.

 **Mawarputih :** Iya, silahkan baca chapter 4 dan temukan jawabannya.

 **Deandra :** Oh, nonono. Naruto membiarkan Hinata memakai make up tebal bukan karena alasan itu. Cinta? Lebih tepatnya belum. Nanti di ceritakan kok tenang. Ini dia chapter 4 selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Guest1 :** Mereka punya masa lalu rumit pokoknya, nantikan saja karena semua akan dikupas sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Ila :** Makasih, jangan lupa review kembali setelah membaca ya.

 **Qqq :** Nao aja yang nulis juga bingung. Yang jelas mereka romantis untuk ukuran kakak dan adik. Nanti akan ada penjelasan detailnya hanya saja tidak instan. Sedikit sedikit.

 **Karlina :** Ehem sedikit Nao jelaskan. Naruto sayang Hinata, tapi lebih dari adik hanya saja ia tak sadar. Sasuke suka Hinata hanya saja ia mengelak dan Hinata? Sepertinya ~ ya~

 **NillaariezqysekarrSarry470 :** Iya, ini sudah kok.

 **Oortaka :** wuah? Tebakanmu ada benarnya, alasan dia gila salah satunya adalah obat itu tapi itu merupakan alasan lain. Karena alasan utamanya belum Nao ungkapkan. Anda peka juga, nice. Nao selalu buat yang rumit-rumit karena fic Nao semuanya berat. Segi empat tentu antara Naruto ke Sakura, Sakura ke Sasuke, Sasuke ke Hinata dan Hinata ke Naruto. Bagaimana?

 **Tsukikohimechan :** dan apa yang dia lihat? Silahkan baca saja, ne?

 **Ullehime :** Makasih. Nao juga NHL tapi bukan sejati karena Nao bisa baca SasuHina tapi nggak bisa baca NaruSaku, aneh ya?

 **Whitelily :** ok

 **Nawaha :** Ada alasan kenapa dia berkepribadian seperti itu. Dan bagi kamu yang baru pertama kali baca fic Nao pasti bingung. Karena ketiga fic Nao kurang lebih main chara punya lebih dari satu kepribadian meski bukan DID. Dan Natsu? maaf karena kelamaan di Fairy Tail jadi kebiasaan. Dia main chara di Fairy Tail. Gomen.

 **Apocalypse201 :** Makasih pujiannya, nantikan terus ya. Selamat membaca.

 **Endahs442 :** Iya, banyak sekali misteri. Hubungan antara Namikaze, Uchiha dan Hyuuga (yang belum disinggung)

 **Akayuki1479 :** Tapi entah kenapa bikin melting kan? Dan ya~ karena sangat membosankan kalau sikap main chara baik dan gitu" aja. Khas Nao lah lebih tepatnya.

 **NamikazeRael :** Banyak yang terjadi dimasa lalu hingga Hinata gila dan Naruto seperti itu. Makasih sudah bilang ini keren, tapi kalau mau yang lebih _maaf promo._ Baca juga _Good Morning, Vampire_ milik Nao. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

 **Salsal Hime :** Baca saja ne? Meski sebenernya Nao gatal juga pengen buru-buru ngungkapin.

 **Luvhinaru :** Makasih, Nao saja sampai gigit jari. Iya ini dia chapter 4. Kamu sampai review dua kali? Maaf karena lama update ya.

 **HL :** Iya, siap.

 **Mey lovenolaven :** Ya~ bagaimana ya menjawabnya. Sepertinya iya karena mereka nggak mirip kan? Sebagai pria sepertinya Naruto cemburu, tapi jika sebagai kakak maka akan lain artinya, seperti over protect. Silahkan berspekulasi.

 **Desyy :** Yups, Nao juga merasa begitu. Sikap Naruto dan Sasuke mirip tapi jika dilihat betul-betul mungkin mendingan Sasuke. Iya nggak apa baru nemu coz sangat banyak fic di Naruto yang di update/publish setiap hari bahkan jamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke mata kanan Hinata dengan lembut. Seolah mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk berhenti menangis. Namun hal itulah yang membuat lelehan demi lelehan air mata Hinata tak kunjung reda. Ciuman itu bak pemicu bom. Membobol pertahanan seorang Hinata, merusak sarafnya Hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap . . .

"Naruto-kun?"

Dan dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan, Sasuke menyembunyikan diri. Pintu yang terdapat sebuah kaca tembus pandang itu menghantarkannya pada sebuah adegan yang harusnya tidak ia lihat dan suara yang harusnya tidak ia dengar.

"Naruto-kun?"

...

Mata Sasuke terbelalak tak kala melihat adegan itu. Mata hitamnya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto menahan amarah hingga dengan gilanya pemuda itu mencium adiknya. Catat dan garis bawahi kata adik. Silahkan pikir Sasuke gila, tapi ia laki-laki normal dimana ia masih bisa membedakan tatapan kasih sayang atau cinta. Mata dan sikap Naruto barusan jelas-jelas bukan tatapan seorang kakak, melainkan sosok lain, meski Sasuke belum seratus persen yakin kalau tatapan itu tatapan seorang pria. Naruto benar-benar membangun dinding yang sangat tebal dengan tingkat transparansi minimal dimana tak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya terbelalak adalah, alunan suara merdu dari bibir Hinata. Gadis kecil dengan gangguan mental yang biasa memanggil sang kakak dengan suffix _–nii_ kini sudah melantunkan suffix lain yang tidak pernah terbayang di otak cerdasnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Begitulah Hinata menyebutnya. Nafas Sasuke mendadak tercengat saat itu pula. Ia bahkan sampai lupa bernafas, namun dengan cepat ia sadar dan bergerak menyembunyikan diri. Jantungnya berpicu dan dadanya kini serasa sesak. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau tangannya sudah mengepal, mencengkeram sebuah tas kecil bermotif bunga lavender.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Tidak bisakah kau diam!" bentaknya

Hinata menoleh, dan ketika ia sudah menoleh sempurna, sepasang mata onyx itu membelalak sempurna.

Sasuke terdiam. Suara yang harusnya memaki gadis dihadapannya seakan direnggut dan pita suaranya seolah mati. Wajah itu, wajah putih bak porselin itu begitu terluka, dan mata mutiara itu begitu sayu. Liquid bening membasahi wajahnya dan bibirnya ia gigit guna menahan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak hanya itu guncangan yang melanda batin seorang Sasuke, melainkan sebuah dengungan halus yang memanggilnya . . .

"Sasuke-kun"

" _Cantik" puji Sasuke dalam hati secara tidak sadar_

Sasuke terperanjat, sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan dalam hati. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah tersirat tipis di kedua belah pipi tirusnya. Jantungnya bergetar, menggema hingga telinganya bahkan bisa mendengar suara dentuman tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia memaki namun lidahnya mendadak kelu.

" _Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati_

Hinata menatap memelas pada Sasuke, seolah mengadu, meminta bantuan atau sekedar sandaran, namun pemuda itu tak bergeming. Meski tanpa sepengetahuannya nyatanya Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat segala raut wajah sendu Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

" _Jangan menatapku" rapal Sasuke dalam hati_

Sasuke mencoba memutar badan, namun tanpa sengaja onyxnya malah menangkap sesuatu lain.

Kaki memar Hinata.

Sasuke pun terbalalak.

Merasa diacuhkan, Hinata tertunduk. Salah besar ia mengharapkan sang Uchiha itu bersimpati padanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan akan mata hitam, mata yang serupa dengan milik Sasuke kembali menghantuinya. Mata yang selalu mengintimidasinya dan memaksanya masuk kedalam perangkap dunia lain. Hinata menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan mata itu hingga sebuah sentuhan halus menyentaknya.

Hinata terbelalak tak kala tangan Sasuke menyentuh kakinya. Bahkan entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki miliknya. Mengusap lukanya dengan obat merah dengan sangat lembut. Hinata tak bergeming dibuatnya. Ingin sekali ia berucap, namun ia terlalu takut.

Tak ada yang saling bicara, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa sang Uchiha itu memperlakukannya lembut. Sentuhan Sasuke benar-benar lembut, sangat berbeda dengan tindak tanduknya biasanya.

Perlahan-lahan mata Hinata menyipit, menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang sulit digambarkan. Gambaran akan mata hitam itu sirna dan kini ada secuil perasaan senang di sudut hatinya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya teringat akan sosok sang kakak. Hatinya mencelos, nyatanya sang kakak yang biasanya selalu ada untuknya kini mengacuhkannya hanya karena kejadian tempo malam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Kau bertanya padaku atau pada siapa?" tanyanya datar

"Kenapa dia tak ada disaat seperti ini?" tanya Hinata

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Apa kau pikir aku ini cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke balik

Hinata semakin menajamkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya? Kau bilang aku tidak mengerti. Kau bilang Naruto-nii akan meninggalkanku. Apa aku salah?" kata Hinata

"Kau mau menyalahkanku?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin mengerti" jawab Hinata mulai menundukkan wajahnya

"Sejak kapan kau ingin mengerti? Padahal jelas-jelas kaulah yang menolak untuk mengerti" jawab Sasuke

DEGH

Hinata terbelalak. Penyataan Sasuke barusan seolah menamparnya secara keras. Menyadarkannya pada sebuah kenyataan bahwasanya selama ini memang dialah yang menolak untuk mengerti. Dialah yang selalu menepis keganjalan apapun dari sikap sang kakak. Dan dia juga yang memilih menerima dan menutup telinganya. Matanya kembali berair, dadanya pun sesak. Kilasan akan sikap kasar Naruto memenuhi ingatannya, dan semakin membuat liquid bening itu berjatuhan. Menetes dan tanpa ia sadari membasahi wajah sang Uchiha yang kini sudah menengadahkan wajahnya dengan raut terkejut.

"Hiks, hiks" isak Hinata

Satu tetes, dua tetes. Liquid bening itu terus membasahi wajah Sasuke. Dapat dirasakannya liquid itu yang terasa hangat dipipi, dan enah kenapa dadanya serasa sesak. Bibir Sasuke terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tangis Hinata yang semakin menjadi-jadi benar-benar meluluh lantarkan kalimatnya. Apalagi wajah cantik itu, sungguh membuat otaknya kosong.

"Hiks" isak Hinata

"Kenapa?" isaknya lagi

TAP

Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, dan itu sukses menyentak gadis itu hingga tangisnya berhenti. Diusapkannya ibu jarinya pada pipi Hinata, menyapu sang liquid dan membersihkannya dengan sangat lembut. Mata Hinata pun membulat sempurna.

"Berhenti menjadi cengeng" ucap Sasuke lembut namun terkesan dingin

"Kau tahu kenapa banyak orang membencimu?" tanya Sasuke secara retoris

"Karena semua benci melihat gadis lemah nan cengeng yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang sang kakak. Katakan kalau mereka iri, namun seseorang yang lemah akan membuat orang lain melihat sisi lain diri mereka yang mereka benci. Sadar tidak sadar, namun begitulah hukumnya" papar Sasuke

"Tapi ada beberapa kasus dimana sesorang membencimu tanpa alasan" lanjut Sasuke

" _Sepertiku contohnya" lanjut Sasuke dalam hati_

"Dan kalau kau ingin mengerti, keluarlah dari zonamu. Kejam memang namun kau harus mengetahui akan hal itu" kata Sasuke kemudian

Hinata membisu. Zona. Ia sangat mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan tersebut. Namun keluar dari Zona tidak semudah yang dikatakan. Keluar dari sana, sama saja dengan membunuh. Bibir Hinata bergetar menyadarinya.

Semua perkataan Sasuke seakan menusuknya, menohoknya sampai ke ulu hati. Menjalar ke ingatannya dan memecahkan gembok sebuah pintu yang menyimpan sketsa masa lalunya. Sketsa berwarna yang ia ubah sendiri menjadi abu-abu. Sebuah keputusan yang ia ambil diusia belia dan berdampak besar pada hidupnya.

Sasuke bangkit, ia sudah selesai memperban luka Hinata. Ia pun menarik tangannya dari wajah Hinata, namun tiba-tiba saja tangan gadis itu mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-nii" kata Hinata tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya

" _Apa?"tanya Sasuke dalam hati_

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingnya" lanjut Hinata

"Tidak masalah jika semua orang membenciku, tidak masalah jika aku menjadi bodoh. Pada dasarnya aku memang seperti ini. Jadi tidaklah sulit bagiku" kata Hinata

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti, karena perkataan Hinata terkesan ambigu

Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu menahan isakannya, menengadahkan wajahnya dan kini tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyum yang sanggup membungkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke hingga pemuda itu lagi-lagi tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya yang putih dengan rona merah akibat terlalu banyak menangis serta rambut indigonya yang tergerai sempurna, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sasuke.

Dan setelah itu Hinata meminta Sasuke mengambilkan peralatannya karena ia tidak ingin kembali ke kelas. Biasanya Sasuke akan menolak, namun karena otaknya blank, ia mengangguk dengan cepat dan melesat keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Diluar, Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya di dinding. Mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Bayangan akan senyum di wajah cantik Hinata kembali membayanginya.

"Aku bisa gila" gumamnya

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sasuke mempererat cengkeramannya, hingga dadanya serasa panas dan ingin meledak. Dan ketika tangannya melemas, akhirnya ia memilih pergi. Meninggalkan kedua Namikaze bersaudara tersebut.

Sementara di dalam.

Naruto terbelalak mendengar panggilan Hinata. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dan ketika gadis itu mengulangi panggilannya yang kedua kali, sontak ia mendorong bahu Hinata hingga sang adik terhempas di ranjang.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto-nii" panggil Hinata seraya berusaha bangun

"Bukan, kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _–nii_ barusan" kata Naruto mengkoreksi

Hinata bangun, ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Namun belum sempat rambutnya tertata rapi, Naruto sudah mencengkeram bahunya, kemudian mengguncangnya.

"Katakan Hinata, apa yang kau katakan? tidak, apa yang kau lakukan? huh?" tanya Naruto menaikkan oktaf

Hati Hinata mencelos. Meski tadi ia menguatkan diri, namun kenyataan kalau sang kakak bermain kasar seolah mengejeknya. Menghinanya hingga titik terendah dan menodai sketsa abu-abu di ingatannya. Ingin rasanya menangis, namun entah kenapa air matanya kali ini tak mau turun untuk sekedar membanjiri wajahnya. Ia hanya diam mematung sementara Naruto terus mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hinata, jawab aku!" bentaknya

Namun Hinata masih diam. Karena menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada ia terpancing dan keluar dari zonanya. Zona yang ia ciptakan untuk sang kakak. Dan jika zona itu hancur, baik dia maupun Naruto takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

"Jangan diam saja, cepat jawab aku!" bentak Naruto

"Maaf" ucap Hinata kemudian dengan suara lirih. Meski begitu, Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dan menghentikan tindakannya.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya diam. Naruto tertunduk dengan masih mencengkeram bahu sang adik dan Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan ketika menit demi menit berlalu, dan matahari sudah mulai berada di ufuk barat, keduanya masih berada diposisi yang sama. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan kedua insan tersebut. Yang jelas semua begitu rumit.

"Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi" kata Naruto dengan suara serak

"Kumohon" pintanya nanar

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan iris saphirenya dengan amethys sang adik. Dan ketika mata keduanya bertemu, hati Naruto mencelos ketika tak melihat pancaran dari mata Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata frustasi, tapi ia jauh lebih frustasi. Pandangannya melembut, seolah menarik simpati dari sang lawan untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa.

"Kau akan selalu jadi adikku"

"Kan?" lanjut Naruto

"Nata" panggil Naruto

Seketika pandangan mata Hinata kembali, digulirkannya pandangannya untuk membalas tatapan Naruto.

DEGH

Hati Hinata serasa dicubit kesekian kali. Bagaikan panah yang dilesatkan arjuna di medan perang bharatayuda, panah itu pula melesat dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik menancap di hatinya. Membuat luka kecil. Dan meskipun kecil, luka tetaplah luka yang mana akan perlu waktu untuk mengobatinya. Namun masalahnya, tidak hanya sekali dua kali. Namun berkali-kali. Tengoklah luka disisi lain hatinya, menganga lebar. Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya, menahan gejolak yang sering menggerogotinya.

"Hn" jawab Hinata kemudian

Mata Naruto pun berair dan dijatuhkannya kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, dapat Hinata rasakan bahunya basah. Naruto menangis. Dada Hinata semakin terasa sakit. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai mendekap sang kakak. Ditepuknya punggung lebar itu pelan guna menenangkan, namun yang ada malah Naruto mendekapnya erat. Hinata terkejut, namun melihat sebetapa posesifnya sang kakak akhirnya ia memilih diam.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto memeluk Hinata, sangat erat seolah tak ingin Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tetaplah berada disisiku" bisik Naruto

.

Kediaman Namikaze. Kushina tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Tempat biasanya keluarganya bersantai hanya untuk menikmati secangkir teh dan cookies buatannya sambil melihat pemandangan taman bunga di luar. Tempat biasanya canda tawa menghiasi dan saksi bisu betapa bahagia dan sempurnanya keluarga mereka meski banyak orang sering mencibir anak gadisnya karena berbeda. Kushina adalah ibu rumah tangga yang selalu ceria, bahkan tak jarang saking kelewat ceria ia bisa melayangkan spatula.

Namun kali ini, alih-alih melakukan kegiatan cerianya seperti menyulam atau berkebun, ia malah duduk di sudut sofa seraya menggenggam gagang telfon yang ia tempelkan di telinga dengan erat. Ruangan yang biasanya penuh akan cahaya menjadi gelap. Bahkan tirai pun tak dibukanya. Hanya cahaya dari senja sore yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya di ruang itu. Kepalanya pun tertunduk.

"Dia melakukannya" kata Kushina pada seseorang di seberang telfon

"Tidak, baru kemarin dia melakukannya" jelas Kushina dan genggamannya pun mengerat

"Ya, dia masih meminumnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sungguh" adunya

"Tidak, jangan, aku tak ingin hal itu. Dia sudah cukup baik-baik saja selama ini. Aku hanya ingin satu hal" lanjut Kushina

"Aku mengandalkanmu" tukasnya kemudian

TUT

TUT

Sambungan diputus. Kushina pun mendongak, sorot matanya keruh dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah meneteskan air mata. Diraihnya sebuah bingkai figura foto di meja, dan dipandanginya foto Naruto dan Hinata kecil yang tengah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto yang tersenyum. Di foto itu, Naruto kecil menarik kedua pipi Hinata agar gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Kushina ingat dengan jelas kalau foto itu diambil saat Naruto masuk ke bangku sekolah dasar dan harus meninggalkan Hinata dirumah. Hinata merengek ingin mengenakan seragam seperti milik Naruto namun lantaran stock terbatas maka Hinata tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Maka dari itu, Naruto meminjamkan topinya pada Hinata. Alih-alih senang, Hinata malah cemberut. Jadilah Naruto memaksa Hinata tersenyum dan Kushina memotret mereka diam-diam.

Kushina tersenyum mengingat momen manis itu. Buah hatinya memang menjadi keindahan tersendiri di hatinya. Terutama senyum si sulung. Bagi Kushina, apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan Naruto terus tersenyum.

"Maaf" gumam Kushina

"Maafkan ibu" gumam Kushina lagi

Naruto dan Hinata pulang ke rumah. Begitu keduanya masuk, Kushina-lah orang pertama yang menyambutnya dengan senyum. Kushina mengangkat alisnya melihat Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto. Heran, akhirnya ia mengintip si bungsu dan terkejutlah ia melihat perubahan Hinata.

"Hi-na-ta" panggil sang ibu tak percaya

"Aku pulang" ucap Hinata

"Ah, selamat datang sayang" kata Kushina menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya

"Hanya Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Apa kau mau dipeluk juga?" tanya Kushina innocent

"Tidak. Aku lebih memilih dipeluk Hinata daripada ibu" jawab Naruto enteng kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kushina yang mengumpat

"Anak itu" umpatnya

Hinata terkekeh. Ia melirik Naruto yang sudah menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua dan tersenyum menyadari kalau sang ibu masih uring-uringan tidak jelas.

Beralih ke kediaman Uchiha. Di ruang kerjanya, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tengah menyandarkan punggung di kursi kebesarannya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya seraya memutar-mutar kursi. Mengabaikan kertas-kertas berisikan resume medis dan berbagai macam resep yang telah ia tulis. Pintu diketuk, Fugaku mempersilahkan seseorang itu masuk. Dan kini masukklah Itachi membawa secangkir teh hangat. Menyadari siapa yang masuk, buru-buru Fugaku memberesi semua kertas yang ada dan memasukkannya ke laci. Ia tersenyum pada putra sulungnya dan mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa.

"Jangan terlalu memporsir diri, ayah" kata Itachi

"Ibu khawatir" lanjutnya

"Kalau dia khawatir pasti dia yang membawakan teh itu" kata Fugaku sedikit merajuk

"Bungsu belum pulang jadi ibu lebih mengkhawatirkan dia" jelas Itachi mengundang kekehan Fugaku

"Oh ya ayah. Sebenarnya apa yang ayah kerjakan sampai-sampai harus rela meninggalkan schedule di rumah sakit? Ayah tahu? aku jadi sangat sibuk" tanya serta komplain Itachi

"Bukankah kau digaji untuk itu?" tanya sang ayah balik

"Ayah pandai sekali memerasku" keluh Itachi

Lagi-lagi Fugaku terkekeh.

Sasuke pulang. Begitu masuk rumah, bukannya menyapa sang ibunda, ia malah melenggang pergi begitu saja ke kamar. Bahkan bantingan keras daun pintu sanggup Mikoto dengar dari lantai bawah. Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sasuke. Tapi ia juga tak akan marah. Bagaimanapun Sasuke putranya, ada cara yang lebih baik daripada memarahinya. Dan percayalah kalau hal itu hanya ada di pikiran aneh seorang Uchiha Mikoto, ibuda dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Di kamarnya, Sasuke melempar tasnya asal. Ia membanting dirinya di kasur dan menghadap langit-langit. Dihelanya nafas dengan frustasi. Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa jam lalu hingga berujung seperti ini.

"Sial" umpatnya

" _Sasuke-kun"_

Lagi-lagi bayangan wajah cantik Hinata melesat ke pikirannya. Bak cahaya yang membelah bagian bumi, secepat itu pula bayangan Hinata kembali merasukinya. Mata bulannya yang sendu, menyiratkan berbagai macam perasaan dan suaranya yang bergetar sarat akan luka dan kepedihan. Dada Sasuke kembali sesak, ia mengcengkeram kemejanya, meredakan gejolak yang entah kenapa dalam hitungan jam sudah sangat sering bertegur sapa dengannya.

" _Cantik"_

Mata Sasuku terbelalak. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Cantik? Tidak, maksudku dia bisa berpenampilan normal?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa

Sasuke pun bangkit, mendudukkan kembali dirinya dan menautkan kedua tangannya. Otak cerdasnya mulai berpikir. Mencerna dan mempertanyakan bagaimana seorang Hinata yang berpredikat gila bisa berpenampilan normal bahkan bicara pun normal layaknya gadis pada umumnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis bertaut, otaknya yang sudah konslet atau Hinata yang sedang dalam masa _kewarasan?_

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti berhayal. Tapi jelas-jelas dia tadi terlihat normal bahkan bisa bicara dengan baik. Atau karena penampilannya normal maka apapun yang ia ucapkan terlihat normal?" tanya Sasuke lagi

" _Tidak masalah jika semua orang membenciku, tidak masalah jika aku menjadi bodoh. Pada dasarnya aku memang seperti ini. Jadi tidaklah sulit bagiku"_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak ketika sebuah kalimat dari Hinata terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimanapun kalimat tersebut terkesan ambigu. Karena baginya, tak ada adik didunia ini yang sangat bodoh bersedia menukarkan apapun demi sang kakak yang bahkan sering melukainya. Baik secara batin maupun fisik. Lebih tepatnya itu tidak normal. Kalaupun Hinata mengidap _brocon_ maka tingkah lakunya sudah pasti posesif tapi nyatanya gadis itu tidak seperti itu.

"Tapi aku pernah melihatnya mencium punggung Naruto" gumam Sasuke

" _Mungkinkah?" tebak Sasuke dalam hati_

"Tch! Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Dan kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Apa urusanku?" kata Sasuke menyadarkan diri

"Tch! Aku butuh air dingin" umpatnya

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit. Sudah pasti kebanyakan orang sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi masing-masing. Hawa di awal musim semi memang masih terasa sedikit dingin, namun tak menjadi alasan bagi sebagian kecil orang masih membuka matanya dan begadang diluar sana dengan alasan masing-masing. Ada yang berkutat dengan pekerjaan, menunggu bus terakhir, atau bahkan menikmati dunia malam sekalipun. Sementara jalanan sudah lenggang. Jumlah kendaraan pun bisa dihitung dengan jari dan kini tak ada suara-suara bising membengkakkan telinga lagi setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Di sebuah mansion yang terletak di kawasan perumahan Elite kota Konoha, lebih tepatnya kediaman Namikaze, kedua orang masih membuka matanya. Hinata dan Naruto. Ya, keduanya tengah duduk saling memunggungi dan bersandar di balkon jeruji yang memisahkan kamar keduanya. Kedua pasang mata berbeda iris itu menatap bulan yang tengah tersenyum diatas sana. Jari jemari keduanya pun saling bertaut, meresapi dan menyalurkan kehangatan pada diri masing-masing. Sebuah kebiasaan lama yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Ne, Hinata" kata Naruto membuka suara

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku" kata Naruto

"Jangan mengatakannya lagi" sahut Hinata

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya" kekeh Naruto

"Naruto-nii sudah terlalu banyak mengatakannya" sahut Hinata

"Aku –"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkan. Dan itu sudah berlalu" kata Hinata memotong pembicaraan

"Ne, Hinata" panggil Naruto lagi

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dan ia pun menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat.

"Apa kau muak denganku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

DEGH

"Apa yang Naruto-nii katakan?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan suaranya yang mendadak bergetar

"Suatu saat jika waktunya tiba kau pasti akan meninggalkanku. Benar bukan?" tanya Naruto

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" jawab Hinata lembut meski nyatanya pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu dan terluka

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu?" tanya Naruto

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tak paham

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku pergi? Apa kau akan pergi juga?" tanya Naruto

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa jika aku memintamu tinggal kau akan tinggal?" tanya Naruto egois

" _Tak perlu kau pinta pun aku akan terus melakukannya" jawab Hinata dalam hati_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata kemudian

"Tidak. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti kau akan terpisah dariku" jelas Naruto

"Hinata"

"Hmm?"

"Aku . . . menyayangimu" lanjut Naruto seraya mengeratkan genggamannya

Dada Hinata sesak saat itu pula. Harusnya ia senang karena sang kakak menyanyaginya. Harusnya ia senang karena sang kakak mengatakan alasan ia berubah, tapi kenapa hatinya merasa lebih sakit? Sayang? Kenapa hati Hinata sangat sakit ketika mendengarnya? Seolah sudut hatinya tidak mengharapkan kata itu atau memang tidak pernah?

" _Ada apa denganku?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

.

Konoha International High School. Seperti biasanya, Naruto bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata. Menyusuri koridor menuju kelas. Dan rutinitas yang sama pula terjadi. Bisikan demi bisikan dan cibiran demi cibiran. Namun kali ini, Hinata tak berusaha menutup telinganya.

' _Kalian lihat? Sepertinya mereka akur lagi'_

' _Pasti gadis gila itu sudah mengguna-guna sang kakak agar tak berpaling'_

' _Riject'_

' _Autis'_

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia menarik Hinata ke sampingnya dan menatap nyalang semua yang sudah berani bergunjing. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk. Jelas sekali ia tidak main-main. Hei, ia Namikaze. Tak ada yang tidah tahu seberapa berpengaruhnya keluarganya di kota bahkan negara ini. Mereka yang ditatappun berangsur-angsur pergi, mulut mereka memang sekali-kali harus dikunci.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka" kata Naruto

"Hmm" angguk Hinata

Mereka kembali menyusuri koridor. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Sakura dan Ino tengah bercanda di depan sana. Kedua gadis ceria itu saling mengumpati dan melempar pukulan-pukulan kecil. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan hingga berakhir seperti itu. Melihat Sakura, sontak saja Naruto teringat akan kejadian kemarin, saat Sakura menunggunya hanya untuk memberitahu keadaan sang adik. Tak terasa seulas senyum samar mengembang di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu menanggalkan tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat mendekati Sakura. Tak mempedulikan wajah tertegun sosok yang tadi digandengnya.

"Anou, permisi" sapa Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya

"Are? Siapa ya?" tanya Ino innocent

"Namikaze?" tanya Sakura

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih atas yang kemarin" jelas Naruto to the point

"Oh" jawab Sakura santai namun –

"HEHHHH! NAMIKAZE!" teriak Ino membuat semua mata pasang mata menatap mereka

"Kau? Adikmu itu sangat ca hmmpt–" lanjut Ino namun langsung dibungkam Sakura

"Maaf, dia sedikit eror pagi ini" kata Sakura tertawa canggung sambil membekap Ino sekuat tenaga

Ino berusaha lepas dari bekapan maut Sakura, matanya sudah melotot karena kesulitan bernafas, dan saat itu pula secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Hinata berdiri mematung tak jauh dari mereka. Sontak saja Ino berbinar dan melepaskan bekapan Sakura dengan kekuatan super. Bahkan ia tidak peduli ketika tubuh sang sahabat limbung dan hampir terjungkal.

Sakura oleng, namun ketika tubuhnya hampir saja menyentuh lantai. Sebuah lengan kekar berhasil menopangnya. Sakura terbelalak. Kini wajah Naruto sudah berada sangat dekat dengannnya. Bahkan poni pemuda itu menggelitik dahi, hidung serta matanya.

Sementara Ino . . .

"Hime-sama!" teriak Ino seraya memeluk Hinata erat

Hinata diam saja, tubuhnya yang memang mematung semakin membisu. Didepan sana, dihadapannya, dengan kedua matanya sang kakak tengah mendekap seseorang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya gadis lain. Dada Hinata sesak dan ulung hatinya sakit. Bahkan bernafaspun rasanya sakit.

"Hime-sama!" teriak Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya

Semua pasang mata kini menatap Ino dan Hinata. Pasalnya panggilan Ino barusan bagaikan petir di pagi buta. Bahkan mereka tak menghiraukan sang pangeran yang sedang terpesona dengan mata lembayung dari gadis musim semi di dekapannya.

' _Hime-sama?'_

' _Hime-sama?'_

' _Hime-sama?'_

"Lepaskan aku" pinta Hinata datar

Sontak saja Ino melepaskan Hinata, seperti biasa ia meminta maaf seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Namun cengiran itu tak bertahan lama lantaran netranya menangkap perubahan mimik Hinata. Pandangan Hinata begitu kecewa dan terluka. Alis Ino bertaut, dan diikutinya arah pandangan mata amethye itu. Disana, ia melihat Naruto yang tengah membantu Sakura berdiri. Dan menurutnya, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Hinata" panggil Ino seraya menoleh namun sayang Hinata sudah tak ada lagi disana

"Eh? Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Ino bingung

Naruto berdiri canggung. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata lembayung Sakura yang baru saja menghipnotis dirinya. Sakura memainkan mimiknya beberapa kali, menghilangkan semu merah yang tadi sempat bertengger di wajahnya.

"Haruno-san" panggil Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan diri

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kalau aku kurang sopan sebelumnya. Tapi aku bukan orang yang mengacuhkan seseorang yang telah berbuat baik maksudku pada adikku. Jadi . . ." kata Naruto terpotong

"Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan malam?" tawar Naruto

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku ihklas kok" tawa Sakura

"Tapi aku merasa terbebani" jawab Naruto

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana kalau fansmu marah? Kau tahu aku tak suka berurusan dengan sepertimu" bisik Sakura takut-takut

"Akan kupastikan mereka tidak akan tahu" jawab Naruto pasti kemudian tersenyum

Setelah keduanya berjanji, akhirnya Naruto kembali. Begitu ia melihat Hinata tidak ada, barulah ia panik. Pemuda itu melesat pergi melewati Ino yang sudah membuka bibirnya. Melihat kepergian Naruto, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Kelas 2-1, Hinata duduk di bangkunya. Sedari tadi tangannya terus bergerak, menuliskan satu kata yang sama, tak peduli meski satu halaman sudah penuh. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya. Sejak pemuda itu masuk kelas, ia sudah menemukan Hinata menunduk dengan mata menerawang.

Sasuke menopang dagunya, menatap sosok gadis boneka yang tengah larut dengan pikirannya. Bukan karena ia tertarik. Melainkan lebih ke heran dan penasaran. Pasalnya baru kemarin ia melihat Hinata terlihat normal tapi kalau dilihat lagi Hinata tidaklah normal. Ditelusurinya setiap jengkal wajah gadis itu. Mulai dari rambutnya yang dikucir kuda, make up tebal, bulu mata tebal, eye shadow mengerikan, bulatan merah di pipi dan bibirnya yang merah merona. Tak ada yang spesial dari gadis itu. Tapi kenapa ia bisa bereaksi berlebihan kemarin? Apa Hinata memang punya _guna-guna_ seperti yang orang cibirkan?

"Hei, sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian

" _Kemarin" lanjutnya dalam hati_

"Eh" Hinata sadar kemudian menoleh, ketika ia melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya sontak saja ia terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut apalagi wajah Sasuke terbilang cukup dekat dan pertanyaannya, sejak kapan?

Hinata buru-buru menutup bukunya, namun tangan Sasuke menghentikannya. Hinata menarik bukunya dari tangan pemuda itu, tapi Sasuke menariknya. Bukan karena penasaran, melainkan menagih jawaban. Reaksi Hinata berlebihan, ia menarik buku itu sangat keras hingga membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Sebelah alisnya naik, dan kini ia jadi penasaran. Sasuke pun menarik balik buku itu dengan keras. Saking kerasnya, tubuh Hinata terhempas dan menabrak dadanya. Berungtunglah karena Uchiha Sasuke memiliki relfek yang bagus. Dengan sigap ia menahan tubuhnya jadi ia dan Hinata tidak terjungkal ke belakang. Karena keadaan kelas yang masih sepi, tak ada teriakan atau pekikan terkejut. Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Bahkan kini jantung Sasuke sudah berdetak kencang. Mata Hinata pun membulat.

" _Apa ini?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

" _Tch! Sial!" umpat Sasuke dalam hati_

Namun . . .

" _Bukunya/bukunya" kata Hinata dan Sasuke dalam hati secara bersamaan_

Hinata bangkit, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan menumpu salah satu tangannya di dada Sasuke, sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba meraih buku miliknya. Sasuke bergerak cepat, ia menaikkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga tak terjangkau Hinata. Hinata tak mau kalah, ia berusaha menjangkaunya, tak peduli kalau Sasuke menahan sesak karena gadis itu terlalu kuat menekan dada bidangnya. Sasuke menaikkan kedua tangannya, hingga kini posisinya seperti tengah mengurung Hinata.

"Kembalikan" pinta Hinata

"Aku bilang kembalikan" pinta Hinata lagi

Sasuke sudah membuka buku tersebut dan tepat di halaman yang tadi Hinata corat-coret. Belum sempat netranya menangkap keseluruhan coretan itu, Hinata merobek halaman itu. Sontak saja Sasuke terkejut. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah tindakan Hinata selanjutnya. Gadis itu meremas kertas tersebut dan bersiap memakannya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit namun sulit lantaran Hinata masih menindihnya.

" _Sial" umpatnya_

Gumpalan kertas itu sudah berada di ujung bibir Hinata, namun begitu ia hendak memakannya, Sasuke bangkit dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau takut sekali?" tanya Sasuke

"Lepaskan!" ronta Hinata

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" selidik Sasuke

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Hinata

DEGH

Sasuke terperanjat. Baru saja, seorang Hinata. Catat dan garis bawahi dengan baik. Seorang Hinata membentaknya. Terlebih oktafnya naik. Hinata yang biasanya bercicit kini bisa membentaknya.

Kesempatan ini pula yang Hinata gunakan untuk menarik tangannya dan segera memakan kertas itu. Dan ketika Sasuke telah sadar dari keterkejutannya, kertas itu sudah melewati kerongkongan Hinata. Onyx Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. Heran sekaligus takjup akan aksi heroik Hinata.

Kini Hinata sudah duduk seperti sedia kala di bangkunya, begitupula dengan Sasuke. Sejak kejadian beberapa menit lalu, Sasuke tak berani menatap atau sekedar meliriknya. Karena terbawa penasaran, ia sampai terbawa suasana. Bahkan tadi ia tak mencerna dengan betul bagaimana posisi mereka. Mengingatnya saja entah kenapa wajah Sasuke sudah memanas. Antara malu, kesal, dan entahlah. Ia sulit menjelaskannya.

" _Tch! Apa yang tadi itu? apa aku gila?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati_

" _Dan tulisan apa tadi itu? –kun? Naruto-kun? Dan dan, setelahnya tadi apa?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati kemudian_

Naruto datang. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah, namun begitu melihat sang adik duduk manis di bangkunya bersama Sasuke, ia tenang. Tentu ia tenang, karena Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya, kalau pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun pada sang adik. Jadi sepertinya ia tak boleh keras kepala.

.

Senja sore, disebuah kamar. Seorang pemuda tengah berbenah diri. Sejak jam lima sore tadi ia memilah-milah baju yang akan ia kenakan. Bahkan ranjang king size miliknya sudah dipenuhi banyak pakaian. Naruto memandang pakaiannya dengan raut frustasi. Kalau begini ia jadi bertanya kapan terakhir kali ia membeli baju. Tak bisa menentukan pilihan, akhirnya ia menyeret sang adik yang tengah bermain boneka kedalam kamarnya. Hinata berdiri mendekap boneka musangnya seraya menatap ranjang sang kakak bingung.

"Hinata, menurutmu mana yang bagus?" tanya Naruto

"Semua bagus" jawab Hinata polos

"Yang paling bagus" koreksi Naruto dengan nada merajuk

"Menurutku kaos putih dan jaket oranye ini bagus. Naruto-nii terlihat tampan memakai warna oranye" jawab dan puji Hinata sekaligus

"Yosh! Pilihan yang bagus" kata Naruto senang

Hati Hinata mencelos mendengar reaksi Naruto. Padahal ia baru saja memujinya.

Dan disinilah semua akan berubah. Roda kakak beradik mereka akan berputar dan seiring berjalannya waktu masa lalu akan menampakkan taringnya. Pukulan yang kedua bagi Hinata, karena hari ini dua kali ia diacuhkan oleh sang kakak. Atau mungkin pukulan yang ketiga? Keempat? Entahlah yang jelas pukulan kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya.

Naruto menyambar kaos putih berlogo _adidas_ dan memakainya di kamar mandi. Ketika ia keluar seperti dugaannya kalau Hinata masih berada disana. Dengan senyum mengembang ia mendekati sang adik, merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya mengedikkan pandangannya. Hinata sangat mengerti akan kode itu. Dengan lembut, ia meraih jaket oranye sang kakak dan mulai memakaikannya.

Dan kini Hinata tengah berusaha menarik resleting jaket yang sedari tadi nyangkut. Jemari mungilnya sedikit kesulitan melakukannya, bahkan setetes peluh sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Naruto hanya diam seraya menggigit pipi dalamnya. Tak ada niatan untuk membantu sang adik. Menurutnya lucu melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Hinata menautkan alisnya, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum pada akhirnya.

SRETTT

DEGH

Kedua pasang berbeda iris itu saling tatap dengan pandangan terkejut. Pasalnya karena terlalu kuat menarik resleting jaket tersebut, Hinata menariknya sampai ia berjinjit dan wajahnya mendongak. Dan akibat tarikannya pula Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak jadi sedikit membungkuk dan kini kedua wajah mereka berada dalam jarak yang terbilang ekstrim. Bahkan bibir Naruto sudah menyentuh bibir Hinata meski hanya sedikit. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dapat Naruto rasakan nafas sang adik yang teratur dan menggelitik wajahnya. Mungkin jika ia atau Hinata menggerakkan bibir, ciumanpun tak dapat dihindari.

Naruto menjauhkan diri, didorongnya Hinata sepelan mungkin. Mengambil jarak aman dan mulai menetraliris detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Darahnya berdesir dan ada perasaan lain disana. Menggetarkan seluruh badan hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. Dihelanya nafas beberapa kali.

Sementara Hinata, ia memegangi dadanya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas. Ingin sekali ia lari dari sini, namun ia takut kalau-kalau dirinya limbung dan ambruk seketika.

" _Apa ini? kenapa lagi? tidak. kumohon jangan. Jangan berdegup" kata Hinata dalam hati_

" _Jangan dan tidak boleh" lanjutnya dalam hati_

"Anou, Hinata. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih atas bantuannya" kata Naruto seraya melewati Hinata begitu saja

"Kirim pesan kalau kau ingin sesuatu" lanjutnya diambang pintu kemudian benar-benar pergi

Dan ketika pintu kayu itu tertutup sempurna, tubuh Hinata pun merosot. Gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang menggila. Tatapannya kosong dan menerawang.

Naruto mengendarai Lamborghini Aventador miliknya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Wajahnya masih memerah. Ia mengeraskan volume musiknya. Berharap melupakan kejadian tadi. Untung saja ia segera sadar kalau tidak ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang nafas kasar kemudian memasang kembali fokusnya ke jalan. Melajukan sang Aventador membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang kini sudah dihiasi lampu yang perlahan-lahan menyala.

Di sebuah Cafe. Sakura tengah mengaduk-aduk jus stowberry kedua yang dipesannya. Ia menatap jalanan diluar melalui kaca bening. Karena posisinya yang dilantai dua, pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota terlihat lebih jelas. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Andai saja yang mengajaknya Sasuke.

" _Tunggu, apa yang kupirkan? Si tidak sopan itu bukan tipeku" elak Sakura_

Di depan Cafe, Lamborghini Huracan dark blue berhenti. Sasuke keluar seraya menggerutu. Sebelah tangannya menahan smart phone di telinga dan tangan yang lain menekan tombol mengunci mobil. Bibirnya komat-kamit tak bersuara menyumpahi seseorang disebarang sana. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam cafe, hampir semua pasang mata di lantai satu menatapnya. Kagum lebih tepatnya. Pasalnya penampilannya jauh dari kesan rapih. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos dan luaran tanpa lengan dengan hoodie serta celana jeans selutut.

"Iya, baka Aniki. Aku sudah sampai, kau mau apa huh?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi diujung telfon

"Apa? aku harus membeli makanan _kawai_ seperti itu? yang lain saja!" sentak Sasuke

"Tch! Baiklah" umpat Sasuke memutus sambungan

"Maaf, Macaroon-nya tolong" kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak bersahabat

Selama menunggu pesanannya, Sasuke memutar onyxnya. Melihat keadaan Cafe yang katanya bagus dan merupakan favorite sang kakak. Ia mengganguk, menurutnya tidak buruk. Netranya terus mengedar hingga ketika ia mendongak melihat lantai dua yang luasnya hanya sebatas sepertiga dari lantai satu, ia mengernyit. Disana, ia melihat sosok gadis musim semi yang sudah menandaskan dua gelas jus. Gadis yang setahunya pernah berdebat dengan Naruto dan berani menantangnya.

"Silahkan, tuan"

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih. Ini uangnya" kata Sasuke mengambil pesanannya kemudian pergi

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto datang. Lagi-lagi pengunjung Cafe heboh. Wajah kebaratan milik Naruto benar-benar menyedot perhatian. Rambut spike blonde yang berantakan ditambah setelan cerah yang ia kenakan menampilkan kesan gentle dan ceria. Melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum. Namun mereka harus gigit jari tak kala Naruto naik ke lantai dua dan duduk dihadapan gadis musim semi.

"Maaf lama" kata Naruto

"Tidak" elak Sakura

"Tidak dan kau menandaskan tiga gelas jus?" tanya Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Gadis ganas itu bisa malu juga rupanya.

Mereka mulai memesan dan berbincang. Sesekali Naruto terkekeh akibat reaksi tidak biasa dari Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi. Mereka terus bercakap hinga pembicaraan berakhir pada Sakura yang menanyakan tentang Hinata.

"Oh ya, Namikaze" kata Sakura

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura" kata Naruto

"Oh ya, Nam- Naruto aku ingin tanya. Adikmu, maksudku Hinata. Dia . . . bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya. Dia cantik" puji Sakura

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto polos

"Teganya, kau ini kan kakaknya" komen Sakura

"Apa kau yang membersihkan make up-nya" tanya Naruto dengan suara berat

"Uhm"

"Why?"

"Itu, etto . . . aku dan Ino menemukannya terjerembab dan wajahnya lecet dan kotor jadi mau tidak mau ya~" kata Sakura entah kenapa menjadi sedikit takut

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian di ruang kesehatan. Pikirannya terlalu kalut saat itu, jadi setelahnya ia tidak menanyakan apapun perihal bagaimana Hinata bisa berakhir di sana. Bahkan setelahnya Hinata juga tidak menjelaskan. Naruto pun terhenyak karena baru menyadari hal itu.

"Terjerembab? Dimana? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto

"Itu, kau tidak mendengar apapaun dari Hinata?" tanya Sakura balik

"Jawab saja"

"Aku tidak berhak menjawabnya, kurasa akan lebih baik kau mendengarnya langsung. Kalau aku memberitahumu mungkin Hinata akan marah padaku" jawab Sakura ala kadarnya

Naruto Terhenyak. Bukan karena jawaban Sakura, melainkan bagaimana Sakura menghargai sang adik bahkan sampai memikirkan perasaannya. Selama ini tak ada yang memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik, gadis itu selalu di perlakukan berbeda bahkan dihina dan dicemooh. Tapi Sakura, ia tidak seperti itu. Meski ia akui perawakannya sedikit ganas dan bermulut tajam, tapi hatinya tak buruk atau bisa dibilang baik. Hati Naruto menghangat. Seutas senyum pun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Naruto

"Untuk?" jawab Sakura

"Maksudku terimakasih untuk tidak menutup mata pada Hinata dan bersedia menolongnya" jelas Naruto

"Oh, tidak masalah. Hinata itu kan gadis baik. Dia tak seperti yang dirumorkan. Tutur katanya halus. Dia cantik pula. Sungguh seperti Hime-sama" kata Sakura mengundang kekehan Naruto

"Ibu juga memanggilnya begitu" kekeh Naruto

Makanan datang. Sebuah steak daging. Keduanya berhenti sejenak, mengambil sepasang garpu dan pisau kemudian memotongnya. Sakura yang masih penasaran pun tak kunjung memakan dagingnya. Ia mencongdongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tak suruh saja Hinata menghapus make up-nya?" bisik Sakura sukses menghentikan tangan Naruto yang sedang memotong daging

"Kalau aku bisa sudah kulakukan" jawab Naruto datar namun penuh makna

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan ber _oh_ ria. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari arti sepenuhnya dari kalimat Naruto tersebut.

Kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. Sore ini, Kushina dan Hinata pergi berdua, bahkan Kushina rela menyetir sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke arah luar seraya mendekap boneka musangnya. Bibir Kushina pun menyunggingkan senyum getir. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Mobil BMW Hitam yang Kushina kendarai sampailah di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha. Letaknya cukup jauh, mengingat ia harus melalui jalan berkelak-kelok hanya demi ke tempat ini. Ia keluar dari mobil, dan dibukakannya pintu sebelah Hinata. Namun Hinata tak kunjung keluar, gadis itu malah memeluk bonekanya erat.

"Hinata, keluarlah" pinta Kushina

Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya Hinata pun keluar. Ditatapnya rumah berukuran sedang itu. Angin dari laut pun berhembus, menerbangkan bau khas pantai ke daratan. Hinata ingat tempat ini. Kushina pun menggandengnya, menuntunnya untuk segera masuk rumah.

Di dalam, Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi putih yang sangat empuk. Bahkan saking empuknya ingin rasanya ia segera menuju ke alam mimpi namun ditepisnya keinginan itu kuat-kuat. Karena ia ingin tahu kenapa ia dibawa kesini. Seingatnya ia akan kesini paling tidak dua bulan sekali. Bulan lalu ia sudah berkunjung, harusnya jadwalnya masih bulan depan jadi kenapa?

Tiba-tiba, bayangan akan mata hitam menyergap ingatan Hinata. Ia menggelang pelan, semakin ia coba untuk tidak mengingat bayangan itu bagaikan delusi yang terus memaksa masuk ke otaknya. Hinata menggeleng lagi dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggigil. Mau tidak mau ia harus berhadapan dengan mata itu lagi. Dari luar, suara derapan sepatu mulai terdengar, samar. Namun seiring detik berlalu, suaranya semakin jelas. Begitu pintu terbuka, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, sarafnya sudah menegang. Dan ketika orang itu sudah menunjukkan dirinya, wajah Hinata berubah datar.

"Selamat sore" sapa seseorang itu

"Kau sudah datang, Fugaku" sapa Kushina ramah

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Ada sedikit kekacauan di rumah sakit" jelas Fugaku

"Pasienkah?" tebak Kushina

"Lebih tepatnya keluargaku" keluh Fugaku

"Mikoto tak pernah berubah" kekeh Kushina

"Itachi benar-benar duplikatnya, kepalaku sampai pusing ketika mereka menjahili Sasuke" cerita Fugaku

"Kau punya keluarga yang bahagia" komen Kushina ambigu

Fugaku terdiam sejenak. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, meletakkan tas yang ia bawa dan mulai duduk di kursi samping Hinata.

"Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fugaku

"Baik, Fugaku-san" jawab Hinata

"Kau sudah banyak berubah" komen Fugaku

"I-iya" cicitnya

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Ini tahun keduamu kan? apa kau sudah terbiasa disana?" tanya Fugaku

"Hm. Naruto-nii selalu menjagaku" jawab Hinata

"Naruto-nii?" tanya Fugaku yang dijawab anggukan Hinata

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang pegang ini. Kau tahu cara memainkannya kan?" tanya Fugaku memberi sebuah kincir mainan pada Hinata

Hinata mulai memutar memutar mainan itu, satu menit, dua menit ia terus memutarnya. Mata polosnya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sendu dan keruh, tanda dimana ia sudah diluar kesadarannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, putaran kincir mainan itu melemah dan ketika putaran tersebut berhenti, Hinata sudah tertidur.

.

Jam 20:00 waktu setempat. Naruto sudah pulang, begitu ia bergabung ke meja makan. Ia mengernyit, melihat meja yang berantakan dan sang ibu yang berusaha mendekap Hinata. Sedangkan Minato, ia berusaha meminumkan obat penenang pada Hinata yang ditepis gadis itu hingga gelas yang dipegang Minato jatuh dan pecah. Ruang makan kacau balau. Hinata benar-benar menggila. Tangannya menggapai apapun yang bisa ia gapai dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata

"Hinata, tenanglah" pinta Kushina

"AKU MAU PERGI! AKU MAU MENCARI NARUTO-NII!" teriaknya

"Ap-apa ya-yang ter-jadi?" tanya Naruto terbata

"Eh?" Hinata diam, gadis itu menoleh dan berbinar melihat sang kakak

"Naruto-nii" panggil Hinata seraya lari dari dekapan sang ibu

Hinata berlari, tak peduli kalau kakinya harus menginjak pecahan gelas atau piring. Ia menerjang ke pelukan Naruto. Mendekap sang kakak dengan kuat seraya mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke dada bidang sang kakak. Naruto terperanjat, ia mengedip beberapa kali, mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Netranya bergulir, menagih jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya, namun yang ada mereka hanya memasang senyum lega. Naruto sungguh tak mengerti.

"Naruto-nii akhirnya pulang, Hinata kangen" rengeknya

"Eh? Bukannya baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Naruto

"Kapan? aku tidak ingat. Aku tunggu dari tadi Naruto-nii tidak pulang-pulang. Kemana saja? kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi

"Eh? Bukannya kau yang memakaikan jaketku tadi?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm, benarkah?" tanya Hinata seraya mendongak menatap Naruto

Melihat tatapan mata polos Hinata, Naruto yang awalnya bingung akhirnya tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Hinata sejenak dan menepuk poni ratanya.

"Makanya, jangan pelupa" canda Naruto sukses membuat senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata

Sementara sang ayah dan ibu mengangguk atas jawaban Naruto yang berhasil mengalihkan Hinata.

Malamnya, setelah kejadian menghebohkan tadi, Naruto mengobati luka di kaki Hinata. Namun ketika hendak meninggalkan sang adik, Hinata tak mau ditinggal. Ia meminta Naruto menemaninya sampai ia tertidur. Dengan senang hati Naruto melakukannya. Pemuda itu bersenandung seraya membelai rambut Hinata. Dipandanginya wajah ayu Hinata tanpa make up. Naruto pun tersenyum sejenak, namun detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Beruntunglah Hinata sudah terlelap.

Naruto memandang intens Hinata, manik birunya menyala di tengah kegelapan. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mata itu menelusur, menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah sang adik yang tampah sempurna. Hidung mancung, pipi gembil yang mudah merona dan jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh tidak memakainya. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Cukup sekali aku kehilangan. Jadi tidak untuk kali kedua" gumam Naruto

Dan malam itu, Naruto kembali mengecup pipi sang adik. Menekan bibirnya dan merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi sang adik. Ia benar-benar menikmati kelembutan yang dirasakan bibirnya. Hingga setetes liquid bening lolos dari matanya yang terpejam, jatuh dan membasahi mata Hinata. Dan tanpa ia sadari, mata amethys yang tengah tertutup itu bergetar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku bahagia kau berada disisiku_

 _Aku bisa tersenyum karena kau berada disisiku_

 _Aku akan selalu berdoa bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi adikku_

 _Terimakasih_

 _Karenamu aku merasa hangat_

 _Karenamu aku memiliki kekuatan_

 _Dan jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku_

 _Meski aku tak dapat menggenggammu lagi_

 _._

 _Namikaze Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

Mina-san, apa kabar? Maaf baru bisa update. Minggu kemarin dua hari full Nao ada acara dan benar-benar libur dua hari nggak kerasa libur. #maaf curhat.

Uhm, bagaimana menurut kalain chapter ini? Sudah Nao singgung mengenai Hinata. Dan pastilah sebagian sudah bisa menebaknya. Dan anehnya, kenapa semua bertanya tentang bagaimana masa lalu NaruHina, kenapa tidak ada yang tanya secara spesifik seperti kenapa dengan Naruto?

Semoga porsi misterinya pas. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, ejaaan, nama atau istilah. Maaf jika feelnya kurang, Tapi bagaimanapun Nao sudah berusaha semampunya. Maaf juga karena tak balas Review lewat PM, karena menurut Nao itu akan perlu waktu lama. Jadi Nao tulis saja di setiap chapter. Dan kenapa di awal? Bukan maksud untuk pamer hlo ya. Karena Nao juga reader, kalau di akhir pasti kemungkinan dibacanya kecil. Bukan begitu?

Kiranya sekian cakap-cakap dari Nao. Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca dan mengikuti. Sekali lagi saran Nao, harap tinggalkan jejak. Karena Nao akan sangat berterimakasih.

See you next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	5. Chapter 5 : Punch II

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 5 : Punch II

Sekedar pemberitahuan. Chapter ini kita akan rehat sejenak. Nao simpan yang serius-serius di chapter depan. Tidak asik kalau langsung diungkap kan? Namun jangan lewatkan karena siapa tahu akan ada setitik hal yang akan mengantarkan kalian pada misteri utama. Atau peran karakter yang akan menjadi titik balik dari semuanya.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Apocalypse201 :** maaf lama. Banyak hal yang terjadi jadi terpaksa molor.

 **Krama kp :** makasih

 **Endah442 :** Sama-sama. Nanti mereka akan lebih dekat kok.

 **Mey lonelolaven :** Uhm, bisa jadi. Yang jelas MinaKushi punya alasan pasti.

 **LuluK-chaN473 :** Entahlah. Kita akan tahu perlahan-lahan, apakah kasih sayang Naruto itu cinta atau bukan. Dan Sasu? Sepertinya ia akan suka. Tapi ini NaruHina. Forever. Hanya saja perlu waktu untuk mereka bersama. Kan?

 **Dy :** Maaf lama. Tapi silahkan ikuti dan terus baca ya.

 **HL :** ok

 **Deandra :** Semuanya memang karena Naruto. Masa lalu yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Banyak pihak yang membuat NaruHina seperti itu. Tunggu waktu saja sampai Nao kupas semuanya.

 **Guest :** Maaf, tapi kalau tidak suka tidak perlu baca kan? terimakasih sudah baca. Tapi Nao jelaskan ini demi kebutuhan cerita. Tapi aku yakinkan ini NaruHina kok. Tenang saja.

 **Ila :** Yup. Dia akarnya. Tapi ada alasan kenapa Naruto seperti itu, Hinata dan MinaKushi seperti itu. Semua masih Nao kubur dan akan diungkapkan perlahan-lahan.

 **Ullehime :** Marvelous. Ada benarnya tebakanmu. Hanya saja masih ada misteri lain tentang Hinata. Maksudnya Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

 **Ana :** Kita sehati berarti, hehehe.

 **Luvhinaru :** Kedepannya akan ada hal yang pasti membuat dia berubah. Hanya saja perlu waktu. Hubungannya dengan Fugaku? Silahkan baca review Nao dari _Sena Ayuki._ Dan dapatkan setitik pencerah misteri. Karena Nao tidak akan jelaskan begini loh, begitu loh. Kamu harus biasa menggabungkan cerita dan mengubungkannya satu sama lain.

 **Mawarputih :** yakin itu berkas Hinata?

 **Whitelily :** Pokoknya ada lah. Tunggu saja dan temukan jawabannya.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Entahlah. Padahal Nao sudah berusaha move on dari yang begituan. Tapi setidaknya Naruto tak kejam kan? ia hanya over dengan caranya sendiri. Hinata? Sepertinya. Kita lihat saja bagaimana cerita ini bermain.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki :** Yup tepat sekali. Silahkan baca review Nao dari _Sena Ayuki._ Maka kamu akan mengerti sedikit jalan pikiran Nao.

 **Himawariyabe :** Tak ada kontak fisik. Aku tak suka mah. Pokoknya Naruhina Forever.

 **NamikazeRael :** Tak ada yang menyembunyikan apapun. Hanya saja mereka pura-pura tak tahu. Dan ya, itu Fugaku. Detail baca review Nao dari _Sena Ayuki._ Kurang lebih tebakan dia hampir benar.

 **Qqq :** Nao saja bingung, apalagi kamu. Yang jelas Naruto belum menyadari apa yang dia rasakan. Kasih sayangnya memang perlu dipertanyakan? Jadi kita akan tahu kedepannya. Uhm, dan YA. NARU PUNYA ADIK. Tapi hubungan Hyuuga dan Namikaze tak seringan itu. Dan Oh? Meninggalkan Naru? Tak semudah itu. Sikap Naru suatu saat perlu dibalas bukan? semut jika diinjak terus lama kelamaan akan menggigit bukan?

 **Sena Ayuki :** HOH, SALAM KENAL SENA-San. Jujur aku sangat suka dengan review kamu yang Detail. Jeli sekali kamu, keren. Dan dari semua tebakanmu. Ada yang benar. Naruto punya adik. Dan aku benar-benar kagum dengan segala hipotesamu terutama bagian telpon Kushina. Nao tidak menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan oleh seseorang diujung sana. Tapi kamu tahu semua apa yang Nao sembunyikan di percakapan itu. Masalah dihapusnya memori Hinata, benar tapi kurang tepat. Ada misteri lain disana. Dan coba perhatikan chapter awal dimana Kushina bertelepon dengan seseorang yang dia bilang _"Ya, dia baik-baik saja"._ Tidakkah kamu mempertanyakan ini? Seperti keluarga Hyuuga mungkin?

 **Cemilan :** iya, makasih. Maaf kurang feel. Mood Nao naik turun. Tapi mohon gunakan kata yang baik, seperti mengganti kata _'woi'._ Ne? Maaf komplain. Dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan menyemangati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memandang intens Hinata, manik birunya menyala di tengah kegelapan. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mata itu menelusur, menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah sang adik yang tampah sempurna. Hidung mancung, pipi gembil yang mudah merona dan jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh tidak memakainya. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Cukup sekali aku kehilangan. Jadi tidak untuk kali kedua" gumam Naruto

Dan malam itu, Naruto kembali mengecup pipi sang adik. Menekan bibirnya dan merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi sang adik. Ia benar-benar menikmati kelembutan yang dirasakan bibirnya. Hingga setetes liquid bening lolos dari matanya yang terpejam, jatuh dan membasahi mata Hinata. Dan tanpa ia sadari, mata amethys yang tengah tertutup itu bergetar.

...

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, dan kini baru sadarlah ia kalau wajah Hinata terdapat memar kebiruan yang terlihat samar. Senyum pahitpun mengembang di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia melukai Hinata. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga memerah dan setelahnya iapun pergi dari sana. Sementara itu, sepasang mata amethys perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sorot sayu nan menerawang. Setetes liquid bening pun menetes, turun dari mata kanan hingga membelai pipinya. Ia menangis, Hinata menangis. Tapi tak ada isak sedikitpun dari bibirnya.

Malam berlalu, dan pagi mulai menyapa. Mentari menyingsing di ufuk timur, memperlihatkan senyumnya pada semua makhluk di muka bumi. Menghangatkan seraya berbisik bahwasanya pekerjaan dan segala kegiatan telah menanti. Disinilah semua orang memulai aktivitas mereka, bangun, mandi, sarapan. Bercengkrama dengan keluarga sebelum beranjak ke kantor bagi sang ayah dan sekolah untuk sang anak.

Dimeja makan keluarga Namikaze, Hinata sudah duduk seraya makan dengan brutal. Bahkan sendok dan garpu sudah melayang entah kemana. Jari jemari mungilnya penuh akan minyak lantaran dua buah ayam berada di kedua tangannya. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu, karena dilarangpun percuma. Ia tahu betul seperti apa Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi dengan lembut ia hanya mengingatkan untuk makan pelan-pelan. Minato bahkan dengan senang hati menyodorkan sebagian jatah sarapannya untuk sang putri tercinta. Mata Hinata berbinar, tangannya membuang asal tulang ayam yang ia pegang. Baru saja ia mau mengambil jatah sang ayah, sebuah tangan menepisnya. Hinata mendelik tak suka, mata amethysnya memicing, melihat sosok disampingnya. Naruto duduk dengan tenang, mengambil sepotong ayam yang masih berada ditangan kiri Hinata dan meletakkannya. Diambilnya beberapa lembar tissu yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengelap kedua tangan Hinata. Gadis itu menekuk alis, bibirnya mulai mengerucut dan mulailah ia berkomat-kamit.

"Naruto-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata

"Tanganmu kotor, Hinata" jawab Naruto

"Tapi aku mau makan" rajuk Hinata kemudian

"Kan bisa pakai sendok atau garpu" kata Naruto sabar

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan" jawab Hinata

SETTT

Naruto juga mulai mengelap sekitar mulut Hinata, namun mengingat memar samar semalam ia jadi sedikit ragu. Sejauh ini sang ibu tidak menegurnya, yang artinya sang ibu tidak sadar akan memar itu. Naruto tersenyum samar sebelum menyentuh pipi Hinata, hatinya sedikit was-was kalau-kalau Hinata merintih, namun nyatanya gadis itu hanya diam. Mata bening itu menatapnya dengan polos dan sorot kekanakan. Khas Hinata. Hingga tanpa terasa Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?" tanya Naruto kemudian

"Kaki? Baik. Kenapa?" balas Hinata

"Kurasa hari ini kau tak perlu ke sekolah" jawab Naruto

"Kenapa Naruto-nii bilang begitu? Tadi ayah dan ibu, sekarang Naruto-nii. Memangnya kenapa kalau ke sekolah? kakiku baik kok" jawab Hinata

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"Ini hanya lecet sedikit" kata Hinata

"Hinata, benar kata Naruto. Kau sebaiknya dirumah hari ini" kata Kushina

"Ibu, ayolah. Ini hanya lecet, aku baik kok. Kalau tak percaya aku bisa lari sampai sekolah. Ibu pasti akan kaget dengan kecepatanku berlari" kata Hinata

"Kau yakin?" tanya sang ibu

"Uhm" angguk Hinata girang

"Baiklah, Naruto jaga adikmu baik-baik. Dan Hinata, jangan melakukan hal yang akan memperparah kakimu, ibu mohon. Kau anak baik kan?" kata Kushina

"Uhm" angguk Hinata lagi

.

Konoha International High School. Hinata berjalan dengan riang di samping Naruto. Gadis itu berjingkat-jingkat dan sesekali tersandung kakinya sendiri, kalau tidak sedari tadi Naruto menggandengnya sudah dapat dipastikan tubuh kecil itu terjerembab.

"Jangan berjingkat, kakimu masih sakit kan?" nasihat Naruto

"Tidak, ini tak apa-apa. aku kan kuat" jawab Hinata berdalih

"Hari ini ada olah raga, kau yakin?" tanya Naruto

"Sangat yakin" jawab Hinata seraya mengangkat jempolnya

"Baiklah, katakan sesuatu jika terjadi sesuatu" kata Naruto

Dan kini bisik-bisikpun lagi-lagi terdengar, namun Naruto memilih menulikan pendengarannya. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya, kalau tidak kejadian kemarin bisa terulang kembali yang berujung dirinya melukai Hinata.

Di depan, Sasuke tengah berjalan seraya menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan kedua benda putih kesayangannya. Wajah tampan dengan pembawaan dingin membuatnya digilai banyak gadis, namun tak akan ada yang berani terang-terangan mengatakan suka atau berteriak layaknya _fangirling_ Naruto yang tak tahu situasi. Mereka hanya akan berbisik dan memekik tertahan. Dan tahukan kalian kalau hal itu adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Biar saja ia dibilang sombong, toh ia memang sombong, biar saja ia dibilang dingin toh ia bahkan lebih dingin. Peduli apa dia dengan kata orang. Yang terpenting adalah tak ada yang mengusiknya. Ya, mengusiknya. Hingga . . .

"WOAH! Naruto-nii, ada Sadako" kata Hinata seraya bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto

Sontak saja Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan suara merdu penyanyi favoritnya sudah tidak bisa didengarnya lagi. Sialan benar suara itu, pikirnya. Ia menoleh, sedikit memicing dan dilihatnya Naruto yang memandangnya dengan canggung. Namun bukan itu yang benar-benar Sasuke perhatikan, melainkan sosok yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. Mata amethys itu mengintipnya, memandangnya dengan takut. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Sasuke terhenyak. Bukankah baru kemarin ia melihat Hinata lebih baik atau bisa dibilang sedikit normal? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati_

" _Tidak, tidak maksudku apa yang kupikirkan? Dia memang gila kan?" lanjut Sasuke dalam hati_

"Pa-pagi Sasuke" sapa Naruto canggung

"Oh, oh" angguk Sasuke tersadar

Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Sasuke memilih pergi. Sedikit mengacak poninya berharap virus di dalam otaknya enyah. Virus yang disebabkan dan disebarkan oleh sosok _Doll Princess Hinata._ Virus yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menjangkitnya dan menyerangnya secara tidak tahu malu. Frustasi, iapun menghela nafas.

"Dia pergi?" tanya Hinata

"Jangan seperti itu, Hinata. Sasuke itu baik, asal kau tidak mencari gara-gara dengannya. Kalian sudah lama kenal jadi cobalah untuk akrab" nasihat Naruto

"Akrab? Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Hinata polos

"Bagaimana kalau dicoba?" tawar Naruto

"Apa untungnya dekat-dekat dengannya? Aku tidak mau jadi Sadako part dua" celoteh Hinata yang membuat Naruto terkekeh

"Kalau begitu aku jadi part tiga" canda Naruto

"Ehh? Tidak-tidak, Onii-chan ku yang tampan tidak boleh jadi Sadako sepertinya. Baiklah, aku mau. Akan kucoba tapi Nii-chan tidak boleh jadi Sadako sepertinya" kata Hinata kemudian membuat kekehan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi

"Kenapa tertawa?" protes Hinata seraya memukul pelan perut Naruto

"Tidak, hanya saja kau benar-benar lucu, Hinata" jawab Naruto seraya menyeka air mata yang berada di matanya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menepuk kepala Hinata

Sebenarnya lucu kalau Naruto meminta Hinata akrab dengan Sasuke mengingat beberapa waktu lalu pemuda itu marah karena Sasuke dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi setelah berpikir ulang, Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia sangkakan. Apalagi sejauh yang ia tahu Sasuke jarang sekali terlihat bersama perempuan, jadi kecil kemungkinan pemuda itu menyakiti hati Hinata.

Jam pertama kali ini di kelas 2-1 adalah olahraga oleh Gay-sensei. Semua siswa sudah bersiap di lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan. Setelah pemanasan sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya Gay-sensei memerintahkan muridnya untuk duduk. Hari ini, guru nyentrik beralis tebal itu akan mengambil nilai untuk lompat jauh. Satu persatu ia memanggil muridnya, dan ketika sang Uchiha maju, para siswi memekik tertahan. Setiap jam olah raga, Sasuke akan mengikat kepalanya, entah kebiasaan atau memang style-nya yang jelas ia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Giliran selanjutnya Naruto, barulah para siswi berteriak. Shikamaru mendengus, dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkasnya.

"Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru

Sang blonde pujaan para wanita itu tak banyak tingkah. Mata birunya mengedar sejenak, mencari sang adik yang ternyata berada di sudut belakang, menyemangatinya. Dan iapun tersenyum.

" _Kyaaakkk"_

Begitulah para siswi berteriak. Hei, senyuman itu bukan untuk kalian tapi untuk sosok yang diam-diam bersemu merah ditempatnya. Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangan, berharap sang kakak bisa melompat sejauh mungkin dan berharap agar sang kakak tidak sampai terkilir. Naruto melompat, jauh dan . . .

SETT

Mendarat dengan sempurna.

Riuh-riuh pun mulai menggema, tepuk tangan dan pujian. Naruto menuju ke arah Sasuke, dan begitu sampai pemuda raven itu melemparkan handuk kecil padanya dengan kasar.

"Kasar sekali" komen Naruto

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih" celetuk Sasuke

Naruto terkekeh. Ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian tempo hari. Sasuke sudah bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Ketus memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi karena itu sudah trademarknya. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, menonton aksi teman-teman mereka di lapangan. Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya semilir angin yang menerbangkan surai mereka. Mengusik kulit, menyusup ke pori-pori hingga perlahan-lahan menghantarkan salah satu dari mereka pada sosok di depan sana. Hinata tengah berdiri canggung di depan lapangan tolak. Bohong jika ia bilang baik-baik saja, buktinya ia khawatir dengan tolakannya. Namun ia berusaha membuat ancang-ancang seperti yang diajarkan.

Sementara sang adik tengah was-was dengan tolakannya, sang kakak tengah sibuk memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah serius belajar. Dari jaraknya, Naruto bisa melihat sosok gadis pink yang tengah serius dengan pelajaran. Sesekali gadis itu berdecak, dan menggigit pensilnya, jelas sekali kalau ia tengah kesulitan. Perut Naruto tergelitik karenanya, dan kini otak cerdasnya melupakan hal terpenting.

Hinata berlari, dan menginjak pijakan dengan memekik tertahan, ia melompat sejauh mungkin, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ketika kedua kakinya hendak mendarat di pasir ia tersenyum senang. Sedikit lagi, batinnya. Amethysnya mengedar, mencari sosok sang kakak. Bagaikan slomotion, gerakannya melambat. Bagai waktu jeda, gerakannya berhenti. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum. Tersenyum seraya menatap jauh. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, dan ketika menyadari apa yang tengah dilihat Naruto, waktu kembali berputar. Kakinya mendarat di tanah dengan tidak sempurna. Meski keduanya menapak, tapi tidak dengan pergelangan kakinya yang tidak siap. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara _krek_ dari sana. Terlebih sepertinya lukanya melebar. Digigitnya bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat.

"Yosh, sempurna" kata Gay-sensei

"Selanjutnya" lanjut sang guru

Hinata menepi, meski dalam hati ia merintih kesakitan namun ia tetap bisa berjalan. Diambilnya tempat duduk paling jauh dari sang kakak. Tempat paling pinggir dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mau duduk disana. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan amethysnya yang entah kenapa berkaca-kaca. Sebuah jarum kecil tak kasat matapun berhasil menusuknya, sakit. Dan ia hanya mampu merintih dalam hati. Menelan kembali air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk.

" _Apa ini? kenapa seperti ini lagi?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

" _Obat. Aku butuh obat itu sekarang juga" lanjut Hinata menegaskan dalam hati_

Jam olahraga masih berlangsung, namun diam-diam Hinata beringsut pergi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebal. Bahkan sebisa mungkin ia tidak terpincang. Tak tahukah ia, kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata onyx memperhatikannya. Mata hitam itu menyipit. Dan terus memandangi kepergian sang juwita hingga tak terlihat. Sasuke pun mengalihkan atensinya ke samping, tak perlu bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi karena senyum di bibir Naruto sudah menjawab semuanya.

Setelah jauh dari lapangan, Hinata mulai tidak kuat lagi untuk berpura-pura. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan memegangi kakinya. Buliran air mata sudah berjatuhan, membasahi lantai yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hinata kembali berjalan, dengan tertarih. Naik tangga pun rasanya sakit, bahkan sesekali ia hampir terjatuh. Namun dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa sampai di kelas. Tangannya kini mengobrak-abrik isi tas, mencari obat itu. Obat yang akan menenangkannya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Hinata langsung menenggaknya tergesa-gesa, tanpa air.

BRUKH

Hinata terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di sekujur wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam botol obat dan tangannya yang lain memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya yang berdenyut.

Ruangan ganti. Naruto tengah mengancingkan kemejanya, sementara disampingnya Sasuke tengah memakai dasinya. Pemuda raven itu melirik Naruto, sedikit heran karena pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaan sang adik yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya tadi. Malahan bagai tidak punya dosa, Naruto cengar-cengir tidak jelas dan mengajaknya segera berganti pakaian tadi.

Kini kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Dan sampai sekarang Naruto belum menanyakan tentang Hinata. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto lewat ekor matanya. Menyadari tatapan sang kawan, Naruto akhirnya menoleh.

"Apa? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Naruto innocent

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar

Setelah keduanya sampai di kelas, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian tengah mencoret-coret kertas dengan wajah serius. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa sendiri. Menghiraukan teman sekelasnya yang tampak risih. Naruto mendekat, diketuknya meja Hinata hingga gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Naruto-nii?" panggilnya antusias

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ini, aku menggambar bagaimana aku melompat tadi. Lihat, lihat aku seperti melayang, Wushhhh . . . ." cerita Hinata dengan mata berbinar

"Benarkah?" goda Naruto

* * *

 _Kesalahan besar Naruto_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _KAU_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _MENGABAIKAN_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _LUKANYA_

 _._

* * *

"Uhm, aku seperti katak lihat? Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?" tanya Hinata dengan mata bulatnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Hinata lembut, membuat sang adik meringis memperlihatkan deretan gigi mentimunnya. Melihat senyum menawan sang adik, Naruto pun menuruntan tangannya, kemudian mengusap pipi sang adik dengan ibu jari. Hinata terus tersenyum, pipinya yang memang sudah tersapu oleh blush on tebal semakin memerah.

Sasuke terdiam. Dirinya mematung tak jauh dari kedua Namikaze bersaudara itu,

" _Apa ini? apa hanya aku yang merasakan ini aneh? Ada yang janggal disini" kata Sasuke dalam hati_

" _Jelas-jelas tadi dia menangis. Tidak, maksudku tatapannya tidak seperti itu. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi_

" _Apa aku gila? Tidak mungkin. Dia yang gila kan?" lanjut Sasuke_

Jam pelajaran kembali berlangsung. Fisika oleh Asuma-sensei. Sasuke duduk ditempatnya, tentu dengan Hinata disampingnya. Sedari tadi matanya tak bisa lepas dari seluruh gerak-gerik gadis gila itu. Dari ia menulis, menghapus tulisan, sampai meraut pensil yang patah. Hinata juga tak segan-segan menarik buku Sasuke tanpa permisi lantaran pandangannya terhalangi kepala temannya di depan. Sasuke yang tidak sadar bukunya ditarik, merasa kesulitan menulis. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya kini sudah condong ke kanan. Hinata semakin menarik buku Sasuke, hingga sang empunya menahannya dengan telunjuk.

"Eh?" Hinata mengernyit

Sasuke memicing.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Sasuke-kun" usir Hinata dengan berbisik

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu" ralat Sasuke geram

"Aku hanya pinjam, pelit sekali" bisik Hinata

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menariknya bukan?" protes Sasuke seraya menarik bukunya namun

PLAK

Tangan mungil Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan dengan secepat kilat gadis itu sudah menaruh buku Sasuke di depannya. Sasuke terbengong. Antara terkejut dan kesal. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala Hinata, tapi karena seorang laki-laki tidak boleh memukul perempuan iapun jadi urung. Ia hanya mampu menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, dan tepat saat itu Hinata menoleh. Bibir mungil dengan rona merah darah itu mengerucut, komat-kamit menyumpahi dirinya.

"Dasar pelit, pantat ayam jelek" umpat Hinata

"Hoh?" Sasuke lagi-lagi terbengong

.

Bel berbunyi dan kini saatnya makan siang. Hinata masih menyalin catatan dari buku Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengajak sang adik untuk pergi makan, dan langsung ditolak dengan dalih beluh selesai.

"Naruto-nii duluan saja, dan belikan aku hamburger big zise dua juga orange jus" kata Hinata

"Kau mau makan di kelas? Catatan bisa disalin nanti. Kau kan bisa meminjam punyaku" kata Naruto

"Tidak tidak. Aku kan siswa teladan" jawab Hinata membusungkan dada, berlagak

"Sejak kapan kau teladan, hime?" kekeh Naruto

"Sekarang?" jawab Hinata

"Ayolah, tidak enak makan tanpamu" bujuk Naruto membuat Shikamaru yang awalnya memasang tampang bosan jadi terhenyak

Tidakkah bujukan Naruto lebih terkesan seperti seorang kekasih yang membujuk kekasihnya untuk makan bersama? Atau hanya ia yang merasa seperti itu? Shikamaru mengerjap beberapa kali, tak paham.

"Bukankah Naruto-nii yang memintaku rajin belajar?" tanya Hinata polos

Skakmat. Naruto terdiam. Benar. Dia yang sering berkoar-koar agar Hinata rajin belajar. Tapi tidakkah ini tidak pada tempatnya? Baru saja bibirnya hendak protes, namun jari telunjuk Hinata membungkamnya. Sang adik tersenyum lembut, dan jangan lupakan rona merah dibalik blush on tebalnya. Hingga mau tidak mau Naruto pun menuruti permintaan sang adik.

"Ayo Shikamaru, Sasuke" ajak Naruto

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak lapar" jawab Sasuke seraya memasang headset ke telinga

"Baiklah, apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawab Sasuke santai

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah, kalau kau tidak kemana-mana tolong jaga dia, dan jangan –"

"Aku tahu" jawab Sasuke malas

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Hinata kembali menyalin catatan Sasuke. Gadis itu menulis dengan sangat lambat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Sasuke menyadari keanehan itu. Bukannya peduli tapi bisa dibilang ia terlalu peka, mungkin. Melihat Hinata, ngomong-ngomong ia jadi ingat seperangkat alat make up milik gadis itu yang ia bawa, dan lupa dikembalikan. Tapi bagaimana mau mengatakannya? Sasuke bingung, ia berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat dengan mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga secara tidak sengaja onyxnya melihat kaki Hinata yang gemetar. Sasuke mengernyit. Dilihatnya Hinata, tidak ada rintihan dari bibirnya, melainkan senandung jenaka yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti – _jeritan_ terpenjara. _Sinting!_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Namun tubuhnya berkhianat. Buktinya, tangannya sudah menyentuh pundak Hinata. Dan bibirnya berucap . . .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

HELL

"Hmm? Apa? aku? Tentu tidak, tanganku pegal. Mau menggantikan?" tanya Hinata seraya menyodorkan penanya pada Sasuke, namun pemuda itu menepisnya hingga terjatuh. Hinata sontak mengikuti arah kemana penanya jatuh, sadar sudah dikasari, mata Hinata memicing kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? huh?" protesnya

"Ambil pena itu" perintah Sasuke

"Itu kan penaku, kenapa kau yang suruh-suruh?" protes Hinata tak suka, namun nyatanya gadis itu berdiri, baru saja ia melangkah, tiba-tiba . . .

BRAKH

Hinata terjatuh. Matanya terbelalak. Dan barulah ia sadar apa maksud sang Uchiha. Sasuke beranjak, ia berjongkok dan mengambil pena di depan Hinata. Dipandanginya mata Hinata yang membulat dan bibirnya yang digigit menahan untuk tidak memekik. Melihat keadaan mengenaskan Hinata, entah kenapa hati Sasuke menghangat. Dengan lembut ia pun mendekat, sangat dekat hingga . . .

GREP

Mata Hinata semakin membulat. Pasalnya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekapnya. Hinata menggigit keras bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit, Hinata pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia terisak. Dan tanpa terasa tangannya pun meremas lengan jas Sasuke.

"Hiks, hiks" isaknya

Sasuke diam. Isakan Hinata bagaikan sebilah belati yang dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik melewati kawasannya dan menyerempet hatinya. Pedih, dan pilu. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Matanya yang semula datar kini berangsur-angsur melembut dan sayu. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa selemah ini terhadap Hinata. Mungkin virus Hinatabenar-benar sudah menjangkitnya, membobol antivirusnya hingga masuk sampai tingkat menengah. Memaki pun rasanya percuma, karena bibirnya lagi-lagi tak sejalan dengan logikanya. Sungguh perdebatan yang sia-sia, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalah pada diri sendiri, menghela nafas dan menguatkan dekapannya.

Sementara di kantin sekolah. Shion dan teman-temannya sedang berdiri mencari tempat. Sing ini kantin berbintang itu penuh. Tak ada meja kosong, adapun yang longgar sudah diduduki oleh ketua kelasnya dan sang sahabat. Siapalagi kalau bukan Sakura, Ino dan tak lama kemudian Tenten ikut menyusul. Mana sudi dia.

Naruto dan Shikamaru bernasib sama. Kedua pemuda itu mengedar mencari tempat kosong dan hasilnya nihil. Meski sebenarnya mudah saja bagi sang blonde untuk mendapat tempat duduk. Tinggal usir siapapun, pasti mereka akan pergi. Tapi tak mungkin ia seegois itu hanya untuk makan siang. Ia ketua Osis, perbuatannya harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi siswa lain.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau disana?" tanya Shikmaru menunjuk meja di dekat gadis pink

"Boleh" jawab Naruto

Keduanya mendekat, sebelum duduk, tentunya keduanya meminta izin pada ketiga gadis yang sudah menduduki tempat itu terlebih dulu. Dan disinilah Naruto terhenyak.

"Sakura?" sapa Naruto

"Oh, Nami, maksudku Naruto. Hai" sapa Sakura cuek

"Boleh kami duduk?" tanya Shikmaru

"Silahkan" jawab Ino

"Yah, tidak kusangka bisa makan siang bersama seorang Namikaze Naruto" celoteh Ino

"Oh ya, dimana Hinata?" tanya Ino kemudian

"Dikelas" jawab Naruto ramah

"Wuah, tumben sekali kau tak bersama adikmu. Apa kau tak khawatir?" tanya Ino lagi

"Ada Sasuke disana" jawab Naruto seraya menyumpit mie ramennya

DEGH

Sakura berhenti makan. Nama itu, ia mengingatnya. Tidak, nama itu sudah terlalu tercetak jelas di benaknya. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini coba ia usir dan enyahkan. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak terlibat dengan sang pemilik nama itu, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini. Sakura terdiam sejenak, atau lebih tepatnya menerawang, ingatannya membawanya kedalam memori masa lalu, dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan terpikat olehnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Tiga tahun lalu. Fujii Junior High School. Sekolah campuran yang siswanya sebagian besar adalah atlet. Setelah merayakan kemenangan mutlak atas tim voli, Sakura pulang di saat hari sudah petang. Sebagai gadis yang memiliki otot, Sakura tak pernah takut untuk pulang malam. Ia berjalan seraya bersenandung melalui kompleks perumahan yang lumayan sepi demi sampai ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, ketika ia melewati tikungan, segerombol anak laki-laki menghadangnya. Sontak ia berhenti. Dari seragamnya, jelas sekali ia mengenali mereka. Tapi seingatnya ia tak pernah cari gara-gara dengan anak laki-laki dari sekolah itu.

"Ini jalan umum, tidak bisakah kalian minggir?" tanya Sakura

"Minggir katamu? Jangan mimpi" balas seorang anak

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sakura

"Hell! Kau tanya apa mau kami? Tentu tangan dan kakimu, Haruno. Gara-gara timmu, tim kami harus kalah. Tidak, gara-gara kau Yuri cedera. Kalau tidak karena menerima smashmu musim lalu, ia masih bisa bertanding sekarang" jelas sang ketua geng

"Aku, kenapa aku? Sebagai seorang atlet tentu tahu batasannya, jika dia cedera maka itu karena dirinya yang memaksakan diri bukan?" balas Sakura

"Kasar sekali. Jelas-jelas itu karenamu, Haruno" tuding sang ketua geng

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak paham

Di tempat lain Sasuke tengah berjalan seraya menenteng kantung belanjaan. Kalau tidak karena sang ibu yang meminta ia tidak akan sudi. Terlebih, ia tidak boleh mengendarai sepeda, motor bahkan mobil untuk pergi ke supermarket yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Katanya untuk melatih daya tahan. Sasuke berdecih. Ditendangnya sebuah batu kecil hingga mengenai tong sampah.

Sakura dikeroyok, satu lawan lima dan ia adalah perempuan. Badannya sudah dibaku hantam sana-sini, ia coba melindungi diri dan melawan, namun yang ada kakinya di tendang dan ia ambruk. Sakura sudah tak berdaya, kesadarannya sudah diambang batas. Sang ketua geng menyeringai, ia menyiapkan sebuah pisau untuk menusuk kaki Sakura agar cedera namun begitu ia hendak mengujamkan pisau tersebut, tangannya ditepis dan ketika sadar, kedua tangannya sudah dipelintir.

"Akhhh! Lepaskan aku!" teriak sang ketua geng

" _Are?" batin Sakura_

"Pengecut sekali, beraninya main keroyok perempuan. Apa kalian ini banci?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis

Sakura membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Sayup-sayup ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menghantam kelima pemuda yang menyerangnya. Satu lawan lima, _gila!_ Tapi betapa terkejutnya Sakura karena dalam hitungan detik saja, kelimanya sudah tumbang.

Sasuke membersihkan tangannya, dilihatnya kantung belanjaannya yang berserakan dimana-mana dan bahan makanan pesanan sang ibu sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Ia berdecih, sebelum pada akhirnya menoleh, menatap korban yang sepertinya setengah sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke datar seraya mengulurkan tangan

"Aku –" belum sempat Sakura menjawab, ia terlanjur pingsan

"Eh? Hoi!" teriak Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sadar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat bukan warna putih seperti di film atau dorama-dorama. Melainkan sosok raven yang tengah menatap heran padanya. Ia semakin membuka matanya. Apa ini mimpi? Yang jelas entah kenapa bantalnya terasa seratus kali lebih nyaman dari biasanya.

Sasuke memangku kepala Sakura. Karena tiba-tiba gadis itu pingsan, maka mau tak mau Sasuke harus menggendongnya dan membawanya ke taman. Mengompres lukanya dan menungguinya sadar. Merepotkan, tapi kalau ditinggal, bisa saja namanya akan terpampang di cover depan koran pagi dengan judul _seorang gadis tewas dan lima orang babak belur oleh pemuda berambut raven._

"Hoi, kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sasuke

"Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura seraya membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"Apa kau gila?" tuding Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal karena dirinya direpotkan, terlebih gadis pink itu masih loading. Tidak sadar kalau sudah setengah jam pahanya menjadi bantal gratis.

"Eh?" Sakura membulat, ia mengedip beberapa kali, mencerna apa yang terjadi

"Daripada terkejut tidak bisakah kau bangun, kakiku sudah kesemutan" geram Sasuke tertahan

SETTT

Sakura spontan bangun. Wajahnya memerah menyadari bantal empuk apa yang ia tiduri. Ia benar-benar malu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia beranjank, membungkuk berterimakasih berkali-kali sebelum pada akhirnya melesat pergi. Bukan karena ia tidak sopan, melainkan jantungnya yang mendadak menggila. Berdetak dengan kencang bagai drum yang dipukul oleh proffesional.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Sakura?" panggil Tenten

"Sakura? Hoi!" Tenten menyentuh pundak Sakura, menyentak sang teman

"Eh? Ya?" Sakura baru sadar

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten

"Uhm" angguk Sakura berbohong

Ino hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Namun tidak dengan Naruto yang diam-diam memperhatikan diamnya Sakura tadi. Sementara Shion yang melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Sakura diam-diam menggigir bibirnya kesal. Sebuah ide cemerlangpun terlintas di pikirannya. Dan detik kemudian iapun sudah menyeringai penuh arti.

Di koridor, Sasuke memapah Hinata. Harusnya gadis itu istirahat di ruang kesehatan sesuai saran Shizune-sensei. Namun gadis itu nekat dengan dalih Naruto akan khawatir jika ia tidak ada ditempat. Oh Hinata, kau takut kakakmu khawatir atau marah? Marah dan menunjukkan taringnya yang tersembunyi rapi di balik bibir manisnya. Banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Cibiran silih berganti mengusik telinga Sasuke, membuat darahnya berdesir. Ada perasaan tak suka ketika mendengar cibiran itu.

" _Lihat, Sasuke bersama si autis itu"_

" _Apa dia pikir Sasuke baby sisternya?"_

" _Dia beruntung karena Naruto punya teman seperti Sasuke, coba itu aku. Sudah kudorong ke kolam"_

" _Kakinya terluka, pasti cari simpati"_

" _Iya, biar Naruto tak pergi dari sisinya"_

" _Tch, dasar gila"_

" _Bakteri Konoha"_

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, ingin membungkam mulut-mulut itu, namun lantunan suara lembut Hinata menahannya.

"Bisa kita lanjut?" pinta Hinata lembut

Sasuke berdecih dalam hati. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan dirinya? Apa ini efek dari virus Hinata? Tidakkah ini terlalu mengerikan? Tapi tadi ia melakukan hal lebih mengerikan bukan? Kepala Sasuke berdenyut. Dan iapun memilih diam.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sasuke menuntun Hinata untuk duduk. Pemuda itu masih melihat kaki Hinata yang bergetar. Secuil hatinya ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, namun lagi-lagi egonya melawan, akal sehatnya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, entah kenapa begitu sulit berucap. Bisu. Itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkannya.

Tak terasa jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Naruto dan Shikmaru kembali ke kelas. Sejak keluar dari kantin, Naruto tak banyak bicara. Raut wajahnya datar tapi Shikamaru yakin kalau pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Shikamaru meliriknya, heran. Dan ketika sang Nara melihat tangan kosong Naruto iapun berhenti berjalan.

"Naruto" panggil Shikamaru

"Eh? Ya?" Naruto baru sadar

"Kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru mengkonfirmasi

"Tidak" jawab Naruto santai

"Bukankah tadi Hinata minta dibelikan hamburger?" tanya Shikamaru

Terbelalaklah mata Naruto. Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Naruto sontak berbalik, namun kalimat Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Bukankah sudah terlambat? Kuyakin kau ingat itu, Naruto" kata Shikamaru

WUSH

Angin berhembus, melewati gedung, pepohonan hingga jendela koridor dimana Naruto dan Shikamaru berada.

Naruto diam, matanya berubah menjadi sayu. Dan ia pun tertunduk. Menutupi raut wajahnya yang kini mendadak terlihat kelam dengan poni. Rasa sesal menyergapnya, menamparnya dan menyadarkannya. Kalau ia telah melupakan sang adik. Pertanyaannya bagaimana mungkin?

Shikamaru hendak berucap lagi, namun Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Melewatinya begitu saja layaknya ia adalah udara. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum hambar karenanya. Tak mau ikut campur dengan perasaan Naruto.

"Merepotkan" katanya

Di kelas 2-1. Naruto masuk. Dilihatnya Hinata duduk tenang di samping Sasuke yang tengah mendengarkan musik. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian langsung duduk di bangkunya dan meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan sentuhan mendadak pun dengan segera mendongak. Ketika amethysnya bertemu dengan sang kakak, barulah ia terhenyak.

DEGH

Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak kencang. Mengambil garis _start_ dan mulai berpacu. Namun –

"Maaf" kata Naruto tegas

"Eh?" Hinata terhenyak

"Maaf, aku lupa. Aku benar-benar lupa" lanjut Naruto

DEGH

"Apa maksud Naruto-nii?" tanya Hinata bingung

* * *

.

 _BOHONG_

.

* * *

Padahal kenyataannya, sekali ucap Hinata amat mengerti apa yang dimintai maaf oleh sang kakak. Apalagi kalau bukan janjinya sebelum istirahat. Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya, mereda detakan jantung yang mulai menggila dan dadanya yang sesak akibat detakan dibatas normal.

"Aku akan menggantinya" lanjut Naruto

Sasuke yang bersandarpun membuka sedikit matanya, melirik momen Namikaze bersaudara. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Jujur saja, sedari tadi ia tidak mendengarkan musik, headsetnya hanya tersumpal begitu saja di telinga. Jadi segala pembicaraan keduanya ia dapat mendengarnya. Dari awal.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan membelikanmu kue kesukaanmu. Bagaimana? Impas bukan?" bujuk Naruto dengan raut khawatir

Sasuke melirik Hinata, raut wajah gadis itu sulit sekali diartikan. Antara datar, bingung, dan kecewa? Sasuke harus menajamkan penglihatannya demi melihat dengan jelas. Namun –

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata antusias

" _Eh?" Sasuke terhenyak_

Naruto pun tersenyum senang. Dielusnya pipi Hinata, hingga membuat sang adik tersenyum lebar. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Namun hanya satu orang yang menyadari kejanggalan dari senyum keduanya. Sasuke. Jelas sekali tadi Hinata menangis, tapi hanya dalam hitungan menit saja gadis itu sudah sumringah. Matanya berbinar, layaknya anak kecil yang senang mendapatkan permen. Tidakkah ini terlalu aneh? Atau memang ini termasuk kategori kedewasaan yang terlambat dan kegilaan? Tunggu, bukankah memang biasanya Hinata seperti ini?

– _Gila?_

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir. Speaker berbunyi. Memanggil ketua osis untuk rapat sepulang sekolah. Tentu Naruto yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis tidak boleh absen. Pemuda itu melirik Hinata, khawatir dengan janji keduanya hari ini. Mungkin ia akan pulang terlambat, namun apakah Hinata mau menunggunya? Dan ketika melihat sang adik serius belajar, hal itu terbantahkan. Selama ini bukankah Hinata selalu menunggunya? Gadis itu anak baik, adik yang baik. Selalu ada untuknya bagaimanapun situasi dan keadaan.

DING

DONG

"Hinata, aku ada rapat. Bisakah kau tunggu aku? Kita akan mampir setelah aku selesai" pinta Naruto

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata mengacungkan jempol

"Sasuke, apakah kau—"

"Maaf, aku harus pulang" jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat, ia tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto

"Hinata, kau akan sendirian. Apa kau tak apa? atau kau mau menunggu di depan ruang Osis?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, tidak, aku disini saja. Yah~ disini nyaman. Anginnya, pemandangannya . . ." kata Hinata ceria seraya menangkup kedua wajahnya

"Baiklah. Shikamaru, ayo kita pergi" ajak Naruto

Kelas mulai kosong, satu persatu siswa sudah meninggalkan kelas. Pergi ke ruang klub atau segera pulang demi bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sejak melihat tawa Naruto dan Hinata, kepalanya terus berdenyut. Terlebih kejadian diluar dugaan hari ini ia bersama Hinata. Kepalanya sungguh serasa berputar. Tanpa kata, akhirnya ia ikut pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kelas.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Hinata yang awalnya memasang tampang ceria, seketika berubah menjadi muram. Mata mutiaranya yang berbinar kehilangan cahayanya dan kini meredup. Disentuhnya tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Naruto. Ia mengusapnya pelan. Merasakan betapa lembut dan . . .

NYUTT

Kepala Hinata berdenyut. Dan berikutnya . . .

SETT

Hinata mengusap kasar tangannya. Terus mengusap dengan kasar hingga bibirnya yang membentuk kurva kebawah perlahan-lahan tertarik. Hingga menjadi sebuah garis. Ia tersenyum, semakin lebar dan lebar. Kekehan mulai menggema di ruang kelas, Hinata terkekeh. Namun ada yang aneh. Matanya. Mata amethys itu, menangis. Seiring kerasnya tawa Hinata, semakin deras pula lelehan demi lelehan liquid yang menetes. Satu tangan ia letakkan di perut, dan tangan yang lain ia letakkan untuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Hahaha, Naruto-nii tidak sengaja lupa" tawanya

NYUTT

"Akh" rintih Hinata seraya memegangi kedua kepalanya

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan. Aku tidak mau" racaunya

"Obat, obat" racau Hinata lagi

Tangan Hinata mulai mencari obat. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut, terus berdenyut hingga rasanya mau pecah. Ditelannya obat sekaligus dua, dan lagi-lagi tanpa air. Butuh beberapa menit untuk ia baikan. Setelah kiranya denyutan itu berangsur-angsur berkurang, tangannya melemas. Namun kedua matanya masih mengalirkan liquidnya. Dan kini ia mulai terisak.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam Osis mengadakan rapat, dan selesai pada pukul 05:00 sore, Naruto segera melenggang pergi, otaknya sudah memerintah untuk segera menuju ke kelas. Langkah lebarnya menelusur koridor, turun dari tangga dan melewati lobi. Entah kebetulan atau apa, di depan Lobi Sakura yang berpisah dengan Ino lantaran Ino dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Naruto berhenti sejenak, diamatinya Sakura yang sepertinya menolak ajakan sang teman.

Sakura melambai pada Ino, gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang tanpa ia sadari sanggup menarik atensi seorang Naruto. Ya, Naruto memutar arah. Hingga kini dirinya sudah berada disamping sang gadis.

"Tidak pulang?" sapanya

"Eh? Naruto?" Sakura terkejut

Nafas Naruto tercengat. Bagaimana tidak? pasalnya Sakura yang biasanya menggerai rambut sebahunya kini mengikatnya. Poninya yang biasanya rapi dibasahi akan keringat, tanda kalau sang empunya terlalu serius dalam berlatih. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur wajahnya. Bahkan seragam volinya melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya yang ramping. Darah Naruto berdesir, matanya bergulir dan tanpa sengaja melihat bibir tipis Sakura.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura

"Eh? Ya?" Naruto sadar

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura

"Ah, anou, etto, itu . . ." Naruto tergagap, semburat merah tersirat di pipinya

"Aku baru se- selesai rapat" jelas Naruto masih gagap

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto balik

"Ini baru mau pulang" jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Naruto

"Eh? Kau tidak—"

"Tidak baik kan seorang gadis pulang sendirian?" lanjut Naruto

Sakura mau menolak, tapi tangan Naruto lebih dulu meraihnya, menggandengnya. Membawanya ke sebuah Lamborghini Aventador yang Sakura yakini harganya tidak akan sanggup ia eja. Pemuda itu membukakan pintu kanan mobil, mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Mau tidak mau Sakura masuk. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah menstart mobilnya dan keluar dari area sekolah. Melupakan sosok gadis indigo yang setia menanti di kelas yang kini sudah mulai gelap.

Di tempatnya, Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Air matanya sudah kering. Dan ia masih menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan sang kakak yang sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya untuk makan kue bersama.

Sementara Naruto, ia malah mengajak Sakura untuk mampir ke Cafe. Karena merasa _numpang_ mau tidak mau Sakura ikut saja. Toh percuma ia menolak, Naruto sudah membelokkan mobilnya ke kawasan pusat perbelanjaan. Tibalah mereka di Cafe tempat sebelumnya mereka bertemu. Naruto melenggang masuk ke Cafe, sementara Sakura masih termangu di tempat. Dari kaca spion, dilihatnya beberapa boneka di jok belakang. Ia mengernyit, dan hampir saja menyentuh boneka musang berekor sembilan, kalau tidak suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto seraya membuka pintu mobil

"Eh?" Sakura termangu, antara terkejut dan malu kepergok melakukan sesuatu

"Masuklah, aku yang traktir" ajak Naruto disertai cengiran lima jari

Dengan canggung akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Naruto. Meski sebelum masuk ke Cafe, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, penasaran dengan boneka musang itu. Sepertinya ada yang ia lewatkan. Tapi apa?

.

Kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke tengah rebahan dengan posisi terbalik di sofa keluarga. Sudah berjam-jam ia seperti itu sejak pulang sekolah. Memikirkan sikap Hinata yang menurutnya cepat sekali berubah dan terlihat janggal dimatanya. Atau karena ia terjangkit virus Hinata jadi ia mulai memperhatikan detail? Entahlah yang jelas, sedari tadi tak ada penjelasan yang bisa mencerahkan pikirannya. Yang ia tahu Hinata itu gila sejak kecil. Sebelumnya ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu. Ia bahkan Mengacuhkan Itachi yang sedari tadi duduk di karpet seraya membaca komik dan memakan cookies coklat.

"Ne, Aniki" panggil Sasuke kemudian

"Hmm?"

"Kau dokter bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Bukan, tukang pijat" jawab Itachi enteng

BRUKH

Sasuke membalik posisinya hingga kini ia sudah duduk bersila di sofa yang terletak di belakang Itachi.

"Aku serius, baka Aniki" kata Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi acuh, malahan ia terkekeh dan hampir tersedak lantaran makan sambil membaca

"Uhuk, uhuk" Itachi meraba-raba air minum, namun Sasuke meraihnya. Si sulung Uchiha itu mendelik, tapi mata Sasuke malah menyipit. Menyadari tatapan serius sang adik, Itachi diam. Sasuke memberikan minuman itu, ia tahu kalau sang kakak mengerti. Setelah minum, Itachi baru memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Itachi

"Itu, sebenarnya, aku- uhm, maksudku" kata Sasuke berbelit-belit

"Bicara yang benar, Sasuke" pinta Itachi

"Tch! Biarkan aku mencari kata yang tepat!" kesal Sasuke

"Apa penyebab gilanya seseorang?" tanya Sasuke

"Hanya itu? kenapa kau tak _googling_ saja" jawab Itachi

"Kenapa aku harus _googling_ kalau aku punya google berjalan?" balas Sasuke sarkatis

"Uhm. Setiap orang kasusnya berbeda. Tapi kebanyakan itu terjadi karena masa lalu kelam atau trauma. Ada juga yang memang sudah memiliki gangguan sejak kecil, atau bisa dibilang faktor gen. Saat ibu mengandung mengalami trauma atau stress berat hingga mempengaruhi sang janin. Ya~ singkatnya seperti itu" jelas Itachi

"Apa bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Tergantung. Secara medis, kalau mereka melakukan terapi secara _continue_ maka besar kemungkinan bisa. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka akan tetap sama. Semua kembali lagi ke pribadi masing-masing. Apakah mereka ingin sembuh atau tidak" jelas Itachi mengambil penjelasan mudah

"Bagaimana dengan komunikasi dan emosi?" tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" tanya Itachi

"Tch! Cepat jawab saja" pinta Sasuke galak

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ini?" tanya Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil bermotif bunga lavender. Sontak saja mata Sasuke membulat, diserobotnya tas kecil itu namun dengan sigap Itachi menjauhkannya

"Jawab dulu" kata Itachi jahil

"Aneh sekali adikku tercinta memiliki barang perempuan. Dan sangat aneh adikku yang sering bilang kakaknya sedikit tak waras bertanya-tanya tentang dunia kedokteran yang tak pernah mau ia tengok" lanjut Itachi lembut namun kena

"Kembalikan" pinta Sasuke seraya berdiri

"Punya siapa ini?" tanya Itachi

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke geram

SEETTT

Sasuke berhasil merampas tas kecil itu. Matanya mendelik, dan samar-samar wajahnya memerah. Kesal sekaligus malu karena Itachi menemukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Uchiha bungsu itu bergegas pergi masuk kamar dengan membanting pintu. Tepat saat itu, Itachi pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan sudut matanya sampai mengeluarkan air.

.

Sementara itu, kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00 PM waktu setempat. Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang. Tangannya melambai seiring sang gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyum manis senantiasa mengembang di wajah tampannya, rona merah tipis pun sedari tadi tak absen. Sungguh menyenangkan bicara dengan Sakura. Gadis itu punya otak lumayan, pandai bicara dan asyik diajak debat. Tak ada kalimat buntu selama bicara dengannya. Gadis itu terlalu pandai menyambung kalimat.

Naruto masuk kembali ke Aventadornya. Matanya melirik kaca spion, memantulkan bayangan wajahnya yang tersenyum dan malu-malu. Namun ketika matanya melihat boneka musang berekor sembilang di jok belakang, ia terhenyak.

DEGH

"Hinata"

SETTT

CKITT

Naruto memutar mobilnya brutal, menancap gas dan kembali melaju ke sekolah. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:10 PM.

"Sial" umpatnya

" _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" tanyanya dalam hati_

Mobil Lamborghini itu membelah jalan, meliuk-liuk sampai tidak memperdulikan umpatan dari pengendara lain yang hampir ia tabrak. Mana peduli ia, yang ada diotaknya adalah segera sampai di sekolah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto sampai di Konoha International High School. Sekolah sudah gelap. Hanya ada _security_ di gerbang yang terbengong-bengong dengan kedatangannya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Naruto masuk, menapaki tangga dan berlari di koridor.

" _Kumohon" rapal Naruto dalam hati_

BRAKH

Naruto membuka kelas 2-1. Tak ada cahaya, selain pantulan cahaya lampu lapangan yang menerangi satu-satunya orang yang masih setia disana. Ia menelungkup, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan kedua tangan. Ketika Naruto mendekat, dilihatnya Hinata yang terlelap dengan damainya. Darah Naruto berdesir, bukan desiran nyaman ketika ia bersama Sakura. Melainkan desiran tidak mengenakkan hingga rasanya hatinya tersayat. Dapat dilihatnya jejak air mata di sekitar pipinya, tanda kalau gadis itu habis menangis. Menangis karena menunggunya. Mata dan bibir Naruto pun bergetar.

Lagi. Ia melakukannya. Dihari yang sama untuk yang kedua kali.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto parau

Kini, Naruto menggendong Hinata di punggung, dengan tangan yang menggenggam tas Hinata. Gadis itu sangat pulas, bahkan tidak bergeming saat dirinya membawanya di gendongan. Dibaringkannya Hinata di jok belakang, tentu dengan menata beberapa boneka yang ada sebagai bantalan. Tak lupa ia menyamankan posisi badan Hinata, namun ketika ia hendak menarik tangannya dari tubuh Hinata, gadis itu mengigau, menariknya hingga . . .

DEGH

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Tarikan Hinata membuat wajahnya dan Hinata kini berhadapan, dan nyaris tanpa jarak. Bahkan hidungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung bangir Hinata. Nafas teratur Hinata menggelitik permukaan bibirnya yang berada tepat beberapa centi. Naruto membuka bibir, ingin berucap. Dan disinilah kesalahannya. Ketika ia membuka bibir, nafas Hinata langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak dan memberontak. Darahnya berdesir secara acak dan tidak beraturan. Sangat aneh dan tidak menyenangkan.

Bibir Hinata bergerak, pelan dan lembut seraya berucap . . .

"Naruto-nii?" igaunya

DEGH

SEETT

Naruto sudah mengarahkan bibirnya di depan bibir Hinata. Perlahan, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan sang adik. Otaknya blank. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja, seolah ditarik bagaikan maghnet berkekuatan super. Ditempelkannya bibir bawahnya pada bibir bawah Hinata, pelan dan lembut. Tak ada reaksi. Mata Saphire Naruto bergerak, menelusur wajah Doll Princess Hinata, dan hasilnya? Sempurna. Hinata sungguh bagaikan boneka hanya saja dengan cara sedikit berbeda. Hingga detik berikutnya Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya, bersiap mengecup bibir sang adik sepenuhnya kalau hingga Hinata kembali berucap . . .

"Naruto-kun?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Itu adalah kata-kata aneh untukku_

 _Lebih dari apapun, itu menyakitkanku_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Apa yang baru saja mau kulakukan?_

 _Ada apa denganku?_

 _._

 _Apa ini?_

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

 _._

 _Namikaze Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

Mina-san, apa kabar? Baik bukan?

Maaf untuk update yang telat atau molor. Maklum, Nao terserang _Disease No.1, Lazy._ Harap dimaklumi. Minggu pertama, Nao ada acara mengantar teman beli baju lebaran. Minggu kedua ini sudah masuk bulan ramadhan, jadi Nao fokus ke perbanyak ibadah. Sebenarnya ini sudah selesai minggu kemarin tapi belum sempat baca ulang, revisi dan balas review lantaram malam harus tatawih.

Oh ya sebelumnya selamat ramadhan bagi kalian yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf jika Nao ada salah. Semoga ibadah kita di bulan suci barokah, Amin.

Kembali ke cerita. Maaf disini tak ada flashback tentang masa Lalu NaruHina. Tapi tetap kusingung kan mengenai _kegilaan_ Hinata. Sepertinya sudah banyak yang bisa menebak. Tapi belum ada yang seratus persen benar. Hehehe.

Maaf feelnya kurang, typos, alur lambat, berantakan atau salah ejaan dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Nao ingatkan, jangan malas untuk sekedar review apa yang sudah kalian baca dengan catatan menggunakan kalimat yang baik. Karena itu menunjukkan sikap reader yang baik. Hitung-hitung amal di bulan puasa dengan menyenangkan author. Hehehe.

Sekian kiranya dari Nao, and see you next chapter.

Nao Vermiliion


	6. Chapter 6 : Careless

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 6 : Careless Part I

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Sesungguhnya fic ini dibuat atas kesenangan semata, tanpa ada unsur menghina berbagai pihak. Jika terjadi ketidakcocokan konflik disini dengan batin kalian, harap lebih baik jangan dibaca atau melemparkan kalimat pedas. Bukan maksud menggurui, hanya saja ini kan fiksi, terjadi begini begitu bagaimanapun terserah authornya. Tapi yang jelas disini Nao hanya ingin menghibur. Dan finally tetap mempertahankan NaruHina di Ending. Sekedar tambahan, kemarin ada part yang salah, jadi akan Nao perbaiki tapi belum bisa replace chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih dan selamat membaca.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Apocalypse201 :** Semua pihak disini aneh, Nao ingatkan. Hehe

 **JennebiJane :** Maaf belum bisa janji. Soalnya semakin kesini mood Nao naik turun. Yang jelas akan diusahakan. Thanks for read and review.

 **Ameyukio2 :** Ini NARUHINA please, tapi dalam prosesnya Naruto harus dihajar dulu. Oke?

 **The White Anbu :** Ehem. Maaf, permisi? Ini fic apa? tentu Naruto dong. Kan sudah jelas di atas. Untuk pair, kalau kamu baca setiap maaf ocehan Nao di setiap akhir chapter kamu pasti tahu kalau ini NaruHina. Tapi dalam prosesnya masa iya harus NaruHina always. Tidak menarik kan? Kalau kamu mau flame silahkan. Toh yang menulis kamu, hak asasi. Tapi seingat Nao diawal sudah ditekankan, _Don't like don't read_ kan? kenapa kamu harus baca sampai chapter lima kalau tidak suka? Begini. Kalau yang baru pertama kali baca fic Nao pasti merasakan hal meledak-ledak dan kesal karena serasa dipermainkan pair-nya. Tapi ini adalah gaya khas Nao. Tidak percaya? Silahkan baca fic Nao yang lain atau tanya pada reader di fandom sebelah, Fairy Tail. Maaf banyak bicara dan memenuhi layar. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 **Mey lovenolaven :** Dia falling in love. Yup. Sasuke akan jadi orang penting namun sayang ia tidak berjodoh dengan Hinata.

 **Antiy3629 :** hehe, semoga menikmati membacanya ya . . .

 **:** ok, tenang saja.

 **Salsalhime502 :** Hina normal? Mungkin. Mari kita liha bagaimana jari jemari Nao mempermainkan mereka. Hehehe.

 **Guest1 :** Makasih. Dan semoga bisa menggabungkan setiap puzzlenya ya. Kemudian merangkainya menjadi sebuah kesimpulan karena Nao tak akan memberitahu secara tersirat. Ini nih . . . begitu.

 **Nagisa Chu :** Nao kan suka cerita yang hurt-hurt. Maklum ya kalau Hinata akan tersiksa. Utuk pembalasan, akan dipertimbangkan.

 **Penny :** Harap sedia tissue dikarenakan bisa jadi anda kelewat baper dan emosi. Hehehe.

 **Mawarputih :** ok

 **NamikazeRael :** Akan ada saatnya Nao ungkapkan kenapa Naruto begitu. Chapter ini akan mengulik sedikit masa lalu keduanya. Makasih-makasih, padahal Nao ragu karena jarang membuat momen romantis. Kalau yang kejam-kejam, jagonya. Hehehe.

 **Deandra :** Hiks. Nao juga sedih dan emosi tingkat dewa dengan Naruto. Tapi kalau tidak begini tak seru. Akan ada saar dimana Naruto jatuh. Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya.

 **Ila :** Silahkan menangis, Nao punya banyak tissue tenang saja.

 **Name sukma :** Ini kan ciri khas Nao. Baru pertama kali baca fic Nao ya? Maklum. Kalau pengen mengerti seperti apa Nao, harap baca yang lain dan nikmati sensasinya dicampur adukkan perasaannya. Hehehe.

 **Desyy :** Ada moment untuk tiap karakter dan diusahakan semuanya memiliki kesan manis terhadap cinta mereka meski pada akhirnya harus tunduk pada takdir.

 **Cemilan :** Hahahahahaha. Maaf maaf, Nao nggak tahu. Maklum males cari tahu, hehehehe. Makasih infonya. Makasih udah belain Nao. Nggak apa kok. Nao nggak marah. Mungkin efek bulan puasa. Nggak jamin setelahnya, hehehe. Maaf lama hiatus, Nao nggak mood puasa-puasa ngetik.

 **N :** Adopsi? Mungkin. Dan ya, yang aneh Naruto. Alasannya? Nanti kita ungkap.

 **Tsukikohimechan :** Yup, bener-bener. Semua ada pada kebutuhannya.

 **Luvhinaru :** Makasih, selamat lebaran juga. Maaf kalau Nao punya salah. Makasih juga sudah banyak dukung Nao dan mereview berkali-kali. Akan Nao usahakan tidak mengecewakan ceritanya. Dan selamat membaca.

 **Fuu :** Saran Nao, bacanya malam saja. Kedepannya harap siapkan emosi anda karena Naruto akan semakin menyebalkan.

 **qqq :** Nanti akan ada saatnya, santai. Semua bisa diatur.

 **Guest2 :** tentu dia akan sembuh. Pasti!

 **Intan margareta Ica269 :** maaf sepertinya tidak bisa. Maaf banget.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki :** Ya, harus berpikir bukan setiap baca fic. Kenapa begini, kenapa begitu. Kan tidak seru kalau semua diungkap sekali. mana tegangnya? Makasih sudah menanti dan maaf lama.

 **Ari-Gates :** Bukannya ini sensai baru? Naruto kejam sudah biasa. Tapi yang baik namun nyelekit jarang kan? hohoho. Nao tersanjung. Kedepannya jangan kaget juga karena Naruto akan semakin menyebalkan.

 **Akayuki1479 :** nonononono. Mereka hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir bawah. Belum ciuman. Tekankan itu, belum. Dokter? Nao baru sadar hlo, suer! Tapi entah kenapa rasanya pas begitu. Hehehe. Makasih.

 **Mihawk607 :** Uhm, obat apa itu akan dijawab oleh Itachi entah di chapter berapa. Okey?

 **Tsukasa :** Ok, makasih atas dukungannya.

 **Baka imouto jeng :** Makasih banyak. Nao tersanjung jadinya, hehehe. Udah update kok, maaf lama.

 **Ooyu :** maaf lama.

 **Veringrande :** makasih.

 **Heira :** ok, siap.

 **LintingGanja :** tentu. Siapkan tenaga anda karena fic ini akan menguras batin dan otak.

 **Abalabal :** Benarkah? Makasih. Nantikan terus ya lanjutannya dan semoga meninggalkan review lagi. Hinata tak gila? Mungkin. Selamat, anda baru baca dan hari ini update.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah mengarahkan bibirnya di depan bibir Hinata. Perlahan, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan sang adik. Otaknya blank. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja, seolah ditarik bagaikan maghnet berkekuatan super. Ditempelkannya bibir bawahnya pada bibir bawah Hinata, pelan dan lembut. Tak ada reaksi. Mata Saphire Naruto bergerak, menelusur wajah Doll Princess Hinata, dan hasilnya? Sempurna. Hinata sungguh bagaikan boneka hanya saja dengan cara sedikit berbeda. Hingga detik berikutnya Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya, bersiap mengecup bibir sang adik sepenuhnya hingga Hinata kembali berucap . . .

"Naruto-kun?"

...

DEGH

Sontak kedua mata saphire Naruto terbuka, mata itu membulat. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja kesadarannya kembali. Begitu melihat bibir bawahnya di bibir bawah sang adik, buru-buru Naruto menjauh. Ditutupnya bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, mencerna apa yang terjadi dan akan dilakukannya. Otaknya kembali memproses kejadian beberapa detik lalu, dimana Hinata menariknya hingga membuat kerja otaknya mendadak berhenti.

"Tch, apa yang aku lakukan" umpatnya

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, akhirnya Naruto melajukan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze, tentu Naruto mendapat ceramah panjang dari sang ibu. Ibu siapa yang tidak akan marah jika putra putrinya pulang malam terlebih Hinata yang tampak kelelahan di gendongan Naruto. Namun, namanya Naruto, ia pasti akan dengan lihai menjawab. Mulut manisnya seakan di setting untuk mengucap alibi-alibi yang entah datang dari mana. Dan setelah sang ibu diam mengerti, maka ia melangkah menuju kamar sang adik.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, ia membaringkan Hinata. Dibukanya sepatu sang adik, dan ketika ia membuka kaos kaki putih selutut itu, matanya terbelalak. Perban di kaki Hinata tampak baru, dan mencurigakan. Juga dilihat sekilas saja perban itu berbeda cara membalutnya. Dengan segera ia membongkar balutan perban itu. Dan kini, kedua saphire Naruto dipaksa melotot. Bagaimana tidak, luka Hinata kembali terbuka terlebih lebam biru di pergelangan kaki kiri. Ia menyentuhnya pelan, dan Hinatapun merintih. Serta merta alis blonde Naruto tertekuk. Otaknya memutar, hal ceroboh apa yang dilakukan Hinata sampai seperti itu.

" _Naruto-nii?"_

" _Ini, aku menggambar bagaimana aku melompat tadi. Lihat, lihat aku seperti melayang, Wushhhh . . . ."_

DEGH

" _Uhm, aku seperti katak lihat? Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?"_

DEGH

Jantung Naruto spontan berdetak dengan kencang. Kepalanya berdenyut, sangat keras hingga rasanya kedua matanya berkunang. Jika diingat baik-baik, Hinata tidak ceroboh karena gadis itu memang memiliki pembawaan yang seperti itu. Dan disinilah, ia yang ceroboh. Tadi saat olahraga, ia terlalu sibuk melamun hingga melupakan Hinata yang berusaha melompat. Bahkan setelahnya pun, akibat terlalu terbawa suasana, ia sampai melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu terluka.

"Kakak macam apa aku ini?" gumamnya

Tiba-tiba, dua buah kalimat melesat ke kepalanya, menghantamnya sekali lagi.

" _Naruto-nii duluan saja, dan belikan aku hamburger big zise dua juga orange jus"_

" _Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan membelikanmu kue kesukaanmu. Bagaimana? Impas bukan?"_

"Hh?"

Hening beberapa saat, Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mengusapnya kasar hingga poninya kini menjadi berantakan. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum matanya bergulir melihat Hinata yang tertidur dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Naruto

"Seharusnya kau bilang sakit kalau memang sakit. Seharusnya kau mencegahku pergi kalau ujung-ujungnya kau menangis" lanjutnya

DEGH

Naruto memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Kembali. Denyutan tidak menyenangkan itu kembali. Dan kini, denyutan itu seperti mengejeknya. Mencengkeram ulu hatinya hingga rasanya ia sulit bernafas. Ditambah kepalanya yang belum berhenti berdenyut. Sungguh siksaan luar biasa. Kombinasi yang sempurna untuk membuat seorang Naruto mendadak frustasi.

"Apa-apaan ini? kenapa denganku?" tanyanya disela-sela rintihannya

Diliriknya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto

HENING

Jelas tak ada jawaban. Bodohnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu. Naruto pun mendengus. Menertawakan pemikiran bodohnya barusan. Ia diam cukup lama, mengambil nafas beberapa kali sebelum keluar kamar dan mengambil makan malam untuknya serta Hinata. Pun termasuk melarang sang ibu masuk kamar sang adik, tentu dengan dalihnya.

"Hinata lelah ibu, biar aku saja yang membersihkan wajahnya dan mengantarkan makan malam untuknya" kata Naruto seraya tersenyum

Kushina yang melihat senyum Naruto manggut-manggut saja. Sekali lagi percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengambil makanan, Naruto pamit dari ruang makan. Dan kini disinilah ia, bersama Hinata yang lagi-lagi masih tertidur. Diletakkannya nampan di nakas. Ia mengguncang tubuh itu pelan, dan Hinatapun terbangun. Gadis itu mengusap matanya lucu dan jangan lupakan rengekan khas habis bangun tidurnya. Membuat bibir tipis Naruto menunjukkan segaris tipis senyuman.

"Cuci mukamu dan ayo kita makan. Kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang" kata Naruto

"Tapi aku tidak lapar" jawab Hinata

Naruto terdiam sejenak, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan senyum. Ia mengacungkan kedua tangannya, mengkodekan agar Hinata mendekat, namun karena kesadaran Hinata yang memang masih belum seutuhnya kembali, ia hanya mengerjap. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto membopong Hinata ala bridal style ke kamar mandi.

"Kyaakk" pekik Hinata

Segera Hinata membekap mulutnya. Naruto mendunduk sejenak, alisnya terangkat sebelah, mempertanyakan pekikan apa itu. Namun Hinata langsung menggeleng.

Ia mendudukkan Hinata di kloset, membersihkan wajah dan membasuhnya menggunakan handuk basah. Tak lupa ia melepas ikatan aneh rambut Hinata. Bahkan ia mengambilkan baju tidur dengan model dress bermotif baby doll untuknya. Setelah menunggu Hinata berganti pakaian, ia kembali tentu ingin membopong kembali Hinatanya. Namun sang adik yang kini sudah sepenuhnya sadar, menggeleng.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Naruto-nii" ucapnya

Bukannya menuruti permintaan sang adik, dengan cueknya Naruto kembali menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sedangkan Hinata terus saja merengek minta diturunkan.

"Turunkan aku" pintanya

"Ya, nanti" jawab Naruto

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Hinata

"Ya" jawab Naruto

"Naruto-nii" rengek Hinata

"Diam Hinata, sebentar lagi saja" kata Naruto sabar

Naruto mendudukkan Hinata di sofa. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Mata ametyhsnya sesekali curi pandang pada sang kakak yang tengah membawa nampan ke arahnya.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan apapun sedari siang" kata Naruto

"Sekarang buka mulutmu" kata Naruto menyodorkan makanan di depan mulut Hinata

"Naruto-nii, aku baik-baik saja" sela Hinata

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik, Hinata. Jadi jangan sia-siakan tenagamu untuk berbohong padaku. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu kan" kata Naruto

.

.

.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan tadi? Bukankah kau juga berbohong?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku sungguh —"

"Jangan katakan kau baik kalau pada akhirnya kau menangis" kata Naruto seraya menatap dalam mata Hinata

"Aku tidak menang —"

TUK

Naruto menunjuk bawah matanya yang spontan diikuti Hinata. Bahkan dengan berlebihan gadis itu mengusap pipinya. Melihat itu, Naruto pun terkekeh. Hinata yang merasa dikerjai, mengerucutkan bibirnya, diambilnya sendok lain di nakas dan . . .

TUK

"Hei, sakit!" pekik Naruto

"Rasakan" celetuk Hinata sebal

"Jangan nakal, Hime" ancam Naruto setengah bercanda

"Siapa yang nakal duluan?" balas Hinata masih sebal

"Baiklah, kau menang" Naruto mengalah

Kini, Naruto tengah menyuapi Hinata, juga dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa makan sendiri, namun dengan berlebihan Naruto menggertak dan mengancamnya hingga gadis itu hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya. Menerima suap demi suap makanan dari sendok yang sang kakak bagi padanya. Setelah menyendokkan makanan untuk Hinata, tanpa memikirkan apapun Naruto menyuapkan sendok itu ke mulutnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar apa arti berbagi sendok itu. Sementara Hinata, kunyahan dan ketukan sendoknya semakin melemah. Entah karena ia sudah kenyang atau alasan lain yang masih dipertanyakan.

Lagi-lagi begini. Interaksi kedua Namikaze itu pada akhirnya seperti ini. Berputar dan kembali ke awal. Sungguh bagaikan sebuah permainan. Dimana satu pihak yang memegang stik kendali dan pihak yang lain sebagai permainan itu sendiri. Melaju, menghancurkan dan kembali ke tombol reset. Namun sampai kapan permainan ini akan berlangsung? Dan sampai kapan pula sang permainan itu sendiri bersedia direset? Bukankah sebuah permainan akan error dan rusak pula jika terlalu sering di reset?

.

Hari selanjutnya. Hinata absen dikarenakan kakinya yang sakit. Kushina yang baru mengetahui hal itu marah besar, ia menceremahai Naruto panjang lebar yang hanya didengar tanpa sanggup membantah.

Harinya tanpa Hinata di Sekolah, terasa berbeda. Jika setiap pagi ia akan selalu menggandeng sang adik menuju kelas, hari ini ia berjalan sendirian tanpa siapapun disampingnya. Jujur, ia merasa ceroboh dan bersalah pada Hinata, namun lidahnya urung mengucap maaf. Akhir-akhir ini mulutnya sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya hingga ia yakin jika mengatakannya sekali lagi akan terdengar seperti dusta. Biarlah semua berjalan seperti biasanya, setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan daripada kembali canggung dengan sang adik. Terutama bagaimana jika Hinata sadar apa yang hampir dilakukannya semalam? Bisa jadi gadis itu mempertanyakan dirinya. Bila itu terjadi, kemungkinan Hinata akan membencinya dan pergi. Dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

Bahkan saking terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, ia tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah duduk di bangku kelas.

"Tumben sendiri, mana Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja datang

"Eh?"

"Dia sakit" jawab Naruto

"Tidak biasanya dia sakit" gumam Shikamaru

"Dia juga manusia" komen Naruto sedikit _sweatdrop_

"Tapi dia lebih mirip boneka daripada manusia" kata Shikamaru

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Shika" dengus Naruto

Shikamaru hanya berdecak kecil menanggapi respon Naruto. Kemudian ia duduk seraya menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi. Menatap ke depan meski ekor matanya mengintip sang sahabat. Kalau boleh dikata, sebenarnya ia serius dengan perkataannya barusan. Hinata lebih seperti boneka daripada manusia. Dan sang kakak terlihat seperti pengguna Kugutsu yang memegang benang-benang untuk mengendalikannya. Semua yang Hinata lakukan tak boleh keluar dari jalurnya, dan entah kenapa ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Naruto menjadi perintah mutlak bagi Hinata. Ia memang anak tunggal, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari keanehan diantara kedua Namikaze itu. Keduanya lebih dekat dari kakak adik kebanyakan. Bahkan tak segan mengumbar kemesraan melebihi pasangan kekasih. Mereka seperti sedang bermain meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa tema permainannya.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, dan Sasuke datang satu menit setelahnya. Tidak biasanya ia terlambat. Tapi yang jelas pemuda itu punya alasan pasti terlambat. Lihatlah kantung matanya yang samar tanda ia kurang tidur semalam. Namun mata mengantuknya langsung terhenyak ketika melihat bangku sampingnya yang masih kosong. Hinata tak ada disana. Sedikit melirik ke Naruto namun pemuda itu sedang serius membuka buku pelajaran sementara Shikamaru yang menyadari arti tatapan itu hanya menggeleng.

Hari cepat berlalu. Sudah saatnya para siswa kembali kerumah atau melanjutkan aktivitas selanjutnya. Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke lapangan indoor. Karena kunci lapangan dipegang oleh guru Gay-sensei, Sasuke harus memutar dulu dan meminta Naruto untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Sulung Namikaze itu menurut saja, toh Sasuke memang ketua klub bukan? Ia berjalan hingga lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang kesulitan membawa setumpuk perlatan memasak. Sesekali gadis itu terseok-seok, bukan karena tidak kuat melainkan peralatan yang terbilang beragam ukuran itu sulit sekali dibawa dengan kedua tangan. Ditambah Ino sudah pergi terlebih dulu karena ada janji dengan sang ibu.

"Huft, kaum sosialita memang beda. Awas saja nanti, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama seminggu, Ino" keluh Sakura

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Naruto

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena wajahnya terhalang peralatan yang ia bawa

Naruto mengambil alih sebagian peralatan itu dan kini Sakura bisa melihat siapa yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. _Ah~ Namikaze lagi, pikirnya._

"Kau ada dimana-mana ya, Naruto" kata Sakura

"Kau pikir aku ini hantu?" balas Naruto

"Kitsune mungkin" kata Sakura enteng

"Ada-ada saja" kekeh Naruto

"Oh ya, yang kemarin itu Naruto aku melihat ada banyak boneka di mobilmu, apa itu punya adikmu?" tanya Sakura

"Uhm"

"Selisih berapa tahun? Kenapa kalian bisa satu angkatan?" tanya Sakura

"Setengah tahun" jawab Naruto enteng

"Tidak kusangka ia pintar juga" gumam Sakura

"Eh?"

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk –" lanjut Sakura tergagap

"Dia sebenarnya pintar kalau mau berusaha. Hanya saja malasnya mendominasi" jelas Naruto

Naruto mengantarkan perlatan memasak itu ke gudang penyimpanan bersama Sakura. Selebihnya ia pamit undur diri dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Senyum lima jari pun tak lupa ia tunjukkan di depan Sakura. Sementara gadis itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyum ringan. Naruto pribadi yang baik, pikirnya. Tak tahu saja apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto terhadap dirinya, atau memang ia belum sadar?

Naruto tersenyum tipis seraya menuju lapangan indoor. Setiap bersama Sakura ia akan selalu merasa gembira dan berbunga. Jantungnya pun berdegup dengan menyenangkan. Atau karena gadis itu ramah dan ceria ia jadi tertular sifatnya? Entahlah yang jelas ia berharap bisa merasakan ini lagi dan lagi. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Hinata.

Pun dengan hari-hari selanjutnya. Karena Kushina melarang Hinata sekolah sampai kakinya benar-benar sembuh jadilah Naruto selalu sendirian dimanapun dan kapanpun selama di Sekolah. Hal itu pula yang membuat Naruto semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Mulai dari membantu gadis itu fotokopi materi, sampai hal terkecil seperti membereskan ruang klub. Pemuda itu bahkan rela menunggui Sakura selesai berlatih hanya untuk membantunya beberes dan mengantarkannya pulang. Ingin sekali Sakura menolak namun sepertinya Naruto tak mengenal kata penolakan. Sedangkan Ino menanggapi dengan pandangan bingung.

Sementara disisi lain, Sasuke yang melihat kedekatan itu merasa curiga. Apakah Naruto menaruh perasaan terhadap gadis itu? Pasalnya gara-gara gadis itu teman blondenya sampai melupakan Hinata. Hari dimana Naruto pulang malam ia ada ditempat. Ia memang pulang, namun kembali lagi ke Sekolah dengan memarkirkan mobil yang ia pinjam dari sang kakak agak jauh. Dan matanya melebar melihat Aventador Naruto kembali dan keluar lagi ke sekolah cukup larut. Hei, berapa lama Naruto meninggalkan Hinata disana?

Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Hinata itu bodoh atau terlalu baik? Tidak lebih tepatnya gadis itu gila jadi tidak bisa membedakan antara keduanya. Tapi bukan begitu juga caranya. Ia memang tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan kedua Namikaze itu selama ini. Tapi ini lebih tidak nyaman. Perasaan tak suka ketika Hinata menangis hanya karena Naruto membuat darahnya berdesir.

Kediaman Namikaze. Naruto pulang malam tentu setelah makan malam dan mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Hinata menyambutnya dan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Gadis itu benar-benar rindu dengan kakaknya yang lama sekali pulang. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, seperti bagaimana di sekolah, apa kakaknya belajar dengan baik, apa kakaknya makan siang tepat waktu dan masih banyak hal lainnya termasuk apakah sang kakak merindukan dirinya?

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata sejenak kemudian memisahkan pelukannya.

"Hinata, sudah dulu ya. Aku belum mandi, nanti kita sambung lagi" kata Naruto lembut

Setelah makan malam, Hinata menagih janji Naruto, gadis itu mengetuk kamar sang kakak berkali-kali namun tak ada sahutan. Padahal baru saja Naruto masuk kamar. Iapun memberanikan diri masuk, dan dilihatnya sang kakak yang ketiduran dengan posisi asal di pinggir tempat tidur. Hinata sedikit kecewa, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sudah tiga hari ini sang kakak selalu cepat tidur. Didekatinya Naruto. Iapun berjongkok agar bisa mengamati wajah Naruto dari dekat. Kakaknya itu sepertinya kelelahan. Jari mungilnya terulur, disentuhnya hidung bangir itu sejenak kemudian menariknya lagi. Ada perasaan takut ketika ia melakukannya. Namun meski begitu nyatanya ia tetap melakukannya lagi, dan kali ia menyentuh pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu mengernyit, Hinata gelagapan.

"Engh" lenguh Naruto merasa terusik

"Anou, Naruto-nii, aku tidak –" elak Hinata

Naruto kembali diam. Ia memutar badannya, dan kini membelakangi sang adik. Hinata menghela nafas lega meski sudut lain hatinya merasa kecewa. Iapun memilih pergi, berlama-lama disini tidak baik untuknya karena semakin melihat Naruto, segalanya semakin berada diambang batas dan ia tidak bisa menjamin akan hal itu.

Hinata berdiri, namun ketika ia baru saja hendak melangkah sebuah tangan sudah meraih pergelangan tangannya.

TAP

"Eh? Naruto –"

"Sakura" igau Naruto

DEGH

"—nii?" lanjut Hinata dengan suara bergetar

Sunyi sejenak. Hinata menatap kosong pada sang kakak. Barusan, apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Sang kakak menyebut nama _Sakura_? Apakah sang kakak bermimpi menggandeng orang itu? atau terlalu sering menggandeng hingga terbawa sampai mimpi?

Pikiran Hinata melayang kemana-mana. Benar. Sudah beberapa hari sang kak berubah. Bahkan mengacuhkannya dan melupakannnya juga janjinya. Jadi, apakah mungkin alasan dibalik semua itu karena seseorang itu? Sakura? Bukankah gadis musim semi itu yang menolongnya? Gadis yang ia anggap teman pertamanya meski belum ada deklarasi. Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata berdenyut keras. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu mulai berputar di kepalanya. Obat dimana-mana, pun dengan dirinya yang memaksa diri menelan semua pil disaat bersamaan.

Ia merintih, dan mencoba menarik tangannya, namun cengkeraman Naruto malah semakin kuat. Kepala Hinata semakin terasa sakit, nafasnya pun mulai tersengal-sengal, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik tangannya, namun Naruto seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Padahal jelas sekali pemuda itu sedang tak sadarkan diri. Sebegitunyakah? Hati Hinata yang memang sudah tersayat seakan ditaburi garam. Bahan perasa yang bisa mengubah cita rasa itu berasa racun di hati Hinata. Tetesan demi tetesan liquid pun menggenang di wajahnya, membasahi wajah putihnya yang tanpa make up. Dan ketika ia hendak berteriak, Naruto menariknya.

Hinata terhempas ke pelukan sang kakak. Pemuda itu mendekapnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan untuk tidak berteriak. Dan iapun memilih terisak dalam pelukan hangat tersebut.

" _Kenapa rasanya sakit?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

.

Paginya adalah hari Sabtu. Hinata sudah diizinkan untuk kembali bersekolah. Tadi pagi, Hinata terbangun dan menyadari bahwa semalam ia tidur berada di pelukan sang kakak. Buru-buru ia pergi dari sana sebelum sang kakak menyadarinya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia kembali meneguk pilnya. Menenangakan diri dan mendoktrin diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Ia dan Naruto akan bersama, selamanya.

Seperti biasa, setelah kejadian itu, Hinata bersikap seperti biasa, ceria dan kekanakan. Mengekor kemanapun sang kakak melangkah. Namun ada yang aneh pagi ini, Naruto tidak menggenggam tangannya. Meski ada rasa kecewa, nyatanya Hinata acuh saja. Tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba memperkeruh keadaan hingga menyulut emosi sang kakak. Di lobi, kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan Ino dan Sakura. Ino yang baru melihat Hinata langsung menghambur dan memeluknya, membuat gadis mungil itu sedikit terhuyung. Pun dengan Sakura yang datang mendekat. Gadis pink itu mengacuhkan Naruto, sementara sang empunya menaikkan alis bingung.

"Hinata-chan. Kau kemana saja? aku merindukanmu" rengek Ino

"Jangan peluk-peluk seperti itu, Ino. Kau membuatnya sesak" celetuk Sakura, Ino pun melepaskan diri. Kini giliran Sakura yang memeluknya

" _Hangat" kata Hinata dalam hati_

"Kudengar kau sakit. Sakit dimananya? Sudah sembuh kan?" tanya Sakura

"Eh? Etto, aku sudah baik, Sakura-san, Ino-san" jawab Hinata

"Mou, Hinata. Kau bisa panggil tanpa embel-embel. Kau membuatku terdengar tua beberapa tahun" rajuk Ino

"Ino-chan? Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata

"Chan terdengar bangus" kata Ino kemudian ketiganya terkekeh

Melihat keakraban ketiga gadis itu, tanpa sadar bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. Terlebih saat Sakura menjauhkan Hinata dari pelukan maut Ino. Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Shion tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Sepulang sekolah, ruang Osis. Shikamaru, Utakata, Sai dan Temari tengah sibuk mengerjakan proposal untuk penyambutan Pekan Olahraga musim semi. Dimana sekolah elite lain dari berbagai kota besar akan bergabung, dan mereka yang akan menjadi tuan rumah kali ini. Olahraga yang dipertandingkan tak lain adalah Basket, Voli Putri, Lari Estafet, Lari jarak pendek, Footsal, dan Taekwondo. Keempat anggota ini kelimpungan, berkas berhamburan dimana-mana, sementara sedari tadi Naruto terus saja melempar proposal yang mereka ajukan.

"Shikamaru, kalimat disini masih salah. Apa kau tidak mengecek ulang?"

"Sai, poster dan welcome boardnya kenapa designnya begini?"

"Utakata, aku tidak mau sponsor dari sini. Cari sponsor lain"

"Temari, kenapa jadwal Tim Voli dan Basket bisa bertabrakan? Lihat, selisih waktunya. Memangnya kau beri _allowance_ berapa? Cepat susun ulang"

"Shikamaru, ini sudah ok tapi bisakah kau ganti fontnya menjadi _times new roman_ dan bukan calibri? Jangan lupa ukurannya 12 bukan 11"

"Bisa kau beri warna biru cerah di bagian ini, Sai? juga jangan terlalu banyak warna. Aku ingin menampilkan kesan elegant. Juga welcome boardnya jangan di laminating _._ Pakai acrilic dan pasang pada ukiran kayu yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Maksudku pinjam punya beliau dan pastikan ukurannya sebelum kau print out"

"Apa? kenapa mereka menolak? Baiklah, biarkan aku yang bicara"

"Bisa kau tunggu sebentar, Temari. Atau kau bisa berikan pada Shikamaru"

Begitulah kesibukan Naruto dalam ruang Osis. Ia yang sedang menelfon pihak sponsor lama kelamaan menjadi gerah. Pasalnya pihak Otsusuki, pemilik brand peralatan olahraga itu menolak anggaran yang diajukan. Mereka berpikir kalau itu hanya ajang kompetisi Senior High School jadi biaya yang seharusnya diajukan tidak segitu. Naruto pun mulai melakukan negosiasi. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta ayahnya untuk menjadi sponsor, namun mengingat ia harus professional, ia menahan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" ucapnya kemudian

Sementara itu, di parkiran, Hinata menunggu sang kakak. Gadis itu duduk diatas dasbor mobil. Sedari tadi ia melihat para siswa yang berlalu meninggalkan sekolah, pun beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tampak bergandengan tangan. Melihat itu, raut mukanya mendadak sedih. Ditatapnya kedua tangannya dengan sendu. Ada rasa kehilangan disana, iapun menggenggam tangannya pelan, mengingat kembali sebetapa hangatnya tangan sang kakak yang selalu menggandengnya, menuntunnya dan menariknya. Mata amyethys itu terpejam, dan tersenyum miris.

"Sampai kapan?" gumam Hinata

DEGH

Seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dalam keadaan yang mulai sepi, ia masih bisa mendengar alunan nada sendu itu. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, ia mulai masuk namun lagi-lagi ia harus terhenti.

"Aku bisa bertahan?" lanjut Hinata seraya mendongak menatap senja sore

BRAKH

SETT

Hinata berjengit ketika sebuah mobil Jaguar melesat melewatinya. Begitu melihat plat mobil tersebut, matanya membulat. Bibirnya gemetar.

" _Apa dia mendengarnya?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menahan gejolak aneh yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke dadanya. Rasa takut teramat sangat mengusainya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia melupakannya. Tapi seingatnya ia tidak mendengar apapun, dan merasakan apapun. Atau ia yang terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya, otak dan insting seorang Sasuke tidak bisa diremehkan.

" _Kenapa kau seperti ini?"_

Hinata gemetaran. Perkataan Sasuke belum lama ini kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaikan mimpi buruk, tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar. Dan lagi-lagi mata hitam kembali membayanginya. Mata Uchiha Fugaku yang menjadi psikiaternya selama ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang pegang ini. Kau tahu cara memainkannya kan?" tanya Fugaku memberi sebuah kincir mainan pada Hinata

Hinata mulai memutar memutar mainan itu, satu menit, dua menit ia terus memutarnya. Mata polosnya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sendu dan keruh, tanda dimana ia sudah diluar kesadarannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, putaran kincir mainan itu melemah dan ketika putaran tersebut berhenti, Hinata sudah tertidur.

Dalam tidurnya, Hinata bermimpi. Dirinya yang dewasa kini melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil tengah menangis di sebuah makam. Selanjutnya ia melihat anak itu pula tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia berada dipelukan anak kecil itu, sontak saja mata Hinata membulat. Dan disadarinya bahwa tubuhnya menyusut. Kini ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Bibirnya ingin sekali berucap, namun ketika bahunya terasa basah, ia menelan kembali kalimatnya. Pun dengan pelukan di tubuhnya yang mengerat.

"Hiks, maafkan aku" ucap sang anak kecil

"Maaf" isaknya lagi

Anak kecil itu terus memeluk Hinata, mendekapnya seolah takkan ada hari esok. Melihat sebetapa sedih dan rapuhnya sosok yang mendekapnya, entah kenapa hati Hinata kecil ikut tercubit dan sakit. Hingga akhirnya iapun membalas pelukan itu.

"Kali ini, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Kau akan selalu menemaniku? Ne? Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi" janjinya pilu

.

Hinata kecil menghadap ke ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi dengan tatapan bingung. Sorot mata ayahnya yang biasanya tegas kini terlihat sedih dan pilu. Bahkan kepala Hyuuga itu kini mengusap surai indigo pendeknya dengan lembut. Bibir sang ayah terbuka, dan berucap. Namun ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat sang ayah seolah telinganya tuli. Dan yang ia lihat berikutnya sang ayah naik ke sebuah mobil hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ne, Nata-chan. Ayo masuk" ajak sang anak kecil meraih tangan mungil Hinata

Hinata hanya menurut, meski ia tidak sepenuhnya paham, yang jelas kini ia bisa tinggal bersama sosok seorang ibu. Hinata menoleh, menatap sosok yang akan menjadi ibunya. Ayahnya bilang namanya adalah Namikaze Kushina, pun dengan sosok lain yang akan menggantikan peran ayah untuknya, Namikaze Minato. Kedua orang itu tersenyum, sangat tulus, namun ketika ia hendak menoleh kembali ke depan, tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sebuah tetesan dari salah satu mata seseorang itu. Kushina menangis. Hinata ingin sekali berucap, namun tarikan di tangannya membuatnya urung.

"Ayo" ajak sang anak kecil tersenyum lima jari

Hinata terperangah, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat. Dan tanpa terasa wajahnya sudah memunculkan rona merah. Membuat sang anak yang merupakan sulung Namikaze itu tambah melebarkan senyumnya.

"Nata-chan sini, duduk sini" kata Naruto menepuk sebuah kursi di depan kaca rias, sedangkan lagi-lagi Hinata menurut saja

Waktu itu, Hinata kecil tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Naruto lakukan. Ia tidak tahu apa itu berias. Namun kini dengan lihainya Naruto merias wajahnya. Bedak tebal, lipstik merah merona, dan bulatan merah di pipi. Jangan lupakan tangan kecil itu pula mengikat rambutnya di kanan dan kiri.

"Yatta, kau cantik. Ne?" tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum manis

"Anou, be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata menunduk malu

Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata riang, membuat gadis kecil itu tersentak.

"Angkat kepalamu, Nata-chan. Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu" kata Naruto

"Ta-tapi i-ini ber-berlebihan" cicit Hinata

Seketika wajah Naruto berubah. Senyum diwajahnya menghilang dan matanya menggelap. Dicengkeramnya pundak Hinata keras, hingga gadis kecil itu meringis.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Aku bi-bilang be-berlebihan, Naruto-ku-kun" jawab Hinata gagap

"—kun?" tanya Naruto

"—nii. Panggil aku Naruto-nii" tuntut Naruto

"Ta-tapi" tolak Hinata

GREP

TESS

"Diam. Jangan katakan apapun"

"Nata" ucap Naruto nanar disertai tetesan bening dari saphirenya

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. Dan tanpa komando, tangannya pun menepuk pelan tangan tan Naruto yang gemetar. Dan sekali lagi, ia merasa sakit. Dadanya sesak, semakin sesak seiring isakan Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

" _Hei, kalian lihat anak itu? Dia adik Naruto-kun"_

" _Benarkah? Aku tak pernah dengar Naruto-kun punya adik"_

" _Apa dia Autism?"_

" _Sepertinya, lihatlah dandanannya yang menor seperti putri boneka itu"_

" _Apa dia sengaja disembunyikan gara-gara kegilaannya?"_

Hinata, 10 tahun. Tengah menunggu sang kakak di balik pagar. Wajahnya dipoles bedak putih tebal, bibirnya diwarnai lipstik merah merona, pun dengan kelopak mata yang dihias eye shadow ungu serta pipi dengan bulatan merah di kedua sisi. Sedangkan rambutnya di kucir kuda.

Mata bulannya menatap keluar, sedangkan kedua tangan mungilnya memegang pembatas pagar.

Mereka berhenti. Segerombolan anak-anak Junior High School itu berhenti.

"Hei, di melihat kesini"

"Kenapa berhenti, dia bisa mengamuk"

"Kita dekati dia"

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata" jawab Hinata lembut

"Woah, suaranya lembut. Tapi sayang untuk apa suara bagus kalau otakmu tak waras"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

" _Mereka tertawa" kata Hinata dalam hati_

" _Mereka menertawakanku" kata Hinata dalam hati_

Hari selanjutnya, Hinata selalu melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu menunggu sang kakak pulang di balik pagar. Namun lagi-lagi hari ini anak-anak itu kembali berhenti dan mendekatinya. Bahkan tak jarang melemparkan pandangan mengejek dan cacian yang hari demi hari semakin parah. Ingin sekali Hinata menampar mereka, namun mengingat wajah sedih Naruto, iapun menahan diri. Terus menahan diri tanpa sedikitpun mengadu pada Naruto atau bahkan sosok Kushina dan Minato yang kini menjadi kedua orang tuanya.

"Hei, apa kau tak bosan disana? Apa kandangmu menyenangkan?"

"Kandang mewah ya, beruntung sekali. Padahal kalau kau bukan Namikaze sudah pasti kau akan berakhir di _kolong_ jembatan"

"Tidakkah _kolong_ jembatan terlalu elit baginya? Dia lebih pantas di pembuangan akhir. Takkan ada yang mau memungut putri boneka sepertinya"

"Menjijikkan"

"Autism"

"Sampah Masyarakat"

"Gila!"

"Bakteri"

CPLAK

Mata Hinata membulat. Kuning dan putih telur kini menetes dari kepala hingga wajahnya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, ia kembali di serang. Terlalu marah, hingga ia tidak mampu untuk melawan mereka. Ia hanya diam, memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Kushina

Setelah mengusir anak-anak kurangajar itu, Kushina mendekap Hinata. Gadis itu diam saja, tak bergerak atau merespon. Mungkin shock. Dan iapun menggiring sang putri untuk masuk guna membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kushina meninggalkan Hinata yang berbalut dress putih selutut di kamarnya. Disampingnya sudah tersedia berbagai alat make up. Namun bukannya berias, Hinata malah melempar semua barang-barang itu satu persatu.

"Tahu apa kalian? Huh?" tanya Hinata

Dan setelahnya, Hinata mengacak seluruh isi kamarnya. Melempar apapun yang bisa ia lempar. Bahkan tak segan-segan merobek tirai mahal pemberian Kushina dengan kedua tangannya. Ia histeris, berteriak dan meraung hingga pintunya didobrak. Menampakkan kedua sosok yang berbeda ekspresi. Jika Kushina berteriak dan segera mencegahnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mematung sambil melihat alat make up berserakan, kamar berantakan dan saphirenya menegang ketika melihat wajah putih mulus Hinata tanpa make up.

.

Hinata yang tengah terbaring mendadak mengerang, tubuhnya mengejang dan mulai memberontak.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! aku bukan putri boneka! Aku bukan adikmu! TIDAAAKKKK" teriak Hinata

"Hinata, kendalikan dirimu. Kau harus tenang. Dia kakakmu, dan kau adiknya. Kau tak ingin ia terluka atau menangis. Kau tak ingin menyakitinya" bisik Fugaku

"Hiks, aku tidak mau. Aku bukan adiknya. Aku tidak mau" isak Hinata dalam tidurnya

"Tapi kau menyayanginya" ucap Fugaku sukses membungkam Hinata. Gadis itu kembai tenang, namun setetes cairan bening berhasil lolos dari matanya yang terpejam.

.

Dalam mimpinya, kini Hinata tengah tertidur di lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Pun dengan wajah putri boneka yang tanpa ekspresi. Hanya tetesan demi tetesan cairan bening dari pelupuk mata mutiaranya yang menandakan kalau ia tengah tersiksa. Atau lebih tepatnya sengaja menyiksa diri. Lihatlah pil yang berceceran di lantai.

" _Aku men- Naruto-" rapal Hinata dalam hati sebelum pada akhirnya tak sadarkan diri_

 _ **Flashback End**_

BRAKH

Hinata memukul keras bamper mobil Naruto. Membuat alarm di mobil tersebut berbunyi. Mendengar dengungan keras itu, Hinata sadar, ia menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya? Dan ketika suara baritone Naruto menyapa gendang telinganya sontak wajahnya memucat.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto

Butuh jeda beberapa detik sampai Hinata mengusai dirinya.

"Ini tidak mau berhenti bunyi" rengek Hinata kemudian

"Kau memukul- _nya_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada setengah pernyataan karena bagaimanapun ia melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba memukul bamper mobilnya.

"Aku hanya mengetuknya pelan" dalih Hinata

"Aku yakin itu bukan sebuah ketukan, Hinata. Apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak, maksudku kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku bosan menunggu, Naruto-nii" jawab Hinata seraya menunduk

"Dan kau mencari hiburan dengan mencoba merusak mobilku?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekat

"Ti-" wajah Hinata memerah, pasalnya ketika ia mendongak, wajah Naruto sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, buru-buru Hinata mundur, namun lengan Naruto menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu dengan memukul benda sekeras ini, Hinata. Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Karena . . ." kata Naruto memberi jeda, ia mengamati wajah Hinata sejenak, kemudian baru kembali berucap

"Kalau kau terluka maka aku juga akan terluka" kata Naruto penuh dengan makna

"I-itu" gagap Hinata

TUK

Naruto menyentil dahi Hinata, beranjak dari sana meninggalkan sang adik yang terdiam di tempat.

Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kencang, Bertalu-talu seakan menyanyikan sebuah lagu diantara padang sahara. Panas dan membakar setiap inchi ulung hatinya, bahkan kakinya pun rasanya lemas.

" _Aku benci ini" ucapnya dalam hati_

.

Malamnya di kediaman Namikaze. Kushina tengah memasak makan malam. Tangannya dengan lihai memotong dan memasukkan segala bahan ke dalam panci yang mendidih. Namun acara masak memasaknya harus terhenti ketika sebuah telfon berdering. Ia mematikan kompor sebelum beralih mengangkat telfon tersebut. Wajahnya masih berseri, namun begitu mendengar suara khas seseorang diujung sana, sontak saja wajahnya muram.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja"

"Dia baik, jangan khawatir"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia anak yang baik"

"Dia masih di kamarnya. Apa perlu aku panggilkan?"

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu" ucap Kushina seraya menggenggam erat gagang telfonnya

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang gagal menjaganya hingga ia seperti itu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Kami selalu menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya" jelas Kushina dengan suara serak

"APA?" pekik Kushina kemudian. Matanya mengkilat, antara marah serta ketakutan. Diujung sana, seseorang mengatakan hal yang tidak ia prediksi. Bahkan ketika seseorang itu memanggil namanya, ia masih diam. Terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar bereaksi. Bayangan akan sosok rapuh menghantui benaknya, membuat ia semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Dan setelah kesekian kali seseorang itu memanggilnya, ia malah memutuskan sambungan telfon. Wajahnya memucat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meredam segala perasaan takut yang menjerat hingga ubun-ubun. Dan ia semakin ketakutan tak kala suara Naruto menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ibu?" panggil Naruto yang baru turun dari tangga

"—"

"Ibu?" ulang Naruto menyentak sang ibu

"Naru-Naruto" gagap sang ibu

"Ada apa ini? apa ibu sakit? Wajah ibu pucat sekali" kata Naruto khawatir

"Ibu ba-baik baik saja, hahaha" kata Kushina tertawa canggung seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang tampang bingung. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya sang ibu yang biasanya ceria mendadak terlihat muram. Dan apa-apaan tawa garing barusan? Naruto mengernyit, menyadari gelagat aneh sang ibu. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan, pikirnya.

Ia masih bergulat dengan pikirannya kalau tidak suara Hinata menyadarkannya. Gadis yang menjadi adiknya itu menepuk pundaknya keras hingga ia hampir terjungkal. Kesal, Naruto sedikit mendelik, namun senyum lebar Hinata membuat kekesalannya mengudara.

"Yo, Naruto-nii? Kenapa kau mematung? Kau terlihat seperti patung pancuran di taman" ejeknya

"Tck! Mana mungkin patung pancuran setampan diriku" balas Naruto seraya menegakkan diri

"Kata siapa kau tampan?" tanya Hinata

"Seingatku seseorang pernah mengatakannya" singgung Naruto

"Aku tidak ingat" geleng Hinata

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu kau kan?" balas Naruto sukses menohok sang adik. Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah antara malu dan kesal. Merasa dikerjai, Hinatapun mendekat dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya, namun dengan lihat tentu Naruto dapat menghindar. Membuat Hinata melayang dan bersiap menghantam lantai marmer kalau tidak sebuah tangan menahan perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sok polos, sukses menyulut amarah sang adik

"Lepaskan aku" ketus Hinata

"Yakin mau kulepas? Kau bisa terjatuh loh" kata Naruto seraya menyeringai

"Lebih baik aku jatuh daripada harus dekat-dekat dengan patung pancuran _kepedean_ sepertimu, Naruto-nii" celetuknya kesal

Naruto melepaskan tangannya, berniat untuk menggodak sang adik. Seringaian di wajahnya pun melebar tak kala Hinata memegang kembali tangannya seraya merengek.

"Kau lepas maka kutampar kau bolak-balik" ancamnya dengan nada ketakutan

HUP

Dengan sekali tarikan, Naruto membuat Hinata berdiri menghadapnya. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut. Alisnya menukik, tanda ia kesal. Naruto semakin geli dibuatnya. Disentilnya dahi sang adik dan iapun kembali melenggang pergi.

Sementara di kamarnya, Sasuke tengah menatap tas kecil berisi alat make up milik Hinata. Otaknya berputar, mengingat ucapan gadis boneka itu tadi sebelum ia pulang. Perkataan yang menurutnya sangat ambigu.

" _Sampai kapan?"_

" _Aku bisa bertahan?"_

Alis Sasuke saling bertatut, menimbulkan guratan di dahinya. Sebelumnya ia mengatakan kalau Hinata tidak mengerti karena memang tidak ingin mengerti. Ia juga sering menyebut Hinata itu bodoh, dan gila. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kata gila yang ia lontarkan dalam hati selalu membuat dirinya sendiri terusik. Rasanya tidak pas menyebut Hinata gila. Karena terkadang ia melihat tatapan serta tingkah Hinata tidak seperti orang gila pada umumnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Naruto.

" _Hinata berbeda"_

Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia menautkan jari jemarinya dan meremasnya pelan. Memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja menerjemahkan arti dari sikap Hinata dan Naruto. Seperti ada yang sengaja disembunyikan atau ditutupi. Maksudnya, pasti ada penjelasan mengapa Hinata bisa gila, dan mengapa Naruto over protektif pada adiknya. Bahkan harusnya jika keluarga Namikaze ingin membuat putri mereka normal, make up tebal itu harusnya tidak pakai. Maka seaneh apapun sikap Hinata, orang tidak akan tahu kalau gadis itu gila kecuali ia mengamuk.

" _Hinata berbeda"_

"Tunggu, Dia bilang Hinata berbeda. Sebelumnya Aniki juga mengatakan kalau kegilaan seseorang bisa disebabkan faktor genetik atau trauma masa lalu. Kecil kemungkinan berasal dari faktor genetik. Jadi asumsiku, terjadi trauma masa lalu yang melibatkan Naruto hingga keadaan mereka seperti ini" gumam Sasuke

"Tapi apa?" lanjutnya

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-nii"_

"Dia bahkan meralat kalimatku. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak akan meninggalkan. Dia adiknya"

" _Ini tidak sulut untukku"_

"Apanya yang tidak sulit? tidak mungkin kalau ia sengaja atau pura-pura gila kan. Konyol sekali" dengus Sasuke yang kembali terngiang perkataan Hinata

 _CUP_

DEGH

Mata Sasuke membulat. Baru saja, ia teringat bagaimana Hinata mencium punggung sang kakak. Dan selanjutnya otaknya kembali teringat saat gadis itu menangis karena Naruto menatap gadis lain. Jika diterjemahkan, itu bukanlah tatapan seorang adik pada sang kakak melainkan seorang gadis pada lawan jenisnya. Darah Sasuke berdesir tidak nyaman, seperti ada yang mengalir ke ulu hatinya hingga rasanya seperti disayat. Terlebih kemesraan mereka dan semburat merah di wajah Hinata setiap sang kakak mengusap rambut atau membelai pipinya menyiratkan bahwasanya hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas hubungan kakak dan adik. Cinta? Jangan gila. Mereka saudara kandung tidak mungkin ada cinta diantara mereka.

Sasuke mengacak surainya. Baru saja rasanya ia hampir bisa memecahkan segala teka-teki ini namun kenyataan bahwa mereka saudara benar-benar membantah segala argumennya. Ia seperti dipermainkan disini. Dihelanya nafas beberapa kali, guna menenangkan diri. Namun setelah tenangpun otaknya seakan tumpul. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia pikirkan kecuali dua hal. Pertama kegilaan Hinata pasti berhubungan dengan masa lalunya dengan Naruto. Kedua, mungkin Hinata tidak sepenuhnya gila atau memang tidak gila?

Entahlah. Untuk malam ini, Sasuke tak mau memikirkan lebih. Otaknya sudah panas dan ia butuh istirahat. Karena setiap apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hinata entah kenapa akan selalu menguras segala tenaganya. Entah sihir apa yang dipakai gadis itu hingga bisa menjebaknya sampai ke titik ini. Untuk selebihnya, ia hanya perlu mengamati sang objek langsung sampai mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

Malam ini, rutinitas kedua Namikaze itu kembali. Mereka berdua duduk di balkon dengan saling menyandarkan pungung yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi. Namun jika diperhatikan, tak ada acara saling menautkan jari dan mengirim kehangatan antara satu sama lain. Keduanya menatap bulan sabit yang tertutup awan di atas sana. Dan ketika sang awan bergerak karena angin, cahaya bulanpun menyinari kedua sosok tersebut. Memperjelas mata bahwa kini seorang Hinata tidak mengenakan riasan apapun.

"Sakura-chan gadis baik ya" kata Hinata membuka suara

"Uhm" jawab Naruto

"Dia juga ceria dan enerjik" lanjut Hinata

"Uhm" jawab Naruto

"Uhm. Dan sangat serasi dengan Naruto-nii" lanjutnya yang langsung menohok Naruto. Pemuda itu seketika menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut indigo panjangnya

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto datar namun menuntut

"Dia sangat cocok denganmu. Dia cantik, ceria, enerjik, pintar dan seorang ketua klub pula. Sungguh cocok dengan Naruto-nii yang seorang ketua Osis" papar Hinata pelan

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa? Bukankah Naruto-nii menyukainya?" tanya Hinata

DEGH

"I-itu . . ." gagap Naruto. Wajahnya pun memanas dan ia mulai salah tingkah. Malu, iapun menoleh, kembali membelakangi Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang menyadari reaksi Naruto, tersenyum kecut. Dan diam-diam, iapun menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Masa bodoh kakaknya tahu, toh ia punya sejuta alasan untuk menutupinya. Ia bukanlah idiot yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menipu. Jadi, mari kita lihat bagaimana penipu gila sepertinya beraksi. Meski setiap kata dan kalimat akan menyayat dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah Naruto-nii yang mengatakan padaku bahwa berbohong bukanlah hal baik?" tanya Hinata polos, meski kenyataannya ia menahan suaranya yang nyaris serak

"Hinata, itu . . ." gagap Naruto

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Hinata datar namun pilu

"Aku, maksudku aku hanya mengaguminya. Tidak lebih" jawab Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi lebih?" tanya Hinata

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin"

"Dan Bagaimana kalau itu mungkin? Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi"

"Tentu aku, aku maksudku aku tidak akan lari"

"Ngg?"

"Jika itu terjadi, bukankah akan sia-sia kalau aku mengelak dan lari?"

"Jadi kau akan menyukainya? Mencintainya?" tanya Hinata kesekian kali

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" tanya Naruto balik yang mengkonfirmasi bahwasanya sang kakak akan rela dan bersedia jika hatinya terpaut pada sang gadis merah muda.

Dan jika kalian tanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini?

Ia merasa bagian dari dirinya hancur. Seperti kaca yang dihantam sebuah batu hingga remuk berkeping-keping. Putaran kejadian-kejadian bersama sang kakakpun mulai berputar. Layaknya kaset rusak, semua bergulir begitu cepat di kepalanya, hingga ototnya menegang. Lagi-lagi denyutan itu. Denyutan yang menghantam kepalanya dengan kekuatan super hingga matanya serasa berkunang-kunang. Suara jenaka Naruto kecil juga ikut mengiringi, seolah menjadi mantera yang menjeratnya lagi dan lagi. Merantainya dan mengikatnya untuk tidak menggila. Tak tahan, Hinata pun meringkuk, memeluk lutut serasa meremas lututnya.

" _Kenapa rasanya sakit? Kenapa selalu sakit? Apa pilihanku salah? Tidak, inilah yang merupakan kesalahan. Harusnya tidak seperti ini" rapal Hinata dalam hati_

" _Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis? Kenapa rasanya aku kecewa? Apa memang sampai sini batasku? Apa aku sudah tidak akan dibutuhkan? Apa aku akan dibuang?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

" _Naruto-kun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan ketika bibirmu mengucap sebuah janji_

 _Kemudian pada akhirnya kau mengelak_

 _Akan membuat hancurnya satu hati_

 _._

 _Dan ketika semuanya sudah hancur_

 _Maka berusahalah untuk merekatkannya_

 _Bahkan seumur hayatpun_

 _Hati itu mustahil untuk bisa utuh kembali_

 _._

 _Dan ketika semua itu terjadi_

 _Menangislah_

 _Niscahaya telinga itu pun sudah tak bisa lagi mendengar_

 _._

 _Meski itu adalah isakan kata cinta yang terlambat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 setelah memikirkannya selama sebulan. _Lebay_ memang tapi jujur Nao kesulitan disini. Sungguh sulit membuat alurnya. Karena tak banyak ide yang muncul. Jadi maaf kalau feel kurang atau kekurangan lainnya, Nao minta maaf.

Sebelumnya Nao ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Semoga tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik. Lebih banyak karyanya dan semakin diminati karyanya pula, amien.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? sesuai janji Nao, chapter ini agak serius meski belum sepenuhnya Nao ungkapkan misterinya. Pasti kalian sudah bisa menebak bagaimana kisah sebenarnya. Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga meledak.

Maaf bicara banyak. Yang jelas Nao berterimakasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti dan menantikannya terutama yang fav, follow dan review, terimakasih.

Sekiranya sekian dari Nao, jangan lupakan untuk sekedar memberi respon atas karya seorang author. Hitung-hitung menghargai karya mereka.

Finally, sampai bertemu next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	7. Chapter 7 : Suspicious

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 7 : Suspicious

 **Balasan Review**

 **Mey lovenolaven :** Iya, Naruto sakit. Tapi tenang saja, Naruto akan dapat balasan, but nanti. Okey, sabar yak.

 **Second09 :** Arigatou gozaimasu.

 **Antiy3629 :** Cerita Nao tidak ada yang tidak rumit. Tapi apakah Sasuke akan bersama Hinata selama Naruto tidak peduli? Kita lihat nanti.

 **Aoi doi :** Makasih. Kedepannya Nao akan berusaha menguras lebih dalam emosi. Jadi doakan saja dan bersiap saja.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki10 :** Yakin pura-pura? Begitukah? Dan Ya, itu Hiashi. Kenapa Hinata dititipkan? Silahkan menebaknya karena Nao belum bisa memberitahunya.

 **JennebiJane :** Tak ada kata Hiatus, paling molor satu bulan atau dua bulan, hehehe.

 **Jujumi chan :** Dia tak mau melepas tapi juga tak bisa menggenggam. Coba baca tulisan di cover. Makasih sudah menyukai fic gaje ini. Arigatou.

 **Namikazexo :** Ini yang paling berat kurasa. Karena seluruh otak Nao dipaksa bekerja ekstra hanya demi menyalurkan Hurt-nya. Pusing . . .

 **Ranmiablue :** ok, siap.

 **Mawarputih :** Dia akan kembali, ok. Tapi kecelakaan? Maaf Nao tak bisa membuat Hinata lupa penderitaannya begitu saja. Tak seru, ne?

 **Luvhinaru :** luvi-chan? Entah kenapa aku heran kamu sempat baca berkali-kali dan review berkali-kali. Padahal sedikit dari reader yang bersedia demikian. Sungguh, aku tersanjung. Dan ya, itu Hiasi. Coba perhatian chapter 1. Hiashi juga menelfon.

 **Reznurzat30 :** Caps look jebol buk? Hahaha. Makasih, Nao sungguh hampir tersedak membaca review kamu. Sungguh, sangat membuat Nao tersanjung. Makasih, dan ya. Selamat menunggu dan dinanti kembali reviewnya.

 **The White Anbu :** begitukah? Kalau begitu maaf.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Cinta? Shou desuka? Uhm, wakaranaiyo. Soshite, ha'i. Its Hyuuga Hiashi.

 **Ila :** Benarkah? Hohoho.

 **luluK-chan473 :** Yayaya, yang baper kan seru. Bikin mewek dan nyesek gimana gitu. Tapi menyenangkan bukan?

 **:** Makasih

 **Blue :** Makasih

 **Hanna :** iya, ini dia, silahkan baca.

 **Hyuga Ashikawa :** Bukan hanya perasaan, tapi memang. Itu nyata. Ini teka-teki di dalam fic. Semua cerita Nao memiliki sentuhan yang sama, tidak percaya? Silahkan baca yang lain. HAHAHAHA. Nao mengerti perasaanmu.

 **Ana :** Naruto memang seperti itu. Baru kali ini Nao bikin yang beginian. Yang baik tapi menghanyutkan.

 **Abalabal :** Ayo kita hajar. Nao bakal jadi penonton dan pendukungmu di kursi penonton. Tunggu, kan kan? Nao juga berpikir sama, dan sempet DOWN. Ini cerita menurut Nao juga bagus _bukannya sombong._ Tapi kenapa review sedikit? Nao pengen nangis rasanya. Sungguh Nao tak mengerti selera reader kebanyakan. Apa ini membosankan? Kenapa tak banyak yang tertarik ya? Atau karena rate? Nao memang main aman di rate T. Karena rate M, Nao tidak bisa menulisnya. Hiks, sedih pokoknya. Atau karena Nao baru? Jadi dipandang dengan mata tertutup? Entahlah. Yang Nao tahu kini hanya terus berjuang dan ada yang baca. Meski sebenarnya tetap nyesek.

 **Kamilakam :** Yakin? Serius? Hinata tak gila? Mari kita lihat apakah tebakanmu benar atau tidak. Tapi Nao kasih bocoran nih ya. Bisa jadi ia setengah gila. Dan ya, yang buat Hinata bak Doll Princess adalah Naruto. Alasannya? RAHASIA.

 **Ameyukio2 :** Bukan dicuci, tapi hanya yah~ sekedar mengingatkan saja. Nanti kamu bakal tahu lebih jelasnya. Tunggu saja. ne?

 **HL :** ok, siap.

 **Nawaha :** Kalau sudah dijelasin sekali itu tak ada sensasinya dong. Tapi Nao juga belum bisa janji akan cepat-cepat karena ini fic sungguh sangat rumit. Otak Nao pusing memikirkan step by stepnya.

 **Namikase hafid kun :** Makasih, Nao tersanjung jadinya. Kegilaan Hinata? Entahlah. Mungkin setelah puncak. Atau pas puncak?

 **Sa06Ev12 :** Maaf kalau salah judul. Jujur, Nao tak pandai bahasa inggris. Bahasa pribumi sendiri saja nilainya jelek, maaf dan harap dimaklumi. Tapi kalau diganti akan janggal, jadi biarkan seperti ini. Dikurangi? Entahlah, Nao tak janji. Karena Nao menulis apa yang terlintas di pikiran. Pengembangan karakter sesuai suasana dan kebutuhan. Untuk plot, Nao akui lambat. Nao sadar, bahkan sangat sadar itu. Tapi entahlah, untuk mempercepatnya Nao masih perlu belajar. Mohon dimaafkan. Makasih reviewnya yang membangun.

 **Tsukasa :** Tidak pernah disimpan. Nao bukan tipe yang suka menyetok. Karena menurut system LEAN membuat _Inventory_ itu adalah salah satu _Waste_. Hehehe.

 **Dhany dhacil :** Tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi, sabar sabar.

 **NK :** ok

 **Sena Ayuki :** Selamat datang kembali, Sena-san di fic Nao. Masuk, masuk, duduk-duduk. Dan ehem. Review anda sangat panjang dan SUGOI! LENGKAP. Seperti biasa Sena-san sangat tajam, detail terhadap cerita. Kalimatnya mudah dipahami oleh Nao dan Nao suka. Mari kita bahas. Paragraf ke-4, 7, dari Reviewmu benar. Tapi di paragraf ke-8 yang mengatakan Hinata waras 100% mungkin kuang tepat. Kenapa? lihat saja nanti. Paragraf ke-9? Benar. Dan yang mana? ~ah nanti saja. Bumbu Cinta? Maksudnya reaksi Naruto pada Hinata? Jujur, NAO SEPENUHNYA SADAR 200%. Kenapa? tentu itu kesengajaan Nao. Dan lagi-lagi percakapannya kamu tahu. Hohoho, mungkin otak kita ini 11/12 kali ya? Hahaha. And finally, TENTU. Aku akan membiarkan Hinata bersikap kejam. But, nanti. Okey?

 **Cemilan :** maaf, Nao sakit. Habis mudik, balik mudik lagi karena tak ada yang ngerawat. Hiks, sedih pokoknya. Tapi sekarang sudah sehat kok, dan ini akan dilanjut. Yosh, silahkan baca.

 **Guest1 :** tenang, semua sudah di cover. Meski Nao masih pusing. Akan diusahakan secara bertahap.

 **Light2006 :** Hari ini update, maaf lama.

 **Ukisu hime :** Iya, makasih.

 **Guest2 :** Iya, semoga kedepannya kamu terus mengikuti ya.

 **Bae Eun Chin :** bahasamu sedikit aneh kalau Nao boleh bilang. Bukannya flame. Tapi hanya sedikit bingung bacanya. Maklum, Nao bukan anak _gaul_ yang mengerti singkatan atau yang begituan. Tapi Naruto punya rasa. Meski itu hanya sebatas sayang. Dan ini dia next chapternya. Semoga kamu suka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Warning : Don't Like Don't Read_**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia merasa bagian dari dirinya hancur. Seperti kaca yang dihantam sebuah batu hingga remuk berkeping-keping. Putaran kejadian-kejadian bersama sang kakakpun mulai berputar. Layaknya kaset rusak, semua bergulir begitu cepat di kepalanya, hingga ototnya menegang. Lagi-lagi denyutan itu. Denyutan yang menghantam kepalanya dengan kekuatan super hingga matanya serasa berkunang-kunang. Suara jenaka Naruto kecil juga ikut mengiringi, seolah menjadi mantera yang menjeratnya lagi dan lagi. Merantainya dan mengikatnya untuk tidak menggila. Tak tahan, Hinata pun meringkuk, memeluk lutut serasa meremas lututnya.

 _"Kenapa rasanya sakit? Kenapa selalu sakit? Apa pilihanku salah? Tidak, inilah yang merupakan kesalahan. Harusnya tidak seperti ini" rapal Hinata dalam hati_

 _"Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis? Kenapa rasanya aku kecewa? Apa memang sampai sini batasku? Apa aku sudah tidak akan dibutuhkan? Apa aku akan dibuang?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

 _"Naruto-kun?"_

...

Seminggu sebelum Pekan Olahraga. Konoha International High School sangat sibuk, terlebih para anggota Osis dan setiap atlet yang akan mengikuti ajang tersebut. Latihan terus ditingkatkan tapi tak mengganggu aktivitas muridnya karena seminggu ini mereka dinyatakan bebas dari jam pelajaran namun bukan berarti boleh tidak hadir atau pulang kerumah. Belajar sendiri adalah kalimat yang tepat. Tentu kesempatan baik seperti ini digunakan banyak siswa bersorak menyemangati idola mereka. Lapangan indoor dan outdoor penuh pun termasuk ruang klub taekwondo.

Hinata tengah berjalan sendirian, menyusuri koridor dan sesekali beringsut agar dirinya tidak ditabrak. Koridor padat. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia harus segera pergi sebelum mereka menyadari kehadirannya dan menebarkan kalimat busuk yang memuakkan. Langkahnya tergesa hingga ketika dirinya sudah melewati tangga dan berada dilantai satu barulah ia bisa bernafas lega. Dirinya ingat, tadi Naruto berpesan agar ia ke perpustakaan atau diam di kelas saja agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya, namun duduk berdiam diri ditengah keramaian entah kenapa terasa sangat membosankan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar, sekedar melihat-lihat. Mungkin mengunjungi lapangan indoor untuk menyemangati Ino dan Sakura bukanlah ide buruk. Mereka sudah berteman sekarang, terlebih akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat dekat meskipun hatinya selalu merasa iri dan sakit setiap melihat sebetapa sempurnanya seorang Haruno Sakura. Namun bukan berarti ia membencinya, atau mungkin belum?

Langkah ringannya mengantarkannya ke lapangan indoor, tempat dimana team voli putri berlatih. Sesampainya disana, matanya dibuat terpana oleh banyaknya penonton yang ada. Tubuhnya yang kecil mungkin akan sulit untuk menerjang kumpulan manusia itu. Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau tidak nekat. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia mulai masuk dan membelah para penonton.

"Permisi, permisi, Hinata mau lewat" katanya

HUP

Akhirnya ia sampai dibaris depan. Dan kali ini matanya kembali terpana. Bola voli itu melambung tinggi. Diikuti gerakan seorang gadis bersurai pink. Tangannya terangkat tinggi, memposisikan siap untuk serangan terakhir. Dan ketika tangan itu berhasil menghantam bola, suara riuh menggema, tak hanya laki-laki tapi perempuan, semua meneriaki namanya.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

SMASH

TAP

Bola berhasil mendarat, begitupula Sakura yang mendarat dengan sempurna. Latihannya selesai dan ia menang. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bulir-bulir keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya, tapi senyum manis yang bertengger di bibirnya tidak menandakan kalau ia lelah. Malah sebaliknya.

"SAKURAAAAA! HEBAAAATTTTT" teriak Hinata sekeras-kerasnya hingga semua mata kini tertuju padanya

Spontan gadis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh dan begitu melihat Hinata yang sudah berojigi di atas sana, ia melambai. Hinata ikut melambai, bahkan saking senangnya ia sampai meloncat-loncat. Sementara semua yang melihat hanya menatap Hinata aneh, tapi tak sedikit pula yang menatap maklum. Gadis itu tidak waras, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Disini, disini, aku disini" teriak Hinata girang

Kini Hinata tengah menjabat kedua tangan Sakura dengan tatapan takjup. Ia membolak-balikkan tangan Sakura, menelitinya dengan alis bertaut. Sang empunya tangan yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak heran.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura

"Tadi kau memukul bola itu hingga mendarat dengan cepat. Bagaimana bisa? Tanganmu kan kecil" tanya Hinata

"Hehe. Kau memuji atau menyindirku, Hinata" jawab Sakura _sweatdrop_

"Kau mau coba?" tanya Ino mengacungkan bola

"Ta-tapi . . ." Hinata ragu

Ino menyerahkan bola itu, dengan bantuan Sakura, gadis itu memposisikan tubuh dan tangannya. Bola sudah ia lambungkan dan iapun meloncat, pun dengan tangannya yang sudah dalam keadaan sempurna. Hinata mencoba menghantam bola itu, namun . . .

WUSH

Tangannya lewat begitu saja tanpa menyentuh bola. Membuat kedua temannya dan orang yang melihat memutih seketika.

"Kurasa mustahil" gumam Ino dan Sakura

"Hehe, tadi aku baru mau bilang" kata Hinata setelah berhasil mendarat

Sementara di dalam, Sasuke dan tim basketnya sudah bersiap. Setelah baru saja menyaksikan latihan hebat tim voli putri lewat monitor, ia bangkit, menggiring semua anggotanya untuk segera menuju lapangan, meninggalkan pemilik sepasang mata saphire yang masih menatap tertarik layar monitor. Tak sia-sia ia menaikkan anggaran klub broadcast. Seutas senyum tersirat di wajah tampannya. Dan ia pun mulai beranjak, meninggalkan monitor yang masih menampakkan _zoom_ wajah Sakura yang tengah tertawa.

Setelah sampai di lapangan, Sasuke menengadah. Teriakan demi teriakan mulai kembali terdengar dan entah perasaannya saja atau tidak penonton jadi bertambah banyak. Sakura yang menyadari siapa yang datang pun menoleh. Emeraldnya bertemu dengan Onyx Sasuke. Sejenak ia terhenyak, namun ketika sang empunya mata hanya membungkuk hormat entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa di benaknya. Ia memang sudah tidak lagi mencintai pemuda itu, tapi kenapa? Matanya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. Kalau saja ada kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.

"Sakura-chan. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata

"Eh? Uhm" angguk Sakura canggung

"Ngomong-ngomong bukankah sudah saatnya kita pergi? Disini lebih lama sungguh tak nyaman" ucap Ino

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos

"Tentu karena para pangeran sudah menyedot perhatian" celetuk Ino

"Siapa pangeran?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Tak penting, benar kata Ino. Ayo kita pergi. Ayo ayo" kata Sakura merangkul tubuh Ino dan Hinata di kedua lengannya

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang, masih penasaran siapa yang dimaksud Ino. Membuat amethysnya bersirobok dengan sepasang onyx hitam. Mata itu memandangnya datar, namun penuh tanda tanya. Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang, firasatnya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Maka dengan tergesa-gesa ia kembali menoleh ke dapan dan menyamai langkah Sakura.

Namun rasanya baru beberapa ia melangkah, kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sang kakak tersenyum manis. Seolah tahu kalau senyum itu untuk dirinya, Hinata ikut tersenyum, namun begitu . . .

"Latihan yang bagus, Sakura"

.

.

.

 _Senyumnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luntur_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto berdiri di depan Sakura, masih dengan senyum secerah mentari. Membuat pihak yang merasa dipuji pun ikut tersenyum. Mengabaikan sosok gadis boneka yang membisu serasa menatap kosong sang kakak.

Ya, senyum itu, senyum Naruto memang sehangat mentari. Namun kini baginya senyum itu tak lain sebuah sinar yang mampu menghunus hatinya sampai ke titik terdalam. Memaksa untuk menerobos masuk dan menghancurkan dinding pertahanannya. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkata atau sekedar menyapa sang kakak, Naruto sudah pergi begitu saja seraya menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hinata?" panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya

".." tak ada jawaban

"Hinata?" panggil Ino yang kesekian kalinya

"Eh?" Hinata tersadar

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino khawatir

"Uhm. Ayo kita pergi" lanjut Hinata seraya tersenyum

— _PALSU_

.

Ketiganya berjalan-jalan di sepanjang koridor. Dan disepanjang koridor itu pula, Hinata terus diam. Tak ada celoteh atau candaan aneh khas dirinya. Bahkan saat dirinya ditabrak oleh seseorang pun ia hanya diam. Ino dan Sakura melihatnya khawatir namun urung bertanya. Entah kenapa mereka terdorong untuk tetap diam.

Beberapa jam melihat-lihat tim yang tengah berlatih, akhirnya mereka memilih duduk di bangku Taman. Ketiganya duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang berada diujung. Ino sudah menengguk habis jusnya, bahkan ia tengah merengek pada Sakura untuk membagi jus padanya. Keadaan sungguh ramai, dan normalnya seseorang akan terganggu. Namun Hinata, dia hanya diam. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas Sakura.

 _"Benar, aku berbeda"_

"Mou, Sakura. Jangan pelit" rengek Ino

"Kenapa kau tak beli dua tadi? Huh?" kesal Sakura

"Hinata-chan. Tolong aku" rengek Ino

TAP

"Maaf, aku mau ke toilet sebentar" kata Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian pergi

"Eh?"

Hinata berlari. Ia memasuki toilet dengan tergesa-gesa sampai menimbulkan bunyi gaduh. Beruntungnya tak ada orang disana, mungkin kalau ada ia sudah dicaci maki habis-habisan.

Ia menyalakan keran air, membasuh wajahnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan mulai berkali-kali. Tak peduli kalau air membasahi rambut atau seragamnya. Jujur, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah menjernihkan pikirannya. Mengusir segala perasaan yang selalu menggelitiknya bagai seorang pendosa.

"Hah, hah"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan. Poninya basah. Riasannya luntur tidak karuan. Membuat sosoknya yang sudah mengerikan terlihat lebih mengerikan, atau mungkin menjijikkan?

Setetes liquid turun dari salah satu matanya. Membelai pipi dan turun hingga ke dagu. Terus mengalir dan menetes jatuh ke lantai. Ia, menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Harusnya tidak seperti ini bukan?"

"Kau sudah berjanji bukan?"

"Ne, jawab aku"

"Jawab aku, Naruto-nii"

"Hiks"

.

Bel jam pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi. Setelah tak menemukan Hinata sejak tadi, Ino dan Sakura memutuskan menemui Naruto. Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksinya. Pemuda itu panik seketika. Wajahnya memucat dan segera melesat pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

 _Hei, bukankah tadi kau mengabaikannya?_

.

.

.

Sementara Sasuke yang melihat itu, memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak buta untuk tidak menyadari kalau Naruto tadi sempat mengabaikan Hinata entah sengaja atau tidak disengaja. Jadi tidakkah terlalu berlebihan reaksinya?

"Hinata jadi aneh sejak keluar dari lapangan indoor" kata Ino

"..." Sakura tidak merespon hingga sebuah suara menyentaknya

"Hei, kau... Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu, aku?" tanya Sakura balik

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bicara pada orang lain?" tanya Sasuke sinis

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke berlalu. Ia tahu Sakura mengerti dan akan mengikutinya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di belakang kebun Sekolah yang sepi, Sasuke berhenti. Bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh, matanya mengkilap tajam seolah siap mencincang tubuh Sakura dalam sekali tatap. Yang ditatappun terhenyak, menahan diri untuk tidak kabur. Apa maksudnya?

"Namamu Sakura bukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau bisa membacanya bukan?" jawab Sakura

"Tch. Langsung saja, aku tak suka berbelit-belit" kata Sasuke

"Tidakkah kau yang berbelit-belit tuan Uchiha? Membawaku ke tempat sepi sudah membuatku bertanya-tanya apa tujuanmu" balas Sakura sengit

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Kami berteman" jawab Sakura

"Tapi aku tak melihat seperti itu" kata Sasuke

"Ap- Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sengaja mendekatinya bukan?" sinis Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Telingamu sudah tuli rupanya. Aku bilang kau sengaja mendekatinya"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu!"

"Lalu seperti apa? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Bukankah mendekati Naruto adalah pilihan terbaik? Apa aku salah?"

"Menyukaimu? Tapi maaf, sayangnya sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dan biar kupertegas, aku hanya berteman dengan Naruto. Lagipula, kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Jangan mentang-mentang kau temannya kau berhak mencampuri segala urusannya"

"Mencampuri? Dia? Aku tidak memiliki kapastitas itu, nona. Aku hanya tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Itu saja"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Denganmu? Jangan bercanda" dengus Sasuke

Mata Sakura menyipit, ia menatap Sasuke tak kalah sinis. Berhadapan dengan manusia angkuh sepertinya mau tak mau egonya harus dinaikkan atau ia akan diinjak-injak. Ingatan di malam festival itu sudah cukup menyadarkannya kalau sang Uchiha muda itu bukanlah pria baik seperti yang ia kira.

"Tidak mungkin juga aku menyukai baka dobe itu" dengus Sasuke lagi

"Lalu apa? Aku tak percaya kalau kau bilang kau tak punya alasan. Tak mungkin seorang pangeran sekolah menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan itu" kata Sakura

Hening sejenak. Sasuke memutar otaknya. Gadis musim semi dihadapannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tak heran Naruto tertarik dengannya. Bahkan saking tertariknya, sahabatnya itu tega menelantarkan sang adik. Membiarkan Hinata terluka dan menangis sendirian. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, perilaku Naruto pada Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jika dulu Hinata adalah prioritas utama yang duduk dikursi utama maka sekarang Sasuke yakin kini Hinata hanya prioritas kedua yang duduk dikursi cadangan. Miris.

Pikirannya keruh, benaknya berkecambuk. Bibirnya gemetar, pun dengan tubuhnya. Namun, itu tak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya ia sudah berucap . . .

"Jadilah kekasihku" ucap Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas

DEGH

Mata Sakura membulat. Nafasnya tercengat. Jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu. Membuat darahnya berdesir hingga ke pipi. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ditatapnya mata Sasuke, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Dan ketika emeraldnya sudah bersirobok dengan onyx hitam kelam itu, hatinya terasa diremas. Mata itu, berbohong.

"Jangan bermain denganku, Uchiha" kata Sakura seraya menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, untuk apa kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu? Gurauanmu benar-benar keterlaluan" lanjut Sakura bergetar

"Gurauan? Kau pikir aku sedaang bergurau? Memang apa salahnya? Lagipula apa harus ada cinta diantara kekasih? Seingatku ada yang saling mencintai tapi kenyataannya mereka tak bersama. Hmm?" kata Sasuke bermain kalimat

"Lagipula, apa susahnya? Jauhi Naruto dan jadi kekasihku. Mudah bukan?" lanjut Sasuke enteng

"Kuberi kau waktu dua minggu" kata Sasuke final kemudian pergi

Lutut Sakura lemas. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang menetes dari pelupuk mata. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Tapi bukankah perkataannya barusan terbilang sangat egois? Pemuda itu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa peduli perasaannya. Dan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada ditolak sekalipun.

Dilain tempat, dibalik tangga darurat. Sasuke meninju tembok dihadapannya. Sebelah tangannya mengacak surainya frustasi. Tak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan jari kanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Pikirannya kacau hingga tubuhnya ikut berkhianat.

"Sial!" umpatnya

"Sial!"

"Sial!"

"Hah, hah. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Sasuke kembali memukul tembok, membuat darah di kepalannya semakin mengalir deras. Ia mendesis sejenak, bukan karena sakit fisik, melainkan sudut hatinya yang serasa ditusuk.

"Benar. Aku sudah gila" kata Sasuke seraya menghela nafas, menetralisir debaran dan denyutan menyakitkan yang mencubit-cubitnya tak tahu malu

.

Naruto berlarian kesana kemari. Dikelas, perpustakaan, taman, toilet, namun Hinata tak ada dimanapun. Bayangan akan Hinata yang tertidur karena menangis sendirian terlintas di pikirannya. Sebelumnya ia sudah lalai, dan berusaha memperbaiki. Namun rasa canggung membuat dirinya malah mulai menjauhi dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Terbukti ketika ia tak lagi menggenggam tangan itu, atau mengusap sayang wajah gembil itu. Bahkan jarang ia menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Bukan ia sengaja, hanya saja setiap kali berhadapan dengan Hinata, denyutan tak menyenangkan itu datang. Apalagi ingatan dimana ia hampir saja mencium Hinata tanpa sadar. Sungguh, ia seperti seorang brengsek yang hampir melecehkan adiknya. Perasaan bersalah menggelayuti, dan itu menyiksanya. Sungguh ia tak berdaya.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto sendu

Hinata berjalan lunglai menuju lobi. Sejak keluar dari toilet tadi ia memilih menyendiri di dekat kolam hingga ketiduran. Riasannya memang belepotan, tapi setidaknya masih bisa menutupi kulitnya. Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi mengingat sudah setengah jam bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Setelah masuk ke lobi, ia segera menuju ke koridor tempat dimana loker para siswa berjejer rapi. Ambil tas kemudian pulang, pikirnya. Ia tak ingin sang kakak marah hanya karena ia melanggar perintahnya. Tidak, Hinata tak siap untuk itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala melihat seseorang menutup sebuah loker dengan keras dan berlari tergesa-gesa.

Hinata lewat begitu saja, namun baru selangkah ia melewati sebuah loker, dahinya mengernyit. Entah kenapa tangannya tergerak untuk membuka loker bertuliskan _Haruno Sakura_ itu. Dan ketika ia berhasil membukanya, amethystnya membulat.

 _"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata dalam hati_

Ia diam sejenak. Mengamati paku payung dan sampah-sampah menjijikkan di dalam sana. Harusnya ia segera pergi, membiarkan hal itu karena bukan urusannya. Dan ya, ia kembali menutup loker itu dengan pandangan dingin.

Naruto terengah-engah, pasalnya Hinata susah sekali dicari. Tidak lucu kalau gadis itu sengaja bersembunyi dengan dalih petak umpet. Sapphirenya mengedar, mencoba mencari satu-satunya gadis bersurai indigo, namun sejauh ia memandang, sosok itu tidak ada.

"Dimana dia?" keluhnya

Diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat tiga puluh. Menyadari sesuatu, ia pun segera bergegas. Ia tahu dimana Hinata menunggu di jam seperti ini.

SREK

SREK

Sebuah tangan tengah mengobrak-abrik sebuah loker. Tangan mungil itu mengambil satu persatu paku dan sampah yang bersarang disana. Memungutnya secepat yang ia bisa. Sebaris senyum tersungging di wajah bak bonekanya.

TAP

TAP

Langkah Naruto semakin cepat. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat surai indigo menyembul dari balik loker. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum lega, ia semakin mempercepat langkah,

"Hina—" kata Naruto seraya tersenyum, namun ketika ia melihat sesuatu mengkilap tajam dan bau menjijikkan dari tangan mungil itu—

.

.

.

 _Senyumannya luntur_

.

.

.

 _Langkahnya terhenti_

.

.

.

"Yosh" kata Hinata lega

"— _ta_?"

"Eh? Naru—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto datar

Naruto menatap datar Hinata. Bukan, bukan pada adiknya, melainkan apa yang berada di tangan gadis itu. Paku dan sampah.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang—"

"Mengotori loker orang lain?"

"Ng?" Hinata mengernyit bingung, namun ketika ia menyadari apa yang tengah ia genggam—

DEGH

SET

 _Haruno Sakura_

Begitulah nama yang tercantum disana.

DEGH

Dada Naruto bergemuruh. Menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan pada setiap aliran darah dan urat nadinya. Dadanya panas pun dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menegang. Rahangnya mengeras. Paku, sampah, ia tahu betul apa itu. Diarahkannya sapphire miliknya ke sang adik. Mata semenawan samudera itu kini terlihat keruh, menampakkan dasarnya seperti siap menenggelamkan Hinata hidup-hidup.

"Naruto-nii, aku tidak—" kata Hinata terpotong

BRAKH

Naruto menutup loker keras, menyentak Hinata.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang Naruto

"..." Hinata diam

TAP

Sebelah tangan Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, kemudian menggenggamnya erat atau lebih tepatnya berusaha meremasnya. Hinata merintih kesakitan. Sementara Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, memperkuat remasannya. Hinata semakin merintih, bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca menaha rasa sakit itu. Harusnya ia bisa berteriak, namun pandangan tajam sang kakak membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Jawab aku, Hinata" desis Naruto

TES

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis. Aku hanya minta kau menjawabku. Jadi berhenti menangis dan jawab pertanyaanku" pinta Naruto dingin

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Jangan uji kesabaranku" desis Naruto berusaha mengendalikan amarah

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban, Hinata malah menangis tanpa suara

"Kau tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi ketika aku menemukanmu, kau malah . . . kau malah" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata

"Tindakanmu ini sangat tidak terpuji" lanjut Naruto kemudian

"Aku tidak melakukannya" cicit Hinata kemudian

"Dengan barang bukti ditanganmu?" tanya Naruto sinis

Sontak tangis Hinata berhenti. Gadis itu seketika mendongak mendapati respon sang kakak.

"Bu-kan aku yang melakukannya" lanjut Hinata lirih

"Bukan kau? Lalu siapa? Orang lain? Kau mau menyalahkan orang lain?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Bu-bukankah Naruto-nii memintaku menjawab?" tanya Hinata balik

"Ya, aku memintamu menjawab, bukan berbohong" tegas Naruto

"Ta-tapi ak-aku ti—"

"LAGIPULA" potong Naruto

"Sejak kapan kau pandai berbohong? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu?"

"Naruto-nii"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto

"Ti-dak, bu-bukan ak-mak-sudku aku tid-dak mela-ku-kukannya"

"Aku tahu kalian berteman. Tapi apa ini sikap seorang teman terhadap temannya? Tidak kah yang kau lakukan berlebihan?"

"Bu—"

"Cukup. Jangan bicara lagi kalau kau hanya ingin mengelak" potong Naruto yang kesekian kali

"Naruto-nii" panggil Hinata

PLAK

Naruto menepis tangan Hinata kasar, membuat apa yang digenggam gadis itu berserakan dilantai. Mata Hinata membulat, dilihatnya semua paku dan sampah yang sudah susah payah ia pungut dengan nanar. Ia hendak berjongkok, mengambil kembali semua benda itu, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, tangan besar Naruto sudah menariknya secara kasar.

Naruto gelap mata. Ditariknya Hinata dengan kuat. Tak peduli langkah gadis itu yang terseok-seok atau isakannya yang minta dilepaskan. Sungguh, telinganya tuli saat ini. Dihempaskannya Hinata begitu saja di jok mobil. Dan tanpa memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada sang adik, ia menancap gasnya kuat-kuat. Tubuh Hinata terbentur, ia merintih kesakitan. Namun mana sudi Naruto melirik. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang akhir-akhir ini hening menjadi mencekam. Naruto mengemudi gila-gilaan. Bahkan ketika parkir sekalipun. Ia membanting pintu mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Makan malam kediaman Namikaze hening. Hanya ada dentingan alat makan. Naruto absen, dan tak ada yang berani atau sekedar menyinggung nama Naruto, karena Kushina yakin mereka tengah bersitegang. Bahkan Hinata pamit sebelum mereka selesai makan. Melihat itu, mata Kushina menjadi sayu. Ada rasa khawatir dihatinya, terlebih ucapan Hiashi tempo hari. Minato yang menyadari kegundahan sang istri pun menepuk pundaknya pelan, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan.

Malam sunyi menjadi kelabu. Hinata yang sudah bersih dari segala riasan anehnya bersandar di dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan sang kakak. Sejak kejadian tadi, ia belum bertemu dengan Naruto. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun tak ada yang berani mengetuk kamarnya. Yang ia tahu, kakaknya keluar kamar setelah ia masuk kamar. Miris. Hinata tersenyum miris. Niat baiknya malah menjadi momok baginya. Jujur, tadi ia hendak meninggalkan loker Sakura yang kotor, namun mengingat seberapa baiknya gadis itu padanya ia berpikir ulang. Setidaknya ia bisa membalas sedikit kebaikannya, pikirnya. Namun nyatanya, Dewi fortuna mengutuknya. Sang kakak melihat ia memegang paku dan sampah. Orang bodohpun pasti tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan seseorang dengan kedua benda itu. Apalagi kakaknya yang memiliki logika selangit?

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum miris. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada kirinya yang sakit sementara tubuhnya perlahan-lahan merosot. Ia terduduk lemas dilantai. Meremas dadanya dan mulai memukulnya. Berharap sedikit saja hatinya memberi belas kasihan padanya. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin menangis, namun nyatanya air mata itu membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Menjadi bingkai dan memperjelas bahwasanya seorang Hinata tengah terluka.

"Hiks"

"Sakit"

Sementara itu, dikamar Naruto. Pemuda itu memutar rubik dengan pandangan kosong. Membiarkan segelas susu yang masih setengah. Otaknya menerawang, tentang bagaimana sang adik tega melakukan hal itu pada temannya, atau lebih tepatnya gadis spesial baginya. Ia terus bertanya apa tujuan Hinata, namun tak ada satupun yang bisa menjelaskan. Kecuali pemikiran mustahil yang terbesit di otaknya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin membenci Sakura hanya karena aku jarang memperhatikannya" gumam Naruto seraya menghentikan putaran rubik

"Dia adikku, bagaimanapun tingkah polahku dia pasti mengerti, karena aku kakaknya dan selamanya begitu. Bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto

"Tapi kenapa?" lanjutnya

"Haruskah aku memaafkannya?"

Naruto memandang rubik itu sejenak, tinggal satu putaran lagi maka kubus itu menjadi sempurna. Namun ia malah diam, tak ada niatan untuk memutarnya lagi. Pandangannya sayu, terlebih saat mengingat raut wajah Hinata yang tengah menangis.

NYUT

Naruto memegang dadanya yang mendadak sakit. Ia menoleh, menatap dinding yang menjadi pembatas kamarnya dengan sang adik. Dan denyutan itu pun semakin kencang. Ia merintih, hingga kubus yang ia pegang pun terlepas. Dan saat itu pula, disamping kamarnya, Hinata ambruk dilantai. Gadis itu menangis dengan pandangan kosong. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih berusaha berdiri tegak. Ia melangkah, pelan dan pelan menuju dinding itu. Sesampainya disana, ia menyentuh dinding dingin itu, berharap bahwa seseorang diseberang sana melakukan hal yang sama. Namun itu hanya angannya. Tak ada sentuhan hangat Hinata. Yang ada hanyalah dinding dingin nan membisu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, setetes liquid pun lolos dari matanya. Membuat tubuh tegap itu perlahan-lahan merosot masih dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh dinding. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan sapphirenya yang kelam.

"Maaf" ucapnya singkat dan penuh luka

.

Esoknya. Aktivitas pagi kembali lagi, Naruto turun untuk sarapan. Ia duduk dengan tenang, namun ekor matanya melirik satu-satunya bangku kosong disana.

"Mana Hinata?" tanyanya

"Dia pergi duluan" jawab Kushina berusaha sebiasa mungkin, menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang gemetar

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya.

"Sendiri?" tanyanya lagi

"Dia bilang tak mau diantar dan ingin naik bus" jelas Kushina

BRAKH

"Maaf, aku sudah selesai" kata Naruto kemudian pergi

Jauh dari kediaman Namikaze, Hinata tengah menunggu bus datang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, hingga bus berwarna hijau itu menghampiri. Ia naik, memasukkan koin kemudian mencari tempat duduk. Namun rasanya baru saja ia duduk, suara-suara cibiran pun mulai terdengar.

 _"Hei, lihat dia. Wajahnya aneh sekali"_

 _"Sepertinya gila"_

 _"Menyeramkan, aku takut. Kenapa dia naik bus ini? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mengamuk?"_

 _"Tapi lihat seragamnya. KIHS! Apa dia jadi sinting gara-gara tidak diterima disana?"_

 _"Jangan keras-keras nanti dia dengar"_

Percuma. Telinga Hinata tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Cibiran itu, ia sudah biasa mendengarnya. Tapi meski sudah berkali-kalipun entah kenapa rasanya tetap sakit.

Para penumpang semakin banyak. Kursi disebelah Hinata kosong, namun tak ada satupun yang mau duduk disampingnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih berdiri daripada harus duduk dengan sosok yang menurut mereka tidak waras. Menyadari ketidaknyamanan itu, Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, ia menekan bel dan bus pun berhenti.

Hinata turun. Bus berlalu begitu saja. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri, pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Masih cukup kalau ia berjalan cepat.

Naruto melajukan mobil Ferari merahnya cepat. Ia harus mengejar Hinata. Bagaimana kalau Hinata pergi? Ia tidak akan sanggup. Ia akui ia berlebihan, tapi tidakkah tingkah Hinata juga berlebihan? Yang manapun itu, yang jelas ia harus menemukan Hinata. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya menemukan sosok tersebut. Gadis berkucir dua itu tengah berjalan sendirian di sepanjang trotoar jalan. Naruto menambah kecepatannya.

CKITTT

"Hinata" panggil Naruto setelah keluar dari mobil, gadis yang dipanggilpun menoleh. Mata gadis itu sedikit bergetar, entah terkejut atau karena takut. Karena ketika Naruto mendekat, ia malah mundur beberapa langkah. Dan ketika Naruto semakin dekat, iapun membalikkan badan, berusaha lari kalau tidak tangan Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu" kata Naruto

"Yang kemarin—" kata Naruto

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya" potong Hinata

"Hinata, dengarkan aku" pinta Naruto lembut

"Mari kita anggap ini selesai, dan aku akan memaafkanmu" lanjut Naruto

"Tapi aku memang tidak melakukannya" balas Hinata

"Hinata, kumohon jangan keras kepala. Aku tak mau berdebat disini. Jadi masuk dan kita berangkat ke sekolah dulu" bujuk Naruto lembut

"Aku tidak mau. Sampai Naruto-nii percaya kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku tak akan masuk mobilmu" jawab Hinata seraya menggibaskan tangan Naruto

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau berdebat. Jadi jangan uji kesabaranku" desis Naruto menahan amarah

WUSH

Hinata pergi begitu saja.

"Hinata, berhenti disana" perintah Naruto, namun Hinata tak memperdulikannya dan tetap melangkah

"Aku bilang berhenti!" teriaknya

"Sekali lagi kau melangkah, maka kuanggap kau benar-benar melakukannya" ancam Naruto

Hinata berhenti sejenak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Kalimat Naruto bagaikan jaksa yang menghakiminya secara sepihak. Memaksanya berkata iya pada hal yang tidak ia lakukan. Jadi, kalau sudah begini maka pilihan terbaik adalah tetap pergi. Toh mau ia kembali pun keputusan kakaknya tetap tidak berubah. Dimatanya ia sudah bersalah. Dan ketika ia kembali melangkah, suara Naruto menggelegar.

"HINATA!"

.

Naruto masuk ke ruangan server dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan ia tak menggubris Sai yang menyapanya di ruangan itu. Dengan tak sabaran, ia mulai menekan-nekan tombol disana, mencari barang bukti untuk terdakwanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit ia mencari, tangan kekar itu malah menggebrak meja. Mendengar suara gaduh, Sai pun masuk dan terkejut melihat nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai

"Dimana rekaman CCTV-nya?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Rekaman? Yang mana maksudmu?" tanya Sai tak paham

Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"Koridor lantai satu. Loker siswa" jawabnya

"Eh? Kau tak ingat? disana memang tidak ada CCTV. Karena CCTV lantai satu sudah terpasang di area lobi, sudut tikungan tangga dan di dalam ruangan" jelas Sai innocent

"Kenapa bisa tidak ada?" desis Naruto menahan amarah

"Entah. Kau tak pernah komplain selama ini kan, lagipula kepala sekolah tak berniat menambah CCTV karena menurut beliau sudah banyak" jelas Sai

BRAKH

Sai berjengit.

"Kau menunggu komplain? Osis macam apa kau ini?" tanyanya tajam

"E-eh? Na-naruto?" panggil Sai gugup

"Perbaiki. Sore ini aku mau mendengar laporan _Done_ darimu" kata Naruto dingin seraya beranjak dari kursi. Meninggalkan Sai yang masih mencerna kalimat.

Naruto keluar ruang server dengan wajah keruh. Siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan beringsut ketakutan. Sang ketua Osis yang berada dalam mode marah memang menyeramkan. Dan hal menyeramkan seperti ini hanya akan terjadi jika menyangkut tentang Hinata.

 _"Tunggu, dimana Hinata?"_

 _"Kenapa Naruto tidak bersamanya?"_

 _"Eh? Kau tidak dengar. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang kurang dekat"_

 _"Serius?"_

Dan begitulah. Bisikan demi bisikan mulai mendesis. Mencicit di belakang agar tidak terdengar oleh sang singa. Hingga ketika kebanyakan dari mereka mulai lupa dan tak sadar menaikkan suaranya saat menggunjing, Naruto-pun berhenti.

 _"Sstt, dia dengar. Mampus kita"_

 _"Ini salahmu"_

Mereka ketakutan. Bayangan akan Naruto menoleh kemudian mengancam mereka membuat leher serasa tercekik. Terlebih aura dingin dari tubuh Naruto.

 _"Dia pasti menoleh"_

Naruto diam. Ya, dia memang ingin menoleh dan mencekik mereka satu persatu yang sudah berani menggunjing adiknya. Tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, darahnya kembali memanas, dan iapun memilih menutup telinga. Undur diri dan meninggalkan sekelompok siswa-siswi yang menatapnya bingung.

Kelas 2-1. Bel sudah berbunyi, dan semua murid sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Sasuke baru saja datang, nafasnya masih sedikit terengah lantaran sedikit berlari.

"Kau terlambat" komen Shikamaru melirik Sasuke, dan matanya sedikit menyipit melihat balutan perban di telapak tangan pemuda itu

"Tck. Tepat waktu" koreksinya

"Terserah, merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru seraya menguap

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hinata? Apa dia absen?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto

"Entahlah" jawabnya datar

"Hoi, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Dimana dia? Bukankah kau akan sangat khawatir kalau dia belum masuk kelas?" tanya Shikamaru kehilangan kantuknya

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Hoi, Naruto" panggil Shikamaru mulai gemas

KREKK

"Selamat pagi, Mina-san" sapa Mei-sensei, sang guru Kimia

"Pagi, sensei" sapa semuanya

"Ara, pagi yang cerah untuk kimia yang cerah" ucapnya garing

"Sensei, kita hanya akan diabsen saja, bukan belajar" ralat salah seorang siswa

"Eh? Hahaha, aku lupa. Baiklah, mari kita mulai absennya"

Proses absensi dimulai, dan saat . . .

"Namikaze Hinata"

Hening.

"Hlo, dimana Hinata?" tanya Mei-sensei

"..." tak ada jawaban, semua menoleh pada Naruto

"Naruto, dimana Hinata?" tanya Mei-sensei lagi

"Entahlah, mungkin dia terlambat" jawab Naruto

"Terlambat? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tak berangkat bersamanya?" tanya Mei-sensei bingung

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia memilih meraih tas dan berdiri. Tanpa permisi, ia pergi begitu saja lewat pintu belakang kelas. Meninggalkan Mei-sensei yang terbengong di tempat.

Sementara Sasuke, dahinya mengernyit, alisnya bertaut. Jelas sekali Naruto menghindar. Dan semua itu membuatnya curiga. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi hingga mulut Naruto bungkam. Bahkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Shikamaru bertanya. Kakinya hendak berdiri, namun egonya menyuruhnya kembali duduk. Alhasil ia memilih duduk seraya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Mengarahkan Onyx hitamnya keluar sana.

"Hoi, Sasuke" panggil Shikamaru

"Hn?"

"Kau tak merasa Naruto aneh?" tanya Shikamaru

"Bukankah dia memang aneh?" tanggap Sasuke

"Tck. Bukan itu, maksudku tak biasanya dia acuh pada Hinata. Kau tahu seperti apa mereka kan" kata Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau tahu apa maksudku" tanggap Shikamaru

"Tidak"

"Kenapa? kau yang lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Aku masih ada tugas Osis setelah ini" kata Shikamaru seraya berdiri

"Aku ketua tim asal kau ingat" kata Sasuke kesal

"...?"

"Kemana dia pergi?" gumam Sasuke tambah kesal

Namun, baru lima menit sang Nara pergi, Sasuke sudah melesat keluar kelas dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. Persetan dengan apapun itu. Yang ada diotaknya kini adalah mencari Hinata.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 PM waktu setempat. Sudah empat jam lebih sejak Hinata meringkuk dibalik semak-semak taman kota. Jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering tertera jelas di pipinya, bahkan bedak tebalnya sudah belepotan. Mata mutiaranya memerah, tanda ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin kalau ada yang menemukannya ia akan digiring ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Dan kemungkinan terburuk ia akan dikirim ke sana setelahnya. Bersama dengan kumpulan orang aneh yang dianggap sampah oleh masyarakat. Badan Hinata kembali gemetar. Harusnya ia pergi saja ke sekolah tadi. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana sang kakak menatapnya kemarin dan tadi pagi sudah membuat niatannya tertelan begitu saja.

"Hiks" isaknya lagi

"Aku tidak bersalah, Naruto-nii" isaknya

Dan begitulah, ia kembali meringkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut seraya merapal dalam hati bahwa takkan ada siapapun yang akan menemukannya. Berdiam diri disana sampai kehabisan tenaga dan tak bergerak, mungkin itu lebih baik. Menangis, dan menangis, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlelap dan mulai terbuai di alam mimpi.

Sasuke frustasi. Ia sudah berkeliling tapi tak menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Ia baru mengerti kenapa Naruto sering marah bahkan lepas kendali jika sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata. Karena, gadis itu memang pandai menyeret orang lain untuk masuk ke dunia dan segala permainannya. Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum dan tertawa, namun bibirnya bahkan tak bisa ditarik sedikitpun. Ia, khawatir. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu menangis lagi? Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang berniat menculiknya? Atau bagaimana kalau gadis itu diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa karena penampilannya? Sasuke menggeleng. Mengenyahkan pikiran liar itu. Memacu kembali mobilnya kencang membelah jalanan.

Sementara itu, tim basket tak bisa berlatih. Sang ketua pergi entah kemana dan Naruto tidak muncul. Biasanya sesibuk apapun ia di organisasi, ia tidak akan pernah lalai. Namun kali ini rasanya ia seperti sengaja. Entah apa yang membuatnya demikian, pikir anggota tim.

Sedangkan Sakura yang tengah istirahat di lapangan yang sama, melirik ke arah tim basket. Emeraldnya mencari sosok raven satu-satunya diantara mereka, namun ketika tak mendapatinya, ia pun menghela nafas.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Ino

"Tidak" jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum

"Ne, aku tidak melihat Hinata sejak tadi" kata Sakura

"Are? Aku juga. Naruto juga tidak kelihatan" tanggap Ino

Mendengar kata Naruto, Sakura sontak terhenyak. Ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Dimana Sasuke menuduhnya sengaja mendekati sang Namikaze itu hanya demi dekat dengannya. Juga tawaran untuk menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha yang menginjak harga dirinya. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan menuruti perkataan pangeran sok ningrat itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ino, bisa aku permisi sebentar?" pinta Sakura

"Oh, baiklah" jawab Ino

Sakura berlalu dari sana. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan cepat. Tekatnya sudah bulat. Kalau niatan baiknya dianggap buruk. Maka ia akan menjadi buruk. Tidakkah itu lebih mudah? Mengingat itu, ia pun menyeringai. Ia tahu siapa yang bisa diajak kompromi untuk masalahnya ini. Seseorang yang sangat diinginkan Uchiha untuk ia jauhi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Namikaze Naruto.

 _"Tidakkah kau salah memilih teman bermain, tuan Uchiha?" katanya dalam hati_

Naruto melepaskan dasi yang serasa mencekik lehernya. Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Pun termasuk _reward_ dan acara penutupan untuk pekan olah raga. Shikamaru membereskan semua berkas yang ada dimeja Naruto. Matanya sedikit melirik, melihat sebatapa seriusnya Naruto hari ini. Bahkan ia tdak banyak bicara atau komplain. Semua pekerjaan ia handle sendiri layaknya ia adalah robot. Shikamaru yakin kelak Naruto akan menjadi _worka holic_ atau lebih parah dari itu. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia pastikan ia tidak ada didekatnya karena kemungkinan ia bisa mengidap penuaan dini. Membayangkannya aja sungguh membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

TOK

TOK

"Masuk" kata Naruto

CEKLEK

Surai pink menyembul dari balik pintu. Tanpa bertanya, Naruto sudah tahu siapa itu. Sakura masuk, dengan sedikit canggung ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Anou, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar, Naruto?" pinta Sakura

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menatap Shikamaru datar namun kentara sekali kalau ia meminta sang Nara itu untuk pergi. Shikamaru tahu diri, ia melangkah pergi dengan sebelumnya tersenyum samar pada Sakura.

"Ada apa? aku sedang sibuk" tanya Naruto membuat Sakura terhenyak

 _"Nada bicaranya berbeda" kata Sakura dalam hati_

"Tidak. Hanya saja, apa, apa kau sudah dapat pasangan untuk acara penutupan?" tanya Sakura

"Lomba bahkan belum dimulai" komen Naruto datar namun entah kenapa terasa pedas di telinga Sakura

 _"Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengannya" komen Sakura dalam hati_

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Kau terlihat lelah" tanya Sakura

"Kenapa? kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Naruto balik disertai senyum tipis

DEGH

"I-itu, aku ha-hanya tanya asal kau tahu" balas Sakura gugup

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga gagap, Sakura" kata Naruto tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang aku belum punya pasangan. Jadi, apa kau kesini untuk memintaku jadi pasanganmu?" tanya Naruto tepat sasaran

"Jangan percaya diri. Aku hanya tanya. Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa garing

"Mendekatlah" pintanya dengan suara baritone yang terkesan menuntut

Dengan polos, Sakura mendekat namun Naruto melambaikan tangan, memintanya untuk lebih dekat. Hingga kini Sakura sudah berdiri disamping Naruto. Pemuda itu memutar kursi, menghadap dirinya dengan kedua kaki yang seolah memenjarakan dirinya.

DEGH

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Perasaannya saja atau tidak, ia merasa tatapan Naruto berbeda. Saphire itu terlihat lebih biru, tidak maksudnya lebih dalam dan sedikit sayu. Tak mau terbuai, ia memilih berpaling namun tangan besar Naruto mencegahnya. Dengan lembut Naruto meraih wajah Sakura, memaksa gadis musim semi itu menghadap padanya dan sedikit menarik tengkuknya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima centi. Sakura yang tidak siap tentu terkejut. Hei, ia kesini bukan untuk ini. Ia hanya ingin meminta tolong.

"Naru—"

"Sakura" panggilnya merdu

"Kau, terlalu dekat" cicit Sakura

"Dengarkan aku" pinta Naruto

"Ya-ya?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu" ucap Naruto

"Ap—"

"Aku, belum selesai bicara jadi jangan potong pembicaraanku"

"I-itu" kata Sakura semakin gugup

"Jadilah kekasihku" lanjut Naruto dengan mantap

"Eh?" Sakura tidak bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto

"..." Sakura hanya diam

CUP

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Otak cerdasnya seakan tumpul. Pun dengan reflek tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga ia menyadari kalau Naruto tegah mengecup pipinya. Dan tepat saat itu ia mendorong Naruto, namun pemuda itu malah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti, itu jawabanku" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius

"M-maaf, ak-aku harus pergi" kata Sakura cepat-cepat kemudian menepis tangan Naruto dan berlari dari sana.

Pintu terbuka, Sakura berlari tanpa melihat Shikamaru yang baru saja hendak menyapanya. Pemuda Nara itu menatap bingung Sakura. Penasaran ia sedikit melihat ke dalam. Dan ketika ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah menyeringai penuh arti kemudian sedikit tertawa sambil menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan, ia terhenyak. Ada perasaan takut menyelimuti benaknya. Hingga ia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk dan memilih pergi.

"Apa yang barusan itu?" gumam Shikamaru

Di dalam, Naruto tertawa. Namun itu tak lama, karena setelahnya ia kembali diam. Mata birunya menatap nyalang dan ia sedikit menjambak poninya.

"Kurasa otakku sedikit konslet" gumam Naruto

"Tck. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kenapa aku mengatakannya?" gumam Naruto

"Apa aku menyukainya?" tanya Naruto

Naruto memegang dadanya dengan tangannya yang lain. Lagi. Degupan itu kembali. Degupan menyenangkan yang menggetarkan hatinya hingga rasanya darahnya berdesir. Pelan dan nyaman. Cerah dan hangat. Namun entah kenapa ada rasa sesak disudut lain hatinya.

"Benar. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Sakura. Sangat menyukainya" gumamnya hampir seperti isakan

"Dia yang pertama yang bisa membuatku merasakan ini"

"Dia yang pertama yang bisa membuatku merasakan keindahan ini"

"Dia yang pertama yang bisa membuatku—"

 _"—"_ lanjut Naruto tanpa suara

.

Sasuke beristirahat ditaman. Sedikit membasahi wajahnya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai lelah. Ya, ia lelah. Lebih tepatnya lelah berpikir dan menduga. Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang tapi ia belum menemukan Hinata. Gadis cengeng itu pasti tengah menangis di suatu tempat. Atau hipotesanya mengatakan bisa jadi Hinata kelelahan dan ketiduran hingga tak sadar hari sudah mulai menjelang sore. Menyadari itu, sedikit senyum tersunggin di wajah Sasuke.

"Dasar" gumamnya

Sasuke beranjak, ia mulai berjalan. Mungkin duduk di kursi bawah pohon akan lebih menenangkan. Namun ketika ia melangkah kesana, tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu hingga . . .

BRUKH

"Ittai" rintihnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun ketika mata hitamnya melihat sebuah kaki terjulur dari balik semak-semak, dahinya mengernyit.

"Tidak mungkin ada mutilasi disini" dengusnya hendak pergi

"Tunggu"

Buru-buru ia mendekat ke semak-semak kemudian menyibaknya. Dan setelahnya Onyx hitam itu pun membulat. Disana, didepannya, seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan segala keanehannya tengah tertidur di tanah. Seragam dan wajahnya kotor. Pun dengan riasannya yang berantakan. Kentara sekali kalau ia habis menangis. Sasuke menatap miris sekaligus lega. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh tubuh Hinata dengan satu jari. Namun gadis itu terlalu lelap untuk merasakan sentuhannya. Menyadari kalau tidak mungkin Hinata bangun, iapun memilih menggendong tubuh itu. Mengangkatnya di punggung dan memboyongnya ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

 _\- Satu jam kemudian –_

.

.

.

"Nggh" lenguh Hinata

 _"Hangat" katanya dalam hati_

Hinata membuka mata, sedikit mengerjap karena cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Ia mulai duduk, sebuah jaketpun terjatuh. Dilihatnya jaket itu untuk beberapa saat. Dan ia mulai sadar kalau ia sudah tak lagi berada dibalik semak-semak. Dengan panik ia mulai mencoba keluar dari mobil, namun suara baritone yang familiar berhasil menghentikannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh? Sa- Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Kenapa aku disini? Tidak, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi

"Bukankah harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku? Kalau kau masih disana, besok pagi pasti media gempar karena menemukan mayat seorang gadis dibalik semak-semak" kata Sasuke sinis

Hinata mencengkeram jaket Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah susu kotak hangat. Hinata pun menoleh, menatap tidak mengerti sosok sahabat sang kakak. Bicaranya sinis dan tidak peduli, namun sikapnya sungguh perlu dipertanyakan.

"Kau pasti belum makan atupun minum" kata Sasuke perhatian

Hinata masih diam. Kesal, Sasuke meraih tangan mungil itu, meletakkan susu kotak dan mengarahkan jari-jemari Hinata untuk menggenggam dengan benar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba

"Kenapa apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?" tanya Hinata

"Apa harus ada alasan seseorang bersikap baik?" tanya Sasuke

"Benar. Tidak ada. Tapi berbeda untukku. Tidak ada yang mau bersikap baik padaku" jawab Hinata lirih seraya menggenggam erat susu kotaknya

"Ada" jawab Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Kau hanya perlu keluar dari zonamu dan membuka mata" lanjut Sasuke

"Zona?" gumam Hinata

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan itu?" lanjutnya lirih

"Karena aku ingin?" jawab Sasuke yang lebih mirip ke pertanyaan

Hinata semakin meremas susu kotaknya. Selalu dan selalu seperti ini. Dan inilah alasan kenapa ia sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Ningrat dingin dengan mulut berbisa dan tingkat sok tahu yang melebihi puncah Everest. Bicara seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya, memahaminya dan paling mengerti dirinya. Mengusik seperti lebah yang menyengat burung disangkar.

 _"Hanya karena kau ingin, bukan berarti kau bisa berhak bicara yang tidak-tidak" kata Hinata dalam hati_

"Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Karena aku ingin?" balas Hinata singkat kemudian menusuk susu kotaknya seolah menusuk sang pemberi dengan belati

Sasuke tersenyum. Tidak, maksudnya ia menyeringai. Hinata tampak berbeda.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak" dusta Hinata kemudian meminum susu kotak

"Kau pandai berbohong" komen Sasuke sontak membuat Hinata menoleh

"Bohong?" tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak—" lanjut Hinata namun dibungkam oleh telunjuk Sasuke

DEGH

"Kau tahu. Melihatmu yang sok tegar membuatku bertanya-tanya" kata Sasuke dengan wajah serius

"Apakah kau Hinata yang selama ini kukenal atau bukan"

"Kau, tampak berbeda. Tatapanmu, reaksimu, bicaramu bahkan nada suaramu"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tak takut denganku dalam jarak sedekat ini"

"Dimana Hinata yang selalu berteriak takut saat melihatku? Dimana Hinata yang selalu ingin kabur saat dengar suaraku?"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut berbisa itu, namun tubuh dan pikirannya berkhianat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua anggota tubuhnya serasa telah terkunci dengan _Sharingan._ Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan sang ningrat Uchiha.

"Dan dimana Hinata yang selalu menyebut nama sang kakak disaat seperti ini?" lanjut Sasuke sukses menohok Hinata

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Otaknya tidak lumpuh untuk tidak mengingat segala perlakukan sang kakak hingga ia berakhir disini. Dan ketika ia kembali mengingat . . .

 _"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis. Aku hanya minta kau menjawabku. Jadi berhenti menangis dan jawab pertanyaanku"_

 _"Ya, aku memintamu menjawab, bukan berbohong"_

 _"Mari kita anggap ini selesai, dan aku akan memaafkanmu"_

 _"Sekali lagi kau melangkah, maka kuanggap kau benar-benar melakukannya"_

TES

TES

Sasuke terhenyak. Hinata menangis. Gadis itu kembali menangis. Namun ketika ia baru saja hendak membuka bibirnya . . .

GREP

Hinata sudah memeluknya. Sontak itu membuat mata Sasuke membulat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu ia hanya sedikit memprovokasi Hinata. Tapi sungguh, tidak ada niatan untuk membuat gadis itu kembali menangis. Ia hanya ingin jawaban. Jawaban atas segala hipotesanya. Jawaban atas kegilaannya. Bukan tangisan, bukan isakan, juga bukan rintihan memilukan yang membuat hatinya serasa sesak.

"Hiks" isaknya pilu

"Hina-ta?" panggil Sasuke lembut

GREP

Hinata memperkuat pelukannya. Membuat Sasuke merasa semakin sesak. Tangannya terulur, ingin membalas pelukan dari tubuh ringkih itu, namun ia tak sanggup. Tangannya berhenti begitu saja. Ya, ini salahnya. Andai ia tidak termakan racun dari otaknya, Hinata tidak akan menangis. Andai, andai . . .

"Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah" kata Hinata lirih seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke

"Heh?" Sasuke tersentak

"Naruto-nii juga tak salah. Semua salahku, Hanya salahku. Aku yang egois. Harusnya aku menerima permintaan maafnya. Harusnya aku tak kabur darinya. Harusnya aku tak membuatnya marah" rapal Hinata

"Tck" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Harusnya—"

GREP

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh Hinata erat. Hinata terdiam sejenak, namun begitu merasakan kalau pelukan Sasuke hangat, ia mulai membenamkan wajahnya. Mencari tempat nyaman di dada bidang itu dan kembali terisak.

 _"Aku bodoh. Mataku tak dapat melihat yang lain kecuali dirimu. Namun bibirku berkhianat. Aku tahu itu bukan air mata untukku. Namun tetap saja ini rasanya sakit" kata Sasuke dalam hati_

 _"Aku diam, karena memang tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali itu. Dari hari ke hari, aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Kau dekat namun terasa jauh. Masih bolehkah aku mengharapkanmu?" kata Hinata dalam hati_

 _"Naruto-kun?" lanjut Hinata_

To Be Continue

SURPRISE!

Nao kembali. Hehehe, maaf lama. Banyak sekali yang terjadi setelah update chapter 6. Termasuk Nao yang jatuh sakit anemia dan lambung. Hingga fic ini terpaksa dipending. Sungguh, Nao minta maaf.

Semoga, chapter ini mengobati rasa rindu dan penasaran kalian terhadap bagaimana hubungan NaruHina. Bagaimana? Banyak kejutan disini. Pasti banyak dari kalian yang _mungkin_ sedang mengumpati Nao. _Seperti 'apa yang dipikirkan Nao sih?' 'Nao sinting!' 'Pengen gue bedah tuh otak Nao'_ dan lain sebagainya.

Maaf, sungguh. Nao hanya sudah gatal dengan hubungan mereka. Uhm, sepertinya ini mulai memanas, bukan begitu? Dan ya, chapter depan kemungkinan besar adalah puncak konflik. Juga jangan benci Sakura okey? Nao tak sekejam itu hingga ikut menistakannya. Sakura, gimana ya. Dia hanya tidak mengerti. Begitu saja.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, tidak nyambung, feel tidak kena, typos atau kejanggalan lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Nao harap kalian tetap menikmatinya.

Tambahan. Happy Birthday untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Maafkan Nao yang telah membuatmu jadi terlihat menyedihkan ya, sungguh gomen.

Dan sebagai reader yang bijak, dimohon untuk memberikan dukungan. Karena disini author tak digaji. Hanya kalimat dari kalian saja yang serasa uang dimata Nao. _Maaf ngawur, efek belum gajian._

Oh ya, sekiranya sekian dari Nao, terimakasih atas review, fav dan follownya.

Selamat bertemu next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	8. Chapter 8 : Reconciliation

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 8 : Reconciliation

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ana :** Hohoho. Iya lama, gomen ne. Nao males sih.

 **Guest1 :** Iya sama-sama. Maaf kalau lama. Kehidupan nyata kan harus diutamakan daripada dunia fanfic, hehehe.

 **BYE-chan :** Semua cerita Nao selalu bertele-tele asal kamu tahu. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan. Kan udah ada warning di awal. So, Nao tidak bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi kontradiksi. Okey.

 **Antiy3629 :** Obsesi? Benarkah kesannya begitu? Tidakkah kamu kasihan sama Sakura? Dia seakan jadi orang bodoh disini. Bukan begitu? Uhm. Nao kira bisa jadi 10 chapter lebih lah. Tak akan sepanjang fic Nao yang GMV sampai 22 Chapter.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki10 :** Silahkan. Nao akan sangat suka dipanggil begitu. Keliatan lebih muda, eh? Masalah tembakan itu ya? Bisa jadi. Yang jelas itu memang demi Hinata. Untuk perasaan Sasuke, Nao sengaja buat demikian. Keliatan manis bukan bungsu Uchiha itu? hahaha. Ingat, Naruto tidak berlebihan. Jika kamu mentelaah baik-baik, semua sikapnya akan selalu berlebihan jika itu menyangkut Hinata. Ingat scene festival? Dimana Naruto mengusap bibir Hinata dengan kasar. Untuk jawaban Sakura, mari kita baca saja chapter ini.

 **Hyuga ashikawa :** ah~ butuh waktu untuk Nao menulis. Karena penyakit malas itu susah sekali dibasmi. Nao juga tak sabar. Kyaak, pasti heboh. Bukan begitu?

 **Ranmiablue :** ok, siap. Ibu Nao juga tiap hari absen hanya untuk bilang begitu. Maaf curhat. Tapi tenang, perlahan akan Nao urai misterinya. Tunggu dan duduk manis saja.

 **Reznurzat30 :** Ehem. Ambil nafas, hembuskan. Minum air dulu. Sabar-sabar. Nao akan memenuhi permintaanmu sedikit demi sedikit, okey. Kasihan kan, keyboardnya. Beli mahal hlo.

 **Author03 :** Hati hinata hanya untuk Naruto. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia masih bertahan disana? Kenapa tak lari saja ke pelukan Sasuke yang terbuka lebar? ok. Luv u too.

 **Himawariyabe :** Baru selimut, yang penting jangan banting hp, tablet, laptop atau barang berharga lain. Semua suka Sasuke, termasuk Nao.

 **KaoChan97 :** waalaikumsalam. Sehat, kebanyakan makan dan kebanyakan tidur. Btw, Nao juga begitu. Kalau mau baca fic pasti di _sort_ dari review terbanyak. Antimainstream memang sedikit melekat pada Nao, bukannya sombong. Tapi semua fic Nao begitu. Meski tema sama, isi akan jauh berbeda. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, dan makasih penyemangatnya. Semoga chapter ini kamu terhibur.

 **Hinata hime :** Akan ada saatnya Hinata berada dalam pelukan Sasuke dan akan ada saatnya Hinata dengan Naruto. Sasuke adalah sosok yang rela menerima raga Hinata tanpa memiliki hatinya. Ia akan jadi sandaran Hinata meski sikap Sasuke kadang plin-plan. Intinya keempat tokoh tak ada yang benar-benar jahat.

 **Penny ikutan :** Naruto itu masih belum tahu apa itu cinta, okey. Jangan salahkan dia terlalu banyak. Ia juga tersakiti disini. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata tidak akan pernah jadian dengan Sasuke. Hehehe.

 **Abalabal :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Suer, Nao ketawa terbahak-bahak baca review kamu yang sedikit dan mengocok perut. Bagaimana kamu tahu? dari kelas dua SMP sampai sekarang Nao tergila-gila dengan Drama Korea dan Anime. Tapi semakin kesini, semakin pemilih. Tidak semua drama Nao tonton sampai ending. Dan dari Drama itulah Nao belajar meletakkan misteri ke dalam cerita. Gimana?

 **Ukisu hime :** Akan ada saatnya pokoknya. Pokoknya.

 **Salsal hime :** Naruto tidak benar-benar jahat. Kita lihat disini okey.

 **Lavender :** Nao rasa sekarang perlu waktu satu bulan untuk update. Biasa, males. Nanti sayang, tunggu. Semua ada dalam porsinya masing-masing.

 **NamikazeRael :** Oh, maaf. Nao akan sangat pelit untuk mendeskirpsikan perasaannya. Bukannya menarik kalau perasaan Sasuke ngambang? Dia akan jadi lebih manis dan keren pastinya. Ok, makasih banyak.

 **Guest2 :** Nao juga. hiks, hueeee... stop. Tidak ya, harus NaruHina. Nao kan NaruHina lovers tapi bukan sejati. Soalnya kadang Hinata cocok juga sama Sasuke. Hehehe.

 **Nagisa chu :** Sepertinya . . . anou, be-belum deh. Gomen ne #Nao lari kabur.

 **L :** Begitukah? Kurasa keluarga Namikaze lumayan baik. Itu karena Nao tahu cerita dibalik mereka. Kamu pasti akan berpikir sama kalau sudah tahu. Siapa pacaran sama siapa tolong diulang? Kita lihat nanti. Bagaimana Nao akan bermain.

 **Luvhinaru :** Sabar. Akan ada masanya. Puncak konflik aja belum kan. Nanti ya, ah~ Nao tidak bisa bilang meski bibir sudah gatal ingin berteriak. Pokoknya nanti happy ending deh. Ada misteri yang belum Nao ungkapkan. Yang jelas Hiashi punya alasan kuat meninggalkan Hinata disana.

 **Nawaha :** Ok, makasih.

 **Kyuhei :** Sepertinya . . . ah~ Nao tidak bisa berkata-kata. Gomen. Baca saja pokoknya.

 **Tsukikohimechan :** Pengennya juga begitu.

 **Guest3 :** Ok, ini dia sudah update. Selamat membaca.

 **Dura :** oh, begitukah? Iya sih tak banyak provider yang bisa mengakses situs ini. silahkan menebak, tidak ada larangan kok. Nao? HAHAHHAHAHAHA. Sungguh benar-benar. Kamu tanya Nao kelas berapa? Coba baca Bio Nao ya. Nao sudah cukup tua. Ya~ lulus SMK tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang sudah 20 tahun dan oktober nanti 21. Sudah tua lah. Nao tidak kuliah kok. Langsung kerja di perusahaan sepatu ternama sebagai salah satu anggota Tim Layout. Tentu Nao bisa. Maksudnya semua orang bisa kalau mau belajar. Nao belajar banyak. Tapi masih banyak kekurangan. Mau tahu author favorit Nao yang sangat Nao idolakan? Atharu-san. Nao suka beliau. Dan OMG, 6 tahun? Nao baru mengenal fanfic sejak tahun lalu. Baru satu setengah tahun.

 **jeenebiJAne :** silahkan ini tissuenya. Masih banyak stock di kardus kok.

 **Guest4 :** yang penting jangan banting-banting ya. Nao nanti akan jadi tersangka. Hehehe.

 **Uryu :** Ok

 **Pengagumlavender :** banyak yang bilang begitu sejak fic pertama Nao kok. Hehe.

 **Cally :** sekarang

 **Namikaze hafid kun :** waalaikumsalam. Nao akan selalu balas, meski hanya sepatah kata. Iya, Nao jaga kesehatan kok. Kamu orang madura kah? Nao dari Solo hlo.

 **Heira :** ok

 **Guest5 :** Maaf lama. Malas. Gomen ne, membuatmu menanti lama. Yang penting tak hiatus kan.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Terlalu mengkhayati itu. Bukannya kamu mengikuti semua fic Nao ya? Kan udah biasa kalau Nao mempermainkan, yang nggak biasa tuh kalau lempeng-lempeng aja. Hahahaha. Serasa seperti orang aneh ya saat baca? _Ada orang liatkah aku senyum dan nangis?_

 **FVN-Hime :** makasih. Selalu dinanti ya pokonya.

 **Jenny :** Tentu jawabannya BIG NO. Masa iya sebegitu mudahnya mereka Nao pasang-pasangkan layaknya drama picisan. Tak lah, Nao akan sedikit kejam. Tentu Hinata bukan anak kandung sayaaaaaangggg. Uhm, mungkin 10 chapter lebih. Tak mau banyak-banyak karena ingin buat NaruHinaSasuSaku yang baru, heheh.

 **Anim :** Iya. Ini dia. Selamat membaca.

 **Sena Ayuki :** Ok, sama-sama. Nao sediakan nasi padang kok. Gaji Nao lebih dari cukup untuk beli satu bungkus. Tapi tanggal tua begini satu aja ya. Nao bokek soalnya. Ok kita bahas review kamu. _Pertama._ Otak Hinata terlalu kompleks, itu intinya, jadi kamu benar disini. _Kedua._ Yup. Naruto memang demikian, ah~ kentara sekali kah modus Nao? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Buktinya kamu bialng Nao pintar membuat seolah ~. _Ketiga._ Kurasa tidak. Hanya saja perasaan Sasuke belum jelas disini. Kita lihat nanti, okey. Dan masa? Segitu pelitnya kah Nao ya. Tapi kan kalau ngoceh gini gitu nggak seru lagi kan. _Keempat._ Nao paham. Terlalu banyak fiksi di Naruto. Bahkan punya Nao sedikit susah dicari. And finally, makasih reviewnya. Minum dulu ya sebelum pulang, Nao bukan tuan rumah yang jahat kok. Makasih.

 **Narusmahto :** Iya. Ini akan dilanjut. Dan selamat membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh Hinata erat. Hinata terdiam sejenak, namun begitu merasakan kalau pelukan Sasuke hangat, ia mulai membenamkan wajahnya. Mencari tempat nyaman di dada bidang itu dan kembali terisak.

" _Aku bodoh. Mataku tak dapat melihat yang lain kecuali dirimu. Namun bibirku berkhianat. Aku tahu itu bukan air mata untukku. Namun tetap saja ini rasanya sakit" kata Sasuke dalam hati_

" _Aku diam, karena memang tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali itu. Dari hari ke hari, aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Kau dekat namun terasa jauh. Masih bolehkah aku mengharapkanmu?" kata Hinata dalam hati_

" _Naruto-kun?" lanjut Hinata_

...

Ruang Osis. Sai telah menyerahkan laporan yang diminta Naruto tadi pagi. Yaitu rincian biaya pembelian hingga implementasi pemasangan CCTV baru. Melihat ekspresi menyeramkan dari sang ketua Osis, Sai yang semula ingin menanyakan tentang persiapan pesta penutupan memilih undur diri.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Tinggal Naruto seorang diri. Ia duduk di singgasananya, membelakangi jendela besar yang diterangi akan cahaya jingga. Saphirenya meneliti setiap torehan tinta printer yang berada di kertas itu. Setiap kata demi kata ia baca. Dan setiap detik itu pola otaknya dipaksa mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Hinata melakukan perbuatan nista itu. Dan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu ketika ketahuan. Terkejut dan tidak berdosa?

SRAK

Naruto meremas kertas ditangannya. Masa bodoh dengan Sai yang sudah susah payah membuatnya. Pikirannya terlalu panas. Tak ingin meledak, iapun menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di kursi. Sedikit memutarnya kesamping seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pegal. Memerintah otaknya untuk mengingat hal menyenangkan yang bisa mendinginkan kepala juga hatinya. Dan yang terlintas adalah sosok gadis musim semi itu. Bagaimana Sakura dengan canggung masuk ke ruangannya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Juga bagaimana ia yang mendekapnya hingga mengecup pipinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengingat rasa itu kembali. Rasa menyenangkan itu kembali. Bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan bibirnya kalau-kalau otaknya memerintah untuk tersenyum, namun –

"—"

Hening. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia kembali mencoba mengingat rasa itu kembali. Dan ya, ia sudah tersenyum, namun –

Naruto membuka kembali matanya. Saphire itu menatap tajam langit-langit ruang Osis. Dan kini ia kembali terduduk.

"Kenapa? kenapa rasa itu tidak muncul?"

"Dan apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri seraya mengusap dadanya yang mendadak sesak

"Tch. Apa kau berusaha mengkhianatiku?" tanya Naruto pada hatinya

"Tidak. Aku harus kembali merasakan perasaan menyenangkan itu lagi. Bukan perasaan sesak ini. Bukan" lanjutnya terkekeh

.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke sebuah Cafe. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi para pengunjung ketika melihat mereka. Heran. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gadis yang berdandan aneh. Apa mereka tengah melakukan shooting film? Atau variety show? Hinata yang menyadari akan tatapan aneh itu, menunduk. Tangan mungilnya bergetar, dan iapun mempererat genggamannya pada gagang cangkir yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Minuman bercafein itu bergetar, tanda bahwa wadahnya terlalu kencang diguncang. Onyx hitam Sasuke menyipit, dan itu semakin mengintimidasi Hinata. Cangkir itu semakin bergetar hingga membuatnya hampir tumpah. Beruntung Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau bisa menumpahkannya" kata Sasuke datar

"—"

"Aku bilang kau bisa menumpahkannya" dengus Sasuke karena tak mendapat respon

"Uh? Uhm" jawab Hinata kemudian

"Tch. Bukannya harusnya kau sudah biasa?" tanya Sasuke

"I-itu . . . aku . . ." jawab Hinata

"Kau gagap lagi? apa Hinata sang Doll Princess sudah kembali?" cibir Sasuke

SET

Hinata menarik tangannya dari gagang cangkir yang juga disentuh Sasuke.

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Kau benar" kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Berhentilah bertanya _kenapa_ karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Dan harusnya tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti ini" balas Sasuke

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak memaksa kau untuk memahami perkataanku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Kalau kau tak mau dengar jangan dengarkan. Tapi kalau kau dengar maka pikirkanlah" jawab Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata bingung

"Daripada bertanya _kenapa_ tidakkah kau ingin memesan makanan? Kata Itachi makanan disini enak" kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

Diam-diam, Hinata tersenyum. Meski terkesan lucu, ia mulai memahami Sasuke. Sedikit berbelit-belit dan sinis namun patut diakui pemuda itu pandai membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik meski harus memanaskannya lebih dulu. Singkat kata, Sasuke jauh dari ekspektasinya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah keduanya makan didalam diam.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau sampai depan rumah?" kata Sasuke

"Maaf, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Hinata keluar dari mobil

Sasuke buru-buru menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Kau yakin?" kata Sasuke sinis

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata berojigi

"Hah, benar-benar" dengus Sasuke sambil menaikkan kaca mobil

Sasuke baru saja mau memicu mobilnya kalau saja onyx hitamnya tidak melihat sebuah botol butih tergeletak di jok mobil. Memilih mengambil obat itu, ia mengernyit. Seingatnya ia tak pernah membawa obat-obatan. Menyadari kalau mungkin itu milik Hinata, ia menatap ke depan mencari sosok gadis itu, namun nihil. Hinata sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

.

Hinata memutar knop pintu pelan. Sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang. Jam makan malam sudah terlewat. Mungkin orang tuanya sudah tidur. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, tepat saat itu Naruto lewat. Dilihat dari arah mana ia keluar, sepertinya ia baru saja dari dapur.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ekor matanya melirik ke belakang. Hinata cukup berantakan. Dandanan gadis itu belepotan dan kakinya terdapat beberapa goresan kecil. Naruto mendengus. Ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata yang menahan air mata melihat kepergiannya.

"Hinata? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur

"Aku mengerjakan tugas dirumah teman, bu" jawab Hinata

"Teman?" alis Kushina menukik

"Aku lelah, aku mau tidur" kata Hinata melewati sang ibu begitu saja

Sepeninggalannya –

"Teman? Seingatku ia tak memiliki teman. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Naruto sengaja meninggalkannya?" tanya Kushina khawatir

"Tunggu. Tidak mungkin" lanjut Kushina curiga

Di kamarnya, Naruto duduk dipinggir ranjang. Tak ada cahaya lampu, bahkan jendela balkon terbuka begitu saja. Tangannya saling bertaut dan meremasnya pelan. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sementara itu, Hinata tengah menyentuh dinding dingin penghubung kamarnya dengan sang kakak. Wajah cantik tanpa polesan itu meredup. Mata mutiara itu menggelap. Naruto benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Haruskah aku mengalah?"

.

Sasuke tengah tersenyum. Tangannya terus memutar-mutar botol kecil itu. Membayangkan Hinata yang panik saja sanggup membuat perutnya tergelitik. Pasti akan sangat menghibur, pikirnya. Dilambungkannya obat itu ke atas dan iapun menangkapnya, dengan sekali lagi tersenyum. Besok akan ia kembalikan, mungkin beserta alat make up gadis itu yang lupa ia kembalikan.

.

Esoknya di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke turun sambil mengikat dasi dengan tergesa. Bahkan ia tak langsung sarapan. Pasalnya pagi ini ia tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya yang harusnya berada di atas nakas. Ia tak pernah menyimpan di tempat lain.

"Ibu, apa ibu lihat kunci mobilku?" tanya Sasuke

"Bukankah kau biasa menaruhnya di nakas?" tanya sang ibu

"Kalau ada pasti aku tidak tanya" jawab Sasuke

"Kau pasti lupa" sahut Fugaku

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa, ayah" jawab Sasuke kesal

"Itachi. Apa kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke

"Aniki" kata Itachi

"Tch. Ini bukan saatnya. Apa kau lihat kunci mobilku?" tanya Sasuke

"Kunci? Apa maksudmu kunci _buluk_ itu?" tanya Itachi innocent

" _Bu-buluk_ katamu?" mata Sasuke memicing

"Aku bersih-bersih semalam saat kau tidur" jawab Itachi seenaknya

"Kau mengambil semua kunciku?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya

"Aku tidak bilang aku mengambilnya" sahut Itachi santai

BRAKH

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tak bisa berangkat ke sekolah kalau begini" kata Sasuke kesal

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Imouto? Menghukum adikku karena pulang malam bukan termasuk candaan, kau tahu?" sahut Itachi santai

"Meng-menghukum katamu? Ayah dan ibu saja tidak masalah" kata Sasuke tak terima

"Ayah dan ibu terlalu memanjakanmu. Sebagai seorang kakak aku hanya menjalankan peranku. Bukankah aku kakak yang baik? bukan begitu ayah, ibu?" kata Itachi seraya tersenyum

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya saling pandang. Ia tahu pasti apa maksud putra sulung mereka. Pulang larut malam memang menyalahi aturan sebagai seorang siswa dan Itachi adalah tipikal penjunjung tinggi aturan tersebut. Jadi untuk kali ini, mereka tak ingin ikut campur.

"Kembalikan" pinta Sasuke sabar

TUK

Iachi memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Uang. Apa lagi?" tanya Itachi balik

"Maksudku untuk apa kau memberiku uang?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalau kau segera berangkat maka kau bisa datang tepat waktu, Sasuke" jawab Itachi

"Kau menyuruhku naik bus?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Taxi juga boleh" jawab Itachi

Sasuke meremas uang pemberian Itachi dan pergi dari sana, Percuma berdebat dengan rambut panjang itu, pikirnya. Mulutnya bisa berbusa meladeni Itachi dengan segala kalimatnya. Ia mengutuk kenapa punya kakak dengan tingkat kepedulian diatas rata-rata itu. Menghukum? Jangan bercanda. Itachi pasti hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Pasti kakaknya itu sedang cari hiburan karena suntuk dengan pekerjaan. Gila! Itachi Gila!

Kini, Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan gelisah di halte bus. Ia melihat uang pemberian Itachi. Dan semakin kesal karena uang itu hanya cukup untuk naik bus pulang pergi dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan siang. Harusnya ia tak perlu sekesal ini, tapi ternyata dompetnya juga ikut raib.

"Itachi sialan" umpatnya

Bus datang, pintu terbuka. Sasuke masih berdiam diri tanpa minat mau masuk.

"Nak, tidak naik?" tanya supir bus

Sasuke diam dan pintu bus pun tertutup. Butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses kebimbangannya hingga ketika bus mulai berjalan, iapun berlari. Memukul-mukul badan bus dan meminta untuk berhenti.

Di halte bus lain, Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah Doll Princessnya dari orang-orang sekitar. Ia berharap ia bisa berlari kencang hingga tidak harus menunggu bus untuk ke sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama bus pun datang. Hinata tersenyum, iapun naik. Membayar untuk satu orang dan mencari tempat duduk untuk satu orang pula. Pengalamannya tempo hari, membuatnya memilih tak duduk di kursi berisi dua orang. Tak menyadari seseorang yang duduk dengan raut wajah bosan dibelakangnya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

" _Hei, hei, itu Uchiha Sasuke"_

" _Wuah, tampannya"_

" _Coba aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari"_

" _Mimpi. Kau tidak tahu kalau ia sulit didekati?"_

" _Kau benar. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin keren"_

Mata Hinata membulat. Sontak saja ia menoleh. Sasuke yang kesal pun akhirnya berpaling.

"APA?" tanyanya sinis

DEGH

" _Hinata?"_ _tanya Sasuke dalam hati_

Hinata berpaling. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu Sasuke disini. Bukankah pemuda itu biasanya naik mobil? Penasaran, ia kembali menoleh, namun ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang menyipit, ia kembali menghadap ke depan.

Selama perjalanan, keduanya saling diam. Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkan kalimat sedangkan Hinata terlalu canggung untuk bicara. Kehangatan pemuda raven itu kemarin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. Terlebih keadaan sekitar. Sungguh tidak mendukungnya untuk sekedar menyapa. Hingga –

"Hei" panggil Sasuke datar

"Oh?" sahut Hinata tanpa menoleh

"Kau . . . maksudku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke canggung

"Oh? Uhm" jawab Hinata

"Jangan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk mengeluh atau menangis, kau tahu?" sahut Sasuke asal

"Uhm" angguk Hinata

"Dan jangan hanya mengangguk. Aku benci itu" lanjut Sasuke ketus

Konoha International High School. Naruto keluar dari mobil. Raut wajahnya masih sama seperti kemarin, atau mungkin semakin buruk. Bahkan tak ada yang berani untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya. Mereka menyingkir, memberi sang Namikaze jalan untuk dilalui. Namun ketika kakinya baru saja menginjak lantai lobi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Woah. Uchiha Sasuke berangkat bersama Hinata. Kuso!"_

" _Dia tidak membawa mobil?"_

" _Hei! Mereka hanya mungkin berpapasan. Jangan mengada-ada"_

" _Benar-benar. Sasuke bukan tipikal yang mau didekati apalagi oleh si gila itu"_

" _Menyebalkan. Setelah Naruto mengabaikannya dan kini ia mulai mendekati Sasuke"_

Naruto menoleh. Wajah datarnya semakin datar, namun jika ditelaah rahangnya mengeras melihat Hinata yang memasang senyum tipis karena Sasuke. Seakan ia tidak berdosa dan seolah dunia hanya milik mereka sendiri. Bahkan bersamanya saja sang adik jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Cih!

Hinata tersenyum, perutnya geli mendengar curhatan singkat sang Uchiha. Ternyata bukan tanpa alasan dia naik bus. Sasuke menekuk alisnya kesal, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura kesal. Ekor matanya melihat Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum samar. Mungkin jika dihitung baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata tersenyum kembali sejak kemarin. Dan meski ia tahu gadis itu kini tengah tersenyum, entah kenapa bagian dari hatinya terasa sakit. Seolah mengatakan kalau senyum itu adalah senyum palsu. Kedok belaka. Hingga ketika mereka berada di depan lobi, langkah keduanya berhenti.

"Naruto-nii?" mata Hinata terbelalak

Naruto memandang datar Hinata.

"Ak—"

SET

Naruto pergi begitu saja. Membuat Hinata terpakasa menelan kembali kalimatnya. Amethysnya menatap sendu punggung lebar Naruto. Dan semakin sendu ketika tangannya tak bisa menggapainya atau sekedar memintanya tinggal. Mata Sasuke menajam, menatap Naruto hingga tak terlihat lagi kemudian mengalihkan Onyx hitamnya pada sosok Hinata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hi—"

"Maaf, aku ingin ke toilet" kata Hinata datar

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sasuke hendak menyentuh pundak Hinata, namun terhenti

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" lanjut Hinata kemudian beranjak, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang mengambang begitu saja. Hingga setelah kepergian gadi itu, tangan itu terkepal.

"Aku, harus segera menyelesaikannya" kata Sasuke

Hinata berlari menuju atap sekolah. Nafasnya terengah-engah pun dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Kakinya pun melemas dan ia tumbang. Isak-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tak ingin didengar siapapun ia segera membekap mulutnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meraung.

.

Sorenya di ruang Osis. Shikamaru datang menyerahkan beberapa dokumen juga surat. Dan dari sekian banyak surat yang masuk ada satu yang menyita perhatiannya. Yaitu sebuah surat dengan amplop ungu. Sengaja meletakkan amplop unik itu diatas dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda itu memandang datar tumpukan dokumen dan surat-surat yang pasti berasal dari sekolah lain. Ia kembali berkecambuk dengan dokumennya, namun satu detik kemudian matanya melebar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dirampasnya amplop ungu khas seseorang dan tanpa membacanya ia meremasnya kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja di tempat sampah.

Sementara itu, di halaman belakang sekolah Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura. Keduanya saling menatap tajam. Bahkan Sakura tak bergeming saat Sasuke mulai mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu memaksakan kehendaknya bahkan sekarang lebih terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus mau. Aku tidak memberimu pilihan. Kau tahu?" kata Sasuke

"Pesta penutupan, pergilah denganku. Pergi atau kau mendapat akibatnya" ancam Sasuke

"Kau mengancamku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya

"Begitulah. Jadi kalau kau mengerti turuti perintahku. Aku tak bermain dengan segala kalimatku, Haruno" kata Sasuke tajam seraya mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan wajah Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"Aku menolak. Aku sudah punya pasangan. Silahkan cari pasangan lain" jawab Sakura tegas

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau menginginkanku. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Apa kau tidak laku? Tuan Uchiha?" cibir Sakura

"KAU!" tuding Sasuke

"Kenapa? aku kenapa? ada masalah? Baguslah. Maka pergilah. Aku bukan mainanmu dan selamanya menolak menjadi mainanmu" usir Sakura

"Kenapa masih diam? Huh? baiklah, kalau kau tak mau pergi biar aku yang pergi" kata Sakura beranjak

"HEI!"

"Aku, bagaimanapun akan kupastikan kau menerimaku. Kau akan terikat denganku, Haruno! Camkan itu baik-baik" tegas Sasuke sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi

.

Pusat perbelajaan kota Konoha. Di sebuah bangku panjang di dekat trotoar. Hinata duduk seraya menunduk dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya pelan. Sesekali ametyhsnya melirik jam besar di Cafe yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Cafe yang biasa ia singgahi bersama sang kakak. Mengingat bagaimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu disana, ia pun tersenyum.

Trotoar semakin ramai. Apalagi kini jam sudah menjelang pelang. Banyak pekerja yang mulai menuju rumah mereka atau mampir sekedar makan bersama teman. Jalanan pun semakin padat pula. Tubuh kecil Hinata mulai tak terlihat diantara banyaknya orang. Namun bukan berarti ia akan pergi menunggu ditempat lain.

Ia kembali melirik. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:00 PM. Dan ini sudah melebihi waktu janjinya. Padahal ia meminta bertemu pukul 05:00 PM. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah, namun mengabaikan itu, ia kembali menariknya. Membentuk sebuah senyum manis nan menawan.

.

Ditempat lain, udara dingin mulai berhembus. Menerpa permukaan kulit dan surai pirang seorang pemuda bermata saphire. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan dinginnya udara menusuk pori-poi kulitnya hingga menghantarkannya ke dalam ketenangan. Ketenangan yang menjemukan. Ada yang berbeda. Ia pun kembali membuka mata. Sedikit melirik ke samping. Tirai ungu itu masih tertutup. Tak ada cahaya atau sekedar suara bisikan. Tanda bahwasanya sang penghuni belum mengabsenkan diri disana.

"Aku tidak peduli bukan karena aku memang tidak peduli. Tapi kaulah yang mendorongku untuk tidak peduli padamu, Hinata"

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan dan kau mengabaikannya. Aku sudah mencoba memaafkanmu tapi kau malah menyulut amarahku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku seperti ini"

"Aku tidak jahat tapi kau memaksaku menjadi jahat" tukas Naruto seraya berpaling menghadap ke langit senja

.

"Naruto, dimana Hinata? Ini sudah menjelang malam. Apa dia belajar dengan temannya lagi?" tanya Kushina yang baru saja selesai menyetrika

"Uhm" angguk Naruto begitu saja. Ia bahkan melewati sang ibu dengan acuh.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kushina

BLAM

"YAK! NARUTO!" teriak Kushina kesal

"Hah! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak-anak?" keluh Kushina

Kini, Naruto berada di depan rumah Sakura. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan saphire menengadah ke atas. Menatap jendela kamar Sakura yang diterangi cahaya. Rasa rindu pun menyergapnya, namun baru satu langkah ia melangkah tiba-tiba iapun berhenti. Ada rasa ragu dilain sudut hatinya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun bibirnya bahkan tak bisa ditarik sedikitpun. Menampilkan raut datar dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya sebelum ia sendiri yang meminta maaf. Aku sudah memberinya hati, tapi dia yang meminta jantung. Jadi berhenti mengkhianatiku" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

Naruto mematung didepan gerbang rumah Sakura. Wajahnya datar namun matanya terlihat gusar. Padahal dengan susah payang ia sudah sampai sini, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dan pada akhirnya –

CKIT

Mobil Lamborghini Aventador itu berbalik dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan rumah sang juwita yang ia puja. Sesekali bibir tipisnya mengumpat menyumpahi diri sendiri.

Mobil Naruto terus melaju, namun ketika berada di distrik pusat berbelanjaan, lampu merah menyergapnya. Hingga dengan sangat terpaksa ia berhenti. Matanya terus menatap ke depan. Tak jauh darinya, Hinata tengah duduk membelakangi jalan. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, namun mata Naruto absen untuk sekedar menyadari eksistensinya. Padahal jika pemuda itu mau, matanya bisa saja menangkap sosok itu. Tapi pikiran Naruto terlalu kalut. Bahkan ketika lampu hijau sudah menyala, ia masih saja diam. Membuat pengendara lain harus membunyikan klakson berkali-kali baru Naruto sadar dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" tuding Kushina seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada

"Bukan urusan ibu" jawab Naruto santai

"Anak ibu keluyuran disaat petang kau bilang bukan urusan ibu? Huh? Juga. dimana Hinata? Kenapa ia belum pulang?" tanya sang ibu

"Ibu. Aku lelah" jawab Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Kushina menahan lengannya. Matanya pun menyipit mencoba menatap Naruto, namun sang putra malah berpaling. Cukup untuk membuat Kushina melepaskannya.

"Naruto. Kau tahu, ibu tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian" kata Kushina lembut

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan _'mengulanginya'_ lagi. Bukan begitu?"

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa kau siap—" Kushina memberi jeda, dan dalam waktu jeda itu, wajah Naruto mengeras.

"Kehilangannya?"

Seketika Naruto menoleh pada sang ibu. Wajahnya mengeras namun pandangan matanya nanar. Bahkan saphire itu berkaca-kaca. Wajah Kushina menyendu. Dan detik itu pula setetes liquid lolos dari mata Naruto. Belum sempat sang ibu mengucap satu kata, Naruto sudah pergi melewatinya, dengan meninggalkan pintu yang terbuka.

.

Naruto mengobrak-abrik kotak sampah di ruang osisnya. Ketika tangannya menangkap sebuah surat ungu, ia segera membukanya dengan tergesa.

 _Naruto-nii, aku akan menunggumu ~_

 _Best Regards_

 _Hinata_

Dengan mengantungi surat itu, Naruto segera melesat keluar. Kata menunggu dari Hinata sudah membuatnya menarik satu kesimpulan. Tak banyak tempat yang biasa didatangi sang adik. Dan kalau ia menunggu pasti ia akan menunggu di tempat biasanya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama kini Lamborghini Aventadornya menepi tepat disamping Hinata duduk. Bahkan decitan suara bannya mengundang banyak sorotan mata. Tanpa banyak kata, ia keluar dari mobil dengan sebuah bantingan dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengan kanan Hinata. Sontak gadis itu terkejut.

"Naruto-nii?" mata Hinata membulat

"Pulang" kata Naruto singkat padat dan jelas

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku bilang pulang" tegas Naruto

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto-nii" cicit Hinata

"Kita bisa bicara dirumah" jawab Naruto mencoba menarik Hinata, namun gadis itu malah menarik balik dirinya

"Tapi aku ingin disini" tegas Hinata menatap saphire Naruto dalam

DEGH

"Hi—"

"Tidak bisakah Naruto-nii dengarkan aku? Setidaknya sekali saja. Sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak diberi satupun kesempatan untuk bicara. Beri aku waktu lima, tidak satu menit. Selama satu menit itu, kumohon dengarkan aku" pinta Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto

Naruto bungkam. Dan iapun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Hinata begitu saja. Diam-diam, Hinata tersenyum miris. Sebegitunyakah?

"Aku minta maaf" kata Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya

"Aku bersalah. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku. Kebohonganku, semuanya. Maafkan aku" ucapnya seraya menunduk. Sungguh pahit rasanya mengakui apa yang tidak kau perbuat hanya demi sebuah maaf. Namun bagi Hinata, jauh dari sang kakak rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada menelan pil pahit itu. Jadi mumpung ia masih punya pilihan, ia akan memilih. Meski itu ia harus rela menjadi seorang pendosa sekalipun.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" jawab Hinata

"Bukankah Naruto-nii bilang akan menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi? Uhm?" tanya Hinata dengan suara seraknya, mencoba mengembalikan segala kalimat Naruto

"Ya, aku pernah mengatakannya" jawab Naruto datar

"Jadi, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku memaafkanmu" jawab Naruto datar

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata seraya tersenyum dan—

TES

Satu tetes liquid lolos dari mata Hinata. Ia menangis. Gadis itu hendak mengusap matanya, namun sebuah tangan hangat menghentikannya. Ia mendongak dan terkejut ketika sang kakak mengusap matanya dengan ibu jari besar miliknya. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangis Hinata malah semakin deras. Rasa hangat itu, kembali. Perhatian Naruto kembali.

"Jangan menangis" ucapnya lembut

"Hiks" isak Hinata

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat di pelipis Hinata, membuat gadis itu terhenyak.

"Kita pulang. Ne?" bisik Naruto lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Menuntun sang adik untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

 _Rasanya ini benar,_

 _Genggaman ini rasanya benar,_

 _Dan denyutan tidak menyenangkan itu pun,_

 _Semuanya benar_

 _Namun ini adalah kesalahan_

 _Harusnya tidak seperti ini_

 _Bukan seperti ini_

.

.

.

Hinata pulang bersama Naruto. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah sang kakak dari samping. Bahkan sesekali tersenyum. Naruto bukan tidak menyadari pandangan itu. Hanya saja banyak hal berkecambuk di otaknya. Benar kalau ia khawatir pada Hinata. Benar pula bibirnya berucap memaafkan sang adik. Namun entah kenapa ada perasaan lain yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Dan sesuatu itu, lebih terasa saat ia bersama dengan Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

Hari semakin malam. Kediaman Namikaze sudah kembali damai dengan rujuknya kakak beradik yang sempat berseteru dikarenakan suatu alasan. Kushina bersyukur Naruto mau mendengarkannya.

Detik jam terus bergulir. Satu detik, dua detik hingga menciptakan menit kemudian beralih jam. Angin berhembus diluar sana. Menggiring awan untuk menutupi sang bulan. Hawa dingin menusuk, bahkan kawanan hewan seperti anjing dan kucing beringsut kedalam sarangnya. Kilat membelah angkasa. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Induk hewan-hewan itu melingkar, menghangatkan tubuh juga anak-anaknya, memerintahkan mereka untuk segera terlelap.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia sudah tidur cukup pulas.

Rintik-rintik hujan pun turun. Menurunkan buihnya membasahi kota. Cukup deras. Bahkan beberapa polisi pamong praja diluar sana memblok beberapa jalan yang rawan agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan.

Di kamarnya, Hinata mulai gelisah. Dahinya berkeringat dingin dan poninya pun basah. Dan ketika guntur kembali menggema, ia pun terbangun.

"Hah, hah" nafasnya tidak beraturan

Diliriknya jam yang kini sudah menunjukkan sebelas malam.

TOK TOK TOK

CEKLEK

"Naruto-nii?" panggil Hinata sepelan mungkin

"Ya?" sahut Naruto yang ternyata belum tidur

"Hinata? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Hinata pun mendekat

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Boleh aku tidur disini?" pintanya

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Naruto seraya menggeser duduknya, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk bergabung

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan lesu iapun naik ke ranjang sang kakak. Meletakkan bantalnya dan menarik selimut. Naruto meletakkan bukunya sejenak, membenarkan posisi selimut Hinata dan posisi duduknya agar tidak terlalu dekat. Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali pada Saphire Naruto. Membuat sang empunya diam sejenak. Tak ingin terhanyut suasana, ia menepuk poni Hinata dan menyuruhnya tidur begitupula dirinya.

Naruto tidur membelakangi Hinata. Sementara Hinata tidur terlentang dengan pulasnya.

Malam semakin larut namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia bangun, dengan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu sang adik. Saphirenya melirik Hinata sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga. Dengan ditemani cahaya temaram, ia membuka sebuah buku yang tadi belum diselesaikannya.

Sudah banyak lembar ia baca, harusnya ia sudah terlelap. Namun matanya malah semakin jernih. Menggelengkan kepala pelan kemudian kembali membacanya. Baru satu kalimat dibacanya, namun . . .

TAP

Ia menutupnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Dipijatnya pelipisnya pelan seraya mengambil nafas.

DEGH

DEGH

Naruto mengusap dadanya. Lagi-lagi denyutan itu, pikirnya. Menghela nafas lelah, ia berusaha meredamkan denyutan kurangajar itu, yang dengan tidak tahu diri menyerangnya ditengah malam dimana ia sedang tidak bisa tidur.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini lagi?" gumamnya pelan

" _Aku minta maaf"_

" _Aku bersalah. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku. Kebohonganku, semuanya. Maafkan aku"_

" _Bukan aku yang melakukannya"_

" _Mari kita anggap ini selesai, dan aku akan memaafkanmu"_

" _Sampai Naruto-nii percaya kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku tak akan masuk mobilmu"_

Mata Naruto bergetar, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ikut gemetar. Kepalanya pun semakin pening dan ingatan akan kejadian berdarah itu pun kembali membayanginya. Berputar layaknya _flashback_ dan yang terakhir ia ingat adalah pemakaman. Tubuhnya menggigil dan semakin menggigil. Didekapnya tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, namun nihil. Ia butuh dekapan mungil itu saat ini, ia butuh kehangatan itu kembali saat ini. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia kembali ke kamar, mendekap Hinata dari belakang dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Di tenggelamkannya wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata. Mencium aroma khas nan menenangkan darinya. Aroma yang sanggup membuat ingatan itu berangsur-angsur luntur.

Naruto kembali mendapat ketenangannya, namun bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Karena denyutan tidak menyenangkan itu tidak hilang. Malah semakin kurangajar menggerayanginya tak tahu malu. Bingung, cemas, dan takut. Ia kembali menarik Hinata semakin dekat. Tidak peduli kalau sang adik mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukannya. Dan beruntunglah ia, karena selang satu detik kemudian Hinata kembali tenang.

.

H-2. Hari Sabtu.

Sekolah heboh. Pasalnya hari ini sang Doll Princess kembali keluar dari mobil mewah Namikaze Naruto setelah beberapa hari absen. Keduanya tampak kembali akrab seperti biasanya. Mereka tak tahu saja kalau kedua orang yang tengah dibicarakan jauh dari kata biasanya. Lihatlah Naruto yang bicara tanpa memandang mata Hinata. Saphire itu, memandang sebatas kening. Entah atas alasan apa, yang jelas Hinata bahkan tak menyadarinya.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Shion tersenyum sinis.

"Kau berhasil keluar sejenak, putri boneka. Selamat" gumamnya kecut

"Tapi apa kau berhasil keluar selanjutnya?" gumamnya sambil menyeringai penuh arti

Sepulang sekolah.

Sakura tengah berdiri didekat mobil Naruto. Sejak tadi ia cukup kesulitan menemui pemuda itu. Tim basket mengadakan hari tenang jadi Naruto lebih disibukkan dengan kegiatan osisnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura enggan melakukan ini. Namun mengingat ancaman sang Uchiha bungsu kemarin mau tidak mau ia harus bergerak atau ia akan benar-benar terjerat dalam tipu muslihatnya. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika ia menjadi kekasihnya. Karena ia yakin bahwa Sasuke melakukan semua ini demi seseorang dan itu bukan dia. Sakura pun tersenyum kecut.

"Menungguku?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba

"Uh?" Sakura mendongak dan terkejut

"Tch. Kau berlagak menolakku tapi lihatlah kau bahkan berdiri disini. Memalukan sekali" hujat Sasuke

"Tingat percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi, tuan" jawab Sakura santai

"Ternyata kau tidak buta untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Tch" sahut Sasuke tersenyum sinis

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Jadi tidak bisakah kau pergi?" usir Sakura

"Tidak sadarkah kau ini? Siapa yang menghalangi jalanku, eh?" sindir Sasuke seraya mengedikkan pandangannya. Sakura menoleh, dan wajahnya pun memerah tak kala menyadari ternyata memang ialah yang menghadang jalan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dengan mendongakkan kepala sok percaya diri, ia menyingkir. Sedikit menyenggol bahu Sasuke, membuat sang empunya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang bersamaan

"Naruto? Hinata?" Sakura kembali terkejut

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Hinata

"Aku? Uhm, anou, itu hanya . . . uhm" Sakura salah tingkah

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata mendekat dengan perhatian, mengundang tawa geli Sasuke yang masih belum pergi

"Aku hanya ingin bicara pada kakakmu sebentar, hanya itu. hehehe" jawab Sakura tersenyum garing

"—" Hinata terdiam, dan Sasuke pun tak luput untuk tidak melihat perubahan mimiknya.

"Bicaralah" kata Naruto mengizinkan

Sakura beringsut kesamping Hinata, memberi akses pada emeralnya untuk bisa menatap saphire teduh Naruto.

"Naruto begini, yang waktu itu kurasa aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Malam penutupan itu" kata Sakura mengundang rasa penasaran Hinata. Gadis berpredikat gila itu menoleh dengan mata bertanya-tanya. Menatap sang teman penuh arti, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. Sedangkan Sasuke, iapun tak jauh berbeda. Alisnya bertaut dan detak jantungnya memburu. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan ia tahu jelas apa yang mungkin sudah terjadi diantara Naruto dan Sakura. Ditatapnya kedua insan itu sejenak, dan kini onyx hitam jelaganya menatap was-was pada Hinata. Mata seindah mutiara gadis itu bergetar.

"Kau?"

"Bisakah kau menunggu sampai malam penutupan itu?" pinta Sakura lembut

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Naruto masih mencerna kalimat Sakura. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka Hinata. Bibir gadis itu gemetar, pun dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar meski ia sudah mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan menggenggam ujuk rok rampelnya.

Naruto menelusuri emerald Sakura. Mencoba mengartikan arti tatapan mata itu. Dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia dapatkan, bibirnya pun berucap.

"Tentu aku akan menunggu seperti yang kau minta" jawab Naruto dengan sekali lagi mengabaikan tatapan terluka Hinata. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Air matanya sudah siap untuk tumpah. Pun dengan ulung hatinya yang semakin sesak.

TIN TIN TIN TIN

"Hei, tidak bisakah kalian minggir?" teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya. Menyentak ketika insan di depan sana. Namun ketiganya hanya menoleh padanya, tanpa berminat atau tengah mencerna apa yang baru saja sang bungsu Uchiha katakan. Sementara Hinata, buru-buru mengusap matanya. Gadis itu beringsut menyingkir, karena sadar kata kalian yang Sasuke layangkan tak lain tak bukan tertuju padanya.

Sasuke menutup jendela mobilnya dan menarik pedal gas. Bahkan ia juga tak segan hampir menyerempet Naruto kalau saja pemuda itu tidak merespon cepat. Meninggalkan ketiga orang itu yang memandangnya dengan artian berbeda-beda.

.

Hinata berdiri menatap bulan diatas sana. Sejak kejadian sore tadi, otaknya dipaksa berpikir. Hatinya dipaksa untuk merasa dan memberontak. Mengajaknya untuk beradu siapa yang benar dan salah. Pilihan hati atau egonya. Jujur saja, ia tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kedua orang itu, pikirnya. Ia penasaran, namun lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bertanya. Jadi ia pun memilih diam dengan segala spekulasi yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Dan demi mengurangi rasa pening itu, ia disini. Menyendiri dengan menatap sang rembulan di atas langit gelap.

Malam ini bulan purnama. Terlihat penuh, bercahaya namun kesepian. Lihatlah, bahkan tak ada bintang yang hadir sekedar menemani. Sendirian diatas sana. Tidakkah ia terlalu mirip dengannya?

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terlalu lama disini" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balkon kamarnya

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hal seperti ini" gumam Hinata sangat lirih

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Aku hanya bilang kenapa Naruto-nii disini?" tanya Hinata

"Apa lagi? tentu menyusul adikku yang melamun sendirian" jawab Naruto seraya mendekat dan memakaikan Hinata jaketnya

"Aku tidak kedinginan" kata Hinata

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hinata" kata Naruto lembut

Hinata menunduk. Ia menggenggam lengan jaket Naruto yang serasa hangat ditubuhnya.

"Naruto-nii?" panggil Hinata

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata

"Apapun yang kau mau tanyakan" jawab Naruto

Hinata mendongak, mempertemukan amethysnya dengan sang kakak, namun baru satu detik mata keduanya bertemu, Naruto memutuskan pandangan. Pemuda itu berpaling.

"Menurutmu—" kata Hinata memberi jeda

"Aku ini apa?"

DEGH

Seketika Naruto menoleh. Dengan mata membulat, ia menatap Hinata. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir mungil sang adik.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, dan Hinata pun tersenyum

"Jadi begitu. Maafkan aku. Lupakan apa yang aku tanyakan barusan" jawab Hinata

"Auh, udaranya mulai dingin. Sebaiknya aku pergi tidur. Malam minggu bukan berarti aku boleh begadang bukan?" kata Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berlalu, namun dari tempatnya Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya. Memaksa Hinata mau tidak mau harus berhenti.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Naruto

"Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto-nii. Kenapa kau jadi serius?" tanya Hinata seraya tertawa

"Aku tahu itu bukan candaan. Jangan membohongiku. Kau tahu aku benci itu bukan?" kata Naruto

Jeda sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya Hinata menjawab. Gadis itu kembali berkaca-kaca, namun sebisa mungkin ia menelan kembali cairan bening itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu. Bahkan lebih tahu dari siapapun"

"Jadi?" tuntut Naruto

"Naruto-nii. Kau tahu, aku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku berbeda dari yang lain. bahkan sangat berbeda"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Naruto semakin tidak mengerti

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku, mengkhawatirkanku dan melindungiku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bersembunyi dibalik punggungmu. Tidakkah kau berpikir aku hanya menjadikanmu tameng belaka?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Tidakkah kau membenciku?" tanya Hinata

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" kata Naruto

"Lalu, apa kau—"

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata" tegas Naruto

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Huh?" tanya Naruto

"Lalu, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" pinta Hinata

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku?" lanjutnya nanar

Naruto terdiam. Harusnya ia segera mengatakan _iya._ Namun rasanya lidahnya kelu. Ia meneguk ludah sejenak, berusaha mengajak bibir dan lidahnya untuk bicara. Namun ketika membuka bibir, tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar.

Diam-diam, Hinata tersenyum getir. Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangannya sebelum kembali bicara.

"Aku percaya padamu" kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat mata Hinata bergetar

"Jadi kau juga harus berjanji padaku. Jangan kecewakan aku" pinta Naruto

"Uhm" angguk Hinata

Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Awalnya Hinata cukup terkejut, namun kehangatan yang ditawarkan sang kakak membuainya. Membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan membalas pelukan sang kakak. Keduanya pun berpelukan dengan dibatasi pagar yang berukuran sepinggang. Naruto mempererat pelukannya, menyamankan kepalanya diatas puncak kepala sang adik.

" _Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku begitu takut. Takut dengan diriku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan meledak dan hilang kendali. Aku takut menyakitimu, seperti kemarin. Dan itu mengerikan" kata Naruto dalam hati_

" _Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Aku begitu takut. Takut akan mengecewakanmu. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Hati dan pikiranku, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Aku takut menyakitimu, aku takut kalau tidak bisa berada disisimu. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan hal itu" kata Hinata dalam hati_

" _Karena aku/Karena aku" kata keduanya bersamaan dalam hati_

" _Menyayangimu"_

" _Mencintaimu"_

To Be Continue

Ehem. Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di I'm Not Doll Princess. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengucap _sayang_ dan siapa yang mengucap _cinta?_

Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Tidakkah disini sudah cukup jelas dan memberi pencerahan bagi kalian _yang masih bingung?_ Coba perhatikan betul-betul ceritanya terutama dengan ucapan tiap tokohnya. Kalian akan menemukan sesuatu disana.

Sebelumnya ada yang tanya apakah Sasuke hanya terobsesi dengan Hinata? Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir begitu? Tidakkah perasaan Sasuke cukup ngambang? Hahaha. Memang sengaja dibuat begitu. Ia belum berucap secara pasti apa yang ia rasakan pada Hinata. Tapi sikapnya tidak pernah berbohong. Jujur, Nao sangat sangat suka karakter Sasuke disini. Dimana-mana ia akan digambarkan sebagai _cassanova_ tapi disini ia cukup manis. Ah~ Nao jadi klepek-klepek sendiri. Tapi jika disuruh memilih Sasuke atau Itachi, Nao akan jawab Itachi. Kenapa? Rahasia.

Oh ya, Nao mau minta maaf. Sepertinya rencana membuat klimaks sedikit melenceng. Karena rasanya kok sedikit memaksakan kalau langsung klimaks. Tenang sebelum badai? Nao suka itu. Hahaha.

Chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek, tidak apa ya. Mohon maafkan Nao. Nao sudah berjuang keras melawan rasa malas yang sungguh bergelayut manja. Jangankan menulis, menyetrika baju sendiri aja malas. Soalnya kalau libur itu tidur dan malas-malasan lebih menggiurkan daripada menulis cerita atau aktivitas lain. Jaman waktu Nao baru bergabung jadi author sih, wuih . . . rajinnya kabina-bina. Setiap minggu update dengan word 7K bahkan tak segan-segan sampai 16K dalam satu chapter. Tak percaya? Silahkan baca fic Nao yang lain. ya~ begitulah, tapi semakin kesini semakin malas, aduh maafkan Nao.

Bagimana pendapat kalian? Semoga bagus dan berkenan di hati. Sekali lagi Nao mengharapkan review kalian. Ingin tahu seperti apa tanggapan kalian. Ingat, jangan malas. Okey?

Yosh. Kiranya sekian cakap-cakap kita di chapter ini. Maafkan bila ada kesalahan penulisan kata, istilah dan kalimat.

Sampai berjumpa di chapter depan.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	9. Chapter 9 : Explode

I'm Not Doll Princess

Chapter 9 : Explode

Sekedar informasi. Di chapter ini dan beberapa chapter kedepan kita kedatangan tamu. Toneri Otsutsuki. Baca dan simpulkan perannya. Yang jelas, Toneri ada dimasa lalu.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Antiy3629 :** Iyakah? Nao tersanjung jadinya, hehe. Okey okey, akan Nao usahakan lebih dipercepat upadatenya.

 **Riri97 :** Iya, sama-sama. Disini setiap tokoh punya perannya masing-masing. Termasuk Shion, mungkin. Akan Nao ceritakan di lain waktu.

 **Ameyukio2 :** Maaf, Nao bukan tipikal update satu chapter terus masih nyetok satu chapter. No. Jadi butuh proses, ingat.

 **FVN-Hime :** Mungkin chapter 10. HAHAHAHA. Lihat saja. okey okey?

 **Apocalypse201 :** Semakin kesini semakin lama. Gomen ne, yang jelas kan Nao tidak Hiatus gitu aja.

 **Hinata Hime :** Yup. Manis kan Sasuke kita? Uh, jadi pengen peluk kan? kan?

 **Penny ikutan :** Kalau tidak ada kejutan, namanya bukan Nao. Semua cerita Nao yang multichapter akan begini kok. Sensasinya sama . . .

 **Anim :** Nanti-nanti ya, di pesta pokoknya. Sudah diatur, okey okey?

 **LuluK-chaN473 :** Lebih tepatnya dia tersiksa dengan pilihan dan caranya sendiri. Bukannya Naru enggak peka, hanya saja dia itu masih bingung. Hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalur serta emosinya mudah berubah haluan. Dia bingung dengan diri sendiri. Otaknya kompleks.

 **L :** Satu bulan. Lama kali ya, maaf ya.

 **Pengagumlavender26 :** Ya, apa yang mereka ucapkan itu akan menjadi boomerang nantinya.

 **Pikajun :** Sepertinya emosi dan psikis anda jadi naik turun ya bacanya? Soalnya diawal kamu mengira Hinata seperti anak kecil, terus normal dan tiba-tiba tidak normal. Bingung kan? itulah menariknya. Hinata memang diam, dia tersiksa, dan dari siksaan yang mulai menumpuk itu akhirnya ia meledak juga. See? Let's reading this chapter. And about your request, I'll Do it.

 **Oortaka :** Yup tepat sekali. Semua karena Naruto. Dialah penyebab semuanya. Tapi bukan itu alasan Naruto membuat Hinata _menor._ Dia punya alasan yang mungkin taka tidak membayangkan. Keluarga Hyuuga punya alasan meninggalkan Hinata dalam kurun waktu lama. Ada sebuah kisah yang belum Nao ungkap. Okey okey?

 **Narusmahto :** Kenapa malah semuanya suka SasuHina sih? Cukup manis dan membuat terlena. Tapi sikap Naruto lebih keren, misterius juga ngeselin. Makasih penyemangatnya.

 **Guest1 :** Tak apa, nanti Naruto akan kena imbasnya juga kok.

 **Whitelily :** Yup. Makasih.

 **Ukisu hime :** Maaf lama. Yang penting sekarang tepat satu bulan Nao baru update. Tidak terlalu molor lah, hehe.

 **Luvhinaru : ~** sebegitunyakah? Nao jadi merasa kamu adalah fans Nao. Hehehe. Dan Ya, kata _mengulanginya_ itu ada hubungannya. Naruto akan berubah, tentu. Kita lihat saja.

 **Abalabal :** tak lah. Tentu Naruto yang mengucap sayang. Tak ada hadiah pun. Nao lagi tanggal tua. Banyak yang nikahan, jadi kondangan terus, hehe.

 **Nawaha :** Tentunya, Nao suka hal-hal yang Hurt seperti itu, jadilah fic ini pelampiasan. Arigatou sudah menanti. Dan jangan nangis apalagi melempar batu dan apalah-apalah pada Nao setelah baca chapter ini, okey?

 **JeenebiJane :** Naruto-lah, siapa lagi.

 **Deandra :** Dia itu sadarlanya lama, mungkin butuh tamparan lebih keras lagi. Dan akan Nao buat cerita kedua NaruHina setelah ini tamat. Pokoknya, kompleks. Arigatou~

 **Ayana :** Baru nemu? Ya sulit menemukan fic Nao diantara banyaknya fic keren kelas kakap. Makasih sudah baca dan review, nantikan terus ya.

 **Salmafauziahsatu :** yup.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Karena menurut Hinata, dunia terasa mengerikan tanpa Naruto. Cukup disisinya ia sudah bahagia, begitu awalnya. Ada deh, pokoknya nanti akan diungkapkan oleh tamu kita 'Toneri' tapi tak banyak. Nao kan pelit. Untuk bisa menebak, coba berpikirlah kearah yang tidak seharusnya. Tapi kadang semua itu juga cukup sederhana, hanya~ Nao saja yang begitu pelit mengungkapkan langsung jadi terkesan gimana begitu.

 **Lavender :** Ahahahaha, masih lama. Naruto itu memang tidak peka dalam artian yang berbeda. Akan Nao jatuhkan Naruto sebentar lagi, sabar.

 **Ozellie Ozel :** silahkan kalau berkenan. Fic Nao tidak bagus, makasih karena Author kece kaya Ozel-san mau baca.

 **Namikaze hafid kun :** Ya, masih banyak kekurangan sebenarnya. Nao akan belajar lagi, tapi yang penting feelnya kena. Makasih.

 **Reznurzet30 :** Cocok. Jelas kan? kan? okey okey. Silahkan baca saja, Nao tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang jelas jangan lembar apapun pada Nao karena mungkin kamu akan mengumpat di akhir chapter ini.

 **Guest2 :** Makasih, tapi ini cerita NaruHina. Jadi bagaimanapun Sasuke berjuang ia tidak akan mendapatkan Hinata. Hiks.

 **Y. amethys :** hahaha. Begitukah? Ini dia chapter 9. Semoga suka.

 **Resign Evil :** Iya, makasih. Nao akan banyak belajar lagi.

 **WinNH37 :** Sabar ya. Nao memang begitu orangnya. Suka yang baper-baper.

 **Hyuga ashikawa :** Sekarang? Gomen ne, lama. Mungkin lah di normal, tapi butuh waktu.

 **Uzumaki ani wati :** Iya-iya, Nao sudah memikirkannya kok. Chapter ini lebih sulit dari yang lain karena misteri sudah harus dikuak dan konflik meletus.

 **Arim4kishut :** Iya, makasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca.

 **Shalter Strip :** Iya, makasih sudah mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Awalnya Hinata cukup terkejut, namun kehangatan yang ditawarkan sang kakak membuainya. Membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan membalas pelukan sang kakak. Keduanya pun berpelukan dengan dibatasi pagar yang berukuran sepinggang. Naruto mempererat pelukannya, menyamankan kepalanya diatas puncak kepala sang adik.

" _Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku begitu takut. Takut dengan diriku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan meledak dan hilang kendali. Aku takut menyakitimu, seperti kemarin. Dan itu mengerikan" kata Naruto dalam hati_

" _Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Aku begitu takut. Takut akan mengecewakanmu. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Hati dan pikiranku, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Aku takut menyakitimu, aku takut kalau tidak bisa berada disisimu. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan hal itu" kata Hinata dalam hati_

" _Karena aku/Karena aku" kata keduanya bersamaan dalam hati_

" _Menyayangimu"_

" _Mencintaimu"_

...

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Ia duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang sambil mendekap jaket sang kakak yang menghangatkannya. Bau mint dan maskulin khas Naruto melekat disana, seolah-olah ia masih dipeluk oleh pemilik jaket itu. Namun ketika otaknya kembali teringat ucapan sang kakak beberapa menit lalu, hatinya serasa dicubit. Pipinya seolah ditampar dengan keras dan telinganya berdenging. Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak, sebisa mungkin ia menghalau air matanya yang sudah siap jatuh. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia tidak boleh rapuh. Karena dari awal ia yang memutuskan untuk jadi seperti ini. Semua yang terjadi sekarang tak lain tak bukan hanyalah kontradiksi belaka. Seperti efek samping ketika seseorang terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat.

Bicara tentang obat, tiba-tiba mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Ia lupa meminum obatnya. Tunggu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengkonsumsi obat itu? sehari? Dua hari? Atau bahkan lebih? Bibir Hinata tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Dengan tergesa ia menggeledah laci, dan matanya pun bergetar. Ia menarik tas sekolahnya dari meja belajar dan mulai menggeledah isinya. Nihil. Obat itu tidak ada dimanapun. Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika.

"Tidak" racaunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Paginya, Hinata sarapan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, yang jelas tangannya sedikit gemetar hingga menimbulkan dentingan antara sendok dan piring. Kushina menatap bingung Hinata, sementara Naruto yang notabane berada di sampingnya, menghentikannya dengan cara menyentuh tangannya. Gadis itu berjengit, ditariknya tangannya segera dan ia mencoba melindungi diri. Tatapannya gusar, dan ia terlihat ketakutan. Alis Naruto pun bertaut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto

"A-aku? Ha? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik, sangat baik Naruto-nii" jawabnya disertai tawa aneh

"Kau tidak baik, Hinata. Tanganmu gemetar, kau pasti masuk angin. Sudah kubilang kan kau tidak seharusnya berada dibalkon malam-malam dengan pakaian tipis" kata Naruto beringsut mendekat namun—

"AKU BILANG AKU BAIK!" teriak Hinata dengan mata melotot, mengundang kegusaran Kushina juga Minato

"Hinata" panggil sang ibu lembut

"Aku baik ibu. Aku sangat baik, kenapa Naruto-nii berkata begitu? Aku tidak gemetar atau apapun seperti yang dikatakannya" elak Hinata, namun sayang karena tubuhnya memang menggigil dan itu bukan kedinginan.

"Naruto, jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Hinata tidak kenapa-kenapa, mungkin ia hanya perlu istirahat saja" kata Kushina

"Kenapa aku harus istirahat? Ibu pasti mengira aku juga sakit" racau Hinata

Ada yang tidak beres disini, pikir Minato. Ia pun meletakkan koran paginya dan memandang Hinata lembut. Dengan senyum tipis, kepala Namikaze itu menengahi. Jarang-jarang ia mau terlibat, namun untuk kali ini mau tak mau bibirnya harus bicara.

"Nanti ayah mau ke kedai Ice Cream. Apa kau mau ikut? Ada diskon besar disana" kata Minato

"Ice Cream? Vanilla?" tanya Hinata antusias

"Entah. Mungkin akan banyak rasa coklat juga" jawab Minato

"Tidak. Harus Vanilla" tegas Hinata

"Baik. Vanilla" jawab Minato

"Kita pergi?" tanya Hinata antusias

"Jam sepuluh" jawab Minato sama antusiasnya

Hinata pun tersenyum. Tatapan gusarnya hilang dan ia kembali duduk dengan tenang. Lihatlah ia yang sudah mengacungkan satu jempol pada sang ayah. Sama halnya Minato yang ikut tersenyum dan membalas mengacungkan jempolnya. Keduanya tertawa bersama. Mengabaikan dua sosok yang menatap mereka aneh. Namun alih-alih berpikir dalam, Kushina malah menyunggingkan senyum. Sementara Naruto, wajahnya berubah datar. Ditatapnya sang ayah dan Hinata bergantian. Tapi menyadari kalau Hinata _berbeda_ iapun tersenyum. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, pikirnya. Hinata akan tetap menjadi Hinata.

.

Terdengar suara gaduh-gaduh di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto acuh saja mendengarnya, ia tahu itu pasti ulang si bungsu yang tengah mencari barang kepunyaannya. Sasuke sering sekali lupa, pikirnya. Sementara sang kepala keluarga menghela nafas lelah. Rumahnya tidak pernah tenang. Dan merekapun melanjutkan acara sarapan tanpa kedua putra mereka.

Dikamarnya, Sasuke mengacak-acak hampir seluruh isi kamarnya. Wajah khas orang bangun tidur dan rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana bahkan tidak dipedulikannya. Matanya menyisir setiap inchi sudut kamar, siapa tahu ada yang terlewatkan namun tetap saja, alisnya bertaut. Ia berdecak kesal karena kebiasaan buruknya ini sulit sekali dihilangkan. Dan parahnya orang lain dirumah besar ini tidak mendukung sedikitpun, bahkan tak jarang malah menyulitkannya. Ia pun mendesah dan kembali menggeledah ulang. Hingga tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memunculkan Itachi dengan mata setengah sadar. Sasuke menolah, dan apa-apaan itu? kakaknya mengenakan boxer Pororo dengan kaos oblong putih dan penutup mata bermotif Pororo pula yang masih bertengger dikepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Kau, mengganggu tidur cantikku" tanya Itachi sambil menguap

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke ketus

"Sasuke, sasuke. Tentu ini urusanku. Kamarku tepat berada disamping kamarmu dengan ketebalan dinding kurang dari sepuluh centi. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya" keluh Itachi mulai membuka mata

"Kalau begitu, sumpal saja telingamu" jawabnya masih dengan ketus

"Sudah kulakukan tapi suara yang kau timbulkan terlalu membahana hingga menembus alat penutup telingaku" kata Itachi mulai mendebat

"Kau terlalu menghiperbola" komen Sasuke datar

"Baiklah anggap saja begitu" kata Itachi ketus dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sasuke berdecak kesal karenanya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara musik rock menggema diseluruh rumah kediaman Uchiha. Fugaku hampir tersedak dan menjatuhkan cangkir antiknya, menoleh ke atas dan menghela nafas lelah. Sedangkan disampingnya, Mikoto tengah mencuci piring dengan tenang. Lihatlah telinganya yang sudah disumpal, ia terlalu cerdik untuk memprediksi kegaduhan ini.

Sasuke menggebrak pintu kamar sang kakak dengan keras. Memintanya untuk mematikan musik mengerikan itu. Namun sang kakak sepertinya dalam mode merajuk. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau ia juga harus menurunkan kadar keketusannya. Dengan mengelus dada, ia memutar pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Sungguh sial, pikirnya.

SET

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Itachi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menurunkan penutup mata pororonya

"Jangan merajuk, Itachi" kata Sasuke mengendalikan emosinya

"Hei, aku tidak merajuk. Aku hanya menina bobokan diriku sendiri" jawab Itachi

Sasuke menghela nafas kali kedua.

"Aku mencari sesuatu" jelas Sasuke

"Kau kelupaan, lagi? Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan dirimu. Kurasa ayah cukup longgar hari ini. Kau mau konsultasi?" tanya Itachi

"Kalau aku konsultasi maka kau juga harus berkonsultasi" kata Sasuke sinis

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku tidak sepelupa dirimu" elak Itachi

"Benarkah? Lalu kau sebut apa ketika ponselmu hilang dan ditemukan di tempat sampah dengan bungkus kertas burger? Dokumen yang juga ditemukan di bawah kursi? Komik didalam kulkas? Dompet yang kau cari kemana-mana dan ternyata kau jadikan ganjal jendela?" desis Sasuke

"Apa yang mau kau cari?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Melirik sang kakak sejenak yang menatapnya dengan mata sok imutnya kemudian iapun memilih pergi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang berangsur-angsur menajamkan matanya. Lihatlah perubahan mimiknya yang menjadi serius. Iapun menoleh, menatap laci nakasnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Benar dugaannya.

.

Di sebuah kedai Ice Cream, Hinata tengah menyendokkan ice cream vanillanya dengan lahap. Ini sudah kali ketiga ia tambah. Tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali belum kenyang. Lihatlah gelas yang sudah tandas itu. Minato tersenyum dan hendak memesankan lagi, namun Naruto mencegahnya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari menatap tajam sang adik.

"Kau tahu kalau terlalu banyak makan ice cream tidak sehat?" tanya Naruto

"Baru tiga, belum lima. Tidak apa" jawab Hinata enteng

"Tidak. Cukup. Kita pulang" tegas Naruto

"Kenapa harus? Ayah yang mengajakku kesini bukan? Lagipula kau kan tidak diajak, salah sendiri ikut" debat Hinata membuat Naruto mendesis tak suka

"Ayah" panggil Naruto

"Jangan terlalu kejam, Naruto. Lagipula hari ini cukup panas" kata Minato membela Hinata

Naruto mendelik pada sang ayah. Iapun tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi begitu saja.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, senyum cerah di wajah sang ayahpun pudar. Minato memandang datar pintu tempat Naruto menghilang. Dan kini saphirenya beralih menatap Hinata. Gadis itu masih sibuk menjilati sendoknya, bahkan sesekali terkikik karena ice cream belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Ia terus mengamati Hinata, dan jika semakin diamati, Hinata benar-benar berbeda. Minato pun tersenyum miris. Ada gurat sedih di wajahnya. Dan ketika Hinata menanyakan apakah sang ayah baik-baik saja, Minato hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

.

Malamnya, Sasuke mengemas barang-barangnya. Pun termasuk kostum team, hand badge, beberapa obat semprot anti nyeri dan peralatan lainnya untuk menunjang pertandingan besok. Kamarnya juga sudah dirapikan. Sedikit mengerutkan alis, memikirkan kira-kira apa yang dilupakannya.

Kini, iapun memasukkan tas kecil milik Hinata. Sedikit tersenyum melihat barang itu. Sudah cukup lama ia menyimpannya. Setelah kiranya cukup, iapun menyimpan tasnya di atas meja belajar dan merebahkan diri dengan posisi telentang.

"Dimana obat itu?" gumamnya

PLUK

Sebuah botol kecilpun dilempar ke dadanya. Sontak saja ia terkejut. Sasuke bangkit seketika. Ditatapnya sesorang yang melempar obat itu dan matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari Obsidian sang kakak menajam.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa ini?" tanya Itachi serius

"Kau mengambilnya?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengerikan

"Kapan kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke balik

"JAWAB AKU, SASUKE!" bentak Itachi menyentak Sasuke

"I..ini..." Sasuke tiba-tiba terbata, ia tidak tahu kalau Itachi bisa semenyeramkan ini

"Sejak kapan kau mengkonsumsinya?" desis Itachi meredam amarah

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak paham

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku menemukan ini dimeja belajarmu" jelas Itachi

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" jelas Sasuke kemudian

"Lantas, bisa kau jelaskan ini? kau tahu, itu bukan obat sembarangan" jelas Itachi membuat mata Sasuke membulat

"Apa maksudmu bukan obat sembarangan? I-i.. ini hanya obat penenang kan?" tanya Sasuke mengkonfirmasi

Itachi memejamkan mata sejenak. Otak cerdasnya berputar. Kalau sang adik tidak mengkonsumsinya, lantas pasti orang lain. Ya, orang lain dan seseorang itu pasti dekat dengan sang adik hingga ia mau memungutnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pertanyaan Sasuke beberapa tempo lalu tentang kegilaan.

"Jangan katakan ini miliknya" tebak Itachi sukses membuat sang adik terhenyak. Dan ia pun tak memerlukan jawabannya lagi.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Obat itu, bukan obat penenang biasa. Tidak sembarangan dokter yang meresepkannya. Karena obat itu memang tidak banyak diedarkan. Hanya untuk pasien tertentu saja" jelas Itachi

Sasuke terhenyak pun dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Ia terlalu awam untuk mengerti kalimat Itachi.

"Singkat kata, obat ini bagaikan candu jika dikonsumsi dalam waktu berkepanjangan" lanjut Itachi

DEGH

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Penjelasan terakhir Itachi benar-benar menamparnya secara keras. Ia jadi teringat akan Hinata yang sering terlihat cemas dan khawatir dalam waktu yang tidak beratutan. Perubahan mood, ekspresi dan sikapnya secara mendadak benar-benar perlu dipertanyakan. Dan penjelasan Itachi barusan memperjelasnya. Kemudian, iapun tertawa hambar.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Sasuke

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Itachi

"Seseorang tidak mungkin gila karena obat kan?" tanya Sasuke hambar

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang obat itu tidak mungkin menyebabkan orang jadi gila kan?" ulang Sasuke

"Gila tidak gila itu tergantung dosis yang digunakan dan ketahanan tubuhnya. Kau tahu setiap orang mengalami gejala berbeda akibat mengkonsumsinya dalam waktu yang lama" jelas Itachi

"Terutama—"

.

Hinata berdiri diluar gerbang rumah. Ia menunduk sambil mengayunkan kaki. Menghitung satu sampai seribu menunggu sang kakak pulang. Dulu, ketika masih Junior High School, kakaknya akan pulang sebelum hitungan ke dua ratus. Tapi kali ini sudah hitungan ke lima ratus tiga puluh satu tapi sang kakak belum juga muncul.

Lampu didepannya berkedip dua kali, dan ketika kali ketiga berkedip, lampu itupun mati. Bersamaan dengan itu, ayunan kaki Hinata juga berhenti. Gadis itu sedikit melirik dan menyadari bahwa sekitarnya menjadi gelap. Namun bukan berarti ia akan lari kedalam rumah.

Bibir mungil itu terus menghitung. Entah kesekian kali ia berhitung, namun Naruto tak kunjung muncul. Sang ibu sudah bolak-balik tiga kali memintanya menunggu di dalam, namun Hinata terlalu keras kepala untuk menurutinya. Dan Kushina pun hanya bisa mengalah.

Dari jauh, Naruto jalan dengan langkah santai. Seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan, mengalihkan pikirannya barang sejenak. Pasalnya saat di kedai Ice Cream tadi tiba-tiba ia tersulut emosi hanya karena hal sepele. Biasanya ia akan mudah memaafkan Hinata karena adiknya itu memang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini semuanya jadi sulit?

"Naruto-nii?" panggil Hinata merdu

TAP

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Aku menunggumu dari tadi" kata Hinata mendekat

"Kau tak perlu menungguku. Diluar dingin" kata Naruto

"Tidak. Aku khawatir Naruto-nii tidak pulang" kata Hinata

"Kau pikir dimana rumahku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Disana disini" tunjuk Hinata ke dua arah yang berbeda, mengundang tawa renyah sang kakak

"Kau ini" tawanya

"Hehe. Aku bercanda. Tentu disini rumah kita. Naruto-nii akan selalu pulang kesini" kata Hinata tertawa girang

"Ayo" Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan Naruto pun menggapainya. Jari jemari mungil Hinata menggengamnya erat. Menuntun sosoknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Jika biasanya Hinata yang menatap punggung Naruto, maka kali ini Narutolah yang menatap punggung kecil gadis itu. Saphirenya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Punggung kecil itu begitu kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Seperti memikul beban berat yang melebihi kapasitas. Namun lidahnya urung bertanya. Entah karena ia tidak mau atau ia tidak siap mendengar jawabannya.

SET

Hinata berjengit. Sang kakak tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya. Dan begitu ia sadar kini langkahnya berada dibelakang sang kakak. Naruto mempererat genggaman tangannya seerat yang ia bisa. Ametyhs Hinata pun bergetar, genggaman sang kakak begitu posesif dan –

 _HANGAT_

Dan ia menyukainya.

.

Hari H Pekan Olahraga dimana Konoha International High School menjadi tuan rumah. Sejak tadi pagi, para atlet yang akan bertanding sudah mulai berdatangan. Anggota Osis cukup sibuk menyambut mereka. Terutama tim keamanan karena para fans dan suporter dari setiap sekolah berbondong berebut untuk bisa masuk. Tim dari Suna Gakuen datang lebih dulu, disusul Kiri Gakuen, Kumo Gakuen, dan terakhir Iwa Gakuen.

Riuh membahana ketika rombongan dari Iwa datang. Pasalnya pangeran mereka mau turun tahun ini setelah beberapa tahun vakum untuk alasan pribadi. Toneri Otsutsuki melambaikan tangannya bak selebriti. Wajahnya yang sering menghiasi majalah olahraga membuatnya dikenal dan digilai banyak kaum hawa, contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Dari ruangan Osis, Naruto bisa melihat sebetapa riuhnya keadaan luar. Ia pun tersenyum samar. Namun senyum itu menghilang tak kala melihat rambut putih menyembul diantara kerumunan. Sontak Saphirenya membulat. Dengan tergesa ia masuk dan mengobrak-abrik data yang dikirim dari sekolah lain. Iwagakure International High School. Tak ada nama orang itu pada daftar atlet basket utama.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumamnya

SREK

Naruto beralih ke data cadangan, dimana Shikamaru yang bertugas mengeceknya. Dan tangannya gemetar karena nama Toneri Otsutsuki terpampang jelas disana.

"Hah?" tawanya hambar

DEGH

"Hinata" gumamnya dengan mata terbelalak

Naruto segera pergi keluar ruangan, ia harus menemukan Hinata. Dan opsi pertamanya adalah ruang kelas, karena masih terlalu dini untuknya keluar mendukung tim voli dan tim basket kesukaannya.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto saat menemukan Hinata duduk diam dikelas

"Hari ini kau harus pulang lebih cepat" kata Naruto

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau harus pulang, akan kuantar kau sekarang juga" kata Naruto menarik lengan sang adik

"Eh? Kenapa harus? Aku mau nonton. Aku sudah janji mau mendukung Sakura dan Ino" tolak Hinata

"Lain kali saja" kata Naruto tegas

"Tapi pertandingannya hari ini. Lain kali itu artinya tahun depan kan?" kata Hinata mendebat

"A..akan kubelikan cinnamon roll dan ice crem sebanyak yang kau mau" bujuknya membuat alis Hinata bertaut

"Bukannya kau bilang makan terlalu banyak itu tidak baik?" tanya Hinata polos yang tentu semakin membuat darah Naruto berdesir tidak nyaman

"Maksudku, disini terlalu banyak orang. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggumu karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku harus menyambut tamu dan masuk arena setelahnya. Sakura dan Ino juga sama. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang berniat jahat padamu?" Naruto berargumen

Hinata berpikir, pelan-pelan ia mencerna kalimat sang kakak. Dan ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku mau pulang, tapi paling tidak ijinkan aku melihatmu bertanding" pintanya

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Aku akan bermain sebanyak yang kau mau tapi tidak sekarang. Kumohon" pinta Naruto

"Oh?" Naruto mengkonfirmasi

"Sekali ini saja, kumohon" pinta Hinata kesekian kali

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menghambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya. Ia harus berpikir jernih, dan ia harus bisa mengatasi ketakutannya. Mendoktrin diri sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau tidak mengundang banyak perhatian" kata Naruto mengalah

"Dan untuk sekarang kita atasi satu hal dulu"

Naruto menarik Hinata keluar kelas. Pemuda itu tahu tempat yang aman bagi Hinata untuk menunggu. Dimana lagi kalau bukan ruang ketua Osis.

Dari arah berlawanan, Toneri tengah celingak-celinguk. Konoha Gakuen memang memiliki bangunan dan arsitektur yang tidak biasa. Namun saking tidak biasanya ia sedikit kesulitan mencari ruangan dimana timnya berada. Sedikit cerita, tadi ia terpisah dari rombongan karena terlalu peduli pada fansnya, alhasil seperti inilah. Sudah beberapa kali bertanya pada siswa Konoha Gakuen pun tapi hasilnya sama, tidak ada yang tahu. Anggota Osis juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya di koridor. Akhirnya iapun mencoba menghubungi temannya melalui smartphone. Telinganya mendengar dan matanya mengedar tidak memperhatikan jalan.

BRUKH

"Akh. Ponselku" teriak Toneri nyaring

DEGH

Toneri memungut ponselnya. Sementara sosok di depannya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hanya saphirenya yang membulat sempurna.

"Tck. Kau!—" umpat Toneri namun tertahan

"Naruto?"

"Kau Naruto kan?" tanya Toneri

HENING

"Hoi, kau baik-baik saja? Ponselku baik-baik saja, jangan dikhawatirkan. Aku bukan orang yang mau menuntut ganti rugi" kata Toneri

Naruto masih tak bergeming, hanya saja genggaman tangannya pada lengan Hinata semakin kuat.

"Are? Dia siapa, Naruto?" tanya Toneri mencoba mengintip namun dihalangi oleh Naruto

"Kau mencari ruang tim Iwa bukan? Kau bisa lurus kemudian belok kanan, akan ada visual disana. Jadi kau pasti bisa menemukannya" kata Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Toneri, namun langkahnya terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba Toneri menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang lain

"Siapa dia?" tanya Toneri tajam

.

Sasuke tengah menuju ruang tim Konoha. Langkahnya kali ini sedikit lambat dari biasanya. Matanya menerawang sementara otaknya terus berputar. Perkataan Itachi semalam cukup membuatnya kurang tidur. Sudah kesekian kali ia menguap dan mungkin jika dihitung rekor menguapnya hari ini sudah melebihi Shikamaru. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Terlalu banyak hal berkecambuk di otaknya. Hingga sebuah suara mencuri perhatiannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Toneri tajam

Dari jauh, obsidian Sasuke menajam. Dilihatnya pergelangan tangan Hinata yang dicekal oleh seseorang. Jangan lupakan saphire Naruto yang berubah dingin dan menusuk. Seolah ingin menenggelamkan seseorang itu ke lautan terdalam.

"Jauhkan tanganmu" pinta Naruto dingin

"Kekasih? tidak mungkin, jangan bercanda" kata Toneri melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah dengan senyum mengejek

"Toneri!" tegas Naruto

"Ayolah Naruto, apa susahnya menjawabku? Kita sudah lama tidak saling bertemu. Sedingin itukah kau pada teman lamamu?" tanya Toneri dengan muka innocent

"Aku tidak dingin. Kurasa kaulah yang sok akrab disini. Sudah lama tidak bertemu kau masih saja menyebalkan" jawab Naruto sinis

"Menyebalkan tidak menyebalkan bukankah itu tergantung sudut pandangmu? Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau berubah banyak" balas Toneri

Tangan kiri Naruto mengepal hingga tanpa sadar genggaman pada tangan kanannya pun mengerat, Hinata merintih karenanya.

"Naruto-nii" rintihnya pelan menyadarkan Naruto

"Naruto-nii?" ulang Toneri

Hinata menatap Toneri sejenak kemudian beringsut menjauh. Pasalnya tatapan pemuda berkulit putih itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian iapun tertawa. Toneri tertawa dan melepaskan genggamannya. Mata Naruto memicing tak suka.

"Bodohnya aku. Aku akan tanya padamu saja. Kau . . . siapanya Naruto?" tanya Toneri lembut

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Aku—"

"HINATA!" bentak Naruto

"Adiknya" jawab Hinata bersamaan dengan bentakan Naruto

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Salam kenal" kata Toneri sok akrab sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata hampir saja menjabatnya kalau tidak tangan Naruto menariknya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hinata" ajak Naruto meninggalkan Toneri begitu saja.

Sepeninggalan kedua Namikaze bersaudara tersebut, Toneri tersenyum hambar. Ditariknya tangan kanannya untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Adik ya..." gumamnya

Sedangkan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Sasuke melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Telinganya tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak mendengar perseteruan dua orang teman lama itu. Dan interogasi pemuda bernama Toneri itu cukup membuatnya curiga.

Naruto melewatinya dan Sasuke pun berpaling, menyembunyikan wajahnya sebisa mungkin. Namun ekor matanya tak lepas mengikuti langkah Naruto hingga pemuda itu menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

Setelah upacara penyambutan dan peletuk dilepaskan, pekan Olahraga musim semi resmi dimulai. Para atlet dari setiap sekolah bersiap di tempat masing-masing karena pertandingan diadakan ditempat yang terpisah. Pun dengan jadwal pertandingan dan siaran _live_ yang terpampang jelas di setiap layar monitor sekolah memudahkan para suporter untuk menonton mereka.

Di ruang Osis, Hinata bisa melihat jadwal yang sama pula. Untuk pertandingan basket, Kiri melawan Kumo, Konoha akan melawan Suna, dan Iwa langsung masuk semi final karena mendapat bye. Pertandingan pertama akan diadakan setengah jam lagi. Hinata beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

SETT

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya seseorang menahan lengan Hinata

"Eh?"

"Shi-shion-san?" tanya Hinata terbata

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? berdua?" pintanya menuntut

Atap sekolah. Shion menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengejek, membuat yang ditatap menunduk dalam-dalam. Tahu kalau Hinata ketakutan, iapun melangkah maju dan semakin mendesaknya hingga gadis berpredikat Doll Princess itu tersudut di pembatas pagar. Hinata menatap bawah dengan pandangan ngeri, satu langkah lagi maka ia akan terjatuh kebawah.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Shion

"Ap-apa maumu?" tanyanya

TAP

Shion menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau semakin pintar, kurasa pengaruh yang diberikan Sakura cukup baik bagimu dan sepertinya pula didikan kakakmu tidak sia-sia" katanya

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak paham

"Hinata, mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" tanya Shion

"Aku tidak mau" tegas Hinata

"Yakin? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menyempatkan diri bicara padamu"

Hinata mendorong Shion menjauh. Ia berlari dengan tergesa untuk keluar dari sana, namun perkataan Shion selanjutnya menghentikannya.

"Dimalam penutupan nanti—"

"Sakura akan menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto"

Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika.

"Sepertinya kakakmu sangat mencintainya. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa membohongiku. Itu cinta, bukan kasih sayang seperti yang ia berikan padamu"

"Aku . . . tidak peduli. Perasaannya miliknya bukan milik siapapun" jawab Hinata

"Kau yakin tidak tersakiti? Kalau kakakmu menjalin kasih dengannya kurasa ia benar-benar akan melupakanmu. Dan nasibmu di sekolah ini, bisa kau bayangkan sendiri"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli" dusta Hinata

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berciuman?"

Dada Hinata bergemuruh. Nafasnya memberat dan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Bahkan ia menahan nafasnya untuk sejenak.

"Kurasa Naruto akan jadi pencium yang baik"

BRAKH

Pintu dibanting bersamaan dengan Hinata yang menghilang dibaliknya. Shion tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berani bertaruh kalau Hinata itu boneka yang baik karena secara tidak langsung gadis itu sudah memakan umpan yang ia pasang. Tinggal satu sentuhan lagi maka gadis itu akan benar-benar meledak.

"Kita lihat apa yang Doll Princess kita lakukan"

Bunyi air mengalir deras, Hinata membasuh wajahnya di keran belakang sekolah dengan cukup brutal hingga percikan airnya membasahi baju bagian depannya. Sakit. Dadanya sesak juga sakit. Perkataan Shion terngiang lagi. Ia kembali membasuh wajah, berharap air bisa mengusir suara itu. Namun suara Shion bagaikan bisikan yang mendesis di kepalanya. Seperti perintah mutlak yang mampu memonitoring otak. Mengulik setiap potongan kejadian dimana ia diacuhkan dan mulai tidak dipedulikan sang kakak. Ia pun merintih kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia mulai pucat.

Ia meraba, mencari obatnya namun tak ada, ia lupa kalau obatnya hilang.

Kilasan itu kembali berputar, beriringan dengan suara Shion yang semakin mendesis penuh racun. Pun dengan perkataan-perkataan yang sudah mendoktrin otaknya selama ini. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, seperti kilat yang menyambar otaknya dengan beberapa kali sambaran hingga tubuhnya menegang dan kedua tangannya melemas.

Gadis itu berjalan lunglai, bahkan sesekali menabrak para siswi yang tengah berkumpul menonton pertandingan lewat monitor. Bukannya berucap maaf, ia malah melewati mereka begitu saja. Decakan kesal pun dilontarkan, bahkan tak jarang mereka mengumpatinya. Namun telinga Hinata cukup tuli untuk bisa mendengar itu.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Kepalanya pusing bahkan saking pusingnya kini ia sampai bisa melihat semua orang tertawa melihatnya. Hinata mengerjap, namun tawa mereka semakin mengejeknya meski ia tidak bisa mendengar mereka. Padahal kenyataannya tidak ada yang menertawakannya, bahkan melirik saja tidak kecuali ia menabrak mereka. Jalannya semakin terseok dan tubuhnya terhuyung hingga tidak sengaja dirinya menabrak seseorang dan orang itu menahan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk.

"Hei" pekik orang itu

Hinata lagi-lagi mengerjap. Dilepaskannya lengan entah siapa itu dan ia mulai menjauh namun sebuah tarikan kuat pada lengannya memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Hei, tidakkah kau mengucap maaf?" tanyanya

Hinata tak bergeming, wajahnya datar dan mata lavendernya menerawang jauh.

"Kau mendengarku, Na-mi-ka-ze Hi-na-ta?" tanyanya sukses membuat Hinata mengarahkan matanya pada wajah orang itu

"Kita bertemu lagi. Yaaaahhh~ Konoha Gakuen sepertinya cukup sempit. Frekuensiku bertemu denganmu jadi cukup sering padahal ada sekian banyak orang disini" katanya riang dan melepaskan lengan Hinata lembut

"Aku cukup longgar karena mendapat bye. Duduk dikursi penonton sangat membosankan, kau tahu" katanya panjang lebar tanpa ditanya

"Oh ya, mau minum jus bersamaku? Aku lumayan longgar jika kau mau tanda tangan atau foto bersama" ajaknya percaya diri

Hinata memutus kontak matanya, ia berbalik namun perkataan Toneri menahannya.

"Kau mau pergi? Padahal aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh" katanya

Hinata acuh saja mendengar itu. Memilih pergi namun baru satu langkah lagi-lagi ucapan Toneri menghentikannya.

"Apa karena aku orang asing? Padahal kau tidak asing bagiku" kata Toneri

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata kemudian, amethysnya menatap Toneri dengan pandangan datar namun sarat akan penasaran

"Meski kau tidak tahu, dulu aku pernah mengenalmu, tidak maksudku tahu tentangmu" katanya dengan penekanan di kata _tentangmu_

NYUTTT

Kepala Hinata semakin sakit. Namun ia memilih mengabaikannya karena perkataan Toneri tentang mengenalnya cukup membuatnya was-was. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari benaknya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan kurasa kau pun tidak. Karena kalau kau tahu tidak mungkin kau bertanya siapa aku tadi" kata Hinata lirih

"Itu karena kau sangat berbeda dari pertama kali aku melihatmu di pemakaman" jawab Toneri santai namun cukup menohok elung hati Hinata. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan kedua matanya untuk tidak terbelalak.

Toneri mengikis jaraknya dengan Hinata, dan secara reflek gadis itu melangkah mundur. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat reaksi adik teman lamanya. Tahu kalau Hinata akan kabur, ia segera menarik pinggang gadis itu hingga tubuh mungil itu membentur dada bidangnya. Sedikit menunduk, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di telinga Hinata dan berbisik.

"Kau bukan anak kandung Namikaze"

"Namikaze kedua sudah tiada dan tidak akan pernah ada meski kau mencoba membuatnya ada"

"Naruto, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia—"

BUKH

Hinata mendorong Toneri cukup kuat hingga pemuda tegap itu terdorong dua langkah kebelakang. Matanya memanas dan dadanya bergemuruh. Ditatapnya sosok itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini mengingat kau gila"

Dada Hinata semakin kembang kempis mendengarnya. Dan asal kau tahu Hinata, kalau Toneri tidak akan berhenti disini.

"Orang gila harusnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa, bukan Sekolah"

"Orang gila juga harusnya mengakui dan minimal menunjukkan bahwa dirinya gila"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" kata Hinata dengan suara rendah

"Kau sungguh tidak mengerti?" tanya Toneri seraya mendekat pada Hinata dan berbisik

"—"

.

Dibalik tangga, Hinata mematung. Ametyhsnya berkabut dan bergerak gelisah. Perkataan Toneri sungguh membuatnya shock dan dirundung kecemasan. Ia menggigir kuku ibu jarinya berkali-kali, namun rasa cemas itu malah semakin menggerayanginya hingga tingkat tertinggi. Pun dengan tubuhnya yang berubah menggigil.

"Tidak, tidak" racaunya

" _Kau bukan anak kandung Namikaze"_

" _Namikaze kedua sudah tiada dan tidak akan pernah ada meski kau mencoba membuatnya ada"_

" _Naruto, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia—"_

"Tidak" racau Hinata lagi

" _Sakura akan menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto"_

" _Sepertinya kakakmu sangat mencintainya. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa membohongiku. Itu cinta, bukan kasih sayang seperti yang ia berikan padamu"_

" _Kau yakin tidak tersakiti? Kalau kakakmu menjalin kasih dengannya kurasa ia benar-benar akan melupakanmu. Dan nasibmu di sekolah ini, bisa kau bayangkan sendiri"_

" _Bagaimana kalau mereka berciuman?"_

"Tidak, tidak boleh" racaunya lagi

" _Kurasa Naruto akan jadi pencium yang baik"_

" _Orang gila harusnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa, bukan Sekolah"_

" _Orang gila juga harusnya mengakui dan minimal menunjukkan bahwa dirinya gila"_

"Tidak. Naruto-nii tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku sudah bertahan, aku sudah memilih jadi ini tidak boleh terjadi" racaunya semakin tidak jelas

NYUTTT

"Akhh" rintihnya memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah

Hinata menggila, ia merintih dan mulai memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding namun rasa nyeri dan denyutan itu tidak mau hilang. Tubuhnya kembali menegang hingga ia mengejang dan terkulai lemas di lantai. Dan tepat saat itu, amethysnya berubah keruh. Lavender itu bak kehilangan cahayanya. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan dalam yang tidak mendasar.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai menyeringai.

Sakura menggerutu di depan cermin. Karena Ino menumpahkan jus pada kaosnya jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus ganti dengan yang baru. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk berbenah mengingat Tim Voli bertanding di sesi kedua. Iapun masuk kedalam bilik kedua bertepatan dengan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toilet.

KLIK

Seseorang itu mengunci pintu bilik dimana Sakura berada. Sementara Sakura pun tidak mempedulikannya.

Seseorang itu tersenyum miring. Ia menarik sebuah ember berukuran sedang dengan langkah diseret. Sakura mulai was-was. Dipanggilnya siapapun itu, namun tak ada sahutan. Kesal, Sakura mencoba membuka pintu bilik namun terkunci. Ia panik. Digedornya pintu beberapa kali dan ia harus menelan pil pahit karena tak ada sahutan.

Seseorang itu kini mengambil sebuah kursi. Diinjaknya kursi itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ember yang tadi sudah ia ambil. Lengan mungilnya ternyata cukup kuat memegang benda sebesar dan seberat itu.

BYURRR

Sakura kesulitan bernafas. Pasalnya baru saja air dingin mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut, pakaian dan seluruh tubuhnya basah. Sakura menggedor kembali pintu biliknya, berteriak dan meminta seseorang itu menghentikan hal gila ini. Namun yang ia dengar malah sebuah kekehan kecil. Tawa kecil yang cukup sumbang.

Kesal karena orang itu malah tertawa, Sakura pun menendang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga engselnya lepas. Dan matanya membulat melihat seseorang yang ia kenali tengah terkekeh.

"Hi- Hinata" panggilnya gagap

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan?" tanyanya tidak percaya

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke yang berada dibalik tembok menarik pergelangan Toneri yang sedang jalan-jalan sambil menikmati jus kaleng. Pemuda berambut silver itu tersedak karenanya. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan segala sumpah serapahnya namun obsidian Sasuke berhasil meluluh lantarkan segala kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, namun pemuda raven itu malah mencengkeram lengannya kuat seolah ingin meremukkan tulang lengannya. Kesal akan aksi kapten basket Konoha itu, iapun menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan padaku, Uchiha? Seingatku aku tidak punya masalah denganmu" kata Toneri sarkatis

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanyanya dingin

"Hinata? Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Toneri

"Jawab aku atau akan kuremukkan lengan barbie kebanggaanmu ini" ancamnya sadis

"Silahkan kalau berani" tantang Toneri

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat, rahangnya mengeras. Pemuda putih didepannya ini sungguh berbisa.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menggertak. Lagipula untuk apa seorang Uchiha peduli pada gadis gila sepertinya? Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Sasuke tak menggubris pancingan Toneri sementara sang lawan hanya tersenyum mengejek, tak ada niat menjawab.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan _siapa dia?_ Apa kau mengenalnya sebelumnya? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu panjang, Uchiha. Mulutku bisa berbusa kalau menjawab semuanya" jawab Toneri santai

"KAU!" desis Sasuke menarik jaket training Toneri

.

Kekehan Hinata lenyap seketika. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin nan tidak terbaca. Sakura berjengit. Wajah Hinata cukup menyeramkan hingga membuat otaknya berdenting mengirim sinyal ngeri. Namun itu tak selang lama, karena detik berikutnya mata Hinata melebar sempurna. Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut.

Alis Sakura bertaut.

Hening diantara mereka.

"Sa-sakura?" panggil Hinata gagap. Ia mencoba melangkah namun terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"A- aku—"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Tidak" racau Hinata

"Tidak, aku tidak. Maksudku, aku" racaunya lagi

"Hah, aku . . . tidak tidak mungkin" geleng Hinata sambil melihat kedua tangannya

"Hinata" panggil Sakura

"Tidak" teriak Hinata kemudian pergi keluar toilet

Sadar ia ditinggalkan, Sakura pun mengejar Hinata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Tindakan Hinata terlalu ambigu untuk dicerna otaknya. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah, ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Sesekali berteriak pada gadis indigo itu namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menoleh. Larinya semakin cepat.

Koridor yang lenggang membuat keduanya lari tanpa harus menjadi tontonan. Sakura mulai terangah-engah.

Mata Hinata berair, bulirnya menetes seiring langkahnya. Ia bingung dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Bahkan matanya mulai buram. Semuanya buram. Namun sedikit akal sehatnya masih bisa memerintah untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

Naas, semua tak semulus apa yang ia pikirkan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghantam sebuah dada bidang hingga ia terhempas.

"Hi-hinata?"

DEGH

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Suara itu, baritone itu ia mengenalnya.

Naruto melangkah mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri namun sang adik malah diam saja. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan mengepal menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Hinata" panggil Sakura setelah berhasil menyusul, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sontak Naruto menatapnya dan terbelalak tak kala melihat keadaan Sakura yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Sakura, apa yang—"

"Hinata" panggil Sakura tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto

"A- aku" jawab Hinata ketakutan

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata dan Sakura bergantian

"Katakan Hinata, aku ingin mendengarnya" pinta Sakura halus namun menuntut

"Ti- tidak, aku tidak. Tidak" racaunya tidak jelas

"Aku bukan ingin menghakimimu, jadi aku pinta sekali lagi tolong jawab aku. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan" jawab Hinata

"Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tidak paham kemana arah keduanya bicara

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Hinata dengan suara sumbang

"Hinata" panggil Sakura sendu

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah Hinata lakukan dan kenapa- kenapa ka- kau seperti ini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

Sakura diam. Emeraldnya menatap punggung Hinata yang bergetar. Ia ingin tidak percaya namun semuanya terlalu nyata. Hinata tidak mungkin tidak sengaja apalagi sampai tidak tahu. Dia tengah berbohong. Hati kecil Sakura tercubit, ia kecewa.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaan hening diantara keduanya, Naruto pun mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura. Diguncangnya gadis musim semi itu pelan.

"Sakura jawab aku. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"—"

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Mencoba membaca dan menganalisanya. Emerald itu bergetar, Sakura menangis. Sontak mata Naruto melebar. Otaknya terlalu cerdas untuk bisa menterjemahkan apa arti tatapan gadis itu.

"Jangan katakan apa yang aku pikirkan ini benar" kata Naruto namun lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam. Sementara buliran-buliran bening perlahan-lahan mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Hinata. Aku tidak ingin percaya. Ini terlalu tabu bagiku. Maksudku, kau tidak mungkin. Katakan kalau ini hanya candaan" kata Sakura dengan suara serak

"A- aku"

"Bercanda. Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum dipaksakan

HENING

Tak ada lagi jawaban. Sakura tersenyum antara percaya dan tidak percaya, air matanya pun semakin deras. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Sakura masih mematung kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan memaksanya berdiri. Namikaze sulung itu menarik adiknya kasar dan membawanya menjauh. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi Naruto. Seberapa kelam saphirenya dan seberapa ketakutannya Hinata. Namun langkah kakinya terasa berat ketika ia mencoba untuk melangkah. Ia terlalu shock.

Tanpa belas kasihan Naruto menyeret Hinata kasar. Sesekali Hinata hampir terjatuh namun sang kakak lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikannya. Bahkan ia semakin menambah kecepatannya. _Deja vu._ Ia pernah mengalami ini. Tidak sekali dua kali, namun sering. Dan kali ini entah yang keberapa. Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya seolah ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

Di belakang sekolah, Naruto menghempaskan tangan Hinata kasar. Gadis itu sedikit terhuyung. Namun ametyhsnya sama sekali tidak berani menatap sang kakak. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu kalau Naruto sedang marah, atau mungkin sangat marah. Lagi, tubuhnya kembali menggigil.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto

Diam. Hinata diam.

"Bukankah baru kemarin kau berjanji padaku?"

"Katakan kalau ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Katakan ini hanya candaan. Katakan, Hinata" tuntut Naruto dengan mata nanar, perlahan ia mendekat

" _Sakura akan menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto"_

"Kemarin aku sudah menuduhmu, jadi aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama. Begitu pula denganmu, bukan begitu?"

" _Sepertinya kakakmu sangat mencintainya. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa membohongiku. Itu cinta, bukan kasih sayang seperti yang ia berikan padamu"_

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu" kata Naruto dan berhenti tepat satu langkah dari Hinata yang menunduk dalam diam. Gadis itu memilin lengannya yang memerah, gelisah.

" _Bagaimana kalau mereka berciuman?"_

DEGH

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang melakukannya?" tanya Hinata lirih

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, ini kesalahan" jawab Naruto dan Hinata pun mendongak. Menatap saphirenya dengan mutiara kelamnya yang menusuk. Naruto menegang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang melakukannya?" ulangnya dengan nada lebih tegas

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Naruto pasti

"Kau bilang kau percaya padaku, bukankah baru kemarin kau berjanji padaku, Naruto-nii?" tanya Hinata datar dan dingin

"Ya, tapi bukan seperti ini"

"Lalu, seperti apa yang kau maksud? Haruskah aku mengulanginya di depan matamu agar kau percaya?" tanya Hinata menusuk

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata" desis Naruto

"Kau tahu apa yang aku katakan, Naruto-nii"

"Jangan main-main denganku. Kau tahu kalau aku sedang mengendalikan emosiku sekarang"

"Kau pikir aku sedang main-main?" tanya Hinata memanaskan magma di dada Naruto

"Diam, Hinata" kata Naruto

"Aku melakukannya"

"Kubilang, Diam" desis Naruto tertahan

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, sangat sengaja untuk menyakiti Sakura"

PLAK

Hening. Keduanya terdiam dengan alasan masing-masing. Naruto yang sangat marah dengan pengakuan sang adik dan Hinata yang tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Untuk sesaat ia tidak percaya bahwa sang kakak berani menamparnya. Untuk sesaat ia pikir itu hanya tepukan jahil, namun ketika pipinya mulai terasa panas dan perih barulah ia sadar kalau yang barusan itu nyata. Otaknya tidak sedang berdelusi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan main-main denganku" kata Naruto tajam

"Aku tahu kau _berbeda_. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan hal _gila_ seperti ini. Padahal dengan susah payah aku sudah mengajarimu, memberimu yang terbaik agar kau menjadi _pantas_. Tapi sepertinya, usahaku sia-sia. Aku baru sadar, bahwa kata _pantas_ tidak patut bersanding denganmu" lanjutnya menusuk

"Benar kata mereka, kau—"

"GILA"

Nafas Hinata seolah terenggut dari paru-paru saat itu juga.

"Seharusnya aku mengabaikanmu sedari awal, maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi"

"Aku, kecewa padamu" katanya final penuh penekanan

Dan Naruto pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dan tubuh memutih. Gadis itu merosot terduduk di rerumputan. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Semua begitu mengejutkan. Kalimat Naruto mengalir dengan cepat hingga menyengat seluruh saraf dan akal pikirannya.

Sementara tanpa ia sadari, lagi-lagi Sasuke menyaksikannya. Bungsu Uchiha itu mematung melihat adegan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan terlebih dilakukan oleh seseorang yang berpredikat kakak bagi Hinata. Pasalnya Naruto terlalu sayang pada sang adik dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh adiknya barang seujung jaripun. Namun kali ini, pemuda itu menyakiti Hinata dengan tangannya sendiri. Menusuknya dengan kalimat kejamnya yang mengerikan.

Sasuke menggenggam erat botol obat di tangannya. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dan memeluknya erat namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kakinya seolah dipahat kuat-kuat. Dadanya sesak dan matanya memanas. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, setetes liquid jatuh dari obsidiannya.

Hinata menangis tanpa suara. Butiran bening itu turun tanpa dikomando dan terus mengalir seolah tak punya lelah. Bahkan ketika menit sudah berlalu, ia tetap seperti itu. Otaknya terlalu tumpul untuk mengartikan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah menangis, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang mencabik-cabiknya hingga ke tulang rusuk.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tidak mengerti_

 _Yang aku tahu aku melakukannya untukmu_

 _Demi dirimu,_

 _Dan untuk menggenggammu_

 _Namun tanganmu tidak tergapai,_

 _Aku hanya bisa menggenggam bayangmu tanpa bisa mendekat kearahmu_

 _._

 _Dan ketika semua ini terjadi,_

 _Aku sadar_

 _Bahwa semua ini salah_

 _Cintaku salah_

 _Kasih sayangmu hanyalah angan semata_

 _Kau tidak pernah benar-benar ada disini_

 _Meski aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga_

 _Nyatanya kau tak tergenggam_

 _._

 _Takkan pernah bisa kugenggam_

 _._

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mina-san, gomenasai.

Hiks, maaf lama updatenya. Banyak hal yang terjadi hingga Nao molor selama ini. Harus edit sana sini dan ujung-ujungnya jadi begini, harap dimaklumi. Sungguh tidak ada niatan mau begitu hlo ya.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana? Cukup mendebarkan dan mengesalkan. Nao yakin banyak yang mengumpat. Hehehe, sekali lagi maaf. Di chapter ini Nao tidak banyak buat deskripsi, alasannya kurang pas kalau di deskripsikan, gomen ne. Ada beberapa bagian pula yang sengaja Nao gantung dan mungkin akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Sengaja. _Itupun kalau kalian teliti._

Mohon dukungannya selalu dari semua dan Nao sangat berharap, bagi kalian semua yang mengaku fans Nao mohon ketika bulan Oktober nanti, nominasikan _I'm Not Doll Princess_ pada IFA 2017. Tidak berharap banyak akan menang, setidaknya mencoba.

Yosh, kiranya sekian cuap-cuap kita. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan hubungi Nao.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	10. Chapter 10 : My Pain

I'm Not The Doll Princess

Chapter 10 : My Pain

 **Balasan Review**

Terimakasih pada semua yang sudah mereview. Sebelumnya maaf karena tidak bisa balas satu-satu seperti kemarin. Review kali ini sedikit lebih banyak dan akan memakan waktu kalau Nao jelaskan pada semua reader satu persatu. Jadi, mari kita singkat.

Okey. Disini sudah jelas bukan apa fungsi obat yang dikonsumsi Hinata. Apa yang membuatnya bersedia tinggal dan diam saja adalah karena cinta. Dan bukannya Hinata tidak punya keluarga. Baca percakapan Kushina di telfon, itu cukup jelas. Tapi apa yang membuat Hiashi rela meninggalkan Hinata disana masih tanda tanya. Dan Ya, Toneri berasal dimasa lalu dimana NaruHina berada. Ingat, ia hanya tamu. Semua akan Nao jelaskan perlahan dan acak.

Masalah Namikaze kedua tentunya Nao tidak perlu jawab. Itu sudah terlalu jelas. **Sangat jelas.** Di akhir, ini tetap NaruHina. Gomen ne, tidak bisa nyerong ya . . . arigatou~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu kau _berbeda_. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan hal _gila_ seperti ini. Padahal dengan susah payah aku sudah mengajarimu, memberimu yang terbaik agar kau menjadi _pantas_. Tapi sepertinya, usahaku sia-sia. Aku baru sadar, bahwa kata _pantas_ tidak patut bersanding denganmu" lanjutnya menusuk

"Benar kata mereka, kau—"

"GILA"

Nafas Hinata seolah terenggut dari paru-paru saat itu juga.

"Seharusnya aku mengabaikanmu sedari awal, maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi"

"Aku, kecewa padamu" katanya final penuh penekanan

Dan Naruto pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dan tubuh memutih. Gadis itu merosot terduduk di rerumputan. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Semua begitu mengejutkan. Kalimat Naruto mengalir dengan cepat hingga menyengat seluruh saraf dan akal pikirannya.

...

Sasuke menatap nanar Hinata yang semakin tersedu menahan isakan. Gadis itu bahkan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak berteriak yang jelas menyakiti dirinya. Bahkan obsidiannya bisa melihat bagaimana setetes cairan kental menetes menuruni dagunya. Sasuke semakin miris melihatnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu diam. Ikut menangis dalam diam, seolah mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Bahwa ia, Uchiha Sasuke masih ada disini. Melihatnya dan ada untuknya.

.

Pertandingan kedua. Tim basket Konoha melawan Suna. Para pemain sudah bersiap dilapangan. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan kostum basketnya. Pandangannya begitu dingin, bahkan telinganya tuli untuk bisa mendengarkan riuh suporter yang mendukung timnya.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Gay-sensei

"Dia bilang mau keluar sebentar, tadi" jawab Kiba

Tepat saat itu, Sasuke masuk ke lapangan. Pandangannya menajam, menatap sosok sang sahabat yang berdiri angkuh seolah tak punya dosa.

Pertandingan dimulai. Bola langsung dikuasai oleh tim Konoha, Naruto menggiring bola menuju ring lawan dan dengan secepat kilat ia melemparkannya dari area three point. Bisu seketika. Semua begitu terkejut, pasalnya ini belum ada lima menit sejak pertandingan dimulai.

Peluit kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Suna yang berhasil menguasai bola. Namun naas karena sang ketua tim Konoha berhasil merebutnya. Sasuke menggiring bola, berusaha menghindari dua lawan yang mengapitnya. Otaknya masih berpikir bagaimana caranya mengoper bola ke teman satu timnya namun sebuah serobotan tiba-tiba menyentaknya. Naruto mengambil bola dari tangannya begitu saja kemudian kembali melemparkannya dari area three point. Sasuke tercengang.

Dan dari jauh, Toneri bersiul.

Sementara itu, di lapangan outdoor. Tim Voli tengah berjuang keras. Tidak turunnya Sakura di lapangan membuat Ino harus bersusah payah. Terlebih mereka kalah postur dengan Tim Voli Kiri. Bahkan sesekali Ino terhuyung karena harus menggagalkan _smash_ yang mereka lakukan. Kesal, ia diam-diam mengamati Sakura yang hanya termenung di bangku cadangan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?" gumam Ino

Emerald Sakura menerawang. Pikirannya kusut. Ia masih tidak percaya Hinata melakukan hal itu padanya. Padahal seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata bahkan menolongnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kecewa adalah bagaimana Hinata tertawa setelah melakukannya kemudian tidak mengakui perbuatannya. Mata Sakura pun kembali memenas. Hinata sudah melukai pertemanan mereka.

.

Peluit berakhirnya babak pertama dibunyikan. Kedua tim basket terengah-engah dan menuju pos masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Ya, harusnya mereka beristirahat kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan mencengkeram kaosnya. Sontak para penonton berteriak histeris.

Onyx hitam Sasuke memicing, mengajak sang pemilik saphire untuk beradu. Ia emosi, dan yang lebih membuatnya tambah emosi adalah bagaimana saphire itu menatap malas matanya. Naruto sungguh mendidihkan magma di didadanya.

"Kau! Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa. Tapi berhentilah merebut bola dari teman sendiri" desis Sasuke

"Sasuke, hentikan!" kata Gay-sensei melerai, namun lengan Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk sekedar dikendurkan

"Kalau kau ingin bermain seperti itu, bermainlah sendiri. Karena lapangan ini tidak meladeni orang egois sepertimu" desisnya semakin tajam

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku?" pinta Naruto kemudian dengan datar

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Naruto" kata Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kuat

"Aku hanya melakukan bagianku. Bukan salahku kalau kalian tidak mendapat bola. Lagipula kau terlalu sensitif. Kurasa kau berlebihan disini" jawab Naruto datar

BUKH

"KYAAAAKKKKKKK"

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung lengan kanan. Ia mendengus sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya . . .

BUKH

Memukul Sasuke balik. Mereka hendak saling memukul namum dengan sigap Sai dan Utakata sudah menahan Naruto sementara Kiba dan Lee menahan Sasuke. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Saling menuding siapa yang egois dan berlebihan disini.

Suasana menjadi tegang. Semua orang tercengang dengan kejadian ini. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke dan Naruto pasalnya adalah sahabat. Kedekatan keduanya dan cara mereka bekerjasama diatas lapangan sering menjadi keirian tersendiri bagi mereka. Jadi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram kaos Naruto dan memukulnya cukup membuat siapapun bertanya-tanya.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan kedua orang yang tengah beradu tatapan sengit itu. Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman Kiba dan Lee dengan kasar. Ia merapikan kaosnya yang kusut sebelum pada akhirnya meminta Gay-sensei untuk tidak menurunkan Naruto di babak kedua. Tentu sang empunya tidak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke yang menurutnya semena-mena. Mereka kembali beradu mulut hingga puncaknya, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan kekesalannya.

"Turunkan saja dia! dan aku yang akan keluar!" kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan hand badge dan menghempaskannya di lantai begitu saja

.

Hinata berdiri di depan lokernya. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan berbutir-butir pil. Tak segan-segan pula ia meneguk lima pil langsung kemudian meminumnya dengan sebotol air mineral secara tergesa. Bahkan air itu kini membasahi leher hingga kemejanya yang kusut.

"Belum, masih belum" racaunya

Kembali ia mengambil lima pil dari botol obat yang tiba-tiba saja berada dilokernya. Sekali lagi, dengan tergesa ia mencoba menelan pil-pil itu, namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan menyentaknya.

"Kau ingin mati!" teriak Sasuke

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun?" mata Hinata membulat

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku" kata Hinata setelah ia sadar. Ditariknya tangannya dari cengekaraman Sasuke namun pemuda itu malah mendesis. Hinata terus menarik tangannya, tak kehabisan akal, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meraih pil tersebut dan kembali menenggaknya, namun tangan kiri Sasuke kembali mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan kali ini pemuda itu tak segan-segan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada loker besi hingga punggungnya menghantam keras benda dingin itu.

BRAKH

"Akh" rintih Hinata

"Cukup. Jangan membuatku marah lebih dari ini" desis Sasuke

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau diam" kata Sasuke

"Aku bilang lepas—"

BUKH

"Eh?" nafas Hinata tercengat

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya yang berdenyut lelah pada pundak Hinata. Berharap hal itu bisa membuat gadis itu diam, dan tebakannya tidak salah. Hinata diam. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Hinata sedang menahan nafasnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Sasuke lembut

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata balik

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik, Hinata. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku" jawab Sasuke

Dada Hinata menghangat seketika. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa komando, setetes demi setetes liquid kembali turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia terisak dan kembali menangis. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan sang empunya pundak secara reflek melepaskan cengkeramannya begitu saja. Direngkuhnya Hinata kedalam dada bidangnya, menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan dan sesekali mengusap surainya. Pertandingan, Naruto, ia tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia bisa tetap seperti ini bersama dengan Hinata. Merengkuhnya dan mendekapnya seerat yang ia bisa.

Keduanya hanyut dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Melupakan eksistensi seorang gadis musim semi yang terpana melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Otaknya memang tidak terlalu pintar, namun ia mengerti apa arti pelukan dan tatapan itu. Ia mengerti bahwa pemilik obsidian yang diam-diam masih ia puja itu menatap penuh cinta pada sosok yang kini disembunyikan dalam dekapannya.

Jika sebelumnya ini hanya opini, namun sekarang opini itu nyata. Fakta di depan matanya menjawab segalanya. Bahwa apa yang Sasuke inginkan darinya beberapa tempo lalu adalah kebohongan belaka. Sasuke hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berpredikat membenci sang Doll Princess ternyata mampu dan mau melakukan hal sejauh itu. Mempermainkannya hanya untuk gadis itu. Untuk seorang Namikaze Hinata.

Satu lagi, sebuah tamparan tak kasat mata menamparnya. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Tak sanggup melihatnya, ia pun memilih pergi. Pergi dengan rasa kecewa, amarah dan sakit hati. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan membalas Sasuke meski harus menyakiti Hinata.

Egonya terlalu bergejolak hingga ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali alasan dibalik Sasuke melakukannya.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang. Peluit diitiup di setiap tempat perlombaan. Pertandingan berakhir, dengan hasil dan urutan peringkat, Lari Jarak Pendek : Konoha, Suna, Iwa. Lari Estafet : Kumo, Konoha, Kiri. Lompat Tinggi : Konoha, Iwa, Kiri. Lompat Jauh : Suna, Kiri, Kumo. Voli Putri : Konoha, Kiri, Iwa. Basket Putra : Konoha, Iwa, Suna. Dan Taekwondo : Konoha, Kumo, Kiri.

Tim Basket putra tengah bersalaman dengan lawan terakhir mereka, Iwa Gakuen. Ucapan selamat pun Iwa ucapkan yang dibalas senyum cemerlang anak Konoha, namun tidak untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil memegang bola. Mencengkeramnya kuat seolah bola itu adalah musuhnya. Dan ketika Toneri mengulurkan tangannya ia pun menepis kasar kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

.

Setelah acara besar itu, para anggota Osis selaku panitia mulai berbenah. Memberesi semua peralatan dan menurunkan spanduk-spanduk yang ada. Bagi Sai dan Utakata, mereka seperti kerja lembur. Sudah lelah di pertandingan masih harus ikut berbenah. Keduanya menghela nafas lelah sambil menatap Shikamaru yang memandori dengan sesekali menguap.

.

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Tinggal sebentar lagi hingga ia tenggelam dan digantikan oleh malam. Sebagian besar anggota Osis sudah pulang dan menandakan bahwasanya Sekolah mulai sepi. Namun alih-alih beranjak dari tempatnya, Sasuke malah masih setia duduk disana. Disamping seorang gadis Indigo yang menatap kolam dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada orang lain disana kecuali mereka berdua. Bahkan saking sepinya Sasuke bisa mendengar deru nafas Hinata yang terputus-putus. Seolah dadanya sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis.

Sejak tadi ia membawa gadis itu kesini, ia hanya diam. Bukan diam dalam artian sebenarnya karena tadi Hinata memang menangis. Tapi setelahnya. Harusnya juga ia bertanya bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, namun bibirnya tak sanggup mengucapkannya. Fakta yang ia ketahui beberapa jam lalu cukup membuatnya bungkam. Bahkan otaknya saja tidak bisa menerjemahkan kedalam kalimat singkat nan jelas.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanyanya dingin

"Hinata? Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Toneri

"Jawab aku atau akan kuremukkan lengan barbie kebanggaanmu ini" ancamnya sadis

"Silahkan kalau berani" tantang Toneri

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat, rahangnya mengeras. Pemuda putih didepannya ini sungguh berbisa.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menggertak. Lagipula untuk apa seorang Uchiha peduli pada gadis gila sepertinya? Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Sasuke tak menggubris pancingan Toneri sementara sang lawan hanya tersenyum mengejek, tak ada niat menjawab.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan _siapa dia?_ Apa kau mengenalnya sebelumnya? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu panjang, Uchiha. Mulutku bisa berbusa kalau menjawab semuanya" jawab Toneri santai

"KAU!" desis Sasuke menarik jaket training Toneri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia, bukan Namikaze" kata Toneri tiba-tiba dengan pandangan meredup dan sedikit menerawang, mengulik kembali memori masa lalunya yang samar-samar ia lupakan

"Ap-apa?"

"Dia bukan anak kandung Namikaze. Karena Namikaze kedua sudah tiada. Ia tidak ada" jelas Toneri sukses membuat cengkeraman Sasuke mengendur. Obsidiannya menatap Toneri dengan sanksi.

"Lalu, siapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke seraya melepaskan cengkeramannya

"Hyuuga. Dia seorang Hyuuga. Mata bulannya adalah ciri khas darah Hyuuga. Kaum bangsawan yang keberadaannya sangat misterius di pelosok Kusa. Setidaknya itu yang kakakku katakan waktu itu"

"Tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka sampai suatu saat aku melihat dua orang dari mereka berada di pemakaman Namikaze kedua. Kali ini aku ingat betul, bagaimana gadis kecil itu menatap iba Naruto"

Hening. Sasuke masih mencerna setiap kata yang telah Toneri ucapkan.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana adik Naruto bisa meninggal?" tanya Sasuke kemudian

"Itulah yang sampai sekarang aku pertanyakan. Keluarga Namikaze tidak pernah mempublikasikan anak kedua mereka. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau tidak berkunjung kerumah Naruto saat itu. Dan setelahnya aku mengerti, kenapa mereka merahasiakannya" kata Toneri

"Namikaze kedua, tidak maksudku Namikaze Renata—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Autis"

DEGH

Sasuke bisu seketika.

"Sejak saat itu Naruto berubah. Ia yang periang mulai menjadi dingin dan menarik diri dari sosial. Bahkan ia menjauhiku. Ketika aku bertanya ia akan marah. Tapi sekali dua kali aku menemukan dia menangis sendirian"

"Hingga suatu saat ia menyebut nama asing dengan nada ceria. Itu adalah senyum pertama yang kutahu sejak ia kehilangan Nata"

"Kupikir ia sudah baik-baik saja tapi secara tiba-tiba ia mengamuk di sekolah hingga banyak anak babak belur dibuatnya. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan ia memukulku yang menahannya hingga aku harus masuk rumah sakit selama satu minggu. Aku benci padanya. Aku benci perubahannya"

"Dan kau tahu alasan kenapa ia mengamuk?"

Sasuke menggeleng

"Hinata"

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sasuke memandang sendu Hinata. Ia iba dan marah disaat yang bersamaan. Fakta bahwa Hinata bukan Namikaze cukup membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia tidak habis pikir. Bukan, hanya saja ia belum sanggup menerimanya. Semua begitu mustahil bagi otaknya untuk memahami pemikiran gadis itu.

Sejauh ini, yang ia tahu Hinata adalah gadis dengan segala ke- _abnormalannya._ Dimana ia tidak pernah mengerti ataupun dewasa. Gadis itu pernah mengatakan kalau ia memilih menjadi orang bodoh dan tidak mengerti karena itu bukan hal sulit baginya.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana saat Hinata mengucapkannya. Pandangan matanya begitu mantap sarat tanpa keraguan. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kakaknya dan percaya bahwa sang kakakpun demikian. Hingga suatu ketika secara kebetulan telinganya mendengar nada sendu gadis itu sedang bertanya pada diri sendiri.

" _Sampai kapan?"_

" _Aku bisa bertahan?"_

Ambigu.

Setidaknya saat itu.

Namun kali ini ia berpikir sebaliknya. Hinata, gadis itu mungkin sebenarnya mengerti. Dan kalau tebakannya benar, bahkan pemikirannya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Setidaknya itu kesimpulan masuk akal yang ia dapat saat ini. Karena anak kecil pada umumnya tidak akan mampu membuat pilihan seperti itu. Jika perkataan Toneri benar, maka Hinata sudah seperti itu selama sepuluh tahun.

Miris.

Ditambah obat yang dikonsumsinya. Sungguh, di benaknya muncul tanda tanya besar.

"Kau benar" kata Hinata memecah keheningan

"Naruto-nii meninggalkanku. Dia meninggalkanku karena sudah memiliki orang lain untuk mengatasi rasa sakitnya" lanjut Hinata membuat kerutan didahi Sasuke

"Padahal dia pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Dia berjanji percaya padaku"

"Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya meski ia meninggalkanku sekalipun"

"Tapi sekarang, ini terlalu menyakitkan" kata Hinata kemudian

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau tidak tahu" jawab Hinata

"Meski aku ingin aku tidak bisa. Aku takut" jawab Hinata

"Dan kenapa kau harus takut?"

"Naruto-nii akan terluka dan aku tak ingin dia terluka"

"Tapi kau terluka. Bukankah kau bilang itu sakit?"

Hinata diam. Gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab lebih pertanyaan Sasuke. Meski hatinya kacau otaknya masih mampu berpikir untuk tidak menguak apa yang seharusnya dikubur. Apa yang menjadi rahasia hidupnya. Alasan ia seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Sasuke dengan obsidian yang berubah sendu

"Kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Padahal dibelakang kau kecewa dan menangis sendirian karena ulahnya. Tidak sekali dua kali kau tersakiti, secara fisik hati dan mental. Tapi kau masih bersedia ada disampingnya dengan dalih kau adiknya" kata Sasuke

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku" kata Hinata dingin sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di air

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Aku memang ingin bersandar sejenak padamu, tapi bukan berarti kau berhak bicara semaunya" lanjutnya tambah dingin

"Hinata?"

"Menjauhlah dariku" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu jauh dan ini tidak seharusnya"

"Hinata?"

"Aku mohon padamu. Jangan hiraukan aku atau mengasihaniku. Bahkan kalau bisa jangan pernah lagi menolongku sebagaimana yang kau lakukan sebelumnya sampai saat ini"

"Kalau kau memang peduli padaku" lanjut Hinata final sambil memeluk lutut dan menenggalamkan wajahnya

Sasuke terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan tidak, tapi melihat tangan mungil Hinata yang bergetar, lidahnya serasa kelu. Gadis itu tengah berbohong. Dan ia tahu itu. Hinata berusaha tegar dan mencoba berpijak pada pijakannya sendiri tanpa mau berpegangan atau bahkan menerima uluran tangan. Satu kata, gadis itu takut. Ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Meredam segala gejolak emosi yang membakar hati dan jiwanya.

.

Di pinggir sungai kota, Naruto duduk diatas mobil sendirian. Sudah sekian jam ia disana. Menyuruput _Americano_ sambil menatap aliran tenang arus sungai Konoha. Sedikit menyesap dan merasakan kopi pahit yang serasa hambar dilidah. Ia meneguknya sekali lagi. menajamkan saphirenya pada lampu-lampu diseberang sana yang mulai menyala. Dan angin pun mulai berhembus berisik, menerpa wajah dan mengusik helaian pirang rambutnya. Membuat kemeja yang sedari tadi tidak ia kancingkan ikut melambai. Beruntung masih ada kaos basket sebagai penghalang, kalau tidak pasti kulitnya akan bersinggungan langsung dan kedinginan.

KRASH

Ia meremas gelas sterofoam dengan kuat. Pandangan matanya dingin, pun dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

KRASH

KRASH

Naruto meremas kembali gelas sterofoam itu seolah gelas itu adalah musuhnya.

.

Hinata pulang berjalan kaki. Setelah tadi mengusir Sasuke hingga pemuda baik hati itu benar-benar pergi, ia menangis lagi. Terisak hingga tidak sadar hari sudah malam.

Kini, ia berdiri di depan gerbang besar rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Namikaze yang sudah menaunginya selama sepuluh tahun. Rumah yang sudah memenjarakannya dan merenggut masa kecilnya. Ia meremas rok rampelnya pelan. Ada rasa kesal pada sang ayah yang telah mengenalkannya pada mereka. Kalau ia tidak pernah mengenal Naruto maka ia tidak akan membuat pilihan itu.

Ia begitu simpati dengan Naruto saat itu. Isakannya begitu memilukan. Membuat hati kecilnya tercubit hingga ia ikut menangis.

 _ **Flahback**_

Hinata kecil menatap wajah datar sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi yang berada disamping kanannya. Sejak meninggalkan desa Kusa, sang ayah terus diam. Ia hanya menjelaskan mereka harus pergi tanpa menjelaskan kemana mereka akan pergi. Taxi terus melaju. Hinata kecil tahu kalau mereka sudah sangat jauh dari Kusa dan perbatasan sudah terlewat pula.

"Ayah" panggilnya

.

Saat itu hujan turun rintik-rintik. Hinata dan sang ayah masih diam didalam taxi yang sudah berada didepan sebuah rumah mewah dimana keberadaan rumah itu jauh dari pemukiman. Mata amethys Hinata melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari rumah besar itu menggunakan kendaraan.

Tak lama kemudian, sang ayahpun meminta sang supir untuk melajukan kembali taxinya.

Lagi, Hinata memandang wajah sang ayah. Kali ini dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Hinata berdiri menggandeng tangan sang ayah. Keduanya berdiri jauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah menangisi kepergian seseorang. Namun diantara sekian banyak yang menangis, hanya satu oranglah yang menurutnya paling terpukul atas kepergian orang itu. Dia adalah seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang yang mengenakan jas hitam. Anak itu meraung, memeluk kuburan itu dan merapalkan sebuah kalimat yang samar-samar terdengar . . .

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

Sementara disisinya beberapa orang hanya diam saja melihat aksinya. Memberi waktu untuk dirinya melepas segala emosi atas kepergian adiknya.

Namun lain halnya dengan Hinata. Dimata anak kecil berusia 6 tahun itu, orang-orang dewasa itu membiarkannya. Tidak peduli akan dirinya. Miris. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, setetes liquid lolos dari mata mutiaranya. Ditatapnya anak berambut pirang itu iba. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Seperti halnya ketika ia kehilangan sang ibunda dan adiknya tercinta yang bahkan belum sempat melihat dunia.

Disisi lain, Toneri kecil berdiri disamping Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia menarik temannya itu, namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Tangis dan jeritan Naruto sanggup membuat tubuhnya kaku. Ia meremas kedua tangannya pelan. Mengedarkan matanya untuk tidak lagi melihat sebetapa memilukannya Naruto. Dan tepat saat itu, ia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut indogo pendek dengan poni rata tengah menatap iba kearah mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya gadis kecil itu menatap iba Naruto. Berdiri dibawah pohon bersama seorang pria dewasa. Ia terhenyak. Meski hujan masih mengguyur, Toneri kecil bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis gadis kecil itu yang dihiasi air mata. Begitu mirip. Tubuh Toneri bergetar.

.

"Maafkan aku karena datang disaat yang tidak tepat" kata Hiashi pada keluarga Namikaze

"Tidak apa" kata Minato menanggapi

"Apa ini Hinata?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan tertuju pada gadis kecil beringsut menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik lengan sang ayah.

" _Mirip sekali" puji Minato_

"Hinata, dia paman Namikaze Minato, teman ayah. Jadi jangan malu dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Hiashi

"Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu dengan paman" kata Hinata dengan sopan

"Berapa usiamu, Hinata?" tanya Minato lembut

"Enam tahun"

"Hmm, usia kalian sama" gumam Minato pelan

Hinata menunduk malu. Namun diam-diam matanya mengedar, mencoba mencari sosok anak pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto. Dan tepat saat itu, Naruto masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Ingin sekali ia memanggil, namun pintu yang ditutup tergesa membuatnya menelan kembali kalimatnya.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Hinata kecil tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Kushina dan Minato menyambutnya dengan baik. Bahkan Hinata trenyuh dengan kebaikan nyonya Namikaze yang mengingatkannya pada sang ibu. Tersenyum kecil kemudian iapun terlelap.

Harusnya ia terlelap. Namun tangis dan isakan pilu Naruto saat di pemakaman sungguh mengusik benaknya. Tatapan Naruto begitu kosong. Ia seperti raga tanpa nyawa.

Baru saja ia memikirkan anak itu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Awalnya ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Namun suara itu semakin pilu dan menyayat. Hinata kecil terbangun dan menempelkan telinganya ke dinding. Suara itu sangat jelas. Ingin sekali ia berlari dan menenangkan, namun ia terlalu takut. Hingga pada akhirnya malam itu ia terjaga. Duduk bersandar dinding sambil memeluk lutut. Sesekali menoleh ke dinding dan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja seolah Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, Naruto-nii"

"Tidak, maksudku Naruto-kun"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendapat kembali sosok ibu? Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Aku bahkan punya sosok kakak dimana seumur hidup kupikir aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya"

"Tapi semua itu kesalahan"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya ini terjadi padaku. Namun kini aku sungguh tersiksa. Perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan"

"Haruskah aku mengalah?" kata Hinata seraya menengadah

.

"Hinata-chan. Kenapa baru pulang? Mana kakakmu?" tanya Kushina mengambil alih tas sekolah Hinata yang langsung ditepis secara kasar. Sontak Kushina terkejut.

"Jangan sentuh aku" kata Hinata tajam

"Hi- Hinata?" panggil Kushina mencoba mendekat

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Hinata

"Ap- apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina was-was

"Apa yang terjadi? Konyol sekali. Ibu bertanya apa yang terjadi? Tidakkah ibu tanyakan itu pada diri ibu sendiri? _Apa yang terjadi?_ " kata Hinata dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhir dan sorot mata yang tajam. Meninggalkan Kushina yang terdiam membisu.

.

Malamnya. Kushina tidur dengan gelisah. Setelah kejadian dengan Hinata tadi, Naruto bersikap tak jauh berbeda. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Sulung Namikaze itu hampir mendorong ibunya dari tangga kalau saja Kushina tak berpegangan. Ditambah sang suami yang sedang dinas luar membuat dirinya dirundung kekalutan yang luar biasa. Sudah segelas air ia teguk namun pikirannya tidak mau berpikir jernih. Ada yang tidak beres.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ia mengambil gagang telfon, menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Terdengar nada sambungan untuk beberapa saat namun setelah sekian kali sambungan terputus. Tak ingin menyerah, ia pun kembali menelfon.

.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha, Itachi tengah berkutat dengan dokumen di mejanya. Setelah kejadian obat penenang tempo hari, ia mencari tahu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud sang adik. Namikaze Hinata. Hanya saja masalahnya, terdengar janggal jika Hinata yang notabane memiliki gangguan mental _Doll Syndrome_ mengkonsumsi obat penenang dengan dosis setinggi itu.

Pada umumnya, penderita _Doll Syndrome_ tidak akan mengganggu sekitarnya tanpa adanya provokasi. Mereka cenderung pasif dan pesimis. Jadi obat penenang dosis rendah sudah cukup.

Diliriknya jam didinding yang sudah mendekati angka sebelas. Kopinya pun juga sudah habis. Itachi memilih beranjak sejenak untuk membuat kembali kopinya. Namun saat ia melewati ruang kerja sang ayah, ia berhenti. Terdengar dering telfon dari sana.

"Ayah sudah tidur. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang telfon malam-malam?"

Sedikit menggerutu, Itachi pun masuk dan segera mengangkat telfon tersebut. Belum sempat bibirnya bicara, pertanyaan bertubi dari sang penelfon membungkamnya.

"Mereka bertengkar"

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia menepisku, tatapannya berbeda bahkan suaranya. Dia tidak seperti biasanya"

"Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu mereka berbaikan. Aku takut dia melakukannya lagi. Aku tak ingin dia menyakiti lagi dirinya. Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau kehilangan untuk kali kedua. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Padahal aku mengira dia akan baik-baik saja selama bersama dengannya. Tapi semakin hari aku merasa semuanya semakin sulit"

Hening. Itachi terdiam mencerna segala kalimat ambigu dari sang penelfon. Siapa dia dan dia yang dimaksud?

"Fugaku-san?"

Diujung telfon, Kushina mengernyit. Pasalnya ia tidak mendengar apapun dari ujung sana. Ia kembali memanggil, namun tak ada sahutan. Fugaku tetap diam. Merasa mungkin sang dokter lelah, Kushina pun memutus sambungan.

Ditempatnya, pandangan Itachi menajam.

.

Esoknya, Hari H dimana acara penutupan berlangsung. Sebuah Hall Hotel mewah telah disewa pihak Konoha Gakuen untuk memberikan penghargaan para atlet sekaligus penutupan dan tanda terimakasih pada semua pihak yang sudah mendukung penyelenggaraan Pekan Olahraga tahun ini. Tinggal menunggu jam maka pesta itu akan berlangsung.

Naruto datang bersama para anggota Osis untuk meninjau persiapan yang katanya sudah seratus persen. Raut wajahnya datar dan terkendali, sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang kemarin.

Semuanya siap. Undangan juga sudah siap dan tinggal menyebarkannya. Sekedar informasi, hanya para atlet dan beberapa orang tertentu saja yang diundang. Guru tidak termasuk mengingat diskusi tempo lalu yang menyatakan mereka percaya sepenuhnya. Satu catatan lagi, satu orang berhak membawa satu orang pasangan kedalam acara tersebut.

"Kau akan datang bersama Hinata?" tanya Sai

Sontak tangan Naruto yang semua mencorat-coret lembar di papan jalan pun berhenti.

"Aku akan datang sendiri. Ini tidak wajib, kau ingat itu?" jawab Naruto datar

"Kenapa tidak? Padahal adikmu pasti akan sangat senang sekali" kata Sai yang langsung disikut Utakata

"Tidakkah lebih baik kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Naruto sinis dan berlalu

"Dia sensitif" komen Sai

"Mereka bertengkar?" tanya Utakata

"Lagi?" tanya Sai

Di tempat lain, pusat perbelanjaan Distrik Konoha, Ino dan Sakura tengah _fitting_ baju di sebuah butik. Sejak tadi, Ino sudah berganti lebih dari lima kali sementara Sakura terus menghela nafas lelah. Bukannya tak peka, hanya saja Ino memberikan Sakura waktu. Ia yakin ada yang mengganggu pikiran temannya itu. Namun setelah satu jam berlalu yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah duduk. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk duduk-duduk saja. Kau tahu kan acara apa malam ini?" tanya Ino

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya lelah"

"Lelah? Kau bahkan tidak turun ke lapangan dan kau bisa bilang lelah?" tanya Ino mulai tidak sabar

"Aku kurang tidur, Ino" Sakura berdalih

"Bagus. Kau kurang tidur dan sekarang kau ke butik hanya untuk melakukannya" komen Ino ketus

"Ino, kumohon" pinta Sakura

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi padamu" tanya Ino

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari sana dan biarkan aku ikut mencoba" kata Sakura mengalihkan perhatian

.

Kini, jam menunjukkan pukul 07:30 waktu setempat. Setengah jam menuju dimulainya acara penutupan. Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Mobil mewah hilir mudik, menurunkan para bintang malam ini. Mengingat acara diadakan dilantai sepuluh, maka para anggota Osis menyewa pegawai Hotel untuk mengecek kartu undangan di Lobi. Mereka juga butuh menikmati acara.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Malam ini ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru dan dasi berwarna navy bergaris. Sebuah pin ia sematkan pada dasinya, menambahkan sebuah kesan nan elegan.

Malam ini adalah saatnya. Dimana ia akan menjalankan rencananya. Membuat Sakura berada dipelukannya. Ia akan sangat menikmati bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti. Mungkin kalau ia sedang berbaik hati, ia akan berbuat lebih. Naruto pasti akan sangat marah. Namun itu belum sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia berikan pada Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu banyak menanggung rasa sakit hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa mengukurnya dengan angka. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan saja Naruto yang sudah melukai banyak pihak.

Bicara tentang Hinata, tiba-tiba mood Sasuke berubah buruk. Ia menepikan mobilnya sejenak.

"Apa dia akan datang?" gumamnya mengingat kembali undangan yang ia kirim ke Kediaman Namikaze siang ini.

.

Sejak sore, Kushina meninggalkan rumah. Memicu mobil BMW miliknya menuju suatu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Hinata. Sebuah rumah yang berada di tepi pantai Konoha. Butuh beberapa jam untuk sampai kesana.

Fugaku tengah mengamati laporan sambil menghela nafas. Sedikit memijit pelipisnya yang tak henti-hentinya berdenyut. Acap kali ia begini kalau sudah berhubungan dengan mereka. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah, mengingat Izin Dokternya dipertaruhkan.

.

Kediaman Namikaze gelap. Hinata menyalakan lampu guna menerangi pandangannya. Jarang-jarang ibunya keluar dijam seperti ini. Sang kakak juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mengingat itu, ia pun tersenyum kecut.

Sebuah amplop diatas meja menyita perhatiannya. Dibungkus rapi dengan stempel khas Konoha Gakuen. Dilihat sekilas, ia tahu apa itu. Dengan wajah dingin ia memungutnya. Tak ada nama pengirim, namun ia tahu pasti siapa yang mengirimnya.

Kini, ia duduk mematung didepan cermin. Mengamati wajahnya yang disapu bedak tebal dengan maskara tebal, lipstik merah menyala dan bulatan merah di pipi. Rambutnya yang dikucir kuda menjadi pelengkap topeng Doll Princess pada dirinya. Satu kata, mengerikan. Sedangkan amplop yang semula terbungkus rapi kini telah terbuka, membuktikan bahwasanya Hinata sudah membacanya.

" _Sakura akan menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto"_

" _Sepertinya kakakmu sangat mencintainya. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa membohongiku. Itu cinta, bukan kasih sayang seperti yang ia berikan padamu"_

" _Bagaimana kalau mereka berciuman?"_

" _Benar kata mereka, kau—"_

" _GILA"_

" _Seharusnya aku mengabaikanmu sedari awal, maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi"_

" _Aku, kecewa padamu"_

"Ya. Aku memang gila. Jadi mari kutunjukkan sebetapa gilanya aku" kata Hinata dengan wajah datar dan senyum misterius

Kemudian dengan perlahan tangan mungilnya mulai menarik kedua karet yang mengikat kedua belah rambutnya didua sisi. Rambut Indigo itu tergerai. Menjuntai sepanjang punggung hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Menyembunyikan sebuah senyum dan air mata yang lagi-lagi terjatuh dari kelopak matanya yang menggelap.

Tak jauh darinya, sebuah botol obat kosong tergeletak di atas karpet bermotif bunga lavender. Nyata sekali kalau Hinata telah mencoba mengkosongkan isinya entah dengan cara apa.

.

Acara penutupan dimulai. Para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi Hall. Iringan musik klasik mengalun merdu. Laki-laki dan perempuan berpasang-pasangan. Bahkan musuh menjadi teman. Berkumpul diantara meja yang menghindangkan berbagai hidangan. Saling bercakap-cakap dan tertawa.

Naruto berdiri dibalik panggung. Mengecek trofi dan urutan acara yang sudah ia cek berkali-kali. Mengacuhkan anggota Osis lain yang mengajukan diri menggantikan dirinya. Tak mau cari gara-gara, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Pun termasuk Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu terlalu malas untuk meladeni amarah Naruto yang mungkin bisa datang kapan saja. Bahkan kalau tidak meleset, instuisinya mengatakan amarah itu akan pecah sebentar lagi.

Tangannya lunglai. Lembar protokol menggantung di genggamannya begitu saja.

Jujur, otaknya blank. Seberapa kali ia mengecek, ia tak bisa membaca seluruh kalimat itu sampai selesai. Ia akan lupa dimana dan sampai mana ia membaca. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah pengakuan Hinata kemarin. Bagaimana mata mutiara itu dengan berani menantangnya. Menusuknya dan mencabik-cabiknya seperti buruan.

Padahal hati kecilnya berharap Hinata akan meminta maaf sebagaimana sebelumnya. Memanggilnya merdu dengan sebutan _Naruto-nii_ sambil memeluknya. Namun gadis itu terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Bahkan ia menghilang begitu saja seperti seorang pengecut.

Acara dimulai. Naruto menyerahkan pembacaa protokol pada Shikamaru. Ada hal lain yang harus ia tangani.

Sakura dan Ino berada jauh dari panggung. Keduaya datang cukup terlambat mengingat Sakura terlalu lama memilih gaun. Alhasil pilihannya jatuh pada gaun panjang berwarna peach dengan glitter di bagian bawah. Dipadu dengan heel senada dan kalung berlian milik Ino. Dia terlihat cantik malam ini. Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu terlalu berani. Mengenakan merah press body sepaha dengan jas berbulu. Dengan heel hitam berhias berlian, ia terlalu mewah untuk ukuran anak sekolah. Rambut pirangnya disanggul keatas, menyisakan anak rambut disisi kanan dan kiri. Menonjolkan leher jenjangnya yang tanpa noda.

Dari jauh, saphire Naruto mengedar. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menemukan rambut pink diantara banyaknya orang. Ia tersenyum samar. Sakura ada disana.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Naruto

Ino dan Sakura sontak menoleh. Cukup terpana dengan penampilan Naruto malam ini. Pemuda itu menganakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi panjang bergaris ungu. Rambutnya dipangkas sedikit. Menambahkan kesan maskulin pada dirinya.

"Halo?" Naruto melambaikan tangan

"Ah. Aku ada janji, maaf" kata Ino canggung kemudian beringsut pergi. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk membaca situasi.

"Kau cantik malam ini" puji Naruto pelan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak. Tidak ada" elak Naruto sambil tersenyum samar

"Oh ya, mau pindah ke bagian depan? Aku harus mengatakan sambutan setelah ini" ajak Naruto yang langsung diiyakan Sakura

Keduanya beriringan menuju bagian depan. Tentu hal ini cukup menyita. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang digadang-gadang tidak mengenal perempuan selain sang adik kini berjalan dan bercakap mesra bersama seorang gadis. Terlebih cantik.

Sasuke yang melihat dari kejauhan mendengus. Ia meneguk jusnya hinga tandas sebelum pada akhirnya ikut beringsut kedepan. Tentu secara diam-diam. Malam ini ia harus melakukannya, harus.

Musik berhenti. Shikamaru memulai acara. Dan selanjutnya Naruto pun maju. Berdiri di podium sambil menatap sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya memulai sambutan. Tak banyak kalimat yang ia katakan dan diakhir semua bertepuk tangan. Riuh membahana. Sakura bersemu merah melihat Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kharisma.

"Dia masih bisa tersenyum?" dengus Sasuke kemudian diam-diam memandang Sakura yang tengah bersemu

Acara selanjutnya adalah penyerahan trofi. Naruto dan pewakilan Osis selaku panitia menyerahkan trofi pada para pemenang pekan olahraga tahun ini. Menjabat tangan dan berfoto bersama. Tentu Sakura dan Sasuke termasuk salah satunya. Keduanya maju dan kebetulan berdiri bersandingan. Kamera berkedip. Keduanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dipaksakan.

"Bersiaplah karena aku tidak akan mundur" bisik Sasuke sengit dengan mengatubkan gigi

"Kau yang harus bersiap. Mungkin malam ini akan jadi malam terburukmu, Uchiha" balas Sakura tak kalah sengit

Naruto menjabat tangan satu persatu para captain. Dan ketika dirinya bertatapan dengan Sasuke, wajahnya berubah datar. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Tentu Naruto tahu apa arti senyum itu. Berteman lama dengan Sasuke membuatnya mengerti gesturnya.

"Terimakasih sudah memenangkannya untukku" kata Sasuke pelan

"Hn" jawab Naruto datar sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke

"Tapi untuk yang lain aku akan memenangkannya sendiri. Untuk diriku sendiri" lanjut Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum samar. Sontak Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Sasuke menantangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" kata Naruto

"Kau akan tahu setelah ini, Naruto" jawab Sasuke santai

Setelah acara penyerahan trofi, mereka kembali berfoto. Tak ada gurat senyum lagi diwajah Naruto kali ini. Perkataan Sasuke cukup ambigu. Dan entah kenapa perasannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi khawatir dan ketakutan. Sungguh tidak mendasar.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Sakura

"Baiklah, kita pergi ketempat lain" jawab Naruto

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini" pinta Sakura

"Silahkan kalau itu maumu" kata Naruto dengan mata yang diam-diam mengedar

"Aku akan menjawab pernyataannmu tempo lalu"

DEGH

"Tempo lalu?" gumam Naruto

" _Tunggu. Aku melupakan hal ini" kata Naruto dalam hati dengan terkejut_

Ia masih menatap terkejut Sakura. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah malu. Ada ruam kemerahan di kedua belah pipinya.

Sakura membuka tutup bibirnya tanpa suara. Mencari-cari kalimat yang pas. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Namun kali ini bukan degupan menyenangkan seperti biasanya, melainkan degupan lain yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan dengan kata-kata.

Baru saja Sakura hendak berucap, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga tubuhnya ikut berbalik. Mengejutkan. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, sebuah benda kenyal menyapu bibirnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke menciumnya. Sontak semua pasang mata mengarah pada mereka dengan tatapan terpana.

Naruto mematung. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah mencium Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mundur" bisik Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya

"Ka-kau" geram Sakura

SETT

BUKH

"Kyaaakkk!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? huh?" geram Naruto hendak meninju Sasuke yang langsung ditahan oleh sang empunya

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku menciumnya" jawab Sasuke santai sambil menghempaskan kedua tangan Naruto

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku? Ah, maaf aku belum mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Sakura kekasihku" tegas Sasuke

.

Seorang gadis turun dari taxi. Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut heel hitam sepuluh centi berhias berlian buatan designer ternama melangkah ringan terkendali. Sebuah dress berwarna coklat tua selutut melekat indah ditubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Dengan model bagian atas sebatas dada, mempertontonkan kulit putih susu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Sementara bagian roknya sendiri sedikit mengembang. Tanpa motif kecuali sebuah berlian kecil yang melingkar di perbatasan perutnya. Sementara rambutnya yang di buat bergelombang diujung disisir rapi kesamping dan diberi penyangga sebuah jepit bunga berwarna perak dibelakang.

Ia mengacungkan undangan sebelum pada akhirnya diizinkan masuk.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu Hall tempat dimana pesta penutupan diadakan. Mengambil nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Setelah ini, ujian mental akan menempanya dan ia harus siap untuk itu. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

Pintu terbuka, dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke menarik kemudian mencium Sakura mesra. Sontak matanya membulat. Ada cubitan kecil pada hatinya ketika melihat itu. Dan setelahnya adalah Naruto menarik dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Semua orang berteriak. Namun tidak dengan bibirnya. Karena bibir mungilnya lagi-lagi gemetar.

" _Keduanya sama saja" katanya dalam hati_

" _Semua menipuku" lanjutnya_

" _Pembohong"_

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggigir bibir dalamnya. Menelan segala rasa getir yang mulai menjalar. Ini adalah saatnya. Saat dimana ia mengambil alih keadaan. Saat dimana seorang Namikaze, tidak. Hyuuga Hinata menunjukkan dirinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku? Ah, maaf aku belum mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Sakura kekasihku" tegas Sasuke

"Jangan mengada-ada" sanggah Sakura sambil mengelap bibirnya

"Mengada-ada? Kejam sekali. Aku menghargai privasimu dengan tidak membeberkan hubungan kita dan ini tanggapanmu?" tanya Sasuke mendramatisir

"Ap-apa? hubungan? Sejak kapan kita berhubungan dan sejak kapan ada kata kita? Actingmu terlalu buruk, Uchiha"

"Dan actingmu terlalu bagus. Aku salut padamu, sayang" kata Sasuke manis

"Cukup. Sudahi semua ini, Sasuke. Jangan buat aku marah lebih dari ini" geram Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sasuke

"Kau!" Naruto kembali menarik kerah Sasuke namun—

"Apa aku menginterupsi?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba

SETT

Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum datar.

DEGH

Mata Naruto membola. Nafasnya seakan direnggut seketika. Dadanya sesak. Jantungnya seakan ditusuk dengan ribuan panah dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Wajah itu, senyum itu . . .

CKIITTTT

BRAKHH

Sebuah kilasan balik menyergap ingatan Naruto. Lagi. Darah itu mengalir deras. Membasahi aspal hitam hingga menjadi merah. Tubuh itu tergeletak tidak berdaya. Matanya sayu dan bibir mungil itu mengucap sebuah kalimat yang membuat telinganya berdenging.

Tangannya dingin dan perlahan-lahan cengkeramannya pun mengendur. Perasaan itu kembali. Degup tidak menyenangkan itu kembali. Dan rasa ketakutan serta kesedihan itu kembali. Semuanya kembali. Masa itu kembali. Naruto keringat dingin.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura membisu ditempat.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai chapter 10. Sungguh menguras otak. Nao sangat tidak mood dalam mengetik. Mesti sudah dapat gagasan utamanya sejak lama, tapi mengembangkan alur di chapter ini sangat sulit. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada ketidakcocokan alur atau peristiwa.

Bagaimana? Sesuai tebakan kalian-kah?

Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya Hinata gila enggak sih? Mari kita bahas di chapter selanjutnya karena Nao sedang malas banyak bicara.

Next, yang Nao harapkan dari kalian adalah bersediakah kalian merekomendasikan I'm Not the Doll Princess pada IFA 2017? Bagi yang bersedia harap klik link berikut _/formnominasiIFA2017_ . dot diganti titik. Baca dulu syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

Dimohon dukungannya.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	11. Chapter 11 : My Past

I'm Not The Doll Princess

Chapter 11 : My Past

 **Balasan Review**

Terimakasih pada semua reader yang setia menunggu. Nao tidak bisa balas satu persatu seperti biasanya. Bagi yang penasaran ceritanya harap di baca saja dan dinanti feedbacknya. Selamat membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku menginterupsi?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

SETT

Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum datar.

DEGH

Mata Naruto membola. Nafasnya seakan direnggut seketika. Dadanya sesak. Jantungnya seakan ditusuk dengan ribuan panah dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Wajah itu, senyum itu . . .

CKIITTTT

BRAKHH

Sebuah kilasan balik menyergap ingatan Naruto. Lagi. Darah itu mengalir deras. Membasahi aspal hitam hingga menjadi merah. Tubuh itu tergeletak tidak berdaya. Matanya sayu dan bibir mungil itu mengucap sebuah kalimat yang membuat telinganya berdenging.

Tangannya dingin dan perlahan-lahan cengkeramannya pun mengendur. Perasaan itu kembali. Degup tidak menyenangkan itu kembali. Dan rasa ketakutan serta kesedihan itu kembali. Semuanya kembali. Masa itu kembali. Naruto keringat dingin.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura membisu ditempat.

...

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu," Hinata mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruto.

Sasuke masih tertegun. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Membiarkan tangan Hinata mengudara begitu saja untuk beberapa saat. Dan Hinata pun kembali tersenyum. Hampir saja ia menarik kembali tangannya, kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba Sasuke manariknya dan menjabat tangannya erat. Sakura dan Naruto dibuat terpana akan ulahnya.

"Terimakasih, kupikir kau tidak datang." Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Harusnya aku tidak datang kalau pemandangan pertama yang kulihat seperti itu," Jawab Hinata keluar dari topik, nada bicaranya lembut namun terdengar masam.

"Ap-apa?" Sakura tidak percaya, nyata sekali kalimat itu ditujukan padanya.

"Kupikir, kakakku mengencani perempuan baik-baik. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Aku kecewa."

"Huh?" Sakura ternganga.

"Bukankah keserakahan itu tidak baik? Kupikir, kakakku sangat pintar untuk mengajari hal itu."

"Bukan begitu, Naruto— _nii?_ " Hinata menatap tajam mata sang kakak.

"Hei, Hinata!" Emosi, Sakura membalikkan badan Hinata secara kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa. Tapi, tidakkah kau berlebihan? Yang kemarin aku bisa memaafkan, mengingat kondisimu. Tapi, sekarang tidak. Kau, keterlaluan!" Sakura menaikkan satu oktafnya.

Hening. Musik yang awalnya mengalun kencang perlahan-lahan mengecil. Dan suara bising pun mulai tenggelam. Semua begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata yang berbeda secara tiba-tiba.

"Kondisi? Memang kondisiku seperti apa? Dan keterlaluan? Tidakkah kau mengerti siapa yang paling keterlaluan disini?" Hinata menyerang balik.

"Ap-apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, jadi jangan berlagak _sok_ tahu."

"Hah?" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Satu menit lengang. Naruto angkat bicara.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Hinata?" Tanyanya pelan, menuntut.

"Kau bertanya atau mengkonfirmasi?"

"Jawab aku." Tuntut Naruto menahan deru nafasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya kalau kau tahu jawabannya?" Hinata semakin membumbu.

"HINATA!" Naruto berteriak.

" _Why?_ Kau terkejut? Aku bahkan belum merasa mengejutkanmu, dan reaksimu berlebihan." Hinata membalas santai.

"Kita bicara diluar!" Ajak Naruto dengan rahang mengeras. Satu tangannya mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan sang adik, namun ayal tangannya ditepis begitu saja.

"Kita bicara disini." Hinata menolak.

Naruto tidak bergeming.

" _Why?_ Kau tidak mau? Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Hinata final dan melenggang pergi, namun perkataan Naruto selanjutnya menahannya.

"Kau . . . membalasku?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Hinata pun menoleh. Bibir tipisnya naik, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum meremehkan.

"Membalas? Kenapa aku harus membalas? Memang apa yang kau lakukan? apa kau merasa melakukan sesuatu?" Hinata mulai menyinggung, mengulik kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Tentang apa maksud Hinata dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Pasalnya Naruto dan Hinata sudah terlalu menyedot perhatian sejak kali pertama masuk Konoha Gakuen, karena kedekatan mereka. Tak ayal mereka mengumbar kemesraan layaknya pasangan kekasih. Jadi, ketika keduanya bersitegang sampai seperti ini, adalah hal yang mengejutkan.

Dan cara Hinata berdebat patut diacungi jempol. Lihatlah sang kakak yang diam membisu bingung mengolah kata.

Padahal, setahu mereka Hinata itu gila, abnormal, autis. Tapi menilik bagaimana ia sekarang ini, rasanya pendapat itu patut dipertanyakan. Dan mereka mulai mempertanyakannya.

Mendengar semua itu, senyum dibibir Hinata semakin naik. Ia tertawa kecut. Dan rahang Naruto pun semakin mengeras. Ia tahu Hinata meremehkannya. Gadis itu mengejek ketakutannya. Digenggamnya kedua tangannya erat dan ia pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan kekanakan, Hinata. Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau tidak kau duluan yang melakukannya." Naruto membela diri.

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Kau merasa begitu?"

Hinata menahan nafas.

Bibir Sasuke terbuka, ingin rasanya memisahkan keduanya namun lidahnya kelu tatkala melihat mata mutiara Hinata bergetar. Gadis itu ketakutan. Lihatlah kedua mata samudera Naruto menatap Hinata nyalak, seolah ingin menenggelamkannya hidup-hidup.

Sementara Sakura, ia hanya mampu diam. Otaknya belum bisa menguraikan kepingan kejadian yang ada. Pengetahuannya hanya sebatas Sasuke sengaja mendekatinya demi Hinata. Agar gadis itu tidak terluka dan selanjutnya untuk apa?

DEGH

Emeraldnya membola. Sebuah bunyi klik baru saja terdengar di telinga, dan itu menyadarkannya. Ditatapnya Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian. Tak perlu banyak waktu, karena sekali tatap saja ia bisa mengerti arti tatapan Hinata pada Naruto.

Itu bukan tatapan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Melainkan sebaliknya. Itu bukan tatapan sayang melainkan . . .

.

.

.

.

.

 _CINTA_

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengejutkanku? Inikah caramu mengejutkanku?" Naruto menantang.

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya, sebelum pada akhirnya, secara tiba-tiba, menarik kerah jas Naruto.

SETTT

Saphire Naruto membulat. Sebuah benda lembut mendarat diatas bibirnya. Hinata menciumnya. Gadis itu menciumnya dengan lembut, tanpa menuntut atau meminta balasan. Ia hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya. Namun, aroma buah peach dapat Naruto rasakan menggelitik indera penciumnya.

Semua orang terkejut bukan main. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melakukannya adalah hal lumrah tapi kalau seorang Hinata maka adalah musibah. Otak gadis itu sudah terlalu miring rupanya. Begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mematung ditempat. Sayatan kecil berhasil menggores sisi hatinya.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua tangannya bergetar, bahkan kedua kakinya serasa tak bertulang. Ia butuh udara segar secepatnya. Dilepaskannya cengkeramannya pada kerah jas Naruto pelan. Namun ketika baru saja terlepas—

PLAK

"Kyaaakk!" Semua berteriak nyaring.

Hinata menoleh. Sebuah tamparan keras baru saja melayang di pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mendesis, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kiri.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan sebetapa gilanya dirimu?" cerca Naruto menusuk.

Hening sesaat. Hinata masih menoleh.

"Kau puas?" Hinata bertanya pelan, menahan tangis.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau puas?" Hinata bertanya ulang, suaranya serak.

"Bisa bicara yang jelas?"

Cukup. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Hinata pun sedikit menoleh, melirik sang kakak, — _ralat_ Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan terluka. Meski sudah mati-matian ia tahan, sebuah bulir bening berhasil lolos dari matanya.

"Apa kau puas melakukannya?" Hinata bertanya kesekian kali.

Mata Naruto menegang, buliran bening itu menyayatnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat. Kau berhasil melakukannya." Gumamnya tersenyum sumbang.

Hinata berlalu, ia melangkah keluar dari sana. Kumpulan orang menyingkir, memberikan ia jalan begitu saja. Seiring ia melangkah, seiring itu pula saphire Naruto tak berhenti memadang. Tajam dan sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau," Tuding Sasuke menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Keterlaluan!" Lanjutnya final kemudian mengikuti kepergian Hinata.

Acara kembali berlanjut. Suara musik perlahan mulai mengalun dan para hadirin kembali menikmati acara. Meski niat hati ingin sekali mengorek apa yang sedang terjadi pada sang kedua Namikaze, tapi kode dari Shikamaru menyiutkan nyali mereka. Pemuda Nara itu terlalu pandai membaca situsi.

Diantara alunan musik, diantara ramainya orang, Naruto terdiam. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Saphirenya masih setia memandangi dimana Hinata dan Sasuke menghilang.

"Kau,"

"Keterlaluan!" Sakura ikut menuding.

"Kau ikut menyalahkanku?" Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja, Hinata adikmu. Kau banyak tahu tentangnya. Begitupula dengan sikapnya. Jadi, ketika dia seperti itu, harusnya kau memberi pengertian, bukan menyulut amarahnya."

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau tidak dia yang memulainya. Dan bukankah kau juga marah padanya, dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Kau tidak dengar penghinaannya?"

"Tapi,"

"Jadi katakan, apa aku salah disini?"

"Itu—"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatku seperti itu lagi, sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku sedang tidak bisa menahan amarahku sekarang."

.

Hinata berlari tanpa arah menjauhi gedung. Buliran-buliran bening terus membanjiri wajah ayunya. Tak peduli kalau sesekali ia terseok akibat alas ber- _hak_ yang ia pakai. Mengabaikan tatapan orang dijalan, ia terus menerobos kerumunan. Tak sekali dua kali ia menabrak seseorang hingga terjerembab. Bahkan ketika hak tingginya patah, ia terus berlari tanpa mengenakan alas. Tak memikirkan kalau kakinya bisa saja terkena benda tajam dan terluka. Karena yang ia tahu luka dihatinya lebih sakit dari luka yang bisa menyerangnya dari luar.

Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Ia yakin sudah menyerang kelemahan sang kakak tapi hasil yang ia tuai adalah nol besar. Naruto sama sekali tidak berpengaruh melihatnya. Hinata ingat betul bagaimana Naruto memandangnya. Bukan tatapan ketakutan melainkan tatapan penuh api amarah dan kebencian.

Jadi semua sudah selesai. Kisahnya berakhir disini. Ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan sekarang.

Dan secara tiba-tiba setitik air membasahi pundaknya. Hinata pun berhenti. Dan titik demi titik pun mulai turun. Para pejalan kaki berlarian, melindungi kepala mereka dengan apapun yang mereka bawa dan mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, tidak dengan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya diam dan perlahan-lahan menengadah dengan mata sayu.

" _Apa ini akhirnya? Apa aku memang tidak boleh mencintaimu? Apa cintaku adalah kesalahan?"_

" _Jika ini memang kesalahan. Aku harap aku bisa menghilang saat ini juga. Aku tidak sanggup menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Semua terlalu menyakitkan."_

" _Ini sangat menyakitkan, Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata dalam hati._

Satu langkah, dua langkah. Kaki telanjang itu kembali berjalan. Kali ini ia tidak berlari tanpa arah, melainkan pada keramaian lalu lintas.

Rambu lalu lintas baru saja menyala hijau dan kendaraan-kendaraan pun mulai kembali berpacu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata pun menyeberang. Tatapannya kosong. Ia bagai raga tanpa nyawa.

TIN

TIN

Sasuke terseok-seok. Ia kehilangan jejak Hinata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan jelaga hitamnya mengedar. Mencari sosok Indigo mencolok diantara banyaknya orang dan guyuran hujan. Matanya pedih. Sesekali ia mengusap wajah demi memperjelas pandangannya, namun nyata Hinata sulit sekali ditemukan.

TIN

TIN

"Hei, Nona! Kau ingin mati!"

"Menyingkir dari sana!"

"Siapa orang gila ini?"

Dan Sasuke pun mendengarnya. Menoleh ke sumber suara dan tak perlu waktu lama ia menemukan Hinata sedang berusaha menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat arah.

Hinata berhenti tepat ditengah jalan. Mutiaranya menatap kearah truk container yang mengedipkan lampu memintanya menyingkir. Alih-alih pergi, ia malah tersenyum. Memejamkan mata dan bersiap mengakhiri semua ini.

TIN

TIN

TIN

CKIITTTT

BRAKHH

Container itu berhenti.

Dan dari kejauhan sebuah payung kuning pun terjatuh.

.

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, membuat sang gadis terbelalak. Tidak ingin mengganggu lalu lintas, Sasuke pun menarik Hinata ke tepi jalan. Ditutupinya bahu gadis itu dengan jas hitam, dan digiringnya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin mati?" Sasuke berteriak, namun Hinata bungkam.

"Tidak bisakah kau berpikir jernih?"

"Kau kemanakan logikamu itu, Hinata!"

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan. Tapi, tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan orang lain jika kau berbuat seperti itu?"

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya?" Sasuke bertanya, nadanya terdengar pilu.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak bisa menyebutkan apakah perasaannya itu cinta, atau hanya sebuah ilusi semata.

Sasuke melembut. Pandangannya berubah sayu. Perlahan, ia mengusap butiran-butiran bening yang membasahi wajah Hinata. Didekapnya wajah mungil itu, dan dipaksanya gadis itu menatapnya.

"Cukup. Jangan sakiti dirimu lebih dari ini."

"Kau mengerti? Uhm?"

Hinata menerjangnya. Dipeluknya Sasuke dengan erat, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Benar, ia tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Ia perlu sebuah pijakan, dan Uchiha Sasuke menawarkan pijakan itu padanya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam kehangatan. Mengabaikan pemilik mata saphire yang menatap mereka dari seberang jalan. Rambut spikenya lusuh, pandangannya sayu dan terluka. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu saphire itu begitu mengerikan, tapi lihatlah, kini ia tidak berdaya.

Payung yang awalnya tergenggam, tergeletak begitu saja. Membiarkan dirinya diguyur dinginnya air hujan.

Niat hati ingin mengejar Hinata, tapi apa daya tangan tidak sampai. Ia terlalu angkuh untuk meminta maaf. Dan ia terlalu egois untuk mengaku salah. Tubuhnya bekerja bertolak belakang dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Pikirannya mendoktrin bahwa semua adalah kesalahan Hinata. Gadis itu yang memulainya. Tapi disisi lain, hatinya merasa takut, Hinata bisa saja pergi, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menahannya setelah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sekali lagi, semua salah Hinata.

Ya, kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba gadis itu menyeberang jalan dan hampir tertabrak. Kilasan-kilasan balik berputar kembali dimatanya. Begitu jelas dan nyata. Hampir saja ia melolong, tapi lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

Saat itu detak jantungnya serasa berhenti sesaat. Dan gejolak emosi tidak beraturan pun mulai menyergapnya. Menggerayanginya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak, secara cepat seseorang menarik Hinata dan menyelamatkannya tepat pada waktunya.

Namun setelahnya, sisi hatinya lagi-lagi merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan rasa sakit. Ketika Sasuke memeluk Hinata, ia merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang lebih sakit dari setiap ia memanggil atau mendengar nama Hinata.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _menyakitkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Toneri memacu mobilnya membelah hujan. Harusnya ia datang saja ke pesta penutupan daripada pergi berkencan dan kehujanan. Acara makan malamnya di tempat terbuka berantakan, dan dia dihadiahi satu tamparan.

Lampu merah di depan sudah berkedip. Mengurangi kecepatan, ia melihat Sasuke dan seorang gadis berjalan beriringan dibawah hujan. Penasaran, ia menepi.

"Woah, Uchiha. Kau sedang berken— _can?_ " Tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Menatap sinis Toneri kemudian berlalu. Hati dan pikirannya tidak sedang ingin meladeni makhluk aneh bernama Toneri itu, — _pikirnya._

"Hinata?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhenti. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata erat, meyakinkan gadis itu kalau ia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Ka... kau Hinata?" Mata Toneri terbelalak kaget.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Toneri, tanpa permisi, Sasuke membuka pintu belakang mobil. Menuntun Hinata untuk masuk disusul dirinya.

"Hei, Hei! Siapa suruh kau masuk!" Toneri berteriak. Namun ketika melihat wajah lusuh dan tatapan terluka Hinata, pemuda putih itu diam. Berdecak sekali, ia pun memicu kembali mobilnya. Mungkin ini kesialan kedua pada hari ini.

.

Beralih ke sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana sepasang mata mutiara pucat memandang langit senja dengan sorot redup. Garis diwajahnya menandakan bahwasanya ia sudah tak lagi muda. Tangan besarnya mengelus sebuah bingkai kayu lukis wajah sang putri tercinta. Kentara sekali ia sangat merindu sosok itu.

Teh hangat yang tersaji mengepul diabaikan. Dan televisi yang menyala memberitakan keadaan negara menjadi penonton.

Sudah sekitar tujuh tahun sejak kali terakhir ia melihat sang putri. Menurutnya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Tiket pesawat yang dijadwalkan berangkat besok pagi akan menjadi titik awal. Meski sulit, ia akan memulainya.

.

Malam di kota Konoha semakin larut. Sudah kesekian kali ia menghela nafas lelah. Pun dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Diguyur air hujan di malam hari bukanlah hal baik. Flu bisa menyerang kapan saja. Namun, seseorang yang ia panggil sepertinya terlalu keras kepala. Mematung sejauh tiga meter darinya sambil menunduk. Lantai marmer terasa lebih menarik di mata mutiaranya daripada melihat sosok tampan didepannya.

"Hinata, ayolah."

"Kau harus berganti pakaian, atau kau akan terkena flu" Bujuknya tak kalah halus. Mengerti bahwa gadis indigo itu tidak akan bergerak, bahkan sampai jam tengah malam berdenting, ia mengalah.

"Ayolah, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sakiti dirimu?"

"Aku ingin pulang." Sang gadis ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melihat Naruto untuk saat ini. Dan ini sudah malam. Aku akan menjelaskan pada bibi Kushina dan paman Minato."

"Sasuke." Sang gadis mengiba.

Pintu terbuka, seseorang berambut panjang memandang heran kedua orang disana. Ia yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah adik laki-lakinya. Dan yang satunya bukanlah seseorang yang asing. Sekali pandang, ia bisa tahu bahwa orang itu adalah perempuan.

"Apa kalian akan tetap disana?"

Sasuke tersenyum, melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru satu langkah, sebuah cengkeraman di baju belakang menghentikannya. Tangan Hinata gematar, gadis itu cemas dan ketakutan. Akan lebih baik jika ia meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya, namun ia tak mau ambil resiko. Hinata belum tahu perasaannya dan Itachi perlu diwaspadai.

.

"Ibu sudah tidur, Ayah tidak pulang malam ini." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar Sasuke." Lanjutnya menghentikan langkah sang pemilik nama. Pasalnya, kalimat Itachi terasa ganjil di telinga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamar tamu belum dibersihkan. Kalau kau tega, silahkan."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu malam ini kau tidur di sofa, Itachi."

Sasuke mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya. Sangat canggung rasanya ketika seorang gadis masuk ke kamarmu. Terlebih ini kali pertama.

Namun ada yang aneh, kamarnya sulit sekali dibuka. Tangannya licin, ia terlalu gugup. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya, ia menggosok telapak tangannya ke bagian depan kemeja. Dan alhasil terbukalah pintu itu. Ia bersumpah akan meminta orang untuk memperbaiki pintunya dilain hari.

"Masuklah, ada handuk baru dilemari, kau bisa pakai bajuku. Pilihlah yang muat dengan ukuranmu. Akan aku siapkan minuman hangat." Jelasnya canggung.

.

"Apa kau membuat bubur?" Itachi mengintip Sasuke yang sibuk mengaduk susu vanilla.

"Aku harap begitu." jawab Sasuke _ngawur._

"Ada yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Itachi, dia . . ."

"Hinata. Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau membawanya pulang? Apa kau sudah mendapat izin? Atau kau membawanya kabur?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku—"

"Disini tidak aman untuknya. Besok pagi-pagi kau harus membawanya pulang."

"Apa maksudmu tidak aman?"

"Sasuke, begini. Obat itu... Tidak, maksudku, keluarga Namikaze tidak akan membiarkan putri tercinta mereka dibawa orang lain. Aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman. Ayah bisa saja terkena imbasnya."

"Aku bisa jelaskan pada mereka. Tapi ada apa dengan obat? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Ayah?"

"Lupakan. Lebih baik kau antar buburmu, bergantilah pakaian setelahnya. Kau bisa terkena flu. Minumlah vitamin sebelum tidur, berikan juga untuknya." Itachi keluar dari dapur.

.

Kushina menunggu kepulangan putra-putrinya dengan gelisah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat, namun keduanya belum pulang. Ini sudah gelas ke tiga dari kopi pahit yang ia seduh. Ia harus tetap terjaga untuk memastikan Naruto dan Hinata pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Berdiri di balik jendela, mengeratkan piyama yang ia kenakan. Malam semakin dingin. Hujan sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat karena semakin menit berlalu, tetesannya semakin deras mengguyur tanpa ampun. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu telah terjadi? _–pikirnya._

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah deru mobil menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Mobil Aventador masuk ke pakarangan.

Dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu, sang putra yang ditunggu masuk dengan pucat dan lunglai. Rambutnya lusuh, pakaiannya kusut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? uhm?" Kushina bertanya bertubi, namun sang putra diam berlalu begitu saja.

"Naruto,"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah.

"Tidak terjadi apapun. Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto berdusta.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi Ibu."

"Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, dan itu— pasti tentang Hinata. Bukan begitu?"

Satu menit lengang.

"Hinata berubah."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ibu janji, semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula." Kushina berkata seraya mendekati Naruto.

"Kau hanya perlu tidur, esoknya ibu pastikan semua akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Uhm?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Untukmu semuanya bisa menjadi mungkin, percayalah pada Ibu." Kushina memeluk Naruto. Diusapnya punggung lebar sang putra lembut. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, namun Naruto masih menjadi sosok rapuh. Mengingat itu, hatinya merasa sakit.

Bukan ia tidak perduli atau kejam pada Hinata, hanya saja ia terlalu menyayangi Naruto. Kepergian Renata sudah cukup membuatnya terpukul.

 _ **Flashback**_

Daun-daun kuning berguguran, menghiasi langkah di sepanjang jalan. Hawa dingin sudah menyapa. Menusuk hingga terasa ngilu di tulang. Jika tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat, bisa dipastikan hipotermia akan menyerang. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini cuaca di Iwa tidak menentu. Hujan sering mengguyuyur, padahal ini masih pertengahan musim gugur. Masih satu bulan sampai musim dingin benar-benar datang.

Sepasang suami istri mendorong koper menuju sebuah mobil hitam. Diiringi kedua orang anak yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak perempuan yang notabane lebih kecil mendapat peluk sayang serta kecup mesra. Sang Ibu terlalu khawatir untuk meninggalkannya. Sementara anak laki-lakinya tersenyum menenangkan. Ia cukup dewasa untuk ukuran anak tujuh tahun.

"Jangan keluar rumah. Pakai pakaian hangat dan tidur lebih awal. Bibi akan menyiapkan semuanya. Mengerti, uhm?" Sang Ibu berpesan.

"Uhm." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Dan selanjutnya kau ingat, bukan?"

"Uhm."

"Naruto. Jaga Nata baik-baik."

"Aku mengerti, Bu."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tahu bukan menghubungi siapa? Ibu ada di panggilan cepat nomor satu."

"Bukankah Ibu dan Ayah sudah terlambat?" Naruto mengingatkan.

"Kushina. Kita kelewatan lima menit." Minato melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kiri.

"Sayang. Jangan bertengkar. Jadilah anak baik. Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang secepatnya." Minato berpesan, menarik sang istri untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil.

.

"Nata. Dimana kau?" Panggil Naruto kecil. Pasalnya, ini sudah jam makan siang tapi adiknya tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Nata. Jangan bercanda. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Kau tidak ingin kakak memaksamu, bukan?" Naruto kecil menggeledah kamar demi kamar.

"Bibi sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku akan membuangnya jika kau tidak muncul dalam hitungan ketiga." Ancamnya setengah bercanda.

Dan benar saja. Sebelum hitungan ketiga, sang adik sudah muncul dari bawah tempat tidur. Renata menghambur ke pelukan Naruto sambil merengek. Rambut pirang dengan poni ratanya berantakan. Kentara sekali ia habis terlelap, menunggu sang kakak mencarinya. Naruto terkekeh. Dengan telaten ia merapikan rambut sang adik. Tak lupa membersihkan bibirnya yang terkena corengan _gincu_ merah.

"Bersihkan dulu ini, lalu kita makan."

.

Satu hari berlalu. Kakak beradik Namikaze itu kini tengah bermain di ruang tengah. Naruto yang menjadi polisi mengejar sang adik yang menjadi penjahat. Renata sangat menikmati perannya. Menurutnya bersembunyi sangat menyenangkan.

Lelah adalah hal wajar ketika anak kecil bermain sampai hitungan jam. Begitu pula dengan mereka. Di kamar, Naruto menepuk-nepuk lengan Renata pelan, menghantarkan sang adik ke alam mimpi. Setelah kiranya lelap, ia mengambil tissue. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia membersihkan wajah Renata. Lagi-lagi gincu merah itu.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Bermain di dalam rumah sangat membosankan. Itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Namikaze Renata.

Acap kali ia mengintip keadaan luar lewat celah jendela. Diluar sana, anak seusianya bermain bersama. Mengenakan pakaian tebal sambil berlarian kesana-kemari. Membuat istana Bermain petak umpet sepertinya juga menarik dimata. Namun, ia harus menelan pil pahit. Sang kakak mengawasinya ketat. Naruto bahkan tidak tidur siang, menghabiskan liburannya hanya untuk menjaganya. Padahal momen seperti ini jarang. Ia juga ingin keluar rumah.

Kedua orang tuanya, sang kakak dan orang dirumah melarangnya keluar rumah, bahkan berbicara pada orang lain. Mereka juga membuang semua _Dress_ miliknya, dan menggantinya dengan pakaian membosankan. Semua _mainan_ -nya pun bernasib serupa. Hanya _gincu_ merah itu yang tersisa.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka seperti itu. Dari awal mereka menuruti semua kemauannya. Tapi sekarang, secara tiba-tiba semuanya berubah.

Ia, tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Hingga sebuah ide terbesit diotaknya.

.

Sekarang pukul tiga sore. Naruto masih duduk setia membaca buku di ruang tengah. Cookies yang menjadi camilannya pun sudah tandas. Nyata sekali bahwa otaknya terkuras untuk memahami segala macam corengan tinta yang ada disana.

Ia melirik jam, mungkin sudah saatnya membangunkan Renata. Meletakkan buku setebal sepuluh centi, ia mulai beranjak.

Di depan kamar sang adik, ia mengetuk. Sekali, dua kali, namun tak ada sahutan. Tidak biasanya Renata tidur selama ini, — _pikirnya._ Diputarnya knop pintu pelan, namun nihil, sang adik tidak ada.

"Kemana anak itu pergi?"

Sementara itu, jauh dari sana Renata tengah bersenandung ria. Duduk di bangku rias milik sang Ibu sambil bersolek. Bedak tebal menyapu wajah putihnya, tak luput _gincu_ merah ia corengkan di bibir manisnya. Rambut pirang pendek diikatnya sana-sini. Satu kata untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cantik."

"Mereka pasti mau bermain denganku." Ia bergumam percaya diri.

Bercermin beberapa kali sambil berputar-putar dengan gaun pesta berwarna merah muda, ia sangat senang.

Yakin bahwa ia cukup cantik untuk bermain, ia pun melenggang keluar dari kamar sang Ibu. Beruntunglah para asisten rumah tangga tengah tidak berada disana. Tinggal melewati sang kakak, ia bisa bebas keluar. Melewati kamar sang kakak, ia turun ke lantai satu. Semua aman terkendali. Dengan tergesa ia menuju pintu utama, namun naas sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto bersidekap.

"Dan apa yang kau pakai? Bukankah Ibu sudah membuang semuanya?"

"Apa kau masuk ke kamar Ibu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain. Tidak salah bukan kalau aku berdandan cantik. Mereka tidak akan mau bermain kalau aku tidak cantik."

"Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Hapus."

"Hapus dandanan anehmu sekarang juga."

"Eh? Kenapa? Ini bagus. Ibu saja boleh pakai kenapa aku tidak?"

"Nata. Dengarkan kakak. Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah, begitu pesan Ibu"

"Kenapa kakak selalu mendengarkan Ibu?"

"Nata,"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain, tidak akan pergi jauh. Apa itu sulit?"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi asal kau membersihkan wajahmu."

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi seperti ini!"

"Nata,"

"Kalau kakak memaksa, hapus saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau!" Bantah sang adik beringsut keluar rumah. Ia berlari begitu kencang, meninggalkan sang kakak dibelakang yang juga ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Gerbang longgar. Paman penjaga tengah tidak ada ditempat. Mempermudah Renata untuk keluar dari sangkar emasnya.

Naruto tergopoh-gopoh. Ia bukanlah atlet hebat untuk bisa mengejar sang adik. Renata terlalu piawai berlari. Jarak mereka terlampau cukup jauh. Ditambah keadaan sedang tidak bersahabat. Jalanan licin akibat guyuran hujan semalam, daun-daun kering bertaburan. Salah pijak saja ia bisa terjerembab.

Angin berhembus menusuk, gumpalan awan hitam mengumpul. Tinggal tunggu menit hujan akan seger turun. Naruto mempercepat larinya. Mengabaikan dinginnya udara yang terasa ngilu ditulang. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket atau sweater. Hanya kaos lengan pendek dan celana kain panjang.

"Nata! Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti!" Suaranya serak, namun yang dipanggil menulikan pendengaran. Renata tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Renata!"

"Berhenti disana!"

"RENATA!"

Renata berbelok begitu saja. Mengabaikan dimana ia berada, bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Namun, belum lama ia berbelok, sebuah suara nyaring menggema ditelinga. Sebuh truk besar tengah melaju kencang.

Sadar dimana sang adik berada, Naruto tunggang langgang.

"Renata! Menyingkir dari sana!" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin.

BRAKH

CKITTT

"Eh?" Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia mematung ditempat. Tepat saat itu, hujan mulai turun. Satu tetes, dua tetes, dan mulai turun serempak. Lalu lintas tiba-tiba terkendala. Banyak Kendaraan yang menghentikan perjalanan. Masa mulai berkumpulan.

"Na-ta?"

Naruto kecil menatap tubuh yang tergeletak tidak berdaya didepan sana. Tubuh kecil itu berlimpah darah, hujan mengguyur tubuhnya serta tubuh tak berdaya itu. Membuat kukunya memutih dan nyawanya seakan dicabut dari tempat. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangan kewajah. Matanya membulat dengan mengerikan.

"Tidak."

"Nata?"

"Tidak."

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

.

Renata menatap jauh. Dari tempatnya tergeletak, ia bisa melihat bagaimana kakak kesayangannya mematung tidak percaya. Meski tidak bisa mendengar jelas, ia tahu kalau sang kakak tengah berteriak. Sesekali terseok berlarian menghampirinya. Menyesal, setetes liquid lolos dari saphirenya.

" _Aku menyayangimu." Ucapnya tanpa suara._

.

"Nata bertahanlah. Kau bisa mendengarku?" Naruto mengelus kepala sang adik yang bersimpah darah. Tubuh itu sudah tidak berdaya, Renata hanya bisa meneteskan air mata tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Kau boleh bermain. Jangan pejamkan matamu." Ratapnya berusaha mengguncang tubuh sang adik yang kian dingin. Namun, Tepat setelah itu, Renata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Naruto membisu.

"Tidak."

"Jangan. Jangan pergi."

"Tidak."

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto terisak dipelukan Kushina. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Memori yang selama ini ingin ia kubur, muncul menghantui. Dipeluknya sang Ibu erat. Tangan besar itu gemetar, ia ketakutan.

.

Ruangan 10 x 8 m2 itu masih terang. Sebuah lampu duduk dimeja sudut sofa, masih dihidupkan. Itachi masih terjaga. Matanya tidak bisa dipejamkan barang sedikitpun. Bukan tanpa sebab, secarik kertas yang ia temukan di meja sang Ayah menyita perhatiannya. Tertera jelas nama _supplier_ dan jenis obat apa yang dipesan. Mengingat itu, kepalanya berdenyut. Ia tidak tahu untuk apa sang Ayah melakukannya, mengingat Uchiha bukan penggila materi.

Ia menatap langit-langit ruang tamu, menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Hanya perlu sedikit keberanian untuk mengungkap segalanya.

.

Manshion Uchiha pagi ini terlihat berbeda. Hadirnya seorang gadis bersurai indigo, menciptakan keheningan. Tak ada bising bertengkaran antara kakak beradik bermarga sama itu.

Setelah menjelaskan siapa Hinata tadi pagi, Sasuke tidak bicara lagi. Bahkan pemuda itu mengabaikan Hinata yang duduk tidak nyaman ditempat.

"Uhm, Hinata, apa kau tidak nyaman?" Mikoto bertanya lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Selesaikan sarapanmu. Aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang." Itachi menyela, nadanya tegas.

"Kenapa harus kau?" Sasuke bertanya, ia tidak suka.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi berdiri, menarik Hinata dengan sekali sentakan. Tidak biasanya seorang Itachi bersikap kasar.

Sasuke mengejarnya, naas pintu utama dibanting hingga membentur dahinya. Itachi sedang dalam mood buruk.

"Tch! Sialan." Sasuke mendengus. Baru saja mau keluar rumah, sebuah notifikasi pesan berbunyi.

.

 _Aku akan meminjamnya sebentar._

 _Jangan coba-coba mengikutiku._

 _Nanti kukabari._

 _From : Itachi_

.

Sejak meninggalkan mansion Uchiha, tak henti-hentinya Hinata memegang kencang sabuk pengaman. Uchiha Itachi bertransformasi menjadi pembalap ulung. Terlebih lengangnya jalan di pagi hari mempermudahnya dalam berkendara.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti, semalam Itachi terlihat bersahabat. Ingin sekali bertanya, namun Itachi tidak memberi rambu untuknya bicara.

Ia terus diam, sampai akhirnya sadar setelah melewati gerbang Tol. Ia tidak diantar pulang, melainkan dibawa kabur. Terlebih, Itachi mematikan ponsel. Nyata sekali ia tidak ingin diikuti. Panik, Hinata mulai membuka suara.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang sering kau kunjungi."

.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis, mobil Itachi berhenti. Letaknya cukup jauh, pinggir kota Konoha.

Sabuk pengaman ia lepaskan. Itachi tak segera turun. Mengambil nafas dan membuangnya beberapa kali, ia juga tak kunjung bicara.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Itachi-san?"

"Kau tahu rumah ini?"

"Aku tanya, apa maumu?"

"Kau ingat rumah ini?"

"Itachi-san!"

"Kau cukup keras kepala untuk ukuran orang gila."

Hinata menahan nafas.

Sebuah botol obat dilempar Itachi. Bola mata Hinata melebar, ia tahu obat apa itu.

"Milikmu, bukan? Itu tertinggal di kamar Sasuke, tempo hari." Itachi menjelaskan. Takut, tangan Hinata pun gemetar. Digenggamnya botol obat itu erat.

"Ini, bukan milikku. Sasuke sudah mengembalikannya tempo hari."

"Kalau yang kau maksud Vitamin yang diberikan Sasuke, aku percaya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lama mengkonsumsi itu, kau bahkan lupa rasanya."

"Bagaimana—" Ucapan Hinata terputus, wajah Itachi kini tepat berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tahu dimana _suppliernya._ Kau mau pesan?" Itachi bertanya.

"Menjauh dariku, Itachi-san!" Tegas Hinata.

"Sepertinya, obat dariku bekerja cukup baik."

Itachi menjauh.

Di kursi sebelah, Hinata menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Ia marah dan ketakutan disaat bersamaan.

Setelahnya, Itachi diam cukup lama. Mobil itu lengang.

Kedua bola mata hitam itu memandang jauh. Otaknya mengulik, mencari hipotesa pada kasus ini. Jari-jemarinya mengetuk paha, satu alisnya mulai naik. Tepat saat ia mengetukkan jari telunjuk, satu hipotesa keluar menjadi kandidat.

Menutupi kecurigaan, mata Itachi berubah sayu.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bagiku, Ayahku adalah sosok panutan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa beliau mau memesan obat itu, mengingat lisensinya dipertaruhkan." Kata Itachi ambigu.

"Kau pikir aku mengerti?"

"Kau mengerti. Tidak mungkin kau mau mengkonsumsi obat itu tanpa tahu kandungan apa yang termasuk didalamnya."

"Kau pikir aku secerdas itu?"

"Dan kau sangat cerdas menipu semua orang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

Matahari berada ditengah-tengah. Sebuah pesawat Konoha Air baru saja mendarat. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut coklat dikucir, turun. Mengenakan kemeja putih, celana kain coklat dan mantel hitam, ia terlihat sangat berwibawa.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mencapai tempat pengambilan barang.

Hyuuga Hiashi menekan tombol di layar _touchscreen,_ memesan taxi secara online.

Setelah mengambil barang bawaannya, Hiashi meninggalkan bandara. Taxi yang ia pesan sudah _stand by_ ditempat. Modern ini komunikasi semakin canggih. Ia tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menunggu, karena sang putri tercinta tidak boleh menunggu.

.

Ruangan bernuansa biru muda itu hening. Tak ada berisik canda seperti sebelumnya. Kertas-kertas hasil cetak rupa dua orang anak kecil berserakan dimana-mana. Disana, kedua anak itu tersenyum ceria, menampilkan wajah bahagia. Tak ada gambaran tentang kejamnya dunia, kala itu.

Naruto kecil merasa menemukan kembali dunianya.

Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang.

Ia meraba foto cantik Hinata. Diambil setahun lalu. Hinata tidak mengenakan make up apapun, wajahnya putih bersinar, cantik.

KRASH

Ia meremas foto itu, membuangnya jauh, sejauh mungkin. Dan lihatlah. Dibalik kegelapan, puluhan remasan foto berserakan. Naruto tengah terguncang. Matanya bergetar. Berkali-kali ia memegang dada kirinya yang berdentum tidak nyaman.

Adegan kecupan Hinata terbayang dikepala, bagaikan film. Bagaimana gadis itu menariknya, hingga bagaimana bibir lembut itu menempel tepat dibibirnya.

Dingin dan menyakitkan.

"Aku sakit, Hinata. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Naruto bergumam sendu.

"Katakan kalau kau ingin membunuhku. Tapi jangan seperti ini, kumohon."

"Aku sudah berusaha keras. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang mudah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah yang aku lakukan ini adalah benar atau salah. Karena, sejauh yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencoba untuk mempertahankanmu."

"Tapi, dentuman ini selalu menghantuiku. Ini menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan, Hinata."

.

Hinata berdiri didepan gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Setelah mendengar ucapan Uchiha Itachi tadi, ia jadi ragu. Masuk ke rumah itu sama halnya terjun kembali dalam jurang. Namun jika ia tidak terjun, maka ia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana menghancurkan jurang itu sendiri.

Kushina sudah menanti. Ia mondar-mandir didepan pintu. Buku jarinya ia gigit, gugup. Fugaku mengatakan, Hinata sudah keluar dari zonanya. Obat yang dikonsumsi mungkin sudah tidak lagi mempan, karena alam bawah sadar Hinata memberontak. Otak Hinata memang bisa dimanipulasi, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Naluri manusia berjalan dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa dikontrol.

Hinata sudah mencapai batas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kushina bergumam.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kushina mendekat. Mencoba meraih tangan sang putri, namun ditepis.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kau baik-baik saja? kemana saja kau, sayang? Ibu mencarimu."

"Apa anda sedang mencoba untuk khawatir?"

"Hinata,"

"Aku bukan anakmu. Namikaze Hinata, sudah tidak ada!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau, putriku."

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, aku bukan anakmu. Berhenti ikut campur urusanku!"

"Hinata,"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU!"

Kushina menahan nafas sejenak.

"Dengar, Ibu, maksudku Bibi Kushina. Aku bukan anakmu, dan selamanya bukanlah anakmu. Harus berapa kali kukatakan, huh?"

"Kalau Bibi memang menganggapku putri Bibi, lantas, kenapa Bibi lakukan ini padaku?"

"Lakukan? Apa maksudmu, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Bibi menahanku dirumah mewah. Memenjarakanku, dan mencoba menenggelamkan perasaanku. Bibi pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Yang Bibi pikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Naruto semata. Tapi, pernahkah Bibi berpikir tentang kebahagiaanku? Barang sedikitpun?"

"Bibi begitu ketakutan Naruto terluka. Tapi, tanpa sadar Bibi selalu melukaiku. Apa Bibi juga pernah memikirkan itu?"

"Hinata, aku—"

"Bibi bahkan, tega membuatku gila."

.

Naruto berdiri mematung di anak tangga. Percakapan Hinata dan sang Ibu menamparnya secara keras.

"Bibi bahkan, tega membuatku gila."

Sahpire itu pun membola. Ia butuh penjelasan. Namun, baru lima anak tangga ia tapaki, seseorang asing masuk tanpa diundang.

Hyuuga Hiashi masuk dengan mata melebar sempurna. Ia, mendengar semuanya. Termasuk kalimat Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa ia dibuat gila.

Rumah itu lengang. Keempatnya mematung ditempat.

"Hi-Hiashi?" Kushina tergagap.

"Ayah?"

"Kushina, katakan, kalau yang aku dengar ini adalah kesalahan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Selamat malam semuanya.

Sebelumnya Nao minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Hiatus dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Nao punya penjelasan atas ini.

Jujur, dua bulan terakhir ini adalah bulan terberat selama hidup Nao. Ibunda tercinta Nao masuk rumah sakit pada awal oktober, Nao harus pulang. Empat hari dirumah, ibu baru dibawa pulang. Kondisinya masih jauh dari kata baik, tapi beliau bilang sudah baik dan mengizinkan Nao untuk kembali kerja. Padahal saat itu beliau menahan sakit yang Nao tidak tahu.

Belum ada satu bulan, tiba-tiba Bapak Tiri Nao telfon, mengatakan kalau Nao harus sabar dan menyiapkan mental untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Saat itu rasanya setengah nyawaku melayang. Pikiranku tidak ditempat, kerja tidak fokus, makan tidak enak dan inginnya terus sholat dan berdoa.

Hingga suatu sabtu pagi Ibu telfon. Dengan suara beliau yang rendah, serak dan lemah. Menanyakan apakah Nao sehat, sudah sarapan atau belum. Mengingatkan Nao untuk tidak lupa makan dan jaga kesehatan. Jeda lama sekali hingga beliau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatun Nao shock. Beliau mengatakan kalau beliau terkena tumor ganas, sudah stadium akhir. Meminta Nao untuk pulang untuk merawatnya, beliau tidak ingin Nao kecewa atau menyesal.

Nao menangis saat itu juga. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Secara Nao anak tunggal. Orang tua broken home sedari Nao 8 tahun. Ibu baru menikah 5 tahun lalu.

Dan, yang lebih membuat Nao tidak sanggup berkata-kata adalah beliau tanya " Mama sayang sama kamu kan?"

Mama itu adalah Ibu tiri Nao, menikah dengan bapak kandung Nao. Baru dua kali Nao bertegur sapa langsung dengannya.

Seharian Nao tidak bisa berpikir. Timku sedang bulan sibuk. Petinggi dari Jerman mau datang, dan Tim Nao memiliki andil besar untuk menyambut tamu tersebut. Bagaimana?

Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian Nao minta izin pulang. Nao bilang mungkin lama, kalau diizinkan Nao bakal balik kerja, dan jika tidak Nao minta resign.

Padahal, jujur Nao berat mengatakan resign. Nao lulusan SMK, sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, Nao tahu betapa susahnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? uang bukanlah segalanya, bukan?

Minggu siang Nao pulang, butuh sekurang-kurangnya 15 jam untuk sampai rumah.

Saat tiba dirumah, Ibu yang biasanya selalu menyambut kepulangan Nao sedang terbaring tidak berdaya dikamar Nao. Beliau tidak ingin tidur dikamar lain selain kamar Nao. Tidak sanggup hati Nao melihatnya.

Kuambil air wudhu dan sholat subuh. Baru setelah subuh, kudekati beliau. Nao menangis, begitupun beliau. Beliau sudah sulit bernafas, meminta Nao untuk menyuapinya makanan. Alangkah sedihnya ketika beliau hanya mau tiga suap.

Sekitar seminggu dirumah, ibu masuk rumah sakit lagi. Disitu dokter menjelaskan kalau tumornya sudah menyebar dan ia angkat tangan. Dokter menganjurkan pulang. Ibu down saat itu juga. Beliau tidak mau makan atau minum. Bicara tidak jelas.

Minggu-minggu kedepannya semuanya semakin sulit. Ibu mulai tidak bisa bangun, beliau hanya tidur. Jika tidak dibangunkan tidak akan bangun.

Kusuapi, kubersihkan tubuhnya dengan telaten. Kutunggui beliau sesiang penuh, sedangkan Bapak Tiri Nao menunggu sepanjang malam. Kita bergantian.

Yang tidak terlupakan sampai sekarang adalah, bagaimana beliau masih mengkhawatirkan Nao disaat beliau menahan sakit. Suaranya sudah tidak jelas, nafasnya tersengal, bahkan matanya terpejam, beliau mengatakan "Pakai selimut, dingin. Jangan tidur dilantai." sambil mengetuk kaki Nao.

Tak henti-hentinya Nao berdoa, hingga Bapak tiri Nao mengatakan Nao harus mengikhlaskan. Ibu Nao berat karena Nao masih belum ikhlas. Ibu mengkhawatirkan masa depan Nao. Pantas saja tahun ini beliau gencar meminta Nao menikah. Beliau selalu ingin menjodohkan Nao dengan seseorang yang menurutnya baik, namun Nao menolak. Nao tahu kalau Nao kaku terhadap laki-laki. Tapi Nao belum siap.

Sekarang ada rasa menyesal dihati Nao. Seandaikan Nao menuruti permintaannya.

Semakin hari, Ibu bukan semakin membaik tapi malah memburuk. Biasanya sehari membuka mata dua kali, ini sama sekali. Beliau diam saja, tidak bisa berbicara, bahkan menyuapi pun harus tiga orang. Butuh dua menit untuk bisa menelan setetes air. Sungguh hati Nao sakit sekali.

Disaat beliau diam, Nao arahkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Nao, dan beliau menangis tanpa suara. Nao meminta maaf, berterimakasih telah membesarkan dan menyekolahkan Nao, memberikan Nao kepintaran dan menyayangi Nao. Beliau yang sudah lama tidak bicara, bisa bicara. Beliau menjawab "Ya."

Setelah itu, Nao baru bisa ikhlas. Dan selang dua hari, Jumat pagi setelah subuh, tanggal 17 November 2017 sekitar pukul 05.30, Ibu menghadap sang kuasa. Nao ingat betul saat Nao terbangun dari tidur dan berlari mendekat. Beliau sudah lama tidak membuka mata, bisa membuka mata dan melihat Nao. Nao bisikkan kalimat syahadat ditelinga, dan lagi-lagi beliau menitikkan air mata. Selang beberapa saat, beliau sudah tidak ada.

Sungguh, itu adalah ujian terberat Nao. Bapak kandung Nao tidak datang diacara pemakaman lantaran jauh dan tidak akan sampai. Hanya Bapak Tiri Nao yang menemani, memeluk Nao dan mencium pipi Nao, mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Ibu sudah tidak merasakan sakit dan bahagia dialam sana, Nao harus mendoakannya.

Bahkan sampai acara 7 hari, Bapak kandung Nao tidak datang. Hanya sekali beliau menanyakan kabar Nao, saat pemakaman, itu saja. Selebihnya tidak. Hari ke-7 Bapak kandung Nao baru telfon dan mengatakan tidak bisa datang lantaran tidak punya uang. Nao mengatakan tidak apa, Nao tidak memaksa. Toh Nao berpikir sudah ada Bapak Tiri Nao, yang lebih menyayangi Nao dan ada disaat terpuruk Nao.

.

.

.

Kini Nao sudah kembali bekerja. Tanggal 4 Desember, kemarin. Dan apa yang terjadi? Leader Nao heran bagaimana Nao bisa tegar, tidak menangis dan bisa langsung fokus kerja. Bahkan langsung handle banyak project. Tidak mengeluh.

Kenapa? Karena Bapak Tiri Nao selalu support. Beliau selalu mengirim pesan dipagi hari atau disela-sela beliau bekerja. Beliau Mengatakan "Jangan lupa sarapan, dijaga kesehatannya, jangan telat makan, pikirkan masa depan dan jangan lihat kebelakang. Semangaatttt!"

Begitulah kira-kira pesan beliau.

.

.

.

Hikmah yang dapat diambil adalah, kita harus sabar. Ada kalanya kita berada diatas, dan dibawah. Dan ketika posisi kita dibawah, kita harus lebih bertawakal. Menyebut asma-Nya dan memohon pertolongan-Nya. Jangan bersalah sangkah degan-Nya. Yang diatas punya rencana yang lebih baik. Habis gelap terbitlah terang, begitulah kira-kira.

Jika ada yang mengatakan hubungan darah lebih kental, itu bohong. Hubungan kasih sayang tidak memandang darah. Buktinya, seorang Ayah Tiri lebih mencintai daripada Ayah Kandung. Begitupula sebaliknya. Anak akan lebih sayang pada siapa yang menyayanginya, meski itu bukan sedarah sekalipun.

Seperti Nao, tidak ada pemikiran untuk menanyakan kabar Bapak Kandung Nao. Kenapa? Disaat Nao butuh sandaran, pelukan, support, kemana dia? Nao bahkan dibesarkan tanpanya. Ibu Nao banting tulang sendiri. Kebutuhan sekolah dan sebagainya tercukupi hanya oleh Ibu.

Jadi saran Nao, yang masih punya orang tua utuh, sayangi mereka, cintai mereka sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Berikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Penuhi permintaan mereka, tidak ada yang salah dengan orang tua. Terkadang kita memang merasa benar, tapi bukan berarti kita boleh membangkang. Akan ada saatnya dimana orang tua mendengarkan kita. Mereka akan berpikir "Anakku sudah dewasa."

.

Mohon maaf atas curhatan tidak berguna Nao. Bagi yang sudah baca, terimakasih. Dan bagi yang berpikir, _ini apa sih?_ Nao mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Setelahnya Nao akan kembali berkarya. Nao sudah baik-baik saja. Nao bisa tersenyum, bercanda dan tertawa. Jadi yang mau contact silahkan. Bisa hubungi Nao di akun facebook dengan nama pena Nao. Atau PM Nao bagi yang ingin menanyakan fiksi yang Nao buat.

Sekian dari Nao, terimakasih.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	12. Chapter 12 END : Surrender

I'm Not The Doll Princess

Chapter 12 : Surrender

 **Balasan Review**

Terimakasih pada semua reader yang setia menunggu. Nao tidak bisa balas satu persatu seperti biasanya. Bagi yang penasaran ceritanya harap di baca saja dan dinanti feedbacknya. Selamat membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto N. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berdiri mematung di anak tangga. Percakapan Hinata dan sang Ibu menamparnya secara keras.

"Bibi bahkan tega membuatku gila."

 _Sappire_ itu pun membola. Ia butuh penjelasan. Namun, baru lima anak tangga ia tapaki, seseorang asing masuk tanpa diundang.

Hyuuga Hiashi masuk dengan mata melebar sempurna. Ia mendengar semuanya. Termasuk kalimat Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa ia dibuat gila.

Rumah itu lengang. Keempatnya mematung ditempat.

"Hi-Hiashi?" Kushina tergagap.

"Ayah?"

"Kushina, katakan, kalau yang aku dengar ini adalah kesalahan."

...

"Ayah, ba ... bagaimana bisa?" Hinata tergagap.

"Apa yang—"

"Diam, Hinata!"

"Kushina, kau mendengarku? Katakan, apa yang aku dengar ini kesalahan?"

Hiashi mendekat.

Merasa terancam, Kushina tidak sadar melangkah mundur. Tetapi, secara tiba-tiba punggungnya menabrak sebuah dada bidang. Kedua matanya membola, tatkala _Sapphire_ Naruto menatapnya sendu. Tidak ada tempat untuk kabur.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga.

Merapatkan cengkeraman pada rok yang ia kenakan, ia membuang nafas. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyembunyikan segala kepanikannya.

"Aku menyayangi Naruto. Aku hanya ingin melindungi senyumannya. Tetapi, itu hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya orang tua lakukan dengan mencoba mempertahankanmu disisinya. Hanya itu."

Jelas Kushina tanpa memandang ke arah kedua Hyuuga.

"Sungguh, aku tidak ada niat untuk membuat Hinata seperti itu. Tetapi, melihat Naruto menyakiti dirinya, hatiku sakit. Dia bisa mati kapan saja. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku sudah kehilangan satu putriku. Tidak bisakah kau memahami ini, Hiashi?"

"Kalau memang seperti itu, tidak bisakah kau mengambil jalan bijak dengan cukup membuat Hinata jadi adiknya?"

"Kalau aku bisa, maka sudah aku lakukan!"

Kushina berteriak.

Naruto terdiam.

Sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan, Kushina membekap mulutnya.

"Naruto," panggil Kushina.

"Begitu ya ..."

"Jadi selama ini ibu membohongiku? Tidak, kalian menipuku?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, meminta penjelasan.

"Naruto, tidak seperti itu, nak," Kushina mengiba.

" _Heh,_ selama ini aku berjuang untuk menjadi sosok kakak yang baik, karena aku merasa Hinata memang membutuhkan sosok itu. Tetapi, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah tipuan yang sengaja kalian ciptakan untukku. Apa kalian pikir, aku gila?"

"Naruto- _nii_?"

Hinata mencoba mendekat, namun perkataan Naruto menahannya.

"Diam! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun!"

Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah, melewati Hinata yang mematung ditempat.

Semua berada diluar perkiraan, ini bukan lagi kendalinya.

Menyadari semua itu, matanya berubah sayu. Tidak ada tempat lagi disini. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Ia memang ditakdirkan untuk menyerah.

.

Dentuman suara musik menggema. Orang-orang menari, melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Semakin malam waktu, semakin gencar sang _DJ_ memutar musik.

Diantara keramaian, Naruto termenung. Ini sudah botol ketiga sejak ia duduk. Kepalanya serasa mau meledak. Otaknya dipenuhi semua memori akan Hinata. Berputar secara cepat dan acak.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa ini semua adalah kebohongan. Hinata membohonginya. Mereka menipunya, memperlakukannya layaknya pasien.

 **BRAKH**

"Berikan aku satu botol lagi."

.

Kamar bernuansa lavender itu berantakan. Hiashi mengobrak-abrik semua isinya. Wajahnya merah padam, kedua tangannya memasukkan apa yang bisa ia raih kedalam koper besar. Tidak peduli jika sang putri semata wayang memberontak, mencegah. Yang ia tahu, ia harus membawa Hinata pergi sekarang juga.

"Ayah, hentikan!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Hinata!"

"Kumohon ayah, aku tidak gila!"

"Tidak ada orang gila yang mengakui dirinya gila!"

"Ayah!"

"Cukup!"

Hiashi mencengkeram kedua pundak sang putri. Dipandanginya _Amethys_ itu secara lekat nan lembut. Hinata sudah cukup terluka.

"Hinata, dengar. Kau sudah cukup berjuang, maafkan ayah karena lama menjemputmu. Namun sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Kau harus menjalani rehabilitasi dan memulai semuanya kembali."

"Ayah, aku tidak—"

"Cukup. Ayah tidak mau dengar alasan apapun."

Hinata menahan nafas. Lagi, ini kembali terjadi. Sang ayah selalu seperti ini, tidak di masa lalu maupun sekarang. Semuanya dimulai saat sang ayah membawanya kesini.

"Ayah pikir, ayah berhak membawaku pergi?"

Tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Terkejut akan nada yang digunakan sang anak, Hiashi menoleh. Matanya membeku melihat sorot tajam yang Hinata layangkan.

"Tidakkah ayah berpikir kalau semua ini salah ayah?"

"Hinata,"

"Jika ayah tidak pernah membawaku kesini, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menjadi gila seperti ini."

Ayah tahu apa yang membuatku memilih jalan ini?"

Karena aku ... mencintai Naruto."

Mata Hiashi berubah sayu. Bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika sang putri semata wayang mencintai Naruto. Ia mengerti cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa. Sepuluh tahun waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat cinta itu tumbuh berkembang.

Tiba-tiba, perdebatan Hinata dan Kushina terngiang kembali di telinga. Tentang Hinata yang berseru bahwa ia dibuat gila.

Tangan Hiashi gemetar, ada hal janggal dalam kalimat Hinata.

"Jadi, karena kau mencintainya, kau rela dibuat gila? Tidak, kau sepenuhnya sadar kalau kau sengaja dibuat gila."

Hinata menegang.

"Kau memilih menjadi gila hanya untuk berada disisinya. Apa ayah salah?"

Hening. Satu menit lengang. Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Itu bukan cinta. Perasaanmu itu hanyalah sebuah obsesi semata."

.

Suara ketikan keyboard berdenting, menjadi satu-satunya pengiring setia jam lemburnya. Dengan cahaya redup dan ditemani segelas kopi, Uchiha Fugaku sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Satu tangannya sibuk mengetik, sedangkan tangan satunya mengambil sebuah map berwarna coklat yang berada disisi kiri meja. Termenung sesaat, ia sangat hafal apa isi map itu.

Baru saja meletakkan map, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan matanya. Ketika ia sadar, sosok tinggi berambut hitam panjang sudah berada di depan meja. Itachi membawa sebuah map biru yang entah apa isinya.

"Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini, ayah."

Itachi meletakkan map biru dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Fugaku menuruti apa yang si sulung katakan. Ia tahu Itachi tidak akan datang padanya malam-malam dengan alasan tidak penting.

 **SETT**

Fugaku menegang.

Ia belum membua semua dokumen itu, tetapi melihat nama pasien yang tertera disana, ia mengerti apa maksud Itachi.

Dengan santai, Fugaku meletakkan kembali map tersebut sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Kenapa ayah melakukan ini? Apa ayah haus akan uang?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu alasan ayah."

"Lalu? Bisa ayah jelaskan apa alasan ayah? Otakku tidak sanggup menerka apa yang ayah pikirkan."

"Ayah hanya melakukan terapi penyembuhan, tidak ada maksud lain."

"Tidak ada? Ayah menghipnotis Hinata, memberikan ia obat penenang dosis tinggi, dan ayah mengatakan tidak ada maksud lain?"

"Itu pilihannya."

"Ap ... apa?"

"Hinata, ia gadis yang hebat. Ayah tidak bisa menghipnotis sepenuhnya. Otaknya memang menerima doktrin yang ayah berikan. Tapi tidak dengan hati kecilnya."

Kau tahu, jauh sebelum itu, ia sudah mendoktrin otaknya. Membuat benteng untuk memenjarakan diri sendiri. Dan itu ia lakukan demi melindungi seseorang."

"Hinata melakukannya?"

"Ya, dan dia melakukan semua itu diusia sangat belia."

Dia bahkan rela meminum obat yang ayah berikan demi mempertahankan doktrin yang tertanam diotaknya, meski hati nurani menentangnya. Itulah alasan kenapa mood dan perubahan sikapnya sangat tidak terkendali."

"Kalau ayah tahu, kenapa ayah tidak menghipnotis Naruto? Sesungguhnya ia akar dari semua ini."

"Alam bawah sadar Naruto menolak hipnotis."

.

Kedua bola mata _Ametyhs_ itu mematung. Dari balik kaca spion, Hiashi memandang. Wajah Hinata datar, sulit dibaca. Keheningan menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Sang supir taxi yang merasakan suasana tidak nyaman, memilih diam. Dibalik kemudi, bola matanya sesekali melirik kedua sosok dibelakang yang saling mengacuhkan.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan seperti ini. Kehadiran sang ayah tidak termasuk dalam perhitungannya. Benar kalau ia ingin memberontak, tapi tidak dengan menyakiti Naruto seperti ini.

Jujur, ketika Naruto mengatakan ia sengaja membohonginya, ia merasa sakit. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ia berpikir untuk melakukan semua itu, namun pada kenyataannya, ia sudah melakukannya. Dan ketika ia sadar, semuanya sudah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Pilihannya saat itu menciptakan luka lain dihati Naruto. Luka yang memang belum bisa metutup, kini menganga lebar.

Harusnya ia mengucap maaf saat itu juga, namun lidahnya kelu. Kata maaf terlalu sulit terucap setelah apa yang sudah terjadi. Sekali ini saja, biarkan ia menjadi seorang egois.

Sejak dulu, yang ia tahu, jika ia seperti itu maka Naruto akan bahagia. Dan jika ia tidak seperti itu, Naruto akan bersedih dan menyakiti dirinya. Jadi ini tidak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya salahnya. Salahkan Naruto karena sudah membuat dirinya iba, salahkan bibi Kushina karena membuatnya gila, dan salahkan hati kecilnya yang menganggap rasa iba itu adalah cinta.

.

Kediaman sederhana keluarga Haruno. Sakura berbaring menyamping. Sejak semalam, ia hanya tidur beberapa jam. Bahkan kini matanya masih sulit terpejam. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia terlibat dalam kubangan cinta Namikaze bersaudara hingga ia merasa menjadi korban.

Namikaze Hinata mencintai Namikaze Naruto. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang masih belum bisa ia cerna. Bukan karena ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto, melainkan gara-gara cinta Hinata pada Naruto, Sasuke menyeretnya dan ia dengan suka rela bersedia. Konyol, namun ini semua sudah terjadi.

Sasuke, pemuda itu terlalu takut Hinata tersakiti hingga rela mengorbankan perasaannya. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa iri. Hinata begitu dicintai. Namikaze Naruto mungkin masuk kedalam salah satunya.

Belum lama mengenal Naruto, ia hafal betul apa yang paling mudah merubah mood pemuda tersebut. Hinata. Dunia Namikaze Naruto hanya berpusat pada Hinata. Amarah, senyum, canda dan tawanya hanya bisa dipancing oleh Hinata. Bahkan, karena Hinata ia hampir tidak bisa mengenali sosoknya.

Sakura pun tersenyum kecut. Selama ini ia menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh. Mengira bahwa Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan berani mengambil kesempatan. Ia malu, ia marah, ia kecewa pada diri sendiri. Ingin sekali ia memaki, namun ia tidak memiliki harga diri lagi untuk dimaki. Uchiha Sasuke sukses memporak-porandakan harga dirinya.

"Aku terlalu bodoh. Bahkan saat seperti ini pun aku masih tidak bisa membencimu, Sasuke."

.

Kamar itu lengang. Sasuke memainkan ponsel, memutarnya ke arah kanan beberapa kali kemudian menangkapnya. _Onyx_ hitamnya menajam, ia menggenggam ponselnya erat.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sasuke menggerutu. Pasalnya Itachi meletakkan barang-barang dikamarnya. Mulutnya komat-kamit menyumpahi sang kakak, namun disaat melewati ruang kerja sang ayah, telinganya tidak sengaja mencuri dengar sesuatu.

"Tidak ada? Ayah menghipnotis Hinata, memberikan ia obat penenang dosis tinggi, dan ayah mengatakan tidak ada maksud lain?"

 **DEGH**

Mata Sasuke membola, ia pun semakin mendekat.

"Itu pilihannya."

"Ap ... apa?"

"Hinata, ia gadis yang hebat. Ayah tidak bisa menghipnotis sepenuhnya. Otaknya memang menerima doktrin yang ayah berikan. Tapi tidak dengan hati kecilnya."

Kau tahu, jauh sebelum itu, ia sudah mendoktrin otaknya. Membuat benteng untuk memenjarakan diri sendiri. Dan itu ia lakukan demi melindungi seseorang."

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud, wajah Sasuke berubah dingin.

"Hinata melakukannya?"

"Ya, dan dia melakukan semua itu diusia sangat belia."

Dia bahkan rela meminum obat yang ayah berikan demi mempertahankan doktrin yang tertanam diotaknya, meski hati nurani menentangnya. Itulah alasan kenapa mood dan perubahan sikapnya sangat tidak terkendali."

Diluar ruangan, Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi itu alasannya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau ayah tahu, kenapa ayah tidak menghipnotis Naruto? Sesungguhnya ia akar dari semua ini."

"Alam bawah sadar Naruto menolak hipnotis."

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sasuke masih diam, kalau tidak ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Nama Naruto tertera jelas di layar. Sasuke manatap datar nama itu, ada perasaan enggan untuk sekedar mengangkat telfon dari sang sahabat. Ia membiarkannya beberapa saat, ponsel itu mati dan berdering kembali. Ini kali ketiga. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengangkatnya.

" _Hn?_ " Sapanya dingin.

"Maaf, apa ini Uchiha Sasuke- _san_?"

Suara asing terdengar dari seberang sana.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia menjauhkan si ponsel dan memastikan kalau memang benar Naruto yang menelfon.

" _Halo?_ "

Suara asing kembali memanggil.

" _Hn_ , ini aku. Siapa? Dimana Naruto?"

"Maaf, seseorang yang anda panggil Naruto sedang tidak sadarkan diri."

"Apa?"

Sasuke berdiri. Sang penelfon memberikan alamat kemudian menutup telfon.

Dengan tergesa, Sasuke menyambar jaket, dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Ia menginjak gas dan melesat keluar rumah tanpa pamit.

.

The Queen Rose Bar. Sasuke menghentikan mobil. Alisnya mengernyit, tidak seharusnya ia disini, _pikirnya._ Jujur saja, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Naruto. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil, bertemu dengannya saat ini hanya memperburuk keadaan. Bisa saja ia lepas kendali dan menghajarnya. Mulut Naruto terlalu berbisa, ia tidak yakin bisa mengontrol diri.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia pun turun. Masalah hajar menghajar urusan nanti.

Ini kali pertama Sasuke masuk ke tempat seperti itu. Hidungnya mencium bau tidak higenis dari berbagai tempat. Rokok, alkohol, dan jangan lupakan parfum para wanita.

Diantara sekian banyak orang, ia memicing. Butuh mata yang tajam untuk bisa menemukan sosok Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit tatkala melihat berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah dihabiskan sahabat karibnya itu. Naruto tidak pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya.

" _Hei_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

" _Hng_ ," Naruto merasa terusik, tetapi ia tidak bangun.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya."

Kata Sasuke sarkatis.

.

Naruto tergeletak di dalam mobil Sasuke. Seorang petugas Bar berhasil membawanya kesini dengan susah payah, mengingat postur tubuh Naruto yang terbilang tinggi besar.

"Ini untukmu."

Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil. Matanya memutar bosan. Ia jengah dengan sikap Naruto. Bukankah jelas-jelas ia pelaku dan akar semua masalah ini? Tapi sikapnya seolah-olah ia adalah korban.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ada satu hal ia lewatkan. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto dengan penuh keingintahuan. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto hingga seorang Hinata kecil berani mengambil pilihan ektrim itu?

.

Setelah membeli obat anti mabuk, Sasuke kembali melajukan mobil menuju jembatan kota. Di pinggir sungai, ia menepi. Ia pun keluar, membiarkan pintu mobil terbuka begitu saja.

 _Onyxnya_ memandang desiran halus air sungai. Udara begitu dingin, ia mengeratkan jaketnya. Menghela nafas panjang, udara mengepul dari bibirnya.

Hawa dingin menyeruak. Mengusik seorang Naruto yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ketika pertama kali membuka mata, cahaya berkelap-keliplah yang menyapanya. Ia berada di tempat asing. Mencoba bangkit, kepalanya pun berdenyut. Dengan langkah gontai, ia keluar dari mobil. Menghampiri sosok berambut raven yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Baru saja mendekat, tiba-tiba sebuah botol kecil dilempar ke arahnya.

"Minumlah," Ujarnya dingin.

Naruto ragu sesaat, ingin sekali ia bertanya bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini, namun raut Sasuke menegaskan untuk menuruti perintahnya. Ia benci ini tetapi kepalanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Mau tidak mau ia pun meminum obat itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Kalau kau ingin mati setidaknya jangan bawa ponsel, dan matilah sendirian."

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Nadanya pun terdengar ketus.

"Maaf."

"Kau pikir kata maafmu berguna?"

"Maaf."

" _Tch!_ Hanya itukah yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Kau mau aku berkata apa?"

Naruto mulai menantang, tanda bahwa mabuknya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Satu menit lengang. Sasuke terdiam. Bungu Uchiha itu bingung harus berkata apa atau bertanya mulai dari mana.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Tidakkah kau puas sudah melakukan itu pada Hinata?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun."

Sasuke menoleh. _Onyx_ hitamnya memicing.

"Benar, aku tidak mengerti apapun. Jadi, beri tahu aku agar aku mengerti. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini menyiksa? Maksudku Hinata."

Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Kau pikir hanya dia yang tersiksa? Kau tidak tahu sebetapa aku lebih tersiksa darinya. Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau hanya membayangkan posisi Hinata. Kau tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana berada di posisiku. Jika kau mengerti, maka kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang serupa."

"Kau gila, Naruto."

"Kau benar, aku gila. Dan karena orang gila inilah Hinata seperti itu. Jadi, apa kau puas?"

Sasuke tercengang.

"Aku selalu merasa takut. Setiap kali Hinata berada jauh dariku, aku merasa takut. Aku merasa Hinata akan pergi sewaktu-waktu jika aku lengah. Padahal kenyataannya, ia tidak seperti itu."

Yang aku tahu, Hinata akan aman jika aku membuatnya seperti itu. Dengan begitu ia akan terus berada disampingku dan tidak akan lari."

Tetapi, aku tetap saja merasa ketakutan. Ada perasaan lain disini. Setiap menyebut namanya, rasa tidak menyenangkan itu datang. Melihat wajahnya, perasaan itu menjadi-jadi. Dan ketika didekatnya, ini sangat menyiksa. Aku ingin sekali lari, namun aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya sekompleks itu.

Angin pun berhembus. Keduanya diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jadi, karena alasan inilah kau mendekati Sakura?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya sudah aku lakukan. Karena ketika aku sadar, Hinata sudah terluka. Aku menyakitinya."

"Kalau kau sadar, kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya kemarin? Bahkan setelahnya, kau tidak mencarinya."

"Kalau aku bisa pasti sudah aku lakukan."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto berubah sendu.

Tidak memahami jalan pikiran Naruto, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benar, Naruto gila, jadi apapun yang sedang dipikirkan ia tidak akan pernah mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti.

.

Hari berikutnya. Konoha International High School heboh. Pasalnya berita tentang Hinata mencium Naruto di pesta penutupan menyebar begitu cepat. Apalagi Naruto menampar Hinata setelahnya. Sungguh menghebohkan. Naruto, ia selalu memperlakukan Hinata bagaikan permata yang tidak boleh disentuh dan harus dijaga baik-baik, tetapi kenyataannya dengan tangannya sendiri ia berani menampar sang adik. Sontak nama Haruno Sakura menjadi buah bibir perusak hubungan Namikaze bersaudara.

Tak hanya itu, berita tentang Sasuke ditolak oleh Sakura juga ikut meramaikan. Semua geram dengan Sakura. Setelah menjadi perusak hubungan, ia bahkan berani menolak salah satu pangeran mereka.

Gerbang sekolah. Sakura baru saja tiba. Semua tatapan mata mengarah padanya. Ia masih tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kalau tidak Ino datang dan menyeretnya ke tempat sepi.

" _Hei_ , kenapa kau masuk sekolah? Bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan untuk tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini?"

"Pesan? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengecek ponsel sejak kemarin dan hari ini aku tidak membawanya. Pesan apa yang kau kirim?"

" _Hei_ , Haruno! Kau ini ... benar-benar!"

Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dengar, semua orang sedang membicarakanmu. Menuduhmu sebagai perusak hubungan Naruto dan Hinata."

 **SETT**

Sakura tiba-tiba saja pergi. Meninggalkan Ino yang ternganga di tempat. Pasalnya ia belum selesai bicara.

.

Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor. Ia butuh membersihkan nama baiknya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat melakukannya hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itulah yang mengawalinya, menyeretnya hingga terlibat sampai seperti ini.

Sasuke tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja diantara kedua lipatan tangan. Sejak tadi malam, ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Kepalanya pening memikirkan fakta yang Naruto ungkap. Setelah ia pikirkan baik-baik, apa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah dan apa yang menjadi pilihan Hinata juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sungguh, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Baik Naruto dan Hinata hanya menyakiti diri sendiri dengan alasan masing-masing. Dan ia merasa menjadi orang jahat disini.

Ia hendak memejamkan mata, namun tiba-tiba mejanya dipukul secara keras.

 **BRAKH**

"Uchiha Sasuke, kita harus bicara."

Tak ingin menyedot perhatian, Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura tanpa banyak bicara. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan gadis itu, _pikirnya._

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata cukup licik, Uchiha."

"Lalu?" Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau sengaja memancingku, bukan? Kau sengaja memanfaatkanku untuk cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu. Kau bahkan menciumku dan mempermalukanku di depan umum hanya karenanya. Kau sungguh tidak punya perasaan."

"Kalau kau bicara tentang perasaan, tidakkah kau juga tidak punya perasaan, nona? Kau mendekati Naruto untuk membalasku. Tapi gara-gara ulahmu, satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai harus terluka. Jika kau berada di posisiku, apa kau akan diam saja?"

Jadi katakan, apa aku salah disini?"

Sakura menahan nafas hingga kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau jadinya seperti ini, tidakkah sedari awal lebih baik kau mengatakannya? Aku merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh disini."

"Bukan hanya kau satu-satunya orang bodoh. Mereka sukses membodohi semua orang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau ingin membersihkan nama baikmu, bukan? Aku akan melakukannya."

" _Heh?_ "

"Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi ..."

Kata Sasuke tertahan.

"Jangan mengharapkan apapun dariku. Bahkan sebutir debu sekalipun. Karena aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya meski kau menangis darah sekalipun."

Angin musim dingin pun berhembus, mengiringi kepergian seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dingin dan membekukan. Hati Sakura terasa sakit. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin bebas. Namun Sasuke malah menjeratnya dalam duri-duri penuh kepalsuan.

Menangis sendirian, Sakura terperosok ke bawah. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan, menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kacau.

.

Ruangan megah bercat coklat muda itu membisu. Sofa merah maroon seakan menjadi saksi atas kebisuan kudua sosok manusia. Hanya suara detik jam yang menjadi pengiring, menjadi satu-satunya orkestra yang meramaikan aula tengah kediaman Namikaze.

Minato sudah pulang dari dinas luar. Masih mengenakan setelah rapi, ia duduk terdiam di sofa. Koper, barang bawaan serta hadiah untuk Hinata tergeletak begitu saja di lantai samping kanannya. Raut wajah yang biasanya tenang, kini sulit dibaca. Setetes peluh berhasil menuruni pelipis, menetes hingga membasahi sofa.

Sedangkan disisi kiri, Kushina tak henti-hentinya meremas kedua tangan. Antara cemas akan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto atau takut akan kemarahan sang suami. Selama ini, Minato selalu diam atas apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi detik ini, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ini kali pertama ia melihat wajah sang suami seperti itu.

Keadaan begitu tegang. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir Minato. Kepala keluarga itu berpikir keras, menahan segala amarah yang sudah mencapai tenggorokan.

Minato menghela nafas.

"Ini memang sudah saatnya."

Hiashi datang disaat yang tepat."

"Tetapi, Naru—."

"Cukup, Kushina. Dia harus menerima kenyataan. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menerima dan melepaskan semua beban itu!"

Tegas Minato

"Kau ingin membunuh anak kita?"

"Dia yang harus memilih. Membunuh atau dibunuh."

Mata Minato menajam. Mengaitkan kedua tangan, ia menyembunyikan rasa takutnya meskipun itu percuma.

"Hinata, bukan putri boneka. Dia manusia dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun kau berusaha mengubahnya, perasaan itu tetap akan tumbuh."

Dia mencintai Naruto, maka dari itu ia rela menjalani hidup seperti yang kau tunjukkan. Tetapi, ini sudah cukup. Hinata sudah cukup terluka."

Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi menjadi pendosa. Jadi mari hentikan semua ini, Kushina."

Minato memandang sang istri dengan tatapan memohon. _Sapphire_ serupa dengan milik Naruto itu kini berkaca-kaca. Pria paruh baya itu menangis. Menyesali segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan pada kedua anak kecil yang sangat ia sayangi. Naruto dan Hinata, sama-sama terluka. Dan itu adalah kesalahan mereka.

Kushina turun dari sofa, ia berjongkok di hadapan sang suami dan memeluknya. Merangkup kepala Minato kedalam pundaknya.

Keduanya menangis. Saling memeluk dan berebut mengaku salah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto menyaksikan semuanya. Pemuda itu berlalu dari tangga, menuju ke kamar.

.

Pintu jati itu terkunci. Naruto berdiri terpaku dibalik pintu. Ia meremas baju depan dadanya, rasanya terlilit seolah ingin membunuhnya. Ia merintih kesakitan hingga tubuhnya ikut merosot.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Hinata?"

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto pulang dini hari. Setelah perbincangannya dengan Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk pulang naik taxi. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merepotkan sang teman lagi.

Baru saja membuka pintu, ia mendapati sang ibu terduduk dilantai.

"Hinata sudah pergi."

Kata Kushina saat Naruto melewatinya.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, satu pukulan keras menghantamnya.

"Lalu?" Naruto berujar dingin.

"Kau akan ..."

"Cukup. Dia pergi atau tidak pergi itu adalah keputusannya."

"Tapi Hinata—"

"Dia bukan adikku. Jadi berhenti menyebut namanya dihadapanku!"

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Kau sungguh kejam. Setelah membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun."

Kau memperlakukanku layaknya pasien, tetapi kau meninggalkan pasien ini dalam keadaan terburuk. Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam?"

Jika kau memang mencintaiku, tidak bisakah kau bertahan disisiku? Apa bertahan terlalu sulit bagimu?"

Aku sakit. Aku membutuhkanmu, Hinata ..."

Isaknya pilu.

Malam itu, Naruto kembali menangis. Memanggil nama Hinata berulang kali seolah sosok itu akan datang jika namanya dipanggil. Layaknya seorang peri yang akan selalu datang disaat Pinochio memanggil. Namun peri itu tidaklah nyata. Semua hanyalah dongeng belaka. Seperti kisahnya bersama Hinata, itu semua kebohongan. Sebuah cerita yang sengaja diciptakan dan diadakan hanya untuknya. Memperangkapnya kedalam kesenangan fana. Dimana ia merasa baik-baik saja dan paling baik-baik saja. Dimana ia merasa harus menjaga Hinata, padahal kenyataannya malah sebaliknya.

Jadi, jika peri memanglah ada, Hinata adalah peri terkejam. Yang selalu menjeratnya ke dalam dunia fana lagi dan lagi. Membuat jantungnya berdenting tak nyaman dan menyiksa. Kemudian menghempaskannya ke tanah begitu saja.

Namun, ia juga bukanlah Pinochio yang baik. Ia menyakiti peri dan selalu membuat perinya menangis akan ulahnya. Bahkan memperlakukanya layaknya boneka mainan.

Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya Pinochio disini?

Semuanya begitu rumit. Hingga tanpa sadar ia pun tertidur. Menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi Tannya.

.

Esok harinya.

 **10:00 AM**

Seseorang turun dari taxi. Mantel hitam mengkilap ia eratkan. Memandang sejenak bangunan megah di depannya kemudian mulai melangkah.

Sepatu pantofel itu menggema di sepanjang lobi. Langkahnya ringan terkendali. Mengendalikan segala emosi yang ada, ia menghampiri bagian resepsionis.

"Apa Dr. Fugaku ada?"

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Aku kerabat. Katakan padanya kalau Hyuuga ingin bertemu."

Resepsionis yang diketahui bernama Matsuri itu memandang pria paruh baya di depannya dengan pandangan menilai. Sekilas penampilannya tidak aneh, seperti pria paruh baya kebanyakan. Hanya saja, rambut panjangnya yang diikat itu sedikit mencurigakan.

Hiashi memandang datar. Sedikit tidak suka melihat seorang anak kecil berani menilainya.

Mengerti akan pandangan seseorang yang mengaku bernama Hyuuga, dengan sangat enggan ia menghubungi kantor sang Presdir. Belum sempat tersambung, tiba-tiba saja ...

"Hyuuga- _san_?"

Tanya Itachi yang baru masuk dari luar. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam es krim coklat tiga tumpuk.

" _Uhm_ , Kau ... Itachi kah?"

Hiashi mengingat-ingat.

"Anda mengingat saya?"

 _ **Flashback**_

Hari itu adalah hari sabtu. Itachi yang berusia 18 tahun sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah dikamarnya. Sesekali ia memainkan pensil di hidung, memutar-mutar kursi sambil berpikir.

Sebuah ketukan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sang ibu masuk membawa beberapa dokumen penting.

"Tolong antarkan ini ke ayahmu, sekarang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi langsung melesat. Karena saat itu ia belum memiliki izin mengemudi, akhirnya ia memilih naik bus. Butuh waktu sekurang-kurangnya 15 menit untuk sampai ke rumah sakit.

Ia sampai di depan ruang sang ayah. Mengetuk pintu sekali, Fugaku mempersilakannya masuk.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam, entah kenapa ia merasakan atmosfer berat. Seorang pria seumuran dengan sang ayah, bermata _amethys_ dan berambut coklat berdiri dengan raut wajah sulit terbaca disamping paman Minato dan istrinya.

"Terimakasih, Itachi."

Sang ayah menerima map disertai senyuman. Matanya mengisyaratkan untuknya segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hyuuga- _san,_ silakan duduk kembali."

Fugaku mempersilakan Hiashi.

Mengerti kode itu, Itachi membungkuk kemudian berlalu. Menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Diluar, ia tidak segera pergi. Kepalanya dimiringkan, ia belum pernah melihat seseorang yang dipanggil _Hyuuga_ oleh sang ayah sebelumnya. Tak ambil pusing, ia pun beranjak.

.

Ruang kerja Fugaku gelap. Hanya secercah cahaya temaram yang menemani sesosok pria berambut sebahu dikucir. Tangannya menyisir, mengobrak-abrik laci dan rak-rak yang berada disana. Membuka dokumen-dokumen yang ada dan menyisir secara _universal._ Sesekali ekor matanya melirik pada pintu, takut seseorang datang.

Tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, ia membuka komputer. Sedikit frustasi karena sang ayah selalu mengganti password secara acak tiap harinya. Dicarinya sebuah kartu yang dapat membantu, dan kartu itu terselip begitu saja dibawah keyborad. Ada banyak kombinasi angka disana. Tentu otak cerdas Itachi mampu menerjemahkannya. Ia mengetikkan kombinasi angka yang menurutnya benar, dan _voila!_ Dia berhasil _log in._

Matanya bergerak cepat. Entah apa yang ia baca hingga tiba-tiba saja _Onyx_ itu membola. Tangan kanannya yang menggerakkan mouse wireless, gemetar.

 _CTIK_

 _CTIK_

Suara printer memecah keheningan. Beberapa lembar kertas hasil cetakan keluar. Itachi masih terdiam.

Setelah mematikan komputer, ia berdiri. Mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas itu sambil membacanya dengan sorot tajam. Ia tidak habis pikir. Semua alasan kegilaan Hinata ternyata tersimpan rapi di dalam komputer sang ayah. Pun termasuk jati diri gadis itu. Ayahnya menyembunyikan segalanya dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Hyuuga, Namikaze dan Uchiha. Konyol sekali."

Gumamnya dengan senyuman dingin.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat hingga aku tidak mengenalimu, Itachi."

"Ya, begitulah. Saya sudah tua."

Canda Itachi. Hiashi yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa garing.

"Ada keperluan apa Anda kesini? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Itachi ramah.

"Aku ada keperluan dengan Fugaku."

"Bagaimana kalau saya mengantar Anda?"

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan."

"Sama sekali tidak. Mari, silakan."

Itachi mempersilakan Hiashi, meninggalkan sang resepsionis yang menatap bingung. Telfon masih tersambung, sekretaris sang Presdir mengernyit di ujung sana.

" _Halo_ , Matsuri?"

" _Ah,_ ya, maaf."

Matsuri menutup telfon.

.

Hiashi dibawa ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Terdapat sofa berwarna coklat tua dan meja hitam di depan sebuah meja kerja. Di atas meja kerja tersebut, terdapat sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kaca. Tertulis _Uchiha Itachi, Spesialis kejiwaan._

"Duduklah dimanapun Anda suka, saya akan buatkan teh."

Ujarnya menuju pantry sederhana yang terletak di sisi meja kerja. Hiashi mengamati, dilihatnya foto keluarga terpajang apik di tembok depan yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja.

"Itu diambil satu tahun lalu."

Jelas Itachi seolah mengerti apa yang Hiashi pikirkan.

"Keluarga yang bahagia, bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi membaca pikiran Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Semua tidak seperti yang terlihat."

Kata Itachi sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh. Entah sejak kapan ia datang, Hiashi benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

"Kebahagiaan tidak terukur dari banyaknya seseorang bersama dengan seseorang yang dicinta. Melainkan dari seberapa banyak seseorang itu mampu menghargai perasaan seseorang yang dicinta. Itu baru namanya kebahagiaan."

Hashi terdiam. Ia curiga kemana arah pembicaraan Itachi.

Satu menit lengang. Itachi menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang. Sesekali memutar-mutar cangkirnya sambil menatap penuh selidik pada sosok Hyuuga di depannya.

"Ayah sedang sibuk. Jadi mohon tunggu sebentar, saya sudah mengiriminya pesan."

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Hiashi _to the point._

"Menurut Anda?"

"Katakan langsung. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Baiklah kalau itu memang mau Anda."

Itachi meletakkan cangkir teh ke meja dengan pelan. Otaknya berputar, mengulik kembali serpihan demi serpihan kejadian yang beberapa waktu ini menyita perhatiannya.

"Ini sedikit mengganggu saya, tapi Anda terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang saya kenal."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Namikaze Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hiashi membenarkan dengan tegas.

"Begitu ya ... pantas saja saya merasa tidak asing setiap melihat wajahnya."

"Lantas, bagaimana mungkin Anda meninggalkan putri Anda dan membiarkannya menyandang marga Namikaze?"

"Tidakkah kau seperti sedang mengintrogasiku?"

"Maaf jika Anda merasa demikian. Tetapi saya harus mengetahuinya agar saya bisa membantu anda."

"Membantu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tujuan Anda datang kesini."

Itachi tersenyum ramah penuh makna. Sementara Hiashi sedikit menahan nafas. Itachi terlihat sedikit menakutkan dimatanya mengingat kali pertama ia bertemu, Itachi masih bocah berusia 18 tahun.

.

Langit menggelap. Gumpalan awan berkumpul membentuk kawanan. Sesosok gadis berambut indigo memandang tanpa minat rintikan hujan yang mulai turun. Sejak tadi, ia hanya duduk dipinggir jendela hotel. Pandangannya kosong.

Ia tidak bisa terus berada disamping Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Pemuda itu sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ia yakin kini Naruto pasti sangat membencinya. Naruto paling benci dibohongi, dan ia melakukannya selama 10 tahun.

"Aku menyerah, Naruto- _kun."_

Diambilnya sebuah pena dan secarik kertas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **02.00 PM**

Bandara International Konoha. Seorang gadis mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok coklat selutut tengah duduk dengan gelisah di kursi tunggu. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai, menutupi _Amethysnya_ yang bergetar. Dua puluh menit lagi sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Sosok itu tak kunjung datang.

.

Beberapa mobil box terparkir di depan halaman kediaman Namikaze. Mengangkut semua barang-barang yang sudah dikemas dalam kardus. Kushina menandatangani sebuah _form_ yang diajukan pihak kurir.

Ia menoleh, memandang rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Kenangan buruk itu harus ditinggalkan, disimpan dan dikunci rapat-rapat. Biarlah rumah itu menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu.

Sebuah motor tiba-tiba datang. Memberi salam pada Kushina dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang tidak diketahui nama pengirimnya. Hanya nama penerima, Naruto yang tertera disana.

.

Naruto duduk dipinggir ranjang. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Potret dirinya dan Hinata kecil. Semua begitu indah kala itu. Hinata kecil menunduk, ia tersenyum ceria. Begitu cantik dan memancarkan sejuta pesona. Disamping kanannya, Naruto kecil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil itu. Meski wajahnya datar, namun ia merasa bahagia.

Sebuah ketukan menyita atensinya. Foto itu ia sembunyikan disisi kanan. Sang ibu masuk. Meletakkan sepucuk surat di pinggir ranjang dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Ia mengerti Naruto butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaan.

Ia kembali meraih foto tersebut. Sepucuk surat ia biarkan tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuh. Senyum Hinata kecil begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

.

"Kita harus bergegas, Hinata. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, bukan?"

Hiashi bertanya sambil meraih koper dan barang bawaan Hinata.

Anak gadis itu mengangguk. Mengikuti langkah sang ayah untuk segera memasuki pesawat.

Sementara itu, di depan bandara Naruto turun dari taxi. Sepucuk surat ia genggam erat.

Ia berlari. Sesekali terseok, menabrak para calon penumpang maskapai. Rambut pirangnya lusuh. _Sapphirenya_ mengedar, mencari sosok berambut indigo mencolok diantara sekian banyak orang.

Bayangan itu lewat. Indigo itu melambai seolah memanggilnya. Naruto mengejar sosok tersebut. Sedikit kesulitan karena terlalu padat orang.

Tinggal satu meter lagi.

"Hinata!"

 **SETT**

 **DEGH**

" _Eh?_ Apa Anda memanggilku?"

Naruto mematung. Gadis itu bukanlah Hinata.

"Maaf."

Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Hinata tidak boleh pergi seperti ini. Jujur, ia memang bodoh, membiarkan surat itu tergeletak bermenit-menit tanpa mau menyentuhnya.

Pesawat yang Hinata tumpangi lepas landas. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata melalui jendela besar. Hinata tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. Ia terlalu kecil untuk bisa dilihat dari jarak sejauh ini.

Diremasnya surat itu. Bukan karena ia marah, melainkan kecewa. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, setelah Hinata pergi pun ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Bibirnya terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar mengucap cinta. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Dadanya serasa ditusuk dengan ribuan duri-duri kecil berukuran nano. Hingga ia tidak bisa menafsirkan lagi apakah ini rasa sakit atau mati rasa.

Semua karena Hinata. Perasaan yang menggerayanginya hadir semenjak bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak menyembuhkan. Melainkan menanam duri lain dalam dirinya. Membelenggunya kedalam rasa sakit untuk yang kali kedua. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengelak, namun juga belum bisa menerima.

"Benar. Kelak kita akan bertemu kembali, Hinata. Setelah kau dan aku baik-baik saja. Disaat itu, akan aku pastikan ini cinta."

Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Dan setelah itu, aku akan menyerah. Bukan karena aku benar-benar menyerah, tetapi aku ingin kita bahagia. Rasa sakit ini aku akan menyudahinya."

Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan hadiah ini padaku. Meski ini rasa sakit, aku akan menghargainya. Setidaknya itu bukti kalau kau pernah berada disisiku,"

"Hinata."

.

"Mereka sudah pergi, ayah."

Kata Itachi yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu ayah."

Jawab Fugaku yang berada di sisi kiri.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk menyelamatkan ayah."

"Ayah tahu, maaf."

Fugaku tersenyum sendu.

"Jangan katakan maaf. Cukup jangan pernah katakan atau membahas masalah ini, terutama pada Sasuke, maka aku akan memaafkan ayah."

Itachi berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan.

Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya. Dihelanya nafas beberapa kali. Semua begitu melelahkan. Akhirnya beban selama sepuluh tahun sudah terangkat. Dosa yang ia lakukan pada kedua anak itu akan segera ia bayar. Perlahan tapi pasti. Ia pastikan kedua anak itu akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara diluar, Sasuke berpaling. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sang kakak yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah. Mata _Onyx_ itu menyipit. Ia meremas baju bagian depan dada. Amarah menggelayutinya.

"Maafkan aku ..."

"Hinata."

.

Di bangku belakang sekolah, ia termenung. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, lagi-lagi ia masih disini. Meski menyakitkan, nyatanya ia masih bertahan. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Jadi ia mengerti sekarang. Perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata, ia mengerti.

Sakura menengadahkan wajah. Pipi putihnya memerah. Udara semakin dingin. Tidak sebaiknya ia berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Tetapi, biarkan untuk hari ini saja ia melakukannya. Kali ini, yang terakhir. Ia tidak akan merenung lagi. Ia akan menjalani dan berjuang meski akan berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika sebuah benang terpaut_

 _Ia akan terus tertarik hingga ujungnya terlepas_

 _Meski sulit,_

 _Pada akhirnya pasti akan ada akhirnya_

 _Hanya saja ..._

 _Manusia tidak bisa menerka_

 _Bagaimana akhir dari ujung benang yang sudah ia tarik_

 _Luka, duka atau cinta_

.

 _Hawa dingin ini begitu menusuk_

 _Mengingatkanku pada senyum dan tangis terakhirmu_

 _Sepucuk surat cukup menyadarkanku_

 _Kalau aku hanyalah seorang pengecut_

 _Yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta_

 _Karena yang kutahu hanyalah luka_

 _Luka karena tidak bisa merengkuhmu_

 _Disaat aku menginginkannya_

.

 _Jurang itu melolong_

 _Gadis itu sudah berteriak untuk yang kesekian kali_

 _Meminta tolong untuk lari dari perasaan gilanya_

 _Tangan yang ia inginkan,_

 _Nyatanya tidak pernah terulur_

 _Dan pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah_

 _Terperosok ke dalam jurang keputusasaan_

 _Dimana hanya ada luka dan duka_

.

 _Harus bagaimana ia berjuang?_

 _Egoisme, logika sudah ia perangi_

 _Namun ia bahkan tidak mendapatkan bagian manapun dari sisi itu_

 _Ia hanya seseorang yang berdiri diluar garis_

 _Menjadi penonton atas drama menyedihkan yang mereka suguhkan_

.

 _Sekali lagi untaian benang itu tak dapat diterka_

 _Bagaimana ia melilit dan menjerat setiap manusia_

 _Bahkan meski kau menua_

 _Semua itu tetaplah menjadi tanda tanya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... 8 tahun kemudian ...

.

.

.

Seorang dokter tengah melakukan operasi. Tangannya yang lentik dengan cekatan menjahit bagian yang tadi ia potong. Hanya perlu waktu dua jam untuk melakukan operasi yang biasanya dilakukan dalam tiga jam. Ia adalah primadona. Dokter bedah terbaik.

Selesai dengan operasi tersebut, ia membuka masker dan penutup rambut. Melemparkannya ke tempat sampah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Ponselnya berdering. Nama orang itu lagi-lagi tertera di layar.

Dokter berambut merah muda itu menempelkan smartphone miliknya ke telinga. Hanya selang dua detik, panggilan tersebut dimatikan.

"Orang ini, tahu sekali cara membuat moodku menjadi buruk."

.

Itachi tengah berada diruangannya. Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang sudah tidak lagi muda tersebut duduk di sofa sambil memilah-milah sebuah majalah _wedding organizer._

Pintu terbuka, tanpa permisi sang dokter merah muda duduk tanpa dipersilakan.

"Aku tahu kau pengangguran nomor satu, Itachi. Tapi kau memanggilku disaat yang tidak tepat. Apa maumu?" Sakura bertanya.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu mengkodekan telunjuknya kearah rambut, membuat sang lawan bicara mengernyit.

Lima detik lengang.

Sakura terbelalak. Ia segera merapikan rambutnya.

"Pilihlah salah satu. Aku akan mengatakan pada ibu."

"Kau menertawakanku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mempersiapkan saja. Sasuke terlalu sibuk, bukan?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi. Ini mungkin teguran yang kesekian kali. Itachi menyampaikannya dengan cara yang unik, hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa marah atau menamparnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengharapkannya?"

Itachi bertanya lembut.

"Jangan menggantungkan harapanmu pada sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku tahu kau perempuan baik. Banyak laki-laki yang mau menjadi pendampingmu, jika kau melepaskan Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Logikanya mengatakan untuk mengikuti perkataan Itachi. Tetapi, egonya terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak siap melepaskan Sasuke. Hubungannya selama delapan tahun ini baik-baik saja, menurutnya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak pernah memintanya menjauh meski tidak memberi ruang untuk menjadi lebih dekat.

Itachi memandang datar. Perkara lama belum sepenuhnya selesai, namun kini muncul perkara baru.

Sejak kepergian Hinata, Sasuke berubah. Pemuda yang patuh itu menjadi pembangkang. Memilih kuliah di luar negeri. Setelah lulus pun hidup mandiri bermodalkan menjual mobil kesayangannya. Hidup di kamar sewa hingga sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Presdir Real Estate.

.

Di sebuah gedung tingkat 3, beberapa orang menjabat tangan seorang Presdir muda. Presdir itu tersenyum ramah, mengantar kliennya hingga masuk kedalam mobil. Tetapi, ketika mobil itu menjauh, senyum di wajahnya pun luntur.

"Presdir, ada dua rumah yang harus anda kunjungi hari ini. Mau berangkat jam berapa?" Sang sekretaris, Jugo bertanya.

"Satu jam lagi."

Jawabnya dingin.

" _Oh,_ anda mendapat telfon dari ibu anda kemarin. Beliau meminta anda untuk berkunjung dengan Sakura _-san,_ malam ini."

Sasuke berlalu begitu saja.

.

Ia duduk di atas kursi, menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah. Banyak hal yang menjadi bebannya selama 8 tahun terakhir. Rasa bersalah menggelayutinya. Bahkan, setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, drama percintaan Hinata dan Naruto lah yang ia impikan. Membuatnya tersiksa lagi dan lagi. Jika ia mengetahuinya sejak awal, ia akan mendorong gadis itu pada Naruto, bukan menariknya. Kesalahan yang ia lakukan saat itu, membuat banyak hati terluka. Naruto, Hinata, ia dan Sakura.

Ia harus segera mengakhiri semua, sebelum ia mencapai batasnya.

...

Di belahan bumi yang lain, tepatnya di negara China, Naruto tengah memimpin sebuah rapat. Pemuda itu tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang cerdas dan tampan. Kepribadiannya pun berubah. Ia menjadi ramah, membuatnya disukai banyak relasi. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya dan masa-masa kelamnya. Naruto menyembunyikan semuanya secara rapat.

Naruto kembali keruangannya. Mengendurkan dasi, ia berdiri memandang kepadatan ibukota.

Sekian tahun sudah berlalu. Dan ia berhasil untuk baik-baik saja. Masa-masa sulit itu, ia sudah melaluinya. Ia berhasil menerima kalu sang adik, Renata pergi bukan karenanya. Itu murni kecelakaan. Ia juga berhasil menerima kalau Hinata pergi bukan karena membencinya. Gadis itu pergi untuk masa depan mereka. Kebahagiaan masing-masing dari mereka. Tidurnya pun juga sudah nyenyak. Mimpi buruk itu sudah sirna. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini ia akan terbangun secara tiba-tiba di tengah malam. Dan tidak akan tidur sampai esoknya lagi. Padahal, Fugaku mengatakan, ia sudah sembuh. Naruto juga yakin tidak memimpikan apapun. Hanya saja, ia merasa gelisah tanpa sebab.

"Cobalah untuk mengambil cuti dan liburan, siapa tahu kau buruh hiburan."

Begitulah isi nasihat Fugaku lewat telepon.

Naruto menyetujuinya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum ia cuti panjang. Ia akan berlibur ke kota Paris.

...

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa Anda suka?"

" _Uhm_ , aku suka. Aku ingin ditambahkan beberapa dekorasi disini, apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu, apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana dengan gaunnya? Apa sudah menentukan? Terakhir kali saya memberikan beberapa rekomendasi untuk Anda."

"Aku lupa, maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk. Bisakah kau pilihkan yang menurutmu cocok? Aku tahu kau ahli disini."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Bisakah kau mencobanya dan mengirimkan fotonya padaku? Kalau kau cocok, pasti aku akan memilihnya, apapun itu."

Pasangan calon pengantin itu pergi dari kantornya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Kali ini, ia harus bekerja ekstra.

Pintu diketuk. Sang sekretaris masuk. Gadis berambut pirang itu masuk dengan raut wajah masam. Memberikan beberapa dokumen tanda terima yang harus Hinata tanda tangani.

"Cobalah untuk tersenyum. Kalau aku rugi, kau orang pertama yang aku tendang dari sini, Shion."

Kata Hinata pelan dan tegas.

"Harusnya kau tidak menerimanya, dan memilih klien lain. Kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Karena aku ingin?"

Shion berdecak, kemudian mengambil dokumen yang sudah sang presdir tanda tangani secara kasar. Hinata sungguh sulit untuk ditebak.

Barus saja menutup pintu, tiba-tiba kepala Shion menyembul.

"Aku akan buat janji. Konfirmasi jam berapa Presdir mau pergi."

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengemas dokumen-dokumennya. Hingga sebuah dering menyita perhatian.

" _Oh,_ masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini."

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

Jalanan lumayan lengang. Jam kerja memang demikian, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Masih terlalu dini pula untuk para penyaji seni jalanan unjuk gigi. Seseorang itu berdiri sambil mengayunkan kakinya santai di depan sebuah butik. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku dengan sesekali melirik jarum jam di dalam butik yang memiliki kaca transparan.

Sebuah mobil _BMW_ berwarna Silver berhenti di depannya. Pemiliknya keluar, berdecak akan ulah pria yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu di dalam?"

"Menantimu, mungkin."

Hinata melengang begitu saja diikuti sosok pria berambut hitam cepak di belakang.

"Selamat datang."

Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia, _eh?_ " Pria itu mencibir. Membuat Hinata yang sedang memilih gaun pengantin menghentikan gerakan.

"Kau berharap aku terus meratap dan datang padamu? Ayolah, jangan bercanda di saat matahari masih terik diatas."

"Kau berubah banyak, Hinata."

"Kecewa, _eh?_ "

Hinata mendapatkan gaun yang ia inginkan. Gadis itu memberikan pilihannya dan bersiap mencoba.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, kau memilih waktu yang tidak tepat."

Hinata memasuki ruang ganti, menutup tirai.

 **SREKKK**

Pria itu membuka paksa tirai tersebut. Kedua bola mata Hinata mendelik tidak suka.

"Kapan kau akan memberinya jawaban? Aku sudah tidak sabar menggendong keponakan."

 **SREKKK**

 **SETT**

Hinata tidak bisa menarik tirainya. Pria itu tersenyum miring, menanti jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Shishui!"

 **SREKKK**

"Temperamennya buruk," gumam Shihui

"Aku mendengarmu!"

Pria yang seusia dengan Itachi itu mengerucutkan bibir.

.

Jarum jam terus berputar. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, namun Hinata belum keluar dari dalam sana. Shishui melihat jarum jam yang melingkar di lengan kanannya. Ia masih ada janji bertemu pasien lain setelah ini. Baru saja ia berdiri, tiba-tiba tirai itu terbuka.

"Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Shishui?"

"..."

"Uchiha Shishui- _san_?"

" _Eh!_ "

Hinata memutar mata bosan. Ia tidak mengundang Shishui datang hanya untuk melihatnya terpana. Ia butuh pendapat dan orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu adalah dia. Karena jika Shion yang ikut, pemilihan gaun tidak akan pernah selesai dalam waktu satu hari.

"Kau terlihat bagus dengan apapun yang kau kenakan, Hinata."

"Anda calon pengantin pria?"

Sang pelayan bertanya.

"Aku harap seperti itu, tapi sebelum aku ingin dia sudah pasti—"

Shisui mengarahkan jempolnya ke leher, memberi sebuah isyarat _membunuh._

.

"Kudengar malam ini kalian akan makan malam bersama."

Shishui berdiri di samping mobil Hinata.

"Begitulah."

"Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan. Ingat apa yang sering aku katakan padamu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Hinata menghidupkan mobil.

" _Oh ya,_ sudah dengar kabar—"

"Apa?"

" _Eh?_ Tidak jadi."

Hinata pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Shishui yang kembali menelan kalimatnya. Sungguh, ia datang menemui Hinata hanya untuk menyampaikannya. Bukan bicara tidak jelas seperti tadi. Pria itu pun merutuki bibirnya.

.

Bandara International Paris, _Charles de Gaulle._ Naruto mendorong kopernya sendirian. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda yang digulung, celana hitam sedikit cantung, dan kacamata Hitam. Cuaca bulan Maret di Paris cukup bersahabat. Naruto tersenyum memikirkan sederet kegiatan dan tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

Pria itu memberhentikan taxi. Meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke hotel yang sudah ia pesan.

Ia menurunkan jendela, menikmati suasana kota. Banyak tempat-tempat unik. Benar yang dikatakan orang, Paris adalah tempat yang indah.

Lampu merah menyala. Taxi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di barisan paling depan tepat di samping sebuah mobil _BMW_ berwarna Silver.

Gadis bermata _Ametyhs_ itu melirik, masih butuh 45 detik lagi sebelum lampu hijau menyala. Dan ketika lampu hijau sudah menyala, taxi dan mobil tersebut berbelok ke arah yang berbeda.

.

Naruto tengah menghimpit ponsel diantara telinga dan pundak, satu tangannya merapikan beberapa pakaian ke lemari. Suara sang ibu berdenging, terlalu khawatir sampai menelfonnya lebih dari 100 kali hanya dalam waktu sekian jam. Ia hanya ke Paris selama satu minggu. Bukan untuk menetap di sana, tapi sang ibu bertingkah seolah-olah anaknya akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

"Iya, bu."

Percakapan itu ia sudahi sepihak. Pembicaraan itu memang harus ia akhiri atau waktunya akan terbuang percuma.

Merasa lapar, ia segera berganti pakaian. Malam ini ia akan melakukan kuliner. Menghabiskan beberapa lembar uang dan kalau tidak lupa ia akan membeli beberapa untuk di bawa ke hotel.

.

Di depan sebuah cermin besar, Hinata berputar. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya malam ini adalah yang terbaik. Tinggal satu polesan di bibir maka akan sempurna. Jari jemari lentiknya menyisir meja rias, memilah warna apa yang sesuai dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Pilihannya ada pada lipstik berwana Pastel, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja tatkala melihat lipstik bewarna Merah yang bersanding di samping warna Pastel.

Bibirnya tersenyum. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan saat itu. Saat dimana Naruto berada disampingnya dan hanya menatapnya. Jika boleh jujur, ia begitu merindu. Atas alasan inilah ia belum bisa memberikan jawaban pada _nya._ Padahal ia tahu kalau Naruto belum tentu mencintainya. Harapan semu belaka.

"Naruto- _kun,_ jika diberi kesempatan, sekali saja aku ingin mengutarakan semua ini dan mengakhirinya. Maka jika kelak kita bertemu lagi, kita bisa berdiri dan memandang dengan saling baik-baik saja."

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Sapa Hinata pada seorang pria berambut merah.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang."

Jawab sang pria.

"Mau langsung pesan sesuatu?" tanya sang pria dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Keheningan menyita. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Keduanya begitu canggung. Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa sedangkan pria di depannya memang tidak banyak bicara.

"Hinata/Gaara,"

Kata keduanya bersamaan.

Keduanya saling menatap, mengkodekan sang lawan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga sebuah senyum mengembang di kedua belah bibir keduanya. Mereka terawa renyah.

Sementara di restoran yang sama, Naruto tengah menikmati makanannya di balkon. Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama ia memakan masakan Perancis, namun menikmatinya di situasi seperti inilah yang baru kali pertama. Menyesap winenya, ia menghela napas. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika duduk disini bersama Hinata. Gadis itu, sudah lama ia tidak mengikuti kabarnya. Ia penasaran bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku permisi ke toilet."

Kata Hinata.

Naruto hendak keluar dari sana, bertepatan saat Gaara berdiri. Pemuda yang memiliki iris berbeda itu saling menatap. Mata Gaara terbelalak.

"Naruto!"

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu sejak upacara kelulusan di Harvard. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Gaara menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku baik."

"Kau sedang berlibur? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Aku tinggal di Paris."

"Ini mendadak. Perusahaan memaksaku cuti."

"Sendirian?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat ..."

Naruto menengadahkan kedua tangan sambil mengangkat kedua bahu dan satu alis. Membuat senyum datar tercetak di wajah Gaara. Ia mengenal betul Naruto. Mereka dekat di waktu yang cukup lama.

"Gaara, maaf. Aku harus pergi."

"Kita baru saja bertemu."

"Kurasa kau sedang tidak sendirian. Akan sangat aneh kalau aku tiba-tiba datang dan merusak suasana."

"Benar. Aku akan mengundangmu secara pribadi lain kali. Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada seseorang."

Sambung Gaara disertai senyum datarnya.

Keduanya bertukar nomor. Saling menepuk bahu menyemangati.

Dan tepat saat Naruto sudah benar-benar keluar Restoran, Hinata datang dengan langkah sedikit tergesa. Gadis itu menggerutu karena gaunnya terkena cipratan air.

.

 **Konoha 08:00 AM**

Musik santai mengalun merdu di cafe yang baru buka. Dua cangkir kopi dan satu Sandwich sudah tandas. Sosok yang ia tunggu belum datang. Ia mengerti kalau perempuan itu marah karena mengabaikan pesan dan telfonnya semalam. Apalagi undangan sang ibu, hanya perempuan itu yang hadir.

Pintu terbuka, suara lonceng berbunyi. Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke. Ekpresinya datar sulit dibaca.

"Alasan apa lagi kali ini, Sasuke?"

"Tidak perlu ada alasan, kau tahu aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk aku katakan lagi padamu."

Sakura menahan napas sejenak. Delapan tahun mendengar penuturannya ia masih belum terbiasa.

"Ibu ingin kita mempercepat pertunangan."

Jelas Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke terbelalak.

"Jangan bercanda denganku."

"Kau yang bercanda denganku."

Hening. Lima menit lengang.

"Sakura ..."

Panggilnya lembut. Sakura hampir saja terbuai dengan panggilan itu kalau tidak—

"Kita sudahi hubungan kita."

 **DEGH**

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Sakura kali kedua.

"Aku minta maaf. Dan kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku jelaskan padamu, kau pasti sudah tahu tanpa perlu aku jelaskan, bukan begitu?"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu hampir menangis. Ia menoleh, menggibaskan tangan dan tertawa. Ia tahu hal seperti akan terjadi, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka kalau hari ini adalah harinya.

" _Hei,_ kau pikir aku akan menangis? Uchiha, aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan melakukannya."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Harusnya aku melakukan ini sejak lama."

"Tidak perlu—"

"Sakura ..."

"Aku harus pergi. Masih ada janji setelah ini. Kuharap kau tetap mengaktifkan ponselmu. Aku akan datang jika kau ingin meminjam bahuku untuk menangis. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke pun melenggang pergi, karena ia tahu Sakura pasti sangat terluka. Delapan tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk memahami kepribadian perempuan itu. Dan disaat seperti ini ia yakin Sakura pasti ingin sendirian. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan setelahnya adalah menawarkan sandaran. Setidaknya itu adalah kalimat dan tindakan tulusnya pada Sakura untuk kali pertama dan terakhir.

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Dokter muda itu menangis. Sasuke begitu egois, pikirnya. Harusnya pria itu tidak mengulurkan tangan jika pada akhirnya akan dilepaskan. Padahal ia sudah berjuang, namun di hati Sasuke hanya ada satu Primadona yaitu Hinata. Ia tidak pernah bisa menggeser posisinya atau bahkan menggantikan posisinya.

Masalahnya dan Sakura selesai. Pagi itu juga, Sasuke bertolak ke Paris. Ia tahu Hinata ada disana. Jadi ia akan mengakhirinya. Meminta maaf dan melepaskan semua bebannya.

.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi buta Naruto sudah bangun atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya otomatis terbuka dini hari pukul dua. Masih terlalu dini untuk lari pagi. Selama waktu tunggu itu, ia menghidupkan televisi. Menonton berita pagi dan beberapa Drama yang disiarkan ulang. Hingga fajar pun menjelang.

Ia bersiap. Mengenakan kaos oblong bewarna Putih, celana training sedengkul dan jaket _adidas_ bewarna Navy serta sepatu _Energy Cloud 2.0_ bewarna Hitam. Tidak lupa membawa dompet dan earphone yang ia sambungkan ke dalam ponsel.

.

Pagi itu, Hinata melakukan rutinitasnya. Bersepeda di jalanan kota menuju menara Eiffel adalah hal menyenangkan selama ia tinggal disini. Butuh waktu lima belas menit dengan kecepatan sedang dan dua puluh lima menit dengan kecepatan lambat.

Di depan menara, Naruto melakukan pendinginan. Peluh menetes membanjiri wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat rambutnya basah dan berantakan. Jarinya menyisir asal. Sekiranya cukup, ia menghampiri sebuah minimarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Duduk di kursi panjang sebelah kiri minimarket yang menghadap keluar sambil menikmati mie dan kopi instan.

Hinata memarkir sepedanya di area kanan minimarket yang sama. Gadis itu masuk, melangkah melewati belakang Naruto untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin.

"Hari ini lebih pagi."

Sapa sang penjaga minimarket.

"Aku mengayuhnya lebih cepat."

Hinata meneguk airnya sebelum dibayar.

"Tidak makan sesuatu?"

Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa koin.

"Belum berselera. Perutku sedikit bermasalah akhir-akhir ini."

"Sesekali ambillah hari libur."

"Inginnya begitu."

Hinata mengambil struk kemudian berlalu tepat saat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

.

Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Taxi yang ditumpangi berjalan lambat karena jalanan mulai macet. Banyak orang berangkat kerja. Naruto menopang dagu. Matanya menerawang ke luar sana. Hingga secara kebetulan netranya melihat sebuah bayangan yang sangat ia rindukan. Indigo itu melambai saat berbelok di tikungan. Naruto keluar taxi. Mobil-mobil mengklakson, Naruto kalang kabut. Menghiraukan sang supir taxi yang berteriak.

"Hinata," rapalnya dalam hati.

Sosok itu mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat. Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Hinata!"

Teriaknya menyita perhatian.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ponselnya berdering. Naruto masih mengejar sosok itu.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ponselnya semakin bergetar. Langkah Naruto gontai, ia berhenti mengejar sosok itu. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Di gesernya tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"APA?" teriak Naruto

"..."

"Jangan bercanda denganku."

"..."

"Kau tuli?"

Panggilan ia putuskan. Matanya kembali memandang ke depan, mencari sosok gadis yang telah lama ia rindukan. Menyadari sesuatu, ia mengusap wajahnya gusar. Semua hanya halusinasi, pikirnya. Hinata tidak mungkin berada di Paris karena selama ini yang ia tahu keluarga Hyuuga menetap di Belanda, meski ia tidak pernah memastikan apakah kabar itu benar atau tidak.

.

Hinata menghentikan laju sepedanya. Telinganya tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengar teriakan itu. Suara baritone nan berat itu adalah miliknya. Hanya dia yang memanggil namanya dengan nada seperti itu. Penuh kerinduan sarat akan luka. Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Sebagian hatinya ingin kembali, memastikan apakah itu benar adalah Naruto. Namun separuhnya menolak. Ada kekhawatiran sendiri yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Ia masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. Lebih tepatnya belum siap mengkahiri semua meskipun ingin.

"Naruto- _kun._ "

.

Gaara memandang ponselnya bingung. Ia yakin betul kalau yang barusan ia hubungi adalah Naruto. Tetapi mendengar bentakan barusan ia jadi bertanya-tanya. Naruto yang ia tahu tidak seperti itu.

.

Ranjang bergoyang. Tubuh atletis itu ambruk begitu saja. Satu lengannya menutupi tangan. Menyembunyikan netranya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku? Harusnya aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kenapa ini masih terasa sakit? Kenapa, Hinata?" gumamnya sendu.

Naruto pun meringkuk, memejamkan mata dan menekan semua perasaan yang hampir saja meluap.

Pintu hotel diketuk. Naruto membuka matanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya asal dan membuka pintu. Sebuah surat ia terima, tertanda Sabaku Gaara. Sebuah undangan pesta.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Hinata tidak fokus bekerja. Beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan. Mata Shion memicing, menyelidik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang Presdir.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Hinata permisi dengan membawa kunci mobil. Ia butuh udara segar. Memacu mobilnya keluar kantor, ia tiba di sebuah kedai kecil. Kedai Rameen yang sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat kalangan bawah. Gadis itu memesan Rameen ekstra pedas. Memakannya lahap hingga tetesan demi tetesan liquid menetes dari _Amethys-_ nya.

"Bibi, ini uangnya."

Tepat saat ia keluar kedai, tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang. Hinata ber _ojigi._

"Hinata?"

" _Eh?_ "

 _Amethys-_ nya membola. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan mata yang sama membolanya. Napas Hinata tercengat. Lidahnya kelu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" _Hei ..._ "

" _Ah,_ sudah lama tidak bertemu, Hinata."

"Begitukah?"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Mata Sasuke berubah pancaran. Rasa lega menyelubungi hatinya. Hinata sudah baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku? Baik. Sangat baik." dustanya.

"Datang untuk berlibur?"

" _Uhm,_ ya. Berlibur. Aku memang sedang berlibur."

"Begitu rupanya."

Jawab Hinata

"Mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

Hinata pamit namun Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Boleh aku minta kontakmu? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya. Pertama Gaara, kedua Naruto dan ketiga Sasuke.

Dulu, saat ia pertama kali merintis karir ia berkenalan dengan Gaara lewat Shishui, Dokter yang menanganinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Temari memiliki adik kecil yang tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Gaara hidup bersama kakek dan neneknya di Perancis. Kuliah di Amerika dan setelah lulus kembali ke Perancis.

Pemuda itu juga penyokong dana _Wedding Organizer_ miliknya saat itu. Mereka sering bertemu untuk membahas pekerjaan dan semakin hari lebih sering bertemu. Gaara tidak banyak bicara namun humoris. Di dekatnya ia bisa melupakan sejenak beban masa lalunya. Pria itu bagaikan setetes air di padang yang tandus. Namun ia tidak pernah berpikir menjadikannya kekasih. Baginya Gaara adalah sosok teman, seperti Shishui. Tidak lebih.

Namun seminggu yang lalu pemuda itu mengutarakan suka padanya. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya sedikit canggung. Terlebih, perasaannya tidak bisa dipaksakan. Meski ia ingin sekali mengakhiri, nyatanya cintanya pada Naruto tidak pernah luntur. Pemuda Namikaze itu berhasil mendirikan kastil di hatinya. Jadi ketika ia mendengar suara Naruto, ia ingin sekali berbalik, menerjang dan menciumnya. Meski hanya satu menit, ia ingin melakukannya. Karena setelahnya ia tidak akan pernah memimpikan hal itu lagi.

Dan untuk Sasuke, ia merasa bersalah padanya. Dulu ia selalu bersandar pada pemuda itu. Lari ke pelukannya saat Naruto mulai menyakiti. Pria itu ada disaat terburuknya, memerhatikannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari Naruto. Bahkan ia pergi tanpa berucap maaf dan terimakasih. Ia sungguh egois.

Kepala Hinata semakin pening. Hari ini ia putuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat.

.

"Kudengar kau sakit. Apa kau baik-baik saja? perlu aku antar ke dokter?"

Gaara mengekorinya dari tempat parkir. Entah sejak kapan pria itu ada disana. Ia yakin Shion pasti memberitahunya.

"Aku perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Kau harus sehat untuk bisa datang ke pestaku."

Kata Gaara sebelum beranjak.

Benar, pesta ulang tahun Gaara. Hinata hampir melupakannya.

.

Sasuke cek in di hotel yang sama dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu memasuki lift sebelah kanan bertepatan saat Naruto keluar dari lift sebelah kiri.

Naruto keluar hotel. Pria itu butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja teringat akan Hinata. Ia berlibur bukan untuk merenung atau bernostalgia, melainkan menghilangkan penat.

Seharian itu Naruto habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan. Mengambil beberapa potret yang menurutnya bagus. Hingga malam pun menjelang. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk berjalan kembali ke Hotel.

Di sebuah Apotek, seorang gadis mengenakan masker dan penutup kepala membeli beberapa obat. Bisa saja ia menghubungi Shisui atau Gaara, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir lantas mencurigainya.

Beberapa lembar uang ia berikan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto memandangi hasil jepretan yang ia ambil. Menghapus beberapa dan menyisakan yang bagus saja. Ia kembali mengarahkan lensa kamera ke depan. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala. Begitu indah bagaikan magis.

 **Ckrek ...**

 **Degh ...**

"Hinata?" gumamnya.

 _Sapphire_ itu mengedar, kakinya mulai mengejar sosok berambut indigo itu. Hinata yang memang sedang berkutat dengan batinnya, tidak menyadari Naruto mengerjar kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

Topinya terlepas.

Indigo itu melambai.

 **Degh ...**

"Hinata?" panggilnya merdu.

 **Sett ...**

Hinata menarik tangannya namun Naruto mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kau Hinata, bukan?"

Hinata masih berusaha menarik tangannya namun secara kasar Naruto menarik maskernya. Gadis itu pun terpana. Perlakukan laki-laki itu tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Begitu posesif dan kasar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah mereka bilang kau berada di Belanda?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku memang berada disini. Apa itu masalah untukmu?" jawab Hinata sinis.

"Hinata ..."

"Lepas!" ia menarik tangannya. Di sentuhnya lengannya yang memerah akibat ulah Naruto.

"Itu ... maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Hinata menatap nanar mata Naruto, sarat akan kecewa dan merindu.

"Hinata, ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Cukup. Aku harus pergi."

Kata Hinata namun pergelangan tangannya lagi-lagi dicekal.

"Kita harus bicara."

Tegas Naruto.

.

Di sebuah Cafe kecil, keduanya saling berhadapan. Teh hangat masih mengepul namun tidak ada satupun yang menyentuhnya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk menyelami netra masing-masing. Mengulik perasaan apa sebenarnya yang berada di mata mereka.

Tangannya mengepal, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis dan menerjang ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka bertemu. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan mereka akan terjadi seperti itu. Naruto berubah banyak. Laki-laki itu memangkas rambutnya, memperlihatkan garis tegas rahangnya. Nada bicaranya pun berbeda, seperti sedang menahan luapan yang ia tidak tahu apa itu. Sementara mata _Sapphire-_ nya masih sememesona dulu. Begitu jernih dan menggoda.

"Hinata ..."

Panggilnya merdu.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang di sembunyikan di bawah meja pun bergetar. Panggilan itu, panggilan dengan suara berat dan penuh akan racun memuja itu, ia merindukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"..."

Hinata diam. Rasanya ia semakin ingin menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagaimana hidupmu dan apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya. Menelan rasa getir untuk kembali masuk dalam kerongkongan.

"Aku ... baik. Hidupku baik, bahkan sangat baik. Aku juga sudah bekerja sekarang."

"Syukurlah," Naruto tersenyum sendu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto tersenyum sumbang.

"Kau terlihat bahagia."

"Begitukah? Aku harap juga begitu."

Hening. Dua menit lengang. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara.

"Naruto ..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

"Tapi saat itu aku ..."

" _Ah,_ apa kau mau pesan sesuatu? Aku lapar."

Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Hinata menelan kembali segala perkataannya. Padahal laki-laki itu yang ingin bicara, tetapi kini malah ia yang digiring untuk bicara padanya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto memperlajari hal itu, tetapi kalau boleh jujur ia menyukainya. Perubahan kecil ini ia begitu menyukainya.

Selama makan malam itu, Naruto banyak bicara. Sesekali Hinata terkikik geli dan menanggapi. Keduanya tertawa bersama. Tidak ada yang membahas masa lalu. Untuk sejenak, biarkan kedua insan itu berinteraksi tanpa terbayang-bayang akan masa lal.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Hinata ber _ojigi._

"Aku tidak menginginkan kata terimakasih, Hinata."

" _Eh?_ "

" _Oh,_ lihat itu ..."

Naruto terbelalak sambil menunjuk ke depan, Hinata pun berbalik.

 **Cuph**

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pipi kanan Hinata. Gadis itu terbelalak. Naruto baru saja menciumnya.

"Begitu caranya berterimakasih, Hinata."

Tanpa pamit, laki-laki itu pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku di tempat. Gadis itu tidak berani menoleh. Ia masih dalam keadaan linglung dan _shock._ Hingga ketika kesadarannya terkumpul, Naruto sudah tidak berada disana.

"Bagaimana ia pergi begitu saja?"

 **Beep beep**

Ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

 _Naruto : mencariku, eh?_

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia meremas ponselnya kuat. Menaikkan jaket hodienya dan lari berlalu dari sana. Sungguh memalukan.

Sementara di balik sebuah gang, Naruto tersenyum. Laki-laki itu memutar ponselnya seraya mengamati Hinata yang berlari bagaikan anak ayam.

"Dia melupakan obat sakit kepalanya."

Gumam Naruto mengamati kantung kecil di tangan kirinya.

.

Gadis itu meloncat ke dalam ranjang Queen size miliknya. Menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kejadian di depan Cafe tadi cukup memalukan. Padahal ia sudah menahan segalanya, namun Naruto malah menarik pelatuk. Membuat dirinya hampir saja meledak. Hatinya membuncah. Perasaan bahagia itu kembali menggerayanginya.

 **Beep beep**

Satu pesan masuk. Hinata membukanya. Sasuke meminta bertemu. Ia yang awalnya rebahan menyamping, tengkurap. Dengan cekatan ia membalas pesan Sasuke menyetujui pertemuan itu.

.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke sambil menunduk. Sebelumnya mereka berjanji bertemu disini, disebuah Cafe kecil yang berada di pinggir kota. Suasana yang memang sudah hening, menjadi kian membisu lantaran tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut sang gadis.

Ia meremas roknya pelan. Kalimat itu bukanlah kalimat yang ia inginkan setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kau tidak salah disini." Hinata menanggapi dengan kepala dingin.

"Harusnya saat itu aku mendorongmu, bukan menarikmu untuk jauh darinya. Aku begitu bodoh, maafkan aku."

Pandangan Hinata menyendu, ia mengerti apa maksud pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan berada disini jika dulu kau tidak pernah menarikku."

Tanpa kau, aku pasti masih disana. Memendam semua perasaanku dalam kebisuan. Jadi jangan meminta maaf karena akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Karena keegoisanku, kau terluka. Karena perasaanku padanya, kau harus menderita."

"Hinata ..."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu. Perasaanmu, aku tahu."

Pemuda itu terlonjak. Matanya membulat tidak percaya akan pengakuan Hinata.

"Karena aku tahu, maka dari itu aku memilih pergi."

"Tanpa pamit?"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan apapun. Aku sudah terlalu banyak melukaimu."

"Keu .. egois, Hinata ..." kata Sasuke dengan penuh luka. Ia tidak tahu kalau Hinata mengerti selama ini. Jadi ketika bibir itu berucap, "Aku tahu." ia benar-benar terdiam. Hinata tidak pernah memberi kesempatan padanya. Bukan, melainkan tidak mau.

Sasuke tertawa sumbang. Benar, tujuannya kesini bukan untuk meraihnya melainkan mengakhirinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya heran bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh hati pada gadis sepertimu dulu." Dustanya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas dicintai?"

"Tentu aku tidak bermasud begitu, nona ..." Sasuke mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Sementara gadis di depannya merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. _Oh,_ Sasuke tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun. Untuk hari ini, biarkan seperti ini. Hanya ada dia dan Hinata seorang. Setelahnya, ia akan bangun dan bersumpah tidak akan memimpikan atau mengharapkan gadis itu lagi.

.

Setumpuk dokumen terabaikan. Tangan yang biasa menandatangani dokumen penting itu memilih menekan-nekan layar touch di ponsel. Di sebelah kiri, belum ada sepuluh dokumen yang ia selesaikan.

Bibirnya tersenyum. Entah apa yang ia baca di sana.

Dering telepon menyadarkannya. Sebuah suara berat penuh canda menyapanya, mengingatkan akan janji penting mereka malam ini.

Satu notifikasi pesan muncul. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia menyambar mantel. Melenggang keluar kantor meninggalkan dokumen bernilai ribuan Dollar.

Di depan, pria itu sudah berdiri. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir manisnya.

"Aku tahu tempat paling menarik di sini." Sombongnya ketika mereka berada dalam perjalanan.

Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan, ia tidak berpikir dua kali kerika pria itu mengajaknya keluar. Bahkan ia tidak bertanya akan diajak kemana ketika dirinya sudah berada di peron.

"Cepat, cepat," ajaknya tidak sabaran.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka di sana, duduk berdua di dalam sebuah kereta yang tujuannya entah kemana. Hinata duduk tegang, sementara Naruto terus memandang keluar. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. _Sapphire-_ nya begitu kelam, kontras dengan segala perubahan sikapnya. Yang ia tahu, Naruto bukan tipe periang. Bukan juga tipe romantis yang mengumbar kata manis seperti yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya saat sadar diperhatikan.

"Tidak ada."

Benar. Ia tidak seharusnya tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Hanya perlu jalani dan mengakhiri. Seperti apa yang Sasuke ajarkan padanya tempo hari lalu.

" _Wuah ..._ bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini?" Hinata takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Pedesaan yang dihangati sinar matahari menyempurnakan pemandangan klasik yang diwarnai sapi ternak, kebun anggur, bahkan gunung berapi; _Auvergne._ Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau tempat seperti ini benar-benar ada di Perancis.

Menaiki sebuah mobil kuno, keduanya menelusuri _Auvergne._ Melewati menara tua dari abad pertengahan. Perjalanan keduanya disempurnakan saat menyantap makan siang di bukit desa.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto menopang dagu, memerhatikan Hinata yang menikmati makan siangnya sambil mangangguk, " _Uhm._ "

"Setelah ini kita pulang." Pria itu beranjak namun sebuah tangan menariknya, mata bulat itu memohon. Membuatnya tidak tega untuk berkata tidak.

Gadis itu menyeretnya. Memaksanya melihat proses pembuatan keju dari susu sapi. Hari sudah lewat siang, jika tidak segera beranjak maka mereka harus menunggu besok pagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kereta.

"Hinata ..." panggilnya mencoba memeringati.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi, aku mau kejunya, Naruto."

"Kau bisa membelinya."

"Tapi aku mau yang itu."

Pria itu menghela napas lantas tersenyum. Sikap Hinata yang satu ini tidak berubah. Sikap manjanya, ia masih menyukainya. Gadis itu selalu mendebatnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kekanakan, padahal mereka sudah dewasa.

"Naruto ..." panggil gadis itu ketika mereka menunggu kereta di Peron.

" _Hn._ "

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto memandang datar, memberikannya izin untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan suratku?"

 **Degh ...**

Hening. Pandangan Naruto berubah. _Sapphire_ itu berpaling, sementara kedua tangannya mengerat di dalam saku. _Jangan membahas hal itu—_ teriaknya dalam hati. Namun kaki mungil itu malah mendekat. Naruto terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Hinata sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya, memaksa untuk melihat langsung ke dalam mata _Amethys-_ nya.

"Naruto ..."

 _Sejak kapan—_

"Ini memang luka. Semua yang bersarang di hatiku adalah luka. Namun itu adalah pilihanku. Melihat senyummu, aku bahagia. Jadi luka ini tidaklah seberapa daripada apa yang kau rasakan," katanya lembut.

 _Kalimat itu—_

"Aku bukanlah obat penyembuh dan aku bukanlah peri yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginanmu."

Meski Pinocchio menangis, meski aku ingin merengkuhnya, nyatanya kau tidak terengkuh. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa merengkuhmu atau menggenggammu seperti yang aku ingin."

Jadi ketika kesempatan datang padaku, izinkan aku melakukannya. Sekali saja untukku pergi. Berpikir dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya aku dan kau rasakan."

 **Tap ...**

Naruto menjauhkan tangan Hinata namun gadis itu berbalik mencengkeram tangannya. Kedua mata mutiaranya bergetar. Naruto berusaha keras menghempaskan tangan mungil itu.

"Jadi setelah kita baik-baik saja, mari kita bertemu lagi dan memastikan—"

"CUKUP!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan katakan apapun, aku mohon. Biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar lagi saja. Jangan akhiri semua ini terlalu cepat, aku mohon padamu ..." suaranya serak, mengiba.

"Hinata ..."

 **Tess ...**

Hinata menangis. Kedua tangannya pun terkulai lemas. Benar, ia belum ingin mengakhiri mimpi ini karena semuanya terlampau indah. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia harus tetap melakukannya. Ia ingin bebas dan membebaskan Naruto dari belenggu masa lalu. Dari cinta menyakitkan mereka.

Ia menangis, pikirnya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh itu, mengusap punggungnya sambil mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak sanggup. Karena jika ia melakukannya, maka ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

Keheningan kian menyayat. Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Keduanya duduk berlainan tempat di dalam kereta yang membawa mereka kembali ke Paris.

.

Gaara termenung di depan taman Apartemen Hinata. Sudah tiga jam lebih ia menunggu namun gadis itu tidak kunjung datang. Pesannya tidak dibalas. Tidak ingin berpikir negatif, ia percaya Hinata pasti hanya kehabisan batterai.

Namun semua itu luntur ketika seseorang yang ia kenal tertangkap di netranya. Sosok itu memang tidak turun dari mobil, tetapi ia masih bisa mengenalinya.

Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai. Batin dan logikanya bertentangan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Darimana saja kau?" sebuah suara bertanya. Hinata mendongak, begitu terkejut akan kedatangan sosok di depannya.

"Ga- Gaara?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengannya."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Dia orangnya?" tebak Gaara.

"Gaara ..."

"Shisui bilang kau mengalami kondisi tertentu. Seseorang membuatmu melakukannya hingga kau rela terjebak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Menyakiti dirimu sendiri secara jiwa dan raga."

"Gaara ..."

"Tidak bisakah kau hentikan semua ini? Luka itu ... tidak bisakah kau menyudahinya?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin bebas begitupula dia namun tidak ada yang mau menyudahinya lebih dulu. Jadi katakan ... bagaimana aku menyudahinya?"

"Kau ... mencintainya?"

Hinata menunduk, cukup menjadi kata _'ya'_ dalam persepsi Gaara.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak bisa menjawab lamaranku?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab lamaranmu?" kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

.

Pesta ulang tahun Gaara.

Malam itu adalah malam sebelum kepulangannya. Naruto datang dengan memakai setelan jas hitam, kemeja merah Maroon dan dasi senada dengan jasnya.

Seperti pesta pada umumnya, suasana begitu meriah dengan segala nuansa yang disajikan. Beberapa orang menyapanya hormat yang ia balas dengan senyuman rendah. Ia harus mencari Gaara secepatnya.

"Mencariku, _eh?_ " Naruto menoleh, ia sudah bersiap untuk tersenyum namun tubuhnya mematung tatkala melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang Gaara. Perempuan itu menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah mengabaikan tangan Gaara yang terulur sejak tadi.

"—to, Naruto?" panggilnya kesekian kali.

" _Eh?_ "

"Kau melamun?" Gaara melambaikan tangannya di depan mata teman lamanya.

"Perkenalkan, dia Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata ... ini Naruto. Namikaze Naruto"

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau mengulurkan tangan lebih dulu. _Sapphire_ itu begitu terpaku, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dipandangnya kedua mata _Amethys_ Hinata dengan pandangan terluka. _Beginikah akhirnya?_ —tatapan matanya berbicara.

" _Ah,_ aku harus ke sana. Nanti kita sambung lagi, Naruto."

Hinata ... tunggu sebentar ya ..." Gaara meninggalkan mereka. Pemuda itu menjauh dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sulit baginya tersenyum di depan Naruto setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Beginikah caramu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah namun yang ditanya justru berpaling. Cukup untuk membuat hati kecil Naruto kecewa. Padahal ia berharap setidaknya mereka memiliki waktu sedikit lebih lama.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya?"

Isi surat itu, bukankah sudah jelas? Kita sudah cukup baik-baik saja, Naruto." Suaranya mengecil di ujung kalimat.

 _Sapphire_ itu berkaca-kaca. Rahangnya mengeras pun dengan kedua tangannya yang mengerat. Telinganya mendadak tuli. Hanya untaian kalimat Hinata saja yang terngiang. Kalimat yang membisikinya bagaikan bisa. Begitu menghasut penuh luka.

"Aku ... mencintaimu." Ucap bibir mungil nan manis itu.

 **Degh ...**

 **Tap**

Naruto mendekat.

" _Eh?_ " gadis itu terkejut. Baru satu detik lalu Naruto masih berada dua meter darinya tetapi kini di hadapannya sosok itu berdiri menjulang dengan segala aura mengintimidasi. Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ia bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Curang. Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini padaku, Hinata ..." Naruto menunduk, membuat gadis di hadapannya condong ke belakang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Hinata benar-benar takut.

Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mengendalikan diri selama delapan tahun ini? Aku hampir saja berhasil dan mengakhiri ini secara baik-baik saja. Namun ..."

Kau menghancurkan segalanya. Melihatmu, aku begitu bahagia. Berada di dekatmu, aku terlena. Dan aku ... mulai menginginkanmu. Aku begitu serakah berharap kau akan kembali ke sisiku dan hidup menua bersamaku."

Jadi mari kita akhiri semuanya. Segala perasaanmu dan perasaanku. Karena aku sudah memastikan bahwa aku ..."

Mencintaimu."

 **Jreng ...**

"Dengan ini, aku ingin mengatakan ... maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

 **Degh**

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Hinata meneteskan air mata. Gadis itu terpaku di tempat. Menghiraukan sorotan mata yang memandangnya takjub. Mereka berpikir ia gadis beruntung yang menjadi pilihan seorang Sabaku Gaara. Bahkan ia tetap seperti itu saat Gaara sudah berlutut di hadapannya sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya, berharap menerima pinangannya.

"Hinata ... maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali. Pria itu membuka sebuah kotak, mengambil cincin berhias batu permata merah. Diraihnya jemari Hinata lembut. Gadis itu tidak bisa menolak. Dan ketika cincin itu berhasil terpasang, hatinya benar-benar serasa hancur. Ia sudah tidak bisa kembali.

 _Sebegitunya kah kau mencintainya?—_ pikir Gaara. Pria itu menggigit bibir dalamnya. Menahan rasa getir yang menjalar ke ujung sanubarinya.

Dari jauh, Naruto meremas pakaian depan dadanya. Ia harus berpikir logis dan bijak. Keputusan Hinata, ia harus menerimanya. Jika Gaara yang menjadi pilihannya, ia yakin itulah yang terbaik.

Selama ini, ia terus memberi luka tanpa pernah mengobati. Hinata terus terluka lagi dan lagi. Gadis itu juga sudah banyak berkorban tanpa meminta balasan. Sudah sepantasnya ia bahagia tidak bersama dirinya.

"Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini padaku, Naruto- _kun_ ..." tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau bilang ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Tetapi kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? kenapa aku merasa sangat takut?" hatinya terus bertanya.

"Haruskah kita berakhir seperti ini, Naruto- _kun?_ " hatinya bertanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Percuma. Naruto tidak bisa mendengar rintihan hatinya. Pria itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan segala penyesalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hei ..._ sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke. Hari ini ia jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha ke China hanya untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto. Bibi Kushina begitu khawatir karena putra semata wayangnya tidak masuk kerja selama lebih dari satu minggu. Anehnya semua pekerjaan selesai tepat waktu. Naruto pasti memporsir diri di meja kerjanya, di rumah, sendirian.

Sasuke menghela napas. Tangannya berusaha menekan bel secepat yang ia bisa. Sedikit gemas dengan sikap sang sahabat yang tidak pernah berubah.

 **Srek ...**

Tangannya membuka kode pass. Ditekannya beberapa kombinasi angka.

 **Ctek**

"Terbuka. _Cih!_ Kalau tahu begini seharusnya sejak tadi."

Gelap.

 **Klik**

Lampu ia hidupkan. Dahinya mengernyit. Apartemen Naruto sangat bersih. Tidak ada sampah bekas makanan atau botol alkohol yang berceceran seperti perkiraannya.

"—to, Naruto?" panggilnya sambil membuka satu persatu ruangan.

" _Oh,_ Sasuke. Kapan datang?" tanyanya datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Kau mau makan? Aku pesankan sesuatu."

Tangannya kurus, kantung matanya tebal, bajunya kotor dan rambutnya berantakan. Itulah gambaran Naruto di mata Sasuke sekarang. Ia itu tidak yakin Naruto sudah makan. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak yakin kapan terakhir kali pria itu makan.

" _Oi,_ kapan kau makan?"

"Aku? Sepertinya empat hari lalu kalau tidak salah ingat." jawabnya kalem.

 **Brakh**

Sasuke mencengkeram kerah Naruto.

"Kau mau mati?" desisnya tajam.

"Kalau aku mau mati, untuk apa aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini, Sasuke?"

"Kau—" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto hingga pria itu terpental lagi ke kursinya.

Keduanya duduk di lantai depan meja. Belum ada yang bicara sejak tadi. Naruto hanya menyantap pizzanya dalam diam dengan sesekali menengguk air putih. Pria itu memang tidak berniat mati. Sasuke mendengus. Naruto tahu bagaimana untuk tidak merusak diri dengan meminum alkohol setelah lama tidak menyerap asupan makanan.

"Kudengar kau bertemu dengannya di Paris." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menghentikan laju minumnya.

"Dan kudengar kau sempat berkencan dengannya." Cibir Naruto sinis.

"Aku hanya bicara, tidak lebih." Tegas Sasuke.

"Mau menciumnya atau apa juga boleh. Lagipula dia bukan milikku." Jawabnya kalem.

Sasuke menahan napas. Naruto memang minta dihajar. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau kembali, Naruto?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama delapan tahun kau memakai topeng _baik-baik saja-_ mu itu. Tersenyum dan bersikap lembut seolah bukan dirimu."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini orang yang jarang tersenyum dan kasar, begitu?"

" _Heh!"_ Naruto mendengus lantas tersenyum geli. Ia tahu benar apa maksud sahabatnya.

 **Sett ..**

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengambil sebuah tiket penerbangan ke Paris dan sebuah undangan.

 **Degh**

"Dia akan menikah lusa. Kuharap kau melakukan sesuatu atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Aku tidak akan datang."

Tegasnya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau rela Hinata menjadi ibu dari anak manusia merah itu?"

"Gaara namanya."

"Kau membelanya, sungguh teman yang baik." cibir Sasuke.

" _Ah!_ Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus kembali ke Konoha sore ini juga."

"Kau sepertinya sangat sibuk."

"Ya. Aku bukan orang sepertimu yang duduk saja sudah bisa menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang ratusan Dollar."

.

Sementara di Paris, Hinata tengah melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin ditemani Shion. Sekretaris yang juga merupakan musuhnya dulu ini sudah berkali-kali memintanya berganti gaun.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengubah raut wajahmu, Presdir?" Shion menegaskan kata terakhir.

Ayolah ... kau mau menikah tapi raut wajahmu seperti bulan akan jatuh esok hari." Lanjunya sinis. Shion memang pandai mengubah moodnya menjadi berantakan.

"Kalau kau tahu akan begini, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Sesungguhnya kau menyakiti dirimu, dia dan dirinya."

Shion menegaskan.

"Kau tidak tahu, Shion. Jika aku bisa aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini."

"Masa lalu lagi? Apa kau menjanjikan sesuatu?" selidik Shion tepat sasaran.

" _Fiuh,_ aku bingung dengan kalian. Hinata ... saat kita di bangku menengah atas aku memang membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Kau menempel dan mengekori Naruto kemanapun, dimanapun. Kau dipuja dan disanjung olehnya. Membuatku tidak ada celah untuk sekedar mendekat padanya. Dulu, aku tidak tahu dan sekarang setelah aku tahu pun aku tetap tidak mengerti. Kalian saling menyakiti. Bahkan ketika kalian sudah menyatakan saling mencintai, kalian tetap seperti itu. Sesungguhnya apa kau tidak lelah?"

Kau selalu berbohong, Hinata. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri begitupula sebaliknya. Pernahkah kau berpikir sekali saja untuk berdamai dengan dirimu? Pernahkah kalian sekali saja untuk saling jujur dan mengatakan apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Hinata membisu. Kalimat Shion benar-benar menusuknya hingga sudut yang terdalam.

Benar, ia tidak pernah melakukan semua itu. Ia selalu disibukkan dengan pikirannya tanpa pernah menanyakannya pada Naruto. Ia tidak pernah jujur atau terbuka padanya. Selalu berprasangka dan mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tidak mungkin mengacaukan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata.

.

 _Barriere le Fouquet's_ Hotel. Para tamu undangan sudah berdatangan. Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. Menanti sang mempelai wanita.

Diantara para tamu, Shisui, Itachi dan Shion duduk dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali Itachi mengumpat. Namun yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif.

Mimbar pelaminan.

Gaara berdiri dengan gelisah. Sudah kesekian kali ia melepas sarung tangan dan mengusap tangannya. Wajahnya memucat pun dengan peluh yang kian lama kian menetes membanjiri wajah. Ia takut. Bukan karena ia yang sebentar lagi menyandang gelar suami, melainkan ia takut apakah keputusannya adalah benar.

Ia sudah banyak mendengar kisah Hinata dan Naruto dari Shisui. Saat itu, ia merasa dunianya runtuh. Cintanya tidak sebanding dengan cinta Naruto pada Hinata. Ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan Naruto yang sangat ceria mempuanyai masa lalu kelam seperti itu. bertahun-tahun tinggal berdekatan dengannya di Amerika tidak membuatnya mengetahui semua tentangnya. Naruto cukup tertutup. Pria itu juga bukan tipe yang ingin tahu. Dan beginilah jadinya.

Gaara menautkan kedua tangannya, mengerat.

Sementara diluar, Hyuuga Hiashi menatap putrinya khawatir. Shion menceritakan semuanya. Meski awalnya marah, Hiashi tidak punya hak untuk mengatur dengan siapa hati sang putri berlabuh. Naruto adalah kesalahannya. Dan apapun yang dilakukan Hinata ia tetap akan mendukungnya. Setidaknya itu yang ia yakini sampai melihat raga tanpa jiwa Hinata. Putrinya benar-benar tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Pernikahannya seolah adalah petaka yang menelah seluruh cahaya miliknya.

"Kau yakin? Setelah ini kau tidak bisa kembali lagi. Apa kau sungguh akan melakukannya?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku, ayah."

"Meski kau berbohong?"

 **Degh**

"Ayah tahu kau mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dulu ayah melakukan kesalahan dengan membuatmu bersamanya dan memisahkan kalian. Ayah pikir setelah kalian baik-baik saja kalian bisa meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman itu. Tetapi ayah tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil jalan ini. Kau membuat dirimu terperosok lagi, sayang. Dan jika kau melakukannya ayah sudah tidak bisa menolongmu lagi."

Hinata menggigit pipi dalamnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau bersedia menerimanya? Disaat suka atau duka, senang atau sedih, kaya atau miskin dan bersama hingga ajal memisahkan?"

Gaara terdiam.

"Pengantin pria, saya ulangi. Apa kau bersedia menerimanya? Disaat suka atau duka, senang atau sedih, kaya atau miskin dan bersama hingga ajal memisahkan?" sang Pastur melirik mempelai pria yang tertunduk.

"Aku ..."

.

Naruto berlari. Napasnya putus-putus. Dasinya sudah hilang entah kemana sementara beberapa kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas. Ia benar-benar kalap. Jalanan tidak bersahabat di tengah gawatnya situasi.

"Aku mohon jangan ... tunggu aku, Hinata ..." rapalnya dalam hati.

Pastur menghela napas. Ia mengulangi kalimatnya untuk kali ketiga.

Hinata memandang Gaara dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa sedang pria itu pikirkan. Hingga secara tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak. _Amethys-_ nya membola melihat Naruto mendekat dengan langkah tergesa dan napas tersengal-sengal. Pria itu menarik tangannya, memisahkan dirinya dengan Gaara.

"Kau ... hampir saja membunuhku."

Naruto memandang sayu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa. Untukmu, tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan. Termasuk ini—"

" _Hmmpt!_ "

" _Wooaahh!_ "

Gaara mendengus. Pastur dan para hadirin dibuat terkejut. Kamera yang disiarkan secara langsung langsung menyorot, memperbesar gambar.

Bibir itu mengecup, melumat lembuh penuh tuntutan. Hinata tidak bisa melawan. Naruto begitu posesif. Pria itu tidak memberi celah sedikitpun hingga dadanya serasa sesak. Ia butuh bernapas.

" _Hah ... hah ..._ " ciuman keduanya terlepas. Naruto menyentuhkan keningnya pada sang juwita.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Hinata setelah napasnya teratur.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Bukankah semuanya sudah berakhir?"

"Aku bahkan baru mau memulainya."

"Naruto ..."

"Hinata ... dengarkan aku. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Bahkan disaat aku menyadarinya pun aku tetap melakukan kesalahan dengan mencoba melepasmu. Tetapi, aku sadar sekarang. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa melepasmu."

Tanpamu, aku hampa. Tanpamu, aku hancur. Aku gila karenamu, Hinata ... lukaku, dukaku, tangisku, senyumku, dan bahagiaku hanya karenamu. Tidakkah ini cukup untukmu? Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali saja?"

"Naruto ..."

"Hinata ... aku mohon padamu. Izinkan aku mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku utarakan. Sekali ini saja izinkan aku jujur pada diriku sendiri. Aku ... mencintaimu. Maukah kau bersanding denganku? Melengkapi tulang rusukku dan hidup menua bersamaku?"

Hati Hinata membuncah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku ... bersedia."

Suara sorak bergemuruh. Shisui bersiul penuh kegembiraan. Sementara Hiashi, ia terenyuh dengan perjuangan Naruto. Pria itu tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Naruto tumbuh dewasa dengan baik. Membuktikan dirinya pantas untuk bersanding dengan Hinata, putrinya.

Bunga-bunga bertaburan, suara musik mengalun merdu memeriahkan prosesi lamaran tersebut.

Dan hari itu adalah saksi bisu atas terjalinnya kembali cinta kasih kedua insan yang saling menyakiti. Memperbaiki hubungan dan mengurai benang-benang takdir yang sebelumnya terpaut tidak beraturan.

Cinta bisa berawal dari kesalahan. Bisa juga berawal dari rasa empati atau simpati bahkan sebuah obsesi. Termasuk Naruto. Obsesinya pada Hinata membawanya pada sebuah takdir yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Dulu, Hinata menyandang marga Namikaze sebagai adik tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karena mulai detik dan saat ini Hinata akan menyandang marga Namikaze sebagai tulang rusuknya, ratunya, dan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daun-daun berguguran. Udara semakin dingin menusuk. Sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin.

Di sebuah makam, seseorang membersihkan sebuah nisan. Meletakkan satu buket bunga krisan. Tangannya terpaut dan matanya terpejam penuh khidmat.

Di sisi kanannya, seseorang berambut pirang melakukan hal serupa. Sementara di sisi kirinya, seorang anak berambut serupa dengan seseorang di sisi kanan, mengintip. Mata _Sapphire_ mungilnya memandang nisan bertuliskan _'_ Namikaze Renata'. Tangannya menggaruk tangannya yang sedari tadi gatal di gigit serangga. Bibirnya mengerucut karena prosesi doa kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya.

Anak kecil itu berdiri bersamaan dengan kedua orang disampingnya.

" _Akh!_ "

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memegangi lengan sang ibu.

"Ibu bai-baik saja, Boruto ..."

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya," gumam pria disampingnya.

"Ini baru memasuki bulan ke-delapan."

"Apa adik bayi akan lahir, ayah?" mata _Sapphire_ mungil itu menatap _Sapphire_ sang ayah.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Boru ingin cepat lihat adik bayi."

"Begitukah? Ayah juga. Pasti menyenangkan punya satu jagoan lagi." gumamnya membuat sang putra mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa Boru cemberut?" tanya sang ibu.

"Boru inginnya adik perempuan, ibu." Sang anak mendekat. Membuat Hinata tertawa akan ulahnya. Anak itu minta pembelaan, sementara Naruto ikut mengerucut sebal. Boruto tahu cara mengalahkannya.

"Bukankah adik laki-laki keren, Boru?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak! aku suka adik perempuan."

"Kenapa Boru ingin adik perempuan?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena kalau adik perempuan, Boru bisa mendandaninya seperti boneka yang ada di televisi."

Ucapnya girang.

Hinata dan Naruto saling memandang. Keduanya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Boruto. Anak mereka pasti ingin menirukan acara yang sering ditontonnya di televisi akhir-akhir ini.

Hinata menyikut perut Naruto. Sebuah peringatan keras. Pria itu merintih. Setelah menikah Hinata memiliki kebiasaan yang tidak diduga. Suka sekali menyikut atau mencubitnya. Terkadang menimbulkan ruam kebiruan hingga sering di pertanyakan oleh sekretarisnya.

Ketiganya menjauhi pemakaman. Naruto memadang sejenak nisan sang adik. Segaris tipis senyuman tercetak di wajah.

"Terimakasih, Renata ..." gumamnya.

Ia melenggang pergi. Melangkah pelan sambil memerhatikan sang istri yang kesulitan mengimbangi kelincahan putra mereka yang baru berusia empat tahun.

.

.

.

 _Dulu, aku tidak bisa mengucap sepata katapun_

 _Jika kau melakukan apapun_

 _Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan napasku_

 _._

 _Kau ..._

 _Adalah cintaku_

 _Menjadi dunia serta napas bagiku_

 _._

 _Kini aku tidak akan melakukan apapun_

 _Aku akan selalu berada disisimu_

 _Dan hidup bersamamu seperti ini_

 _._

 _Mimpi-mimpi buruk di masa lalu_

 _Menghilang ..._

 _Kenangan masa lalu, tertalan tidak tersisa_

 _._

 _Kau adalah cahaya bagiku_

 _Tempatku untuk berpulang_

 _Punggung tempat bersandar dan melepas lelah_

 _._

 _Wahai istriku ... Hinataku_

 _Aku mencintamu_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

Yosh! Mina-san ...

Akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah sekian lama aku mager nulis. Eh, bukan ... aku nyicil sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya selesai. Chapter yang cukup panjang. 14K! Aku benar-benar tepar.

Oh ... lupakan yang diatas. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Ideku naik turun. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Jujur saja, aku dirundung gamang sekian lama tentang ending mereka. Dan alhasil seperti inilah ... maaf jika ada typos atau kesalahan ejaan. Nao tidak sempa revisi karena mengejar waktu. Besok kerja! Tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca setia Nao. Yang sudah mantengin berkali-kali tapi belum update-update. Terimakasih juga yang sudah neror Nao dengan review dan komentar di facebook atau wattpad. Nao sungguh terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Sebenarnya Nao tidak hiatus, hiks. Hanya saja Nao sedang belajar di sebelah. Di Wattpad. Bulan Februari-Maret ini Nao ikut event 'Drowning to the Mythologi' memperingati ulang tahun Uzumaki Family Indonesia yang ke-3. Meski tidak menang, Nao senang karena bisa kolab dengan Author ternama di wattpad. Bagi yang penasaran ceritanya silakan cek di wp Nao : Nao_Vermillion. Judul ceritanya 'UNMEI'

Disana, Naruto jadi _Thanatos._ Dewa Kematian. Baca ya ...

Setelah ini, jangan bersedih. Ada _Gomen ne, Arigatou_ yang menggantikan. Nao juga sedang menggarap ff SasuHina bergenre Suspense (gini bukan?) berjudul _Incurable Disease._ Ada juga project remake ff punya Jaeha Ryokuryuu.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan menanti setiap minggu bahkan bulan.

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya~

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
